I've Swallowed The Green Dress
by gaben
Summary: Alexandra is very sick. As each of the Cartwrights sit with Adam and Alex, they recall some of her naughty and funny adventures. But what has she done with the green dress? Warning: spanking of a minor in some chapters.
1. I've sawallowed the geen dress

**I'VE SWALLOWED THE GREEN DRESS"**

2nd In The Alexandra Series

Summary : Alexandra is very sick. As each of the Cartwrights sit with Adam and Alex, they recall some naughty and funny adventures. But, what has she done with the green dress?

Warning: spanking of a minor in some chapters.

A.N. This story should have really been about the infamous "Bonanza - Blue dress", but Alexandra wouldn't be seen dead in it.

Chapter 1 – **I Swallowed The Green Dress**

Alex tossed and turned in her bed. She was hot. Very hot and her throat really hurt. She was dreaming. A green dress was swirling around her head, way, way up in the sky; Swirling with all the flowers that were being ripped out of the ground. The wind grabbed her and tossed her around with the green dress, up in the sky above the now barren field below. She wanted to get down, she screamed to get down. She opened her mouth to scream and the green dress flew down her throat and she swallowed it whole. But it stuck in her throat, and she could hardly swallow.

Alex bolted upright, crying "I've swallowed the green dress … I've swallowed the green dress.'' She slowly climbed out of bed dizzy and hot, and went looking for her daddy. She didn't care if the monster under the bed grabbed her ankles. She didn't have enough strength to jump from the bed to the door.

Adam was sitting in the big red chair, reading by the fire. He heard Alex crying and went to get up when he saw her appear at the top of the stairs.

"Daddy I've swallowed the green dress. I've swallowed the green dress. ''She pleaded almost in fear. Grabbing her throat she started to descend the stairs. Adam bolted at the same time and quickly scooped her up before she fell. She was hot, too hot, and started to cry.

''Please daddy help me. It's stucked. The green dress, I've swallowed it whole.''

Adam went straight back to the big red chair, and sat down with Alex cradled in his lap. He put his hand on her forehead.

''Alex, Alex, come on wake up, you're having a bad dream.''

''No.. I've swallowed the green dress … it hurts...It hurts my throat.''

Adam noticed a fine red rash appearing down her neck and disappearing down the yoke of her nightshirt. She was sick and she was asleep, she was delirious with fever. He called for Hoss.

''Hoss! … Hoss!''

Hoss came running in from the kitchen with Hop sing not far behind. Ben heard Adams' fearful call, as had Joe . They all appeared in the big room within seconds. At that moment Alex sat up.

"Daddy?"

Adam felt her stomach muscle wretch and the spasm in her chest. Instinctively he grabbed the bottom of her nightshirt and cupped it just in time to catch the liquid that erupted from her mouth.

"Whaooo''

All panic broke loose. Hop sing ran back to the kitchen to fetch a bucket, Hoss followed and grabbing a towel and basin started to fill the bowl from the pump. Joe stood at the top of the stairs amazed at the sight of his father, rapidly firing instructions at his eldest brother.

''Look out; she's going to go again…. Keep her shirt up…. Hop Sing, hurry!''

"I'm holding it up… But it's not going to take much more… How can one little kid regurgitated this much volume?" Alex started to cry. Cry and Vomit. Adam held the bottom of her shirt with one hand and started to rub her back with the other. "Shhh… its okay baby, that's the girl.. good girl, Alex …shhh, it's okay.''

''The green dress daddy it got stuck …. '' She cried, ''But, it's gone now,'' she whispered and went to sit back, nearly spilling the contents of the dam that filled the bottom of her night shirt.

''Whoooo ….. No honey, stay still.''

Hop sing ran with the bucket and placed it at Adams feet.

Speaking very slowly Ben coached from the side of the big red chair. ''OK …. Adam…. steady now… lower the shirt real slow and over the bucket… good, good… now let the vomit fall into the bucket…''

''Pa! Will you stop talking so slow… you're making me nervous!'' yelled Adam.

''Joe! Don't just stand there, get down here and help!" bellowed Ben

Hoss ran in with the basin of water, a flannel and towel. ''Here I got some water… we'll clean her up, but first we gotta get this shirt offa her.''

Joe started to lift the shirt up over her head, while Adam held on the soggy mess at the front. Just then Alex belched and regurgitated. They all froze, waiting for another eruption.

Alex swallowed, ''It's Ok. It went back down; doesn't taste very nice!''

Joe continued to peel off the shirt and then dropped it in the bucket.

''Joe take that outside to the bathhouse,'' directed Ben. "Hoss passed Adam the towel and helped wrap Alexandra in it."

Aex held on for dear life, her arms wrapped tightly around Adams neck. "Come on sweetie. Let me wash you.''

Hoss wrung out the flannel and handed to Adam, who gently wiped her face, then proceeded to sponge the rest of her body with the cool rag. Hop sing bent in to look at the child and frowned when he felt the heat of her body, and the raised angry rash that was appearing on her upper torso.

''Vely bad, vely bad . Little girl vely sick.''

"What do you think is wrong with her, Hop Sing?'' asked Adam.

''Let me look in throat!''

''Alex open up your mouth and let Hop Sing have a look.''

''No, go away Hop Sing!''

''Alexandra, we can't make you better if we can't see in your mouth. Now open up,'' said adam gently.

''Let me try Adam." Asked Hoss ''Alexandra, come on pumkin' open your mouth... Come on be a good girl now, and as soon as your better, I'll take you to visit that baby calf we took back to its momma. Remember, it was sick. It was a brave little calf, remember, it let us fix its sore leg. It's all better now. Let old Hop Sing take a look, so he can make you better, and then you can go see that brave little calf.''

''Already seen im… Go away Hoss!'' scowled Alexandra.

A concerned Hop Sing spoke firmly. "Little girl open up now! or Hop Sing get wooden spoon!''

''Alright Hop Sing don't get ya pigtail in a knot!'' She whined quietly.

Usually, that sassiness would have earned her a swat from her father, but she was sick and a little delirious with fever and not in control of her gift for 'thinking out loud.' The family were also a little relieved that the child's fiery little persona was still there, which was a good sign.

Recognising Hop Sing's threat, Alexandra opened her mouth.

"Vely bad throat, Mista Adam. Vely red ,with abscess. Make little girl sick when swallow."

Ben frowned with concern. "Hop Sing, do you think it's Quinsy?"

"Hop Sing , think so. Same as Mista Joe had. Was sick little boy."

"I remember that," said Hoss. "Remember Adam we had to sit him up all night so that he didn't choke."

Adam looked at Hoss, fear expressed in his eyes and an unspoken thought; " _Not helping, Hoss!"_

Joe tried to help by adding. "I don't remember that," he said.

"_Still not helping_." Thought Adam.

"That's because you were delirious with fever, most of the time," explained Ben.

Hoss laughed…" Yeah you were so delirious, you thought we were all loose cattle, telling pa that ya let the cattle out trying to rope one. Then ya tried roping everyone. You were sure hard ta keep settled."

"Though, if I remember rightly, you had let the cattle out," recalled Ben.

"Yeah, little brother seems delirium is good for the soul," replied Hoss.

The family's attempts to lighten Adams tension was not working. "Well , I hardly think Alexandra is feeling guilty, over a green dress."

Alex started to wriggle and squirm. "Not the green dress. It's got stuck. I swallowed the green dress, but it's gone now daddy. And it's very happy." Alex tucked up and snuggled into her father's chest.

**TBC**

**Chapter 2 – A Cold bath and A Black Shirt.**

Adam recalls a night on the trail, before he first bought Alexandra home.


	2. A cold bath and My black shirt pt 1

**I'VE SWALLOWED THE GREEN DRESS"**

2nd In The Alexandra Series

Summary : Alexandra is very sick. As each of the Cartwrights sit with Adam and Alex, they recall some naughty and funny adventures. But what has she done with the green dress?

Warning: spanking of a minor in some chapters.

A.N. This story should have really been about the infamous "Bonanza - Blue dress", but Alexandra wouldn't be seen dead in it.

**Chapter 2 – A Cold bath and My Black Shirt part 1**

**The only good thing about being sick is that I get sit in daddy's lap. My throat is sore and my mouth tastes funny. Hop Sing is being so bossy. I know he just wants to make me better, but I'd feel a lot better if they just let me lay here. Hey, where did all my clothes go?**

"Still little girl sick." Mista Joe get Doctor straight away. Joe took off to get dress and saddle his horse.

"Must get fever down more. Mista Hoss get bath tub and bring it next to the fire. Get big towels .Go Go." Hoss took off to the bath house to retrieve the big round tub.

"What are you going to do, Hop Sing?"

"Need to bath Alex, in cool water… All over. She too hot. Need to bring fever down quickly."

"I'll put some hot water on." Offered Ben.

"Good .Water need to be a little warm, not be too cold."

At that moment Joe came down the stairs. He handed Adam a clean night shirt for Alexandra and went to head out the door. "I'll hurry Adam, don't worry, I'll be back real fast."

Hoss bought the bath in, then went back and forth to the pump and added several buckets of cold water to the tub. Ben then added his cauldron of hot water, while Hop sing tested its temperature. All the while, Adam continued to sponge Alexandra's body down with the wet flannel he had earlier. It was now no longer cold as the material had absorbed Alex rising body heat.

Ben attempted to alleviate his worry . "She'll be alright Adam. Hop sing knows what his doing and Doc Martin will be here soon. Joe got over this, and she will too. Remember, she's a tough little Cartwright."

"Water ready Mista Adam. Put clean night shirt on first."

"Shouldn't we just put her in the water, nekid?" Asked Hoss

"Good idea, but she not going to like water. The cold water against hot skin will sting and prickle. Alex will put up big fight just like little Joe."

Ben nodded his head. "That's right. Adam she will fight you on this. A wet, slippery child, kicking and screaming is hard to deal with. Besides, we will need some grip."

"Also, when we take her out, will keep her cool."

Adam slipped the clean night shirt over Alex's head. "Okay, Alex, we're going to put you in a cold bath. It will make you feel better."

"**No, don't want no bath." I bet this was Hop sing's idea. He's a crazy man.**

Adam stood up and proceeded to lower Alex in the tepid water. Alexandra decided she was having none of this and started to wiggle and wrestle her way out of her father's arm. Water was being splashed around as Adam fought to free her arms around his neck.  
**"No, No, No…It's cold. Get me outta here." **

"Alexandra. Stop kicking. I know it's cold. It's got to be. Now stop." Alex stopped kicking , instead wrapped her legs around Adams neck, trying to avoid her feet entering the water.

"Hoss will you Help, she's either gonna choke me or take me in with her."

Hoss moved over to help. He managed to get Alex's arms free and pulled her away from Adam. Alex still had her father in a death grip, and as Hoss lowered her in to the water, Adam's head went with her. Thank goodness as soon a she hit the cold water she immediately released him, and then screamed.

"**Ahhhh, it's cold, whadda trying to do, kill me?, ya trying ta kills me Adam Cartwright." **

She thrashed around and tried several times to get out of the tub. Hoss held her down, whileAdam tried to sooth her.

"Shh, Shhh come on it won't be long."

"**I ain't going! I'm going back. I ain't staying here! You can stick ya old ponderosa where the sun don't shine."**

"Alexandra. That's enough. You're dreaming. Your home, come on baby stop thrashing."

"**Daddy, daddy please I'm cold. It's so, so so cold, please daddy get me out. Daddy save me."** She pleaded and continued to kick and splash around in the large tub.

Adam was finding it difficult not to give into her pleas. In her delirious state, she honestly believed she was being tortured. "Hop Sing can we take her out!"

"In a minute! In a minute!" Hop sing grabbed the bowl and scooped up some water and poured it over the child's head.

Alex gasped and sat up in the bath, shocked back to present she cursed. **"Fa Kuang! Hop Sing."**

"No, little girl crazy. Crazy with fever. Lucky for you too, or hop sing smack cheeky little bottom."

By this stage Alexandra was shivering**. "Sorrry, Hop Siinng…Just thinking outta loud in Chi, Chi, Chinese."**

"Mista Adam, can take her out now."

"Here Adam, wrap her in this towel. Adam lifted her out and wrapped her in the large towel that Hoss offered, and then went and sat down in the big red chair.

Adam cradled his child in his lap. She no longer pleaded with him, just looked up into his face with admiration and appreciation.

"**You saved me. Thank you Adam Cartwright."**

Adam wiped her wet face and brushed her wet blonde curls from her brow. Wrapped in the towel like that, reminded him of that night at the lake, before he had bought her home. She looked like a baby that night, his baby, with her innocence and trusting face. One that reminded him of Katherine. "_Kate his bonnie Kate."_

Ben and Hoss sat down on the settee exhausted. Hop sing went to the Kitchen to prepare a throat wash. All was quiet until Hoss spoke.

"What was she talkin' about, ya saved me Adam?"

"I never saved her. She nearly got herself drowned that night at the lake, you know, on our way home from Utah. Didn't I ever tell you what happened that night?"

"Nope."

"**What happened at the lake daddy?"**

"You happened at the lake Alexandra." He said

Alex smiled and dozed as Adam started to talk. His rich baritone voice and its rhythmic sound, took them all back to that night at the lake, and to Alexandra Williameena Cartwright's introduction to her new family and home.

_**Flashback**_

"Hoss and I had travelled from Utah with Alexandra. It was not too bad a trek, but would have been more comfortable if we had taken the stage. But, Alex had refused to travel on the stage, so we sent her few items of luggage a head, and headed home on horseback. Alex had ridden with me most of the time. Considering the long days, she was pretty well behaved compared to the mischievous little thing we've grown to know and love. Her curiosity about us, and her new home kept her day busy with never ending questions and long winded answers by either Hoss or myself. However night time was another story. Getting her to settle and go to sleep was an hour's repertoire of excuses and delayed 'necessities'. Hoss found it amusing and often encouraged (just to annoy me) Alexandra's imaginative ramblings of why it was impossible to sleep."

"**But I need to go again! Honest!"**

"You just went?"

"**Well, I must not have finished."**

"Well, off you go and finish then."

"**By myself?"**

"The bush is just there."

"**There might be snakes. One might bite me on the bum, and then I could die. Can I take you gun?"**

"Don't say bum. Say bottom. And No you cannot take my gun. And you better not ever touch this gun, unless you want to be one sorry little girl."

"**Yeah, well ,I'd be a sorrier little girl ifin' I got bit on the bu…bottom by a snake. And I bet you'd be a might sorrier than me ifin' you had to suck out the poison. I heard a story once, where a lady got bit on the bottom, and she was too embarrassed to tell anyone, so she died. They couldn't figure out why she just up and died like that. So they looked her over and found a snake bite on her butt. But she wasn't so ashamed anymore because she was dead. And there she was in the woods, dead and a whole lotta folks looking at her ass...I mean bottom. Of course it all coulda' been avoided ifin' she just told them she got bit. Then probably only one person would had to hafta' see and suck out the poison. Though, maybe no one woulda offered and she woulda' died any way. But ifin' she just had a gun, she coulda killed the snake before it bit her."**

Hoss was by this stage rolling around their camp fire laughing, uncontrollably

"Hoss! Scolded Adam", but trying to keep a straight face of his own. "Don't encourage her."

Adam pinched the bridge of his nose. "She probably would have missed the snake, and shot her foot off instead. And then where would she be."

"**A lot better of than dead with her butt stuck in the air for everyone to see."**

Hoss couldn't take anymore "Ahhhh" he sighed wiping the tears away from his eyes. "Come on pumkin. I'll take ya. I'll make sure there ain't no nasty butt biting snakes."

"**No. ifin' I was too embarrassed ta tell ya I been bit on the bum by a snake, why would I be wantin' ya there watchin'**."

"ALEXANDRA CARTWRIGHT! Take a stick!"

Alex jumped in surprise, and then suddenly looked down at her feet. **"Don't need to go no more."**

"WHAT!"

"**Well, ADAM CARTWRIGHT. Yelling like that, at just a little kid like me, scared the bjesus' outta me. When ya scared kids like that, even ifin' they're nine year old, they're likely to wet their pants."**

"Alex, have you wet your pants?"

"**I ain't tellin' ya!"** She stormed off in tears and wrapped herself in her bed roll.

Adam felt like a real heal. He could hear her sniffling. He went up and pulled the blanket back from her face. "Come on you can't go to sleep with wet pants. I'll hold the blanket up and you take them off. We'll give them a wash and hang them by the fire. They'll be dry by the morning."

Alex manoeuvred and wriggled herself out of her wet britches, and kicked them to Adam from under the blanket.

"Knickers too."

Alexandra repeated the performance, and her white cotton drawers appeared.

Adam picked them up. "There you go. There not too wet."

"**I told ya I only had a little bit left."**

Hoss took the soiled garments and dropped them in an empty pale.

"Come on." said Adam. "Wrap yourself up and lie down. We've got a big day tomorrow. We should get to the lake by late afternoon. Then it's only about three hours to the Ponderosa. Hey, about I sing you a song." Hoss handed Adam his guitar and he sung. " …..Edelweiss, Edelweiss, Bless My Homeland Forever." Alex was quiet, asleep and looking like a Raphael angle. Adam kissed her on her forehead. He left his lips there for a moment, taking in the warmth and smell of this small child. He whispered to Hoss. "I hope she's warm enough"

Hoss and Adam turned at the sound of a little sleepy voice. "**Yep I'm warm enough, but it's a bit itchy on my bum. I heard this story once bout a dog with an itchy butt, dogs name was Larse, they used Larse with the itchy a...YAWWWWWNN."**

TBC

Chapter 3: **A Cold Bath and My Black Shirt part 2**

**A.N. This was supposed all to fit into one chapter but Alex got carried away with the snake story. More about the night at the lake coming up. Please review, just a simple comment if you like.**


	3. My Black Shirt pt 2

**I'VE SWALLOWED THE GREEN DRESS"**

2nd story In The Alexandra Series

Summary: Alexandra is very sick. As each of the Cartwrights sit with Adam and Alex, they recall some naughty and funny adventures. But what has she done with the green dress?

Disclaimers and Warnings: Same as chapter 1

A.N. This story should have really been about the infamous "Bonanza - Blue dress", but Alexandra wouldn't be seen dead in it.

Chapter 3: **A Cold Bath and My Black Shirt part 2**

After an early breakfast and brief wash up, we all set for what I'm sure we all hoped was the last leg of our journey home. By mid afternoon Alexandra was starting to squirm and wiggle in the saddle, where she sat in front of me. She had been in fairly good spirits all morning, so we had decided to skip lunch in favour for a snack of biscuits and jerky, in the hope of making better time. Unfortunately within the hour I could almost feel Alexandra's rumbling stomach vibrate through her spine.

"We better stop here Hoss."

"Good choice Adam. I've always loved this part of the lake. What do you think Alexandra? Isn't it pretty?"

"**Sure is. Gosh that the biggest lake I've ever seen. It's the only lake I've ever seen." **

"Well, then Miss Alexandra Williameena Cartwright, we might just name this part of lake after you**."**

"**Really can you do that?"**

"Yep. See we're on the ponderosa now so this belongs to all the Cartwrights." Explained Hoss

"**Me!"**

"Eventually." I laughed.

"**Well I'll be a monkey's butt. We could call it Alex's Lake." **

"No, actually the lake already has a name Lake Tahoe, but we can name this meadow after you. What do you think about Alexandra's Meadow?"

"**No! Alex's Meadow."**

"But Alexandra's your full name. Don't you like it?"

**No, it's a stupid girl's name. Alex is better because it sounds like a boy's name. And Molly says that it would be better ifin' people thought I was a boy. Girls weren't safe in Elk. But I suppose just as many boys get bitten by snakes as girls. So I really don't know what she was meanin'. Suppose she meant like when ya gotta pee in the woods cause girls havta' drop their draws and boys don't. They can stand up and pee and their pa's give em guns. I wish I could stand up and pee, or at least have a gun." **

"Stop talking about a gun Alexandra. I've already told you what will happen if you touch one."

_**This Adam Cartwright has thick and grouchy looking eyebrows. Better not talk about the gun. Well, for now anyways. "**_**Have you got a meadow named after you?" **

"No I have a bluff. Adam's Bluff."

"**Bluff? That means pretend don't it? Like in poker? Is the bluff really a pretend meadow?"**

"No, it's a cliff, a small cliff. It can be dangerous though."

"**Hmm… I liked the sound of the pretend bit better. Any way it's called Adam's bluff not Adam Cartwright bluff." **

"But, Adam is my full first name. And Alexandra is a beautiful name."

"**Ewwww." **

"Come on no more talk about names. Some other little Cartwright child might, one day, be very happy to have this meadow named after them."

"_Ha stumped her at that. Little was I to know that was also going to be one of the very rear times that I'd probably outwit her." _

"So we may as well stop here and camp for the night Adam. It's gonna be too dark to get all the way home tonight**." **

"Good idea Hoss. I don't think it will be a good idea to travel any further. Alexandra is already tired and hungry. But, I'd like to ask you a favour. "

"Shoot, brother"

"Just a minute… Alex we are going to camp here the night, and then head off in the morning. We will get to the ranch, nice and early and refreshed. So why don't you go and collect some wood for a fire."

"**Oh, okay." **

"Just collect them from the meadow here."

"**Just here. In Alex's Meadow?""**

"Yes. Just in the meadow, where I can see you."

"Sorry Hoss. Where were we?"

"You wanted a favour."

"Right. I would like you to head back tonight. Alex and I will stay here for the night. I'd like to have some time alone with her to explain a few things."

"Sure, Adam, I understand."

"Good. I'd like you to head pa off at the pass too, in a way. I only sent him a telegram telling him we were coming and bringing Alexandra. He'll have lots of questions. I need you to fill him in. I really don't want to be discussing too much around Alexandra. I'd like to get her settled before I tell her about her mother. I'd also like Pa and Joe a little prepared, in a way."

"Yeah. I'll tell him everything I know. And, I'll warn them about Alexandra."

"Very Funny, Hoss. She is gonna be a bit of a surprise alright."

Alex was making her way back loaded with wood and twigs, then dropped them by the camp fire. When we thought she was out of ear shot, Hoss and I continued to talk.

"A nice surprise, Adam. You're right though, that little possum doesn't need to be knowin' too much about her ma yet."

"She knows she's gone. But where and why is too complicated for her to understand. Molly filled her in a little about me. I don't think she would have come with me if it wasn't for Molly. Funny I thought Molly was going to fight me on it. I thought she wasn't going to let me take her."

"Guess when you love someone that much ya willin' to let them go, knowing it's gonna be better for them. She's a good old gal."

"Yes, and I think she was just testing me. She knew Katherine trusted me, but Molly needed to be sure. She needed to be sure I wanted Alexandra. To be truthful, even after the shock of it all, I wasn't sure what I wanted. I wasn't sure whether a household full of men was necessarily the best option. I don't think Alexandra realises what a big change her life is going to be."

"Just see what comes Adam, I mean ya just gonna have ta do the best ya know how. Hec, ya did a good job with us when Marie died. And ya got all of us ta help."

"Maybe, when she's old enough I can look at a school out east."

"Oh I can just see that! That little sprite ain't gonna take to a fancy girl's school. Hec, ita' be a sight to behold though."

"Yeah, well all the more reason you need to maybe warn pa. Better warn Hop Sing too."

"Speaking of Hop Sing. If I get a move on now, I'll be in time for supper."

Alex came back dragging a huge log.

"Hold up there possum." Hoss went to help carry the log to the campsite. Alex, however, was not happy. Her petulant expression and hostile body language was a complete contrast to her earlier cheerfulness. I just thought she was tired and irritable.

"**No thank you. I got it. I'm strong. Ya don't hafta do nothing for me!"**

Alex trudged off and pushed the log into the already collection of kindling and sticks. She then gave that log one almighty kick.

"Alexandra come back here." She was being rude and sullen and needed a reminder of how to respond to adults. Stomping back she stood before Hoss and I, arms crossed and a scowl on her face.

"Apologise to your Uncle Hoss. He offered you some help. That's not how you speak to anyone offering you kindness."

"**Sorry Mr. Cartwright."**

"Uncle Hoss is going to head home now. He's going to help grandpa to get ready for us, so say goodbye."

_**Warn them ya mean**_. **"Fine Mr Cartwright. Safe Trip!"**

"Alexandra, one more curt response from you, will earn you a very sharp and curt response from my hand to your backside. Now try that again."

"**Safe trip sir!" Alexandra then turned on her heals and marched off.**

Alexandra was one miffed little girl. She kicked the dirt and huffed and mumbled her way back to the camp.

"Sorry, Hoss. There something going on with her. I'll sort it out. You better get moving." Hoss mounted Chubb and rode off. I went back to Alexandra hoping to get some answers. Though, that was not going to be easy. It was like she was purposely trying to anger me or shock me. She was sassy and downright uncouth; she managed to do both rather well... I decided she was testing me. _She's only nine years old; I should be more than capable of outsmarting her." _

"Hungry?"

"**Sure am." **She said with a sly smile.

_Okay this works. She's obviously a Cartwright_. I smiled back. "Good cause I'm starving."

"**Yeah, probably not as hungry as me. I'm so hungry I could eat the crutch outta low flying duck. What you got in mind?"**

"Whoa! Oh, you don't want to know little girl." _Take a breath, Adam_. "Alexandra, where on earth did you hear such an idiom?"

"**I don't know what that means, Adam Cartwright. Guess I musta learned it from people who want me! Doesn't make me any less hungry, though."**

"Alexandra. We want you. What makes you think we don't?"

"**Nuffin."**

"Alright, little Miss Cantankerous. Well catch some fish and then I think its bed for you. A good night sleep might make you feel a little less sassy and a lot friendlier. Then in the morning I think we will be having a little chat. Now, how about you go and get the fishing tackle out of my saddle bags, while I build a fire. Then will catch some fish and quell that hunger of yours."

Goodness knows what was going on in her little head but, she walked over to the saddle bags mumbling again to herself.

"**Like ta use big words don't ya.** **I ain't sticking around here. They don't want me. I'm going back to Molly. Adam Cartwright this, Adam Cartwright that, well, Adam Cartwright can stick the Ponderosa up his Adam's bluff for all I care."**

I looked up for a minute and spotted Alex touching my gun holster, that I had left hanging off my saddle horn.

"Hey, hands off!"

"**Hands off! Hands off! Mr. Bossy Boots, Grouchy eyebrow face. I ain't going to no girls' school either. I'm going back even ifin' I have to walk." **

Alex returned with some string and tackle. Come on, I'll show you how to fish. We moved down to the bank and I attempted to show Alex how to bait the hook.

"**Slimy little bugga's aren't they?" **

Ah, yes they are.

"**I'm hungry now, can I have some biscuits' while we wait." **

"Good idea. They're in the saddle bags."  
I looked back to the lake and cast a second line into the lake. I was suddenly aware of the sound of Sport snorting. Alexandra had mounted him and turned him around and started to trot off.

Alexandra!

With that she tried to kick Sport into a canter. She was hardly able to hold the horse, but Sport has a smooth gait and with the help of the large saddle horn in front, she was able to stay on. The other fortunate thing was that Alex was far too small to give sport and good kick, so her bolting escape looked more like a dwarf trying to ride an elephant from a museum display. Alex must have been thinking the same thing.

"**Come on Sport go. Mr Perfect can walk faster than this. Damn I shoulda' got a stick or something. Maybe, if I yell at him, real close to his small ears, GO FASTER you four legged hay burner."**

Sport seemed to take offense at something, and all of a sudden he stopped. Alex stood in the middle of the field, flapping her arms and legs like she expected to take flight. That was one frustrated little girl. And, within a second I became a very angry father. Alex pulled out my gun. Thank goodness it was empty. She then held it in the air and a shot rang out. "Xxx######. Now, I was one very horrified and frightened father. At the sound of the gun shot, Sport flinched but remained on his spot, propping and pivoting. I sent out a whistle. Sport pivoted again and started to trot back.

"Alexandra! Drop that gun." Alex continued to wave it around and pull the trigger. This time, to my relief, our little rodeo star's gun had run out of bullets. I pitched another tune, and Sport picked up the pace and cantered back towards me and the lake.

"**Whoa boy, whoa, whoa, you stupid son of a donkey ass hack!"**

I swear sometimes Sport has a human brain. He knows when I put my hand up to come straight to me, and that he did. However, his stubborn pride offered a creative extension to my silent command. He stopped dead in front of me, reared, dropped and pivoted then pigrooted in one smooth and fluid action, sending Alexandra sideways into the lake.

Alex landed butt first in about three feet of water. She immediately popped up out of the water spluttering, then let her temper fly.

"**What the damn blazes are ya trying ta do. Kill me. What sorta' horse does that. You got him trained to kill or somethink." **

"He's a cutting horse, Alexandra. He responds to certain whistles and signals in certain ways. He is trained to cut out naughty little stray calves, and now naughty little girls who try to take off like a bat out of hell on him. Naughty little girls that touch loaded guns! Now get out of there!"

'**He coulda hurt me!"**

"Oh, you could have been hurt alright, but you're not. YET! So move."

"**I ain't commin' out! You can't make me, Adam Cartwright. I've changed my mind; I ain't going with you. I'm going back to Molly, and I'm gonna wait for my mom. So even ifin' I can't ride ya rotten tricky old killer horse, I'm going back. Even ifin' I hafta walk all the way, an even ifin' I get lost, and wander round lost in the desert, with no water, and the Indians find me and take me in an raise me to be an Indian brave, that fights and stands to pee. If the soldiers find me, they'll, take me back to Molly and not some dumb old snobby girls' school. So I ain't commin out!"**

I stood there, crossed my arms, and looked her straight in the eye. "Well, you're going to have to get out of the lake if you intend to walk anywhere." I took my boots off and started to wade forward determined to grab one obstinate nine year old and then, maybe, tan the living daylights out of her.

Alex was nervous, but that didn't stop her. She backed up slowly, splashing and slapping the water at me.** "Well, I'll swim then. I'll just swim to the other side, course I never really swimmed before, but how hard can it be, fish do it. All sorts of fish can swim, small ones and big ones, like whales ceptin' they're not fish, just like seahorses ain't fish but they can swim. Maybe, I just rope me a cutting sea horse, ones that a might friendlier and don't go endangerin' little kids lives. I could call him…."**

Then, down she went, swallowing half the lake as she still tried to yell. Within seconds I had ducked dived and grabbed her floundering form. Swimming to shore she stopped fighting. I hauled her out of the water carrying her under one arm. Still spluttering and coughing, I marched to the log near the fire and sat down. Swinging Alex around I positioned her across my knees and proceeded to apply light rabbit punches to her back. She continued to spit and cough up half the lake.

"**Let me go! Ya killin' me!"**

"Alex lay still. You've swallowed a lot of water."

"**I don't care, let me up." **Then she bit me on the thigh**.**

"Owe! Not smart Alexandra!" SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT AND SWAT. Those seven swats applied to a very small, but wet bottom had Alex kicking, yelling and wailing. I stood up, picking up Alex who was now a sobbing little girl, and grabbed a blanket. Going back to the log I sat again, this time sitting Alex on my knee.

"**OWWWW, that hur…Hurts."**

"Good! It's supposed to." I wrapped the blanket around both of us, pulling Alex closer to my chest and let her cry some more, before I spoke softly. "Now, we are going to sit here for a while, get warm, and get a few things cleared up... First of all, I love you very much, and no matter what, I will always love you."

"**Okay."**

"Secondly, you are not going back to Molly."

"**But, Molly…wants …me."**

"Yes, Molly wants you, Molly loves you, but Molly also wants you to be with me. What did Molly tell you?"

"**She told me to trust you…that you were my daddy …. That, you would look after me. She said you would make sure mommy was alright." **

"And haven't I done that so far?"

Alex scrubbed at her eyes and dragged her palms down her tear stained cheeks**. "…But, you're… going to send me away… to some snobby old girls' school"**

"Alex, when you're bigger, you might want to go to a good school, just like I did. But that won't be for a long time. I won't make you go, not if you don't want to. I want you to stay with me for a long time."

'**Okay. But, what about mommy? Ya gonna go get her? **

"I can't Alex."

"**You let them take her away. I saw you standing at the stage. You shoulda got a gun and shot them for taking her way."**

"I couldn't shoot them, they were lawmen, Alexandra."

"**Nobody's takin' me away. Molly and Mommy said they would never let anybody take me away as long as they were there." **

"And, what did they say you should do if anything was to happen to them?"

"**They said that I was only ever to go with Adam Cartwright. Find Adam Cartwright. He would keep me safe. Molly said you was very brave and very strong even when you was young….. is my momma dead?"**

"No she's not dead. And, I can promise you that she will be looked after."

"**Will she ever come back?"**

"I don't think so, Alex. Maybe, if she gets better, but not for a very long time."

"**So, I'm gonna stay with you until then."**

"Yep, because I'm your father. I haven't been a father before, just a big brother. But Hoss and Joe were very little when their ma's died and I helped my pa look after them. I will look after you, Alex, and I want to look after you. Joe and Hoss turned out pretty good. They trust me. You have to trust me too."

"**I don't know. I think ya overfed Uncle Hoss. Molly had a fish once. She kept it in a bowl in her room and you were only allowed to give it a little bit of food, otherwise it would grow outta the bowl, and someone would probably step on it , then they might slip and bust their as..bottom."**

Alex must have been feeling better because she had started to go off on one of her little tangents.

"Come on, your starting to shiver. Let's get you in some dry clothes. We can finish our talk after supper." I grabbed the saddle bags and Alexandra's small carpet bag. I helped her peel off her wet shirt and pants. "Alex where are your under britches?"

"**Uh, oh, they were still wet from last night, so I left them to dry."**

"Well, that was a bit of a shame."

Rubbing her bare bottom she said**, "You're tellin me, I coulda done with the extra protection." **

Yes. Well, those smacks were for firing my gun, and to quote you, scaring the bjesus outta me."

"**Adam Cartwright have you wet your pants?"**

"I'm not tellin"

Alex giggled. I wrapped the blanket back around her. Her short blonde curls stuck to her head and I used the corner of the blanket to dry them. "You know, Alex, you look kind of cute like this."

"**Them fighten words, Adam."**

"Oh, Adam now am I?"

"**Yeah, well, you been callin me Alex."**

"Oh so, that's what the 'Adam Cartwright' is all about?"

"**Molly and Momma always called ya that. Adam Cartwright this Adam Cartwright that. They never said your daddy this or your daddy that. I guess, I'm not sure whether you're my daddy yet." **

"Your birth certificate says so."

"**That's just a piece of paper." **

"You're right. But I would like you to call me something else besides Adam Cartwright or Adam."

"**I could call you… hmm… Mr. Eyebrows?"**

"Ha, ha. No"

"**Mr Bossy Wet Pants?"**

"That's it. I'm gonna tickle you to death, Alexandra Cartwright."

Trying to push my fingers away she giggled** "Daddy, ya better stop that, ya gonna make me pee and I ain't wearing any britches." **

"Oops. Well, we better fix that." I opened her bag. "Alex where are your spare clothes?"

"**Ya told me to pack light. Wasn't gonna need any clothes." **

"And you were going to need… let's see, a sling shot, a magician's wand, a matchbook; I think, I'll take these, a pack of cards… eww what's this?"

"**Hey, I was savin that peppermint stick, Ivan gave it to me last Christmas. Alex went to put it in her mouth." **

"Yuk, no you don't. It's got mould on it."

"**So, it'll wash off."**

Before she could put it her mouth, I threw it in the fire.

"**What the hell ya do that for? It was a perfectly good candy cane."**

**SWAT! **

"**Owwww"**

"Alexandra, you are going stop cussing. What else have you got in here that's more important than clothes?"

I picked out a small leather bound book. "Shakespeare's Monologues". I remember it was the book I gave to Katherine all those years ago. I opened it and read the inscription. _To my bonnie Kate, I'll always love you Adam._ A lithograph of Kate then slipped from the pages. Before it hit the ground Alexandra had grabbed it.

"**I got all these things that are more important than clothes."**

"You're absolutely right." And I placed a kiss on her forehead. "However, you still a going to need something warm to wear." I pulled a set of spare clothes from my saddle bag. I'll wear the black denims', you can wear the black shirt. It should nearly completely cover you up."

We rolled up the sleeves but Alex still swam in the garment.** "It still a bit breezy in here." **she said as she tugged at the sides of my black shirt.

"Well okay then put these long legged underpants on." We slipped them on, but they only fell down. "Okay, here let's fix this." I took the shirt off and pulled the pants right up. The waist band met the top of Alexis's shoulders**. **

"**Can't move me arms"**

"Okay, Okay, just hold on." I grabbed by pen knife and sliced a whole in the side seams of the legs. Alex triumphantly slid her arms through.

"**Ta Da. And now for my next trick." **

"Try not to wet them."

"**Can I put the black shirt on again? I like it. It smells like you." **

"Sure... Now we better catch some dinner before all the fish go to sleep."

"**Ain't you gonna put on dry pants?"**

"Yep, but let's catch some fish first. I don't want to take any chances. "

Sitting by the lake waiting for the fish to bite, I thought I might go over a few more things with Alex.

"You know Alex, things are going to be different living at the Ponderosa. For starters, we are all men in our house and we are not really used to little girls."

'**Just as well, I'm no ordinary little girl then."**

"Yep, just as well. But, Alex, there are going to be a few more rules than you are used."

"**Oh"**

"Yes. Not many. But, you need to try and obey them."

"**Okay, but I can't guarantee anything, I'm just a kid."**

"Well, I suppose that's fair enough, but if you do break the rules, I can guarantee you'll be punished. Like, touching guns. You are never to touch any guns. If you do I will put you over my knee and give you a good spanking."

"**Can't I have a bad one instead? What if you said I could touch a gun? What ifin' robbers came and tied you up and you asked me to pass me your gun, so that you could shoot the bad men? Then you could take them to the sheriff, and I could get a reward. I would give you half cause you actually shot them, but if I hadn't passed you the gun, they woulda probably took all the money. My way, we end up richer than when we started. Would you spank me ifin' I saved ya life?**

I just might!

"**Well, that don't seem rightly fair. Besides, ifin I don't save ya life how ya gonna spank me?"**

She was wearing me out. "Okay, let's just sit here and catch our dinner. We can over all the rules tomorrow on our ride home. I'm sure the conversation will be quite entertaining and help pass the three hour journey."

"**Good idea. You are talkin' so much ya probably scaring the fish….. Hey! I think I got one!"**

"Let me help you."

"**No I got it. It's a biggin', daddy**." Alex reeled and tugged the line in. There snagged at the end was my pearl handled gun. **"Does a broken gun count?"**

_End flashback_**  
**

oOo

Alexandra had fallen asleep on her father's lap, in the big red chair, that sat by the fire in the big room.

"She seems cooler now Hop Sing. Should we take her wet night shirt off?

Hop Sing felt the little girl's forehead. "Is Good. Mista Hoss? Go get missy clean night shirt."

"We better get some pillows too." Said Ben. "She's best being propped up in the chair, at least until Doc Martin gets here."

"And, I think I need to change. My pants are wringing wet."

Hoss came down the stairs. "There weren't no clean night shirts left in Alex's chest of drawers, so I grabbed this. Hoss handed Adam a very warn and very loved old black shirt.

TBC

Chapter 4: Watch Me Pull A Rabbit Out Of My Hat.

A.N. Sorry if the chapter's too long. But at least you got a little more of Alexandra's story.( plus she wears me out too.) Sorry for it taking so long to post, but I had huge computer problems and nearly lost everything.


	4. Watch Me Pull a Rabbit Outta my Hat pt1

**I'VE SWALLOWED THE GREEN DRESS"**

2nd In The Alexandra Series

Summary: Alexandra is very sick. As each of the Cartwrights sit with Adam and Alex, they recall some naughty and funny adventures. But what has she done with the green dress?

A.N. This story should have really been about the infamous "Bonanza - Blue dress", but Alexandra wouldn't be seen dead in it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bonanza, or any of its characters. David Dortort and Fred Hamilton created them and played with them for 14 years. The series is owned by NBC

Sorry about that Folks I uploaded the wrong chapter 4- Bigg week in my home town !

**Chapter 4: **

**Watch Me Pull A Rabbit Out Of My Hat. Pt 1**

They all heard the buggy pull up. Ben opened the door and greeted Dr. Paul Martin, once again to the Ponderosa in the middle of the night, except now it was almost dawn.

Adam came from the kitchen sipping another cap of hot coffee. Hop Sing had kept the pot hot and full all night, as the family waited for Paul. They kept a vigil beside the little girl, who was now asleep in the chair. Hop Sing had also got Alexandra to drink some herbal throat wash that Alex was not too fond of, but after a while it numbed her throat and was keeping it clear and clean.

"Thanks for coming Paul." said Adam.

"Well, Joe said, Hop Sing sent for me. It's got to be pretty serious if Hop Sing needs me."

Paul walked over to the sleeping child. Alex was cradled in the big red chair with pillows angled in the corner. Her small frame fitted snugly into the seat of the chair, while her torso was well propped up in the corner. Alexandra's head lay back slightly of the pillow, her mouth open and snoring.

"Good, I see you've got her propped up." said Paul as he felt her forehead and checked her breathing.

"Boy, she can sure snore. She'd put Hoss to shame." said Joe as he came through the door.

"That's probably because of the obstruction, I'd say. At least I can get a good look with her mouth open like this."

"What is it Doc?" asked Hoss

"Well, it's Quinsy alright. You did real good Hop Sing. Looks like she's had two abscesses on her tonsils; one's burst and is already starting to heal. Temperatures down too, that's good."

"Yeah, we put her in a bath, she's was burnin' up something fierce. She didn't like it much, thought we was drowning her." Said Hoss

"Yes, we'll the high temperature was probably making her delirious."

"She kept saying all kinds of crazy things."

"Don't worry it's not permanent, though with Alex she says some crazy stuff even when she's not delirious. I remember a couple of months ago, she just coming up to me asking me about Mrs. Wilburn's bottom. I was a little taken aback, and then of course I remember the incident at Potters. That had us laughing for weeks."

Adam stepped up beside Paul, worry on his face. "She was real sick there for a while, Paul."

"I'm sure she was Adam. That muck draining from the abscess was pouring down into her stomach. It's actually better that she regurgitated. Though, it won't have all come up, prepare for the other end tomorrow."

They all cringed.

"Better keep the bath here then." Said Hoss

"Maybe, But I think you'll be alright."

"A diaper, then?" Said Ben

"Yeah, good luck with that one." Said Joe

"Hopefully, she will be well enough to use a chamber pot by then. That's going to be the least of your worries; we need to get the inflammation down and the rest of the "muck" that's in that abscess out. The size of it's a real worry, I'm afraid it's going to obstruct her epiglottis."

"Her eppi, what?"

"Her windpipe opening, while you don't want her inhaling the puss, that couldl kill her, we also don't want the inflammation to spread and further or the abscess to obstruct. No, I think we need to lance it and try and drain as much as we can."

Adam paled at the doctor's explanation and concerns. He could stomach just about anything, ` but this was Alexandra and the thought that she may have died and was still in danger frightened him beyond belief. Paul could have kicked himself for being so clinical. He was always upfront with all of the Cartwrights, they were all fighters, but they had not always been saved them from loosing loved ones.

"Don't worry; Hop Sing has done a great job. Her breathing is very good at the moment and that's why we'll do this as soon as we can."

Hop Sing came in with more of his throat gargle.

"Oh good, Hop sing, I'm going to need your help. We will need to operate on Alex, best on the kitchen table, can you put a clean sheet over it and the boil these instruments up for me."

"I will do vely fast, Doctor Paul. Missy need more throat gargle? Keep throat clean and numb."

"Oh, I can see that?" Paul took the concoction and smelt it. "Whoa, what did you put in this….?"

"Vely sorry, I not have enough peppermint oil, so use whiskey. Only little bit with cloves and honey."

"How much?"

"Two table spoons for each class."

"How many glasses has she had?"

Hop Sing held up four fingers.

"No wonder she's sound asleep."

Hop Sing looked worried." Vely sorry, vely sorry."

"Don't be silly Hop Sing. No, you did well. The clove and honey will reduced the swelling and smooth her throat. The whiskey's kept it clean. But I'd rather not put her under with any ether. I'm afraid we are going to have to aspirate it while she's a wake, which is not going to be pleasant."

"Is it Painful?"

"Yes, a little, but more uncomfortable. Once, I lance it and drain it, and then she can have some more gargle, but for now I'd like her a little more awake. So, I suggest coffee for everyone."

Hop Sing ran to the kitchen to start preparations for Paul to operate on Alexandra. Hoss followed and returned with a hot pot of coffee and cups for everyone and another throat gargle for Alex, minus the whiskey. "Here, Hop Sing added more cloves to deaden her throat and just a little coffee."

Adam went over to Alexandra. "Hey, little one, you need to wake up."

"**Go away, I'm sleepin" **

"Well you've got to wake up Alex. Doctor Martin is here. He's going to fix your throat."

Alex curled up and snuggled further into the corner of the big red chair. Adam unwrapped the blanket and picked her up, rubbing her face and jiggling her in his arms he said "Come on, it's time to wake up."

"**No it's not, the sun ain't even up yet."**

"Yes it is, just coming up, see, open your eyes Alexandra. The sun's up."

"**Don't care, I'm dreamin', it's a good dream daddy. I'm dreamin bout grandpa's birthday. This time my magic trick worked."**

Alex was starting to wake, half still in her dream, she slapped at her father's hand that had been pestering her to wake.

"Here, Adam get her to drink this. Hoss handed Adam the cup. He sat down and put Alex on his lap, "Come on, Alex, you need to drink this. Hop Sing made it for you."

Paul, Ben, Joe and Hoss, then joined Adam if front of the fire with their cups. "Look, Alex, everyone's having coffee by the fire, come on you drink yours. It's Hop Sings magic drink and it will help make you better."

Alexandra sipped at her drink. "**Alright then, but it ain't magic daddy. Hop sing don't like magic, not like I do. "**

"Well, he never really got over your attempt at a magic trick."

"Nor, have I." said Ben.

"**Well grandpa thet weren't my doin. I had it all planned out and practiced, then Hop Sing ruined it." **

"Well, missy, I don't quite remember it that way." mocked Adam

"I take it that this is all about the infamous birthday party I've heard about. I really missed an evening of great entertainment, I believe."

"You sure did Doc." said Joe

"Ya gotta admit, it was pretty dang funny." Chuckled hoss

"**Mighta looked funny, but it didn't feel funny, not for nearly a whole week."** The whole family erupted with laughter as Alex rubbed her bottom remembering the demise of her career as a magician.

"You're exaggerating, Alex. Anyway you broke one of the rules we talked about. Do you remember which one?"

"**Ain't never gonna forget. Respect ya old ones and their property, which means anything that ain't yours. And ya shouldn't go scaring an old persons neither cause ifin ya scare the bejes…..them real bad enough they can have a heart attack and die, except for Hop Sing, cause he's Chinese and ifin ya scare the Budda out of him, he loses his calming person and he turns real dangerous, which ain't real good ifin ya just a sweet little child, trying to do something special for ya grandpa on his birthday….."**

Adam had to stop Alex from her rant; the good news was that she was wide awake and obviously feeling like her old self…. "Alright less talk for a while…you need to keep drinking this magic drink. Then when you won't feel that sore throat anymore. Then the Doc's going to fix you right up."

Alexandra drank from the cup. "Good girl." said Doc Martin. "Keep sipping it. It shouldn't take too long….So, I take it that Alexandra's magician days are over then?"

The family laughed, but no louder than Hoss. "Maybe not, but poor old Hop Sing's are. Ya, see we'd been out in the north pasture cutting out some new calves. Hop Sing wanted us back by lunch time to start the spit and set up for the party. Alexandra was supposed to be helpin' him in the kitchen but when come in….."

_**Flashback**_

We walked through the front door looking around at the big empty room all laid out ready for the party, exceptin' the floor was covered in chicken feathers and our little magician was standing in the corner, one hand rubbing her backside while the other arm mopped up some tears that were obviously flowin'. Adam took off his hat dusted his pants, and then handed it to me along with his gun. Sighing, he walked over and knelt down behind Alexandra, then tapped her on the shoulder.

Alexandra turned around and threw herself into her father's arms. **"Daddy, its' all ruined."**

What's all ruined? What have you done, Alexandra?

"**Haven't done anything? Why do ya always think I done something? Well, I have done something but I didn't do it all, it wasn't all my fault. It was supposed to be something good. A surprise for grandpa, but Hop Sing won't let me practice no more and he smacked me with the wooden spoon hundreds of times, because he got the b…Budda scared out of him , an ya know Budda keeps Hop Sing happy and calm, but he got it scared outta him an now he won't let me practice anymore. He told me I have to stand here until you come home. He said "You stand here till father come home. You tell father you naughty little girl." Then I think he cussed at me in Chinese, so I wouldn't understand and go repeatin' it in church or something, like I'm gonna cuss in church in Chinese or any other language, I know a bit of French and a little Greek , but I only know how to cuss in English, well I know one cuss work in Greek; my friend Fatoula taught me, she was a belly dancer and ifin anyone tried to touch her wobbly belly, she'd say skardna… no bet not say…its rude. See daddy I'm not naughty. I don't cuss in church."**

Suddenly there was a loud bang coming from the kitchen, and we could hear a chook cackling and Hop Sing yelling "Crazy family, crazy family always. Hop Sing too busy for crazy family, go back to China as soon as party over…you come here you crazy Cartwright chook _Tian Fuhn Di Fu, Tzo… Tzo Gao (talking about Chaos, with a little cuss word thrown in.)_

"**There he goes again dad."**

Adam called out, "Hop sing, Hop sing what's happened?"

Hop sing came running into the Big room, only he weren't alone .Pa's Top hat ran in front of him. There it was, Pa's good dress opera hat, with scrawny chicken feet running around the big room. It had pushed its head through a reasonable sized hole in the top. It was tryin' it's best to get away from one very irate Chinese cook with a hatchet in his hand. I scooped up the hat and the chook and held it close and tried to sooth it. Hop sing started yelling again, so I covered it little biddy head so it wouldn't hear.

"Hop sing, why is a chicken wearing Pa's good opera hat?" asked Adam.

Hop sing stopped yelling; he just stood there and looked at Alexandra. We all looked at Alexandra.

Alexandra went as red as a beet, then quickly looked at her feet and mumbled. "**Promise ya won't get mad?"**

**TBC**

**Chapter 5: Watch Me Pull A Rabbit Outta My Hat pt 2**

A.N Sorry these little snippets are taking longer to tell than I thought they would. I don't know whether Hop Sing was a Buddhist or not, but he did have the patience of a saint of any religious culture.


	5. Watch Me Pull a Rabbit Outta my Hat pt2

**I'VE SWALLOWED THE GREEN DRESS"**

2nd In the Alexandra Series

Disclaimer: I do not own Bonanza, or any of its characters. David Dortort and Fred Hamilton created them and played with them for 14 years. The series is owned by NBC

Warning: Knowing, Alex, there's highly likely to be a spanking, a couple of swats definitely.

**Chapter 5: **

**Watch Me Pull A Rabbit Outta My Hat pt 2**

"Hop Sing, why is a chicken wearing Pa's good opera hat?" asked Adam.

Hop Sing stopped yelling; he just stood there and looked at Alexandra. We all looked at Alexandra.

Alexandra went as red as a beet, then quickly looked at her feet and mumbled. "**Promise ya won't get mad?"**

_**Flashback continued;**_

"Alexandra, I will try not to get angry, though I can't guarantee anything, I'm a parent."

I pulled a chair over and sat on it while still rubbing the top of the chicken's head that protruded from Pa's top hat. Hop Sing imagined that Alexandra's long winded explanation was going to take up too much valuable time, so decided to head back to the kitchen.

"Okay, Alexandra, start from the beginning." ordered Adam

"**Well daddy, it was you who gave me the idea. I didn't have a present for grandpa, everybody had a present for grandpa, you have a new pearl handled gun, just like the one you use to have and Uncle Hoss has a… What have you got for grandpa Uncle Hoss?"**

Adam held up his hand. "Alexandra, just give me the expurgated version."

"**Huh?"**_**I wish he'd stop usin' words I don't understand, it makes me nervous.**_

"Shorten the story."

"**Okay, but ya better listen carefully. When you came into my room in the morning very early, earlier than usual because it was grandpas birthday and there was a lot of work to do to get ready for the party, and you told me I could come to the party ifin I wore a dress, which ya know I hate, but said I couldn't come unless I wore a dress for grandpa, with ribbons in my hair and that ifin I was good I could stay up late, after grandpa had opened all his presents…"**

"Alexandra. None of us are going to get to the party at this rate, what happened?"

"**Well, daddy everyone had a present ceptin me, so I thought I would perform a magic trick for him. Ivan the Magnificent had taught me a few tricks with cards, but the best trick was pulling a rabbit outta a hat. I had a rabbit, and just about everything else, but I needed a proper hat, a cowboy hat was alright and a black one nearly as good but I really needed a proper hat, because well, it looks better. Ivan always used a proper hat…"**

"Wait… wait what cowboy hat Alexandra?"

"**Ahh…ummm…. well, you had your old hat on. I woulda used that, but well, dad, you was wearing it, and you new hat was, well, new and still very black, and ya weren't gonna be needen' it, cause you don't wear hats at birthday parties or in church." **

"My Brand new Stetson? What's the rule about people's personal belongings Alexandra? No don't answer that, you know the rules… Where is my hat? If it looks anything grandpas top hat you are going to be in bigger trouble than you already are."

Before Alex could answer, Hop Sing arrived from the Kitchen. "Here good hat, little George leave you a present."

Adam took the hat from Hop Sing and peered into its bowl. I got up and took me a peek also. Adam looked up at me with that dead pan expression and raised his eyebrows as he swirled around the little black balls that little George had left, like it was one of them little Chinese puzzles, where ya send little buckshot balls through a maze. I nearly choked laughing at Adams pursed lips.

"Healthy little tyke, ain't he?"

"This is not funny, Hoss, I have rabbit poo in my brand new hat, and Pa's, two hundred dollar silk top hat has a chicken stuck in it!"

"**Hey! Where's little George? Hop Sing, where's little George?"**

"I not know, little girl, maybe your magic work and he disappear."

Alex went to take off and find little George. Adam grabbed her buy the straps of her overalls.

"Oh no, you don't little girl. I'm sure little George is fine. But you will not be faring so well, Alexandra, taking grandpas top hat and my new Stetson, without asking has earned you a trip over my knee. Now ,you are going to finish telling me exactly what went on here this morning, then we will be having a little discussion in the bath house, then you will be going to bed for the afternoon, while we get this mess cleaned up."

"Hop Sing has to get many more jobs done. Mista Adam can deal with missy." said Hop Sing

"Wait, what about my hat Hop Sing, what should I do about it?

"No put on head, rabbit droppings same colour as your hair will be not easy to find."

Hop Sing could be very funny, especially when Adam was the perfect target for some joshin'

"Only being funny, Mista Adam, have plenty of peppermint oil… Should clean it up." Hop Sing took the hat and walked off to the kitchen. He didn't see Alex poke her tongue out as he turned his back, but Adam did.

Swat, swat. "Alexandra, anymore disrespect from you, young lady and you will be getting a well deserved spanking on your bear bottom."

"**Owwww….But… don't I get to tell ya my side of the story?"**

"I'd sure like to hear it possum." I said smirking, while Adam glared at me, again.

"**Thank you, Uncle Hoss… Well Hop Sing had me doing all sorts of chores all morning while he cooked and made grandpa's cake. It was grandpa's favourite; carrot cake with lemon and coconut icing. I was a real help too, collecting eggs, and kindling, stirring the icing and a whole mess of jobs. Well, then Hop Sing needed to go to the bath house to press the big tablecloths. I asked him ifin I could practice for my surprise for grandpa. He said "Is okay, but, no touch stove, still little bit hot." So, when he went to the bath house, I went and got all my props. I got Little George, a wooden box, a black cloth, your black hat and of course my magic wand. I really needed a proper hat and well, I didn't know grandpa had one, but then I memberered the drawing of grandpa and the beautiful lady. You know Joe's Ma. So, I figured grandpa might have a top hat somewhere in his room." **

"So, you just went into grandpa's room and took his hat."

"**Yes sir, it was in the top of his cupboard in a box. When I stood on a chair to get it out everything fell out ," **_**daddy's eyebrows started growling at me, this was not good**_**…."but I threw it all back up daddy."**_** his eyebrows got louder. I was gonna get it good by the look of them eyebrows, and my story was soundin' worsa 'and worsa'**_**…."and that's all."**

"That's not all, this room is covered in feathers, and Hop Sing is in frenzy. Keep talking."

"**Well, I went back into the kitchen and set up my box and put the black material over the box. I put Little George under the box and the top hat on top of the box. I practiced my trick, over and over again… I ain't tellin how I done it it's a secret, but ya have ta have good sleight of hand and use distraction. Ivan said I was the best at distraction, which is really important ifin ya wanna be a good magician."**

"Oh really? Well, you are a master of distraction, Alexandra, but my sleight of hand is going to make contact with your slight backside sooner, rather than later if you don't get wriggle on."

"**Well, the problem was, dad...You see...Well... The trick worked, Abracadabra, And Little George was there when I picked up the hat. But, it was all over too fast and, well, I needed to make the trick tricker, so I thought I could do the same thing, except with something bigger." **

"Like a Chicken?"

"**Yes, Uncle Hoss, like Jasper here. I went and got Jasper from the chook pen. She's the most beautiful hen, her red and brown feathers with the little flecks of black and yellow. Like the feather bowers the chorus girls used to wear. So, I figured I'd do one trick with Little George in daddy's cowboy hat and the next trick with Jasper in the top hat. I could swap the hats around as I was doing the trick, which would be a distraction, which helps with the magic. So, I done started with Little George. I put grandpa's hat on my head, but it was a little too big, so I put a dish towel in it. Then, I show the audience daddy's empty cowboy hat saying "Ladies and Gentlemen, see this here cowboy hat. It's a magic hat that belongs to the bravest cowboy in the world (_I _**_**didn't really say that I just thought of that … may need a little compliment to help my situation)**_**. The hat is empty. And, then I wave my wand around in it to prove that it's empty. Then I put the hat on the box and say "Abracadabra, watch me pull a rabbit outta my hat", and tap the hat very gently and "Ta Da…" I lift up the hat and the cutest little white rabbit appears. Jasper was getting impatient and pecked at my knees. "Stop that," I said, "your turn now." So I put little George down and put Jasper under the box and swapped hats. Your hat was a bit big too, but I didn't need the dish cloth, I jest lent it back on my head, I put the top hat on the table. "Ladies and Gentleman", a real magician uses a real top hat. "This top hat is jest as magic as the cowboy hat, because it belongs to the best grandpa in the world, (**_**really did say that**_**), who is having his very old birthday today. See the hat is empty," and I showed them again and put the hat on the table… "but with a few magic words Abracadabra watch me pull a chicken outta my hat." And I tap the hat "Ta Da" and…**

"And Jasper appeared!" I chuckled. Adam gave me the stop encouraging her look, Hoss, so I stopped.

"**Well, yes, sorta, but, well as I tapped the top hat, daddy's hat fell over my eyes, and Ta Da… Crack… my magic wand put a hole in the top of grandpa's hat. Jasper got frightened and started run around the box, so I grabbed the hat and held the rim down so he would stop moving and next thing ya know "Ta Da" his head popped out through the hole. It was a really neat trick; I coulda used it, but…"**

"But, the poor chicken…"

"**Jasper."**

"But, poor Jasper is now stuck in a hat scared out of its wits and will probably never lay again." Adam was pinching the bridge of his nose, then rubbed his hand and across his face. "I suppose he lost all these feathers with you chasing him around the room."

"**No, that weren't' jest me, that was Hop Sing, too. He was chasin' me and Jasper was trying to get away, because well, you see… I heard Hop Sing close the bath house door, so I had ta hide Little George and Jasper. I put little George in your hat in the corner, but while my back was turned Jasper took off, hat an all. Well, Hop Sing was about to come through the door any minute and I couldn't get Jasper outta the hat, so the big boiler was there on the ground and I put Jasper, hat an all, into the big empty pot and put the lid on. Then Hop Sing, he came into the kitchen and put the boiler up onto the stove. The stove weren't hot, but he was gonna put some wood on it and light it. He said he needed to boil up some more water. Well, I sure thought that he was gonna cook poor ole Jasper so I done yell," No, No, Hop Sing." But, before I knowed it was too late and he lifted off the lid of the big boiler pot and Jasper done squawked real loud atta him. He tried to jump out and scared Hop Sing so bad that he jumped. The lid he was holding sorta flew in the air and hit all the pans and pots that were hanging on the rack, then the rack fell down and all the pots fell down, and nearly bumped Hop Sing on the head. And that's when he lost his calm."**

"He's not the only one, Alexandra." said Adam

From the sounds coming from the kitchen, Hop Sing's calm was still very much lost. He walked into the big room with a bandaged broom in his hands. "No more talk. Get room cleaned up." He yelled.

"**Watch out dad, he has a mean swing with that broom." **

"Little girl, being cheeky again. Put chicken in hat, put hat in pot. All pots fall down, chicken running around in hat all over house, little girl running all over house trying to catch chicken, make big mess for Hop Sing. Hop sing try to catch chicken, try to catch little miss."

Ponting at hop sing Alexandra shouted**."****He was chasin us around the table with the broom. I tried to tell hop sing that it was just a trick. But, he wasn't listening and then he swung the broom and it broke. I said to Hop Sing …Now, see what ya done, ya lost ya temper an done broke the broom."**

Adam slapped Alex's hand. "Hey enough, no pointing and do not raise your voice to Hop Sing."

Hop Sing turned to Adam. "Hop Sing doesn't need broom. Little bottom small enough for wooden spoon. Alexandra, try to make a run for door, but not quick enough for old Hop Sing. Little girl get caught and I smack with wooden spoon. Smack, smack, smack. Three stingers. Then stand her in corner till father come home."

"**See, daddy, it wasn't all my fault."**

"Little girl, not do as told."

Alexandra lost her temper again. "**Did too. Ya just a mean ole, crazy, China man, Hop Sing." **

Adams expression went from annoyed, to embarrassed, to livid. Hop Sing had been part of this family since we were boys, and was considered part of the family. Over the years there had always been some joshin' or pranks played on Hop sing by us boys, which was often met with his wooden spoon and a mock tirade of Chinese expletives, as pa would say. Pa never allowed any of us to take Hop Sing for granted, and ruled with a heavy hand or his belt if any of us had showed any disrespect.

Without a word, Adam picked Alex up. He half propped her over his shoulder, then stormed out the front door towards the bath house swatting her backside with nearly every step he took.

"**Ow, Ow, Ow, Ahhhh, Owwwww. Daddy, ya promised ya weren't gonna get mad."**

_**End Flashback (for now)**_

TBC

Chapter 6: A Decent Christian Burial.

A.N. There is more to grandpa's birthday, but the chapter's getting too long, and Alex needs to get her throat fixed. So, Doctor Paul will learn more in the next chapter as will Alexandra. Please review, Just a word?


	6. A Decent Christian Burial

**I'VE SWALLOWED THE GREEN DRESS"**

2nd In the Alexandra Series

Disclaimer: I do not own Bonanza, or any of its characters. David Dortort and Fred Hamilton created them and played with them for 14 years. The series is owned by NBC

Warning: Spanking of a minor, and an annoyed Chinaman on the loose with a wooden spoon.

**Chapter 6: A Decent Christian Burial.**

Adam sat in the big read chair with Alex on his lap. The little girl had been constantly encouraged to sip on mixture that Hop Sing had made to sooth and numb her throat.

Doctor Paul martin was laughing at Hoss's animated narration of Alexandra's misadventures with a small white rabbit, her grandpa's top hat, a scene stealing chicken, called Jasper and an irate Hop Sing, on the loose with a wooden spoon.

"Wait, wait there's more." said Hoss. "The party… He laughed again to himself…its gets better."

"**Not fer me it didn't."** Grumbled Alex

"Nor for any of us, really!" laughed Ben

Doctor Martin put up his hand and sighed. "Well, I can't wait to hear it, really, but I think we may have to wait. Alex, let me have a look at your throat again?"

Alexandra opened wide and Paul, using a small wooden spatula, to hold her tongue down, could see that her throat was now pretty clean. The abscess was still there, but a clear view of its size could be seen. Her other tonsil was now close to a normal size and the abscess there, almost gone.

"Well, it's nice and clean and there's little threat of an obstruction. I'd really like to get in there and aspirate it, while I have a good view and enough room."

"**What ya gonna do?"** asked Alex

"Alex, I'm going to burst that nasty blister on your throat and drain all the yucky stuff out."

"**No you ain't!"** Alex got up to leave, but Adam pulled her down again.

"Alexandra, you're not going anywhere. Just settle down and do what the doctor says."

"**It's my blister, in my throat, and ya ain't touchin' it. Besides it ain't hurtin' anymore. Hop Sing's drink was magic."**

"Good!" said Paul. "That means it won't hurt, when I lance it. So, we better get to it now before Hop Sing's herbs wear off."

"**No, No, no, I don't want ya to touch it. Daddy, tell him to go away."**

Paul took no notice of Alexandra's protests. He was used to children not liking doctoring. Tantrums came with the job. Most children calmed down considerably by the time procedures were completed. Most parents were supportive and helped to pacify their children, or were firm and allowed the doctor to proceed without encumbrance from a misbehaving patient. Some parents, however were far too worried or scared, and often hindered medical attention, or asked too many questions when he needed to act swiftly. The good news was that a tantrum or loud cries often indicted that a child was not in any serious danger. A quiet, unresponsive, child on the other hand was a real concern, radiating a foreboding atmosphere. Paul would not let it be known, but deep down a hellion, tantrum throwing, healthy child, was often a sight for sore eyes after a night of fear and doubt. Though, with Alexandra, Paul imagined that no matter how sick she was she would probably never go down without a fight and would surely give the devil a run for her soul.

"Okay, Hop Sing, is everything ready in the kitchen?"

"Everything ready, Doctor Paul."

"Hoss, I would like you and Hop Sing in there with me, but Adam, I 'think it would be best if you stayed in here. There's not a lot of room in there and Hoss has done this sort of thing before with animals."

"**No I ain't going. Daddy, please. I feel better**." Alex was starting to panic. Her tears were building up. **"Please, daddy, don't let them take me." **

Adam stood up, with Alexandra. "Shhh, Shhh, no tears now, you'll hurt your throat. You will be okay, Alexandra, Uncle Hoss and Hop Sing will be there." Alexandra was starting to sob and would not let Hoss take her from her father. Her fear and tears were very real, and the usual little spitfire was shaking and hanging on to her father for dear life. Adam rocked and continued to sooth her as he rubbed circles on her back and sang softly in her ear.

"_Shhh, my little princess, peace. Who is happier than you? Nothing but amusement and rest! Toys and sugar enough, and even a stately coach to convey you; everyone is careful and ready so that my little princess, will not shriek. But what will the morning bring? Shhh, my little princess, peace"_

Adam carried Alexandra into the kitchen, still humming and gently stroking her head. Hoss came over and stood next to him and took over the gentle strokes. Adam kissed her forehead.

"I'll be right close Alex. Now, be good and do what the doctor says."

Hop Sing bent down close and tapped Alexandra on the nose. She turned her eyes toward him. "No more tears little one. Hop Sing here. You be okay."

Adam left the room and went to the big red chair and sat down. Ben and Joe stood by in silence. The big room was eerily soundless. There was a stillness that had not been in the big house for some time, well not since, Alexandra came anyway. The silence was suddenly interrupted a short squeal that echoed from the kitchen. Adam went to get up, but Ben's soft hand on his shoulder and the rhythmic voice of Hop sing coming from the kitchen, had him sitting again and feeling a little more at ease.

Hop Sing was holding Alexandra's hand and caressing her fingers, as Paul lanced the abscess in her throat, then quickly inserted a tube to draw out the ichorous fluid. Her squeal was high pitched, but short lived as the doctor worked quickly to alleviate her discomfort. Hoss held her head still, though her little legs started to kick as she struggled to get some air.

Hop Sing spoke to her. "Just a few seconds more little one…wu Wei, bao bao, zhen ai, er tong shou hu tian chi, er tong, shung di bao you. (No_ fear, precious one cherish ange,l god bless you)"_

"Okay, Alex most of the nasty stuff is out, can you have a bit of a spit for me, and then you can take a breath." Hoss turned Alex's head and let her spit out any residue saliva in her mouth. She then took a breath and started to cry.

"Shhh, Shhh, good girl, that's real good, sweet heart."

"Now, Alex I'm going to put some more fluid in your mouth, can you hold your breath for me again, while I wash your mouth out?"

Alex shook her head and closed her mouth.

Hop Sing spoke… "Vely brave little girl, nearly all better. Big uncle Hoss take you back to farther, but must rinse mouth more."

Alex opened her mouth and Paul used a clean syringe to flush out the wound with a small amount of iodine and peroxide. This frothed up and almost dissolved the remaining pussey fluid and sticky flesh of the burst abscess.

"Good. Hoss, help her sit up. That went well. It's pretty clean. A little more gargle and wash should clean up the rest."

Hop Sing handed Alex the mixture. "Must slosh around in mouth and gargle like turkey, then spit Alex."

Alex did as she was instructed. Hoss laughed at Alex turkey imitations. "Hey, I think I have a new nick name for you, little turkey." Alex smiled, they all smiled.

Hoss picked her up… "Come on little turkey, there's a big turkey that needs to see you."

All heads swung around as Hoss bought Alexandra back into the big room and handed to an impatient Adam. Alexandra wrapped her arms around her father's neck and burst into tears once again. He sat down in the big red chair with the small child, dressed only in one of his old black shirts. He cradled her and kissed her forehead, as she sobbed quietly into his chest. Ben grabbed the nearby blanket and wrapped it around the two of them.

"Thank you, Paul, now, how about a drink."

"You've got to be kidding Ben it's 9.0clock in the morning!"

Hop Sing came in from the kitchen with a tray of hot coffee and another mixture for Alexandra. "Been vely long night. Everybody sit, Hop Sing cook breakfast for everyone."

He handed Alexandra the cup with a nice warm fluid in it. **"No more magic drink, Hop Sing."** She said as she sat up and rubbed the tears from her face.

"Not magic, hot chocolate. You drink, and then Hop Sing make you some soft eggs."

"That sounds a lot better." said Paul. "Alex will need to sit up for another hour at least then she can go back to bed. She may be sick again, so only a little bit of food, but she's better to have something in her stomach."

**"Will I be all better now doctor Paul?"**

"Nearly Alexandra, but you will still have a sore throat for a couple of days. Paul looked at Adam, then at Hop Sing. "She will probably get a bit of a cough, maybe a light chest infection, so it's still bed rest till the end of the week."

"Hop Sing will make sure little girl stay in bed. Have plenty more magic drink for bad cough if need."

"Well Alexandra, seems you're not the only magician in the family."

**"Are magic too doctor Paul? I hardly feeled the cut, you must have good sleight of hand."**

Paul chuckled. "Ta Da watch me pull an abscesses outta ya throat. Abracadabra."

"Thank you Paul, we are very lucky you were here." Said Ben

"Nonsense, Hop sing, did all the right things. You are very lucky to have him."

Adam kissed Alexandra's forehead. "We all learnt that lesson didn't we, Alexandra?"

Joe, Hoss and Alex all answered in concert **"The Hard way "**

They all went on to tell their part of the story.

**_Flashback_**

Adam didn't speak as he hauled Alexandra across the yard to the bathhouse. Once inside he stoked the furnace to heat up water for a bath. He sat on the small stool and stood Alex in front of him and started to undo her overalls. Alexandra was anxious and tears started to well in her eyes. She had not seen her father so irritated. And, when he was quiet she knew he was extra, extra angry.

**"I can undress myself, daddy and bath myself, you don't need to stay."**

Adam sat her on his knee as he pulled off her shoes and socks, then her overalls. Alexandra's tears finally spilled and she looked into Adams eyes, her bottom lip quivered as Adam's disappointed expression glared back at her. "Alexandra, I told you what would happen if you were disrespectful to Hop Sing, again."

Alexandra remembered, but did not get the opportunity to respond as Adam flipped her over his knee, undid the flap of her long johns, and applied five very hard smacks to her already pink bare bottom. Alex yelped, as every stinging slap made contact, then lay there crying when her father stopped and spoke.

"Hop Sing deserves your respect. You will do as he says, without question. You will not yell at him and you will not call him spiteful names. You will not call him a crazy china man."

Another five wallops assailed her backside. "You, also need to respect other people's privacy and their property. Taking grandpas hat and my hat without asking was just plain naughty."

SWAT! SWAT! SWAT!

Adam sat her up and hugged her tight as she sobbed, hitched, and tried rubbing her tears from her checks. He had never had to punish her so harshly and the little girl was now beside herself with tears.

Adam spoke gently. "Hop Sing is not a slave or even a servant. He is part of this family and he loves you very much. We would be all very sad if he went back to china. We wouldn't want that now would we?"

Alex shook her head. **"Noooo… I L…love Hop SSSing too. He's the Sm..Sm..Smiley brother. I was try..Trying to be goood… I wanted to surprise gran…grandpa. I thought… I thought Hop Sing was gonna cook Jasper."**

"Okay, okay shhh, I know. Hop Sing might have to cook the chickens sometimes, but he wouldn't have cooked Jasper, besides, Jaspers one of our best layers, right?"

**"Right."**

"Good, now bath then bed, for a couple hours."

**"No"** said Alex as she started to leave.

Adam grabbed her. "Alex?"

**"I wanna go, let me go." **Alexandra was becoming distraught again and struggled out of Adams grasp. **"I wanna, wanna say sorry to Hop Sing.**" she cried

"No, Alex, you will stay here."

Alex pulled away from Adam. **"I have to see him."** She ran out and headed across the yard, wearing only her unbuttoned underwear, crying and calling for Hop Sing.

Hop Sing emerged from the kitchen door, wooden spoon in one hand, wondering. "What the commotion? What now!" he yelled.

Hoss also heard Alexandra's distraught call. He stood at the front door, still holding trapped Jasper and watched his ten year old niece fling herself into Hop Sing's arms.

**"Hop…Sing, Hop Ssing. I'm sorry, please don't go…back …to China. Please. I'm sorry; I made your calm go. I won't ever disrespect you… ever again. I love you, my smiley uncle. I like all China man's and China ladies. Please. I won't cuss or be rude again. Please Hop Sing… Don't hate me."**

Hop Sing patted Alexandra's back and glared at Adam. "What you say to little girl?" He looked at Alex. "Hop Sing no hate you, Hop Sing loves you. Hop Sing know you not mean to be naughty, just come natural, like little Joe and all little boy's."

"I didn't say you hated her Hop Sing, but Alexandra was rude and disrespectful. I said she was not to call you names and make fun of your culture. That, it is spiteful."

**"Hop Sing, I didn't know I was spiteful. Please Hop Sing, I'm sorry. Please don't go."**

"Alexandra. You are not spiteful little girl, you just plain naughty." Said Hop Sing.

He held on to the little girl and turned to Adam and Hoss shaking his wooden spoon at them. "Little girl not spiteful. Little girl watch father and uncles tease each other, watch Hop Sing tease boys and father. She not know boys being silly, little girl just copy BIG Boys. Big naughty boys need to be careful what they say and do and say around Alexandra. Big boys need to think."

With that said, Hop Sing slapped Adam on the backside with his spoon.

"OWW! Hop Sing!"

"Old Chinese wise man say 'All people are you relatives therefore expect only trouble from them" Then he smacked him again.

"Oww! Hop sing, ya craz….."

Swat "Oww, okay, point taken! But, we are adults and Alexandra needs to know the difference between joshin' and being disrespectful. We all had to learn."

"And Hop Sing here to help you." he said as he went to swing again. But this time Adam dodged the offending utensil. Hoss started laughing, but his giggles stopped abruptly as Hop Sing turned the wooden spoon on him.

Swat

"Dang! Hop Sing there's no call for violence."

"Spanking one thing to teach naughty children lesson, but angry words no teach!"

Alexandra held on tight as Hop Sing swung that spoon at her father and Hoss. Both grown men now looked like two very chastised little boys.

"Be not sad at being misunderstood, be sad at not understanding. Now stop talking. Get ready for party, set tables, Start spit, and PUT CHICKEN AWAY! Make sure father no find. If he do, Hop Sing tell him, you play trick, little girl get no more spankings today!

**"Gosh. Thanks,' Hop Sing, but could ya arrange that I don't get one tomorrow either, my butts on fire."**

"No worry, Hop Sing got magic cream for that. Come on, little girl need bath then nap before big party. Hop Sing stormed off carrying Alexandra to the bath house.

**"Okay. So, Hop Sing, was my daddy very naughty when he was a youngin?"**

Hoss looked down at Jasper. . "Dang it ! I hate it when he's right."

"Me too. We better hide that chook in the hat, and if he finds it…"

"We'll blame it on Joe!" They both took off laughing.

**_Some hours later….._**

Hop Sing handed Adam Alexandra's freshly ironed green dress as he headed upstairs to get dressed for the party. The house was spic and span and decorative lanterns were now starting to glow as the sun went down. Roy Coffey had arrived and took over the rotary spit while Hoss went up to wash and change. Guest were soon to arrive so Ben and Roy took a drink together while they had the chance. Adam poked his head through the door of Alexandra's room and spotted her empty room.

Dear Lord no! She was a wake and on the loose somewhere. Panic nearly took over before he noticed his own door ajar. There curled up in his bed was Alexandra sound asleep and clutching her black shirt. He hooked Alex's dress on the back of his wardrobe door and put on a clean pair of pants, then went over to the basin, lathered up and started to shave. Before he scrapped off the last of his whiskers…

**"Oh, hey, dad, I'm awaaake."**

"Damn."Adam jumped, nicking himself slightly. He grabbed a towel and held it against his cheek to stop the bleeding, then turned to see the ball of energy jumping up and down on his big bed.

"Good. Feeling better?

**"Yep. _Jump _Are we getting ready for the party? _Jump, jump_. Is all the food cooked? _Jump._ Are the people here yet? _Jump_. Did ya find little George? _Jump_. Do I really have to wear that dress?" Alex asked, pointing to her grandfather's favourite green dress. _Jump, jump._**

"Yes, Yes, No , No and Yes you do. You can't go to a party in your underclothes, even if they are the prettiest little lace pantaloons I've ever seen." He smirked.

"But I'm going to get dressed first and then I will help you. Stop jumping." Adam threw the towel in the laundry basket and started to put on his shirt.

Alexandra decided on a half pike twist and what she called a sit down mezair as a finish to her jumping on the bed routine.

**"Ouch,"** she said as she rubbed her little cotton clad backside.

"Still hurt?" Quipped Adam

**"Yep, reckon I'll never sit down again. But, it ain't as red, see." **She tugged the corner of her britches for him to examine the now slightly pink area. **"Hop Sing put hello Vera on it."**

Adam laughed. " Well, you are a lucky little girl then, can't say the same for Vera maybe. Now go get your petticoats, stockings and shoes."

**"Aww, do I have to wear petticoats too?"**

"Yep, or it's say hello to vera again, now get."

Alex took off and was back within seconds loaded with her clothing. Adam finished dressing, then helped Alex with her laces and buttons. He managed to brush her unruly blonde curls and add a green ribbon to kept the ringlets out of her eyes.

"All done! Now, come on, grandpas guest will be here any moment." Adam stood up and put his hand on his hip. "Miss Alexandra Cartwright, may I escort you to the ball?"

Alexandra giggled. **"Why that would be a real pleasure, Mr Cartwright."**

"Well then, grab a wing."

Adam walked down the stairs with Alexandra on his arms, before they had got to the bottom, Pa, who had been standing by the punch bowl, turned and held out his arms.

Alexandra ran to him. "Happy Birthday Grandpa"

Pa scooped her up and landed a big sloppy kiss to her cheek. "Don't you look beautiful. And a green ribbon in your hair to match your dress. You really like this dress, don't you?"

**"Of course grandpa, you gave it to me, so it's the bestest." **Alexandra knew that little white lies were absolutely necessary and forgivable, when dealing with grandparent's feelings. Especially when said grandparent, may not be so understanding tomorrow after he finds his good opera hat. Grandpa needed to remember the face of his angelic little girl.

Alex beamed and landed a big sloppy kiss right back at him.

The party was not a grand affair. A lot of good friends, well practically the whole of Nevada, including Mrs, Sticky Nose, Wilburn, were there enjoying each other's company and Hop Sing's good food.

Alex had danced with each of her uncles and grandfather. She had a particularly slow dance with her father and giggled when he suddenly twirled her around and around. She had gone looking for Little George in the kitchen, but Hop Sing had swished her out. He was 'vely' busy, constantly bringing food to the tables. Now, Alexandra sat on the stairs; people watching. Uncle Joe was talking to some giggly girl in the corner, lucky for him he didn't see her brother, also watching like a hawk, on the other side of the room. Grandpa was on the porch talking politics with the other old men. Hoss was telling his friends about a recently discovered fishing spot up at the north part of the lake.

Alexandra made her way further up the stairs and sat on the first step of the landing. Here she had a complete overview of the big room. Adam was dancing with the nice lady friend that had been staying with the Wilburns. She wasn't like Joe's giggly girl. They were dancing, but Adam was the one laughing.

"Sounds a very interesting place, Miss Strawn."

"Please call me Marty, all my friends do. Only my teachers called Miss Strawn. "Miss Martha Eve Strawn, you are to report to the principal, immediately."

"Oh, you didn't like the Boston finishing schools, then?"

"No, they were okay, but I'm a country girl at heart. Well, a bushy really. I got a bit homesick. Queensland is really a beautiful place. Bush and Beach; the best."

"Well, sounds to me you need to have a good look around here. I'd be happy to take you on a ride. You love it up around the Lakes."

"I may just take you up on that, Mr Cartwright."

"Please call me, Adam."

Hop Sing appeared from the kitchen carrying the biggest birthday cake Alex had ever seen. Everybody gathered around to sing and watch Ben cut his cake. Alexandra stood up and watched as her grandpa started to make his speech. He thanked everybody for their best wishes and gifts and he made a particular point of congratulating Hop Sing on the magnificent spread he had prepared and presented. Alexandra was probably the first to notice, but the little giggle that started up around the room alerted everybody else to the birthday cake that her grandpa was about to cut. It was moving. Well, not all of it just some of it.

Before Ben could insert the large knife Alex called out. **Wait!**

Alex bolted down the stairs and struggled to make her way through the deep circle of guests that surrounded a disaster waiting to happen. Hoss noticed the moving lump making its way to the crust of the cake. Thrusting his hand into the cake, he grabbed the lump and pulled out a small furry form, now covered in cream and coconut. Most of the guest gasped in shock, but as Hoss wiped the cream from the little critters fur, the room erupted with laughter.

Well, not everybody laughed, Mrs. Wilburn made some snickering comment regarding the manners of the Cartwright sons and the incompetence of their servant. Adam spotted Alexandra's menacing glare at Mrs Wilburn, and went to head her off at the pass, before she could do anything nasty to the snotty nosed woman. Unfortunately for him, he stepped into some of the discarded cream, that Hoss had wiped from Little George body, then slipped and fell. He grabbed for his father's arm as he went down, but caught the edge of the table instead, taking the table cloth with him. The food went sliding towards the edge and as Adam hit the floor, the sudden jolt and tug on the well pressed table cloth, catapulted the rest of the food through the air. This included the large creamy carrot birthday cake, that one small rabbit had manage to nibble through, sending its pieces everywhere, which also included landind on Mrs. Wilburn's rather well endowed chest and Adam Cartwrights, Yankee granite head.

The room once again erupted with laughter. Hoss took the opportunity to sneak off to the kitchen, but ran into Hop sing, welding his wooden spoon, like it was a sword raised and herald to battle. Hoss quickly turned and escaped through the front door, taking little George back to the safety of the barn.

Alexandra ran to the table, passed her father and Grandfather and slid under the table in search of her magic white rabbit. But, he was nowhere to be found. She searched amongst the food and debris that had once been a fine fare, but to no avail. Absolute dread took over when she spotted three roast chickens, laying on the floor. One of them had two very beautiful red and brown feathers stuck to its glazed sticky skin. Her heart sunk.

Poor Jasper. She'd been cooked. Maybe she died of shock. Her daddy had said that she may never lay again, but Alex couldn't believe Hop Sing would have cooked her. But, here was the evidence.

It was really all her fault. Jasper was dead and cooked, and it was her fault. The least Alexandra could do was to give the chicken a decent Christian burial. Crying she picked up the greasy slippery chicken and bundled it up in her dress, then slipped out through the kitchen door. Alexandra ran out into the yard and headed for the back of the barn. There she found a shovel. Lying the cooked chicken on the ground gently, she started to dig a hole.

**"I'm sorry Jasper, ya can't Blame Hop Sing, It's my fault ya got stuck, I didn't mean ta hurt ya I just want ta make ya a star. You were a very good magic chicken."**

Alexandra cried as she dug the hole deep enough so that no wild animals would dig Jasper up. Alexandra was consumed with shame and grief, which as far as she was concerned hurt much more than the spanking her father had given her that afternoon. Hurting a poor helpless animal was a sin.

Hoss could hear Alexandra's tears from the barn. He headed off to the house to get Adam.

Most of the guest had gone and Hop Sing and Joe were strating to clean up. Adam and Ben sat on chairs wiping the food from their faces and clothes, when Hop Sing called out from under the table.

"Only got two roast chooks here. Food everywhere, but one chook missing."

Ben looked at Adam in complete confusion. "What in the tarnation happened?"

Joe, Hop Sing and Adam all answered. "Alexandra!"

"Ta Da; Happy Birthday Pa." dramatised Adam, setting everybody in the room, except Pa into hysterics.

Hoss entered the big Room, interrupting their laughter. "Well, there's one little white rabbit that won't be squeezing through his cage for a while; it's as full as boot. But, ya got a bit of a situation, ya all should be seeing behind the barn.

The family headed off to the back of the barn where they could hear the softly spoken prayers of a ten year old putting to rest a close and dear friend.

**"Dearly lovely people, we are here today to celebrate and give thanks to the lord for a very special and loyal chicken named Jasper. She was a champion to her peers and known to all as the best layer. It is with great sadness that we farewell an innocent and harmless chicken that tried her best. Dear God, I just like to say that, it twasn't nobody's fault but mine, cause I just wanted a big surprise for my grandpas' birthday…and I kin understand everybody's gonna be mad at me, but they couldn't get anymore ashamed at me than I am ashamed of myself."**

Alexandra started to throw dirt over the greasy carcass, crying softly as she scattered each shovel full. Alex became aware of her audience when she heard Joe stifle a giggle. Everybody glared at him, as Hoss walked up and took the shovel from her hand.

"Here possum, let me do that."

Alexandra released the shovel and ran into her father's arms sobbing. **"I'm so sorry daddy. I didn't mean for Jasper to get hurt."**

Hop Sing stepped forward. "Little girl not kill Jasper."

**"Oh, Hop Sing, did ya have ta cooked him?"**

"Hop Sing no cook Jasper. Uncle Hoss put chicken in barn."

Alexandra looked at Hoss. "Sure did sweetheart. Little fat George is there too."

"Could someone please tell me what is going on." Bellowed Pa.

"No yell. Crazy family always yelling." Said Hop Sing.

Resigned Adam said. "Come on pa, why don't we show you, after all it was a surprise for you."

The look on pa's face when, he spotted his good opera hat, upturned and tucked into a wooden box, stuffed with fresh yellow straw, with a very relaxed and colourful hen asleep inside, was priceless. Curled up beside it was a perfectly well rounded dwarfed King George rabbit.

Alex ran over, so relieved that Jasper had not met an untimely end. Watching her disturb the sleeping chicken with her hugs and kisses, the rest of the family stood laughing. The biggest belly laugh came from Pa, as he spotted a freshly laid egg sitting in his two hundred dollar silk top hat.

Hop Sing picked up Alexandra. "See, Hop Sing not cook Jasper today. Thinking might have rabbit stew for lunch tomorrow, though.

**"No you ain't Hop Sing."**

"Ah, only joking little girl. Time for you to go to bed. Been vely long day."

Alexandra turned to her grandpa. **"Hope you had a very special birthday, grandpa. I'm sorry if I spoiled it for ya."**

"You didn't spoil it Alexandra. I've never had so much fun in my life. It's a shame though; look you've ruined your favourite dress."

Alexandra looked down at the skirt of her green dress with the tiny yellow flower print, that was now covered in dirt and grease stains, and thought to herself **_"thank you Lord Jesus"_ **and nodded her head in a reverent prayer of sincere appreciation.

"No worry. Hop Sing vely clever. Can do magic and make stain disappear. Make dress as good as new."

**TBC **

**Chapter 7 Sweets For The Wicked. ** **A.N. sorry for the long chapter again. I tried to shorten it, but….Please review anyway. Hope it formated okay too. It all jammed up together without any paragraph breaks when I uploaded it.  
**


	7. Sweets For The Wicked pt1

**I'VE SWALLOWED THE GREEN DRESS"**

2nd In the Alexandra Series

Disclaimer: I do not own Bonanza, or any of its characters. David Dortort and Fred Hamilton created them and played with them for 14 years. The series is owned by NBC

Warning: none. Yet!

**Chapter 7: Sweets For The Wicked pt 1 **

After breakfast and another bath, Alexandra was put to bed. With the trauma of the operation, the little girl was quite happy to go back to her bed and sleep. Though, Adam suspected Hop Sing was still spiking her drink with whiskey. He would have used peppermint oil but he had not replenished his stock as yet. As a result, Alexandra slept on and off for most of the day, while the rest of the household finished some necessary chores. The family took it in turns to sit beside Alexandra, just to make sure she didn't get another fever or become sick. The Doctor had made it clear that Alex could not afford to regurgitate while asleep, for fear of her aspirating. She now lay in bed, propped by three pillows, and a wash basin nearby. It was Joe's turn to watch while Hoss and Ben rode out for a quick check of the range. Adam took the opportunity to have the bathtub moved up into his room and refilled with boiling water, for a much needed and relaxing bath. Doc Martin would be returning after his afternoon rounds to check on Alexandra's progress.

Joe had nearly nodded off himself, when the sound of a knock on the big door downstairs jolted him upright again. The book that had been resting on his lap fell hard on the wooden floor. Alexandra stirred and moaned.

Adam was just about to lower himself into the tub when he heard her stir.

"Damn Joe, can you just stay quiet enough, so she's stays asleep long enough, so I can at least have a bath!" He grumbled to himself as he wrapped the towel around his waist and quietly tip toed to the door of Alexandra's room. He could hear Joe sooth Alex.

"Shh, Shh, Alex, go back to sleep."

The little girl settled once again as Joe caressed her forehead. A relieved Adam snuck back to his bath and submerged himself. With a tranquil sigh, he closed his eyes for the first time in over thirty two hours.

Meanwhile, Hop Sing had waddled into the big room and opened the big door.

"Good afternoon, Hop Sing, I believe?"

"Yes, Miss?

"Martha Strawn, Hop Sing, It's so nice to meet you. Doctor Martin sent me out. He is sorry, but he's been called out to the Thompson ranch, and he asked if I could pop in and check on Alexandra for him."

"Oh, Please, Missy Strawn, come in."

"Thank you, Hop Sing. I've been helping Doctor Martin in the clinic the last few months. He also asked me to bring out these powders and especially asked if I would bring some peppermint oil that you needed."

"Oh, vely good. Thank you, Missy. Come in, come in."

"Oh, just a minute." Martha ran back to her buggy and returned with two hessian bags filled with ice and rock salt. "Here, I also made some ice cream. The other ice bag has some cold beer."

"Ice- cream good for little girls' throat, Hop sing not have time yet to make. Hop sing, thanks you vely much. Big boys like cold beer too."

"Oh, no, the cold beers for Alex too, Hop Sing."

"Beer for Little girl?"

Martha Laughed. "I guess that would seem strange. But it's a bit of a bush remedy where I come from; the gold aerated beer and the Hops in it are good for the throat and helps with the inflammation."

"Ohh, is okay, just a little bit?"

"Yes, only a little bit. It doesn't matter though; your peppermint oil will do the same thing."

"Need peppermint oil for when little girl start to cough. Will put in steam bowl in room."

"Good. Too bad you don't have some eucalyptus oil, that's good for that too."

"Missy must tell Hop sing more about bush remedy. All this come from just one bush?"

Martha laughed. "No, Hop sing, I come from Australia. We call the country or the forest "The Bush." The bush is very far away from some towns and the people there find lots of things in nature to help with minor ailments."

"You no have doctors?"

"Yes we have doctors, but not many in the bush, so they are those of us, so called bush nurses that help. Just like I'm helping Doctor Martin. Now, would it be alright if I check on Alexandra?"

"Yes missy, I will show you up. Little girl sound asleep, so be vely quiet."

"No don't worry, Hop sing, you best get those bags in your cool store. I can find my way."

"Oh yes, good idea. Alexandra's bedroom upstairs, first door on left."

Martha proceeded quietly up the stairs. She slowly opened the door and stuck her head in, only quickly to withdraw it when she saw Adam Cartwright snoozing and soaking in a bath. She fanned the blush that came to her cheeks with her hands, all the while berating herself.

"Fair dinkum, Martha Eve Strawn, you're a twit sometimes, the man clearly said LEFT door!"

Taking a peak through the crack in the left door, she spotted a sleeping Joe Cartwright and an Alexandra sitting up. The little girl smiled sweetly when she saw Martha enter the room, then quietly put her finger to her lip, referencing a peaceful and sleeping Joe next to her.

How sweet, thought Martha, the child's is concerned about waking her uncle. She smiled back at Alexandra. It soon faded and was replaced by a curious expression when she spotted Alexandra's other finger with string tied to it. Following its contour she found its end tied to Joe's limp wrist that rested on his thigh.

"**Close the door,"** whispered Alexandra.

Martha should have known better, but her inner child and admiration for the mischievous, Alexandra Cartwright took over, and she slammed the door with a loud bang.

As Joe jumped, Alex pulled on her end of the string and Joe slapped himself in the face.

Joe screamed like a girl and Alexandra and Martha belly laughed until it hurt.

"Alexandra, you little!"

Slap! Alex pulled on the string again.

"I'm gonna!"

Slap!

"Will you stop th..."

Slap!

"Right!" Joe pulled back on the string pulling Alex forward.

"**Oww, ya gonna tear the skin offa my finger!" she croaked **

"I'm gonna tear the skin of ya hide." he roared and moved towards her.

Alex scurried back under the blankets and Martha moved forward.

"**Ya can't I'm sick"** she whispered.

In between chuckles, Martha stepped in front of Joe. "That's right. Besides, I need to check her throat first, so you both need to stop yelling."

Joe, shaken out of his stupor, relented, but not without shaking his finger at his young niece.

"Well you're obviously on the mend, you rascal, as soon as you're all better I'm gonna swat your backside."

Slap!

"**Oh, sorry Uncle Joe, I was just takin up the slack."**

This time they all burst into fits of laughter.

Adam roused to the giggles coming from Alexandra's room. "Damn It Joe. Again!"

He got out of the tub and grabbed the towel, covered himself and burst into the noisy room.

Through gritted teeth he crouched "Joseph! For heaven's sake will you keep your voice down, you'll wake…"

Adam then noticed the young woman standing next to a very wide awake Alexandra. "Oh, no!"

"**Hey, daddy,"** she waved, as did the still attached Joe.

"Great Joe! Stop playing; she's supposed to be sleeping."

"But Adam, she started it. She tied this piece of string to my hand." Joe lifted his hand to show Adam and in doing so knocked Alexandra back against the pillows.

"**Oww Uncle Joe!"**

"Heck, Alex, I didn't mean that."

"And just how did she manage to tie a piece of string to your hand, when she's supposed to be asleep?"

"**I woke up daddy, before Uncle Joe."** Alexandra beamed.

Adam raised his eyebrows at Joe. He didn't know who was worse, Joe or Alex.

"_**Oh good, thought Alex, them eyebrows ain't pointin at me**_**. **_**Stay in the good books…**_** Yes daddy, I was having a good sleep just like ya told me."**

Somehow Adam came to senses as did the answer to his previous self inquiry. "Alexandra, did you tie your Uncles arms up?"

"**Jeesh. Yes daddy, but only one arm, while he was asleep, when he was supposed to be watchin me, in case I woke up chocking and dyin'. So when I woke up, I thought, hmmm, Uncle Joe looks like a sleepy big puppet, like Master John and Little Dickie. Master John could talk without moving his mouth and he would make it look like Dickie did all the talking, cause he wasn't a real little boy , he was a wooden puppet and ya had ta put ya hand up his back ta move his mouth, and he had string tied to his hands, that master John would pull, but master John made it look like Dickie was smacking him, and I can hardly talk at all cause I've been really, really ,sick and have a bad sore throat, but I can pull a bit of string. I woulda smack myself in the face, but I was too far away from the dummy's hand, sides I think the trick works better my way anyway. Daddy why are you half nekid?"**

Realisation dawned on Adams face, and he instantly stepped back through the door and slammed it shut, before the hot red flush took over his face or any other involuntary bodily functions that would add to his mortification. For the first time in years, Adam Cartwright was lost for words.

Joe's infectious giggle, had those left in the room chuckling with him.

"Ahhhh. Well, Miss Martha Strawn, You've now meet my big brother Adam."

"Really? Big? I didn't notice."

Joe lost it and started laughing again. Alexandra had no idea what they were laughing at but joined in anyway, everyone just sounded so happy.

"Actually, no, stop, Joe, I met him at your Fathers Birthday Party… I just didn't recognise him…."

"Ahhahahahahah, no, you stop." Both Joe and Martha continued to giggle amongst themselves as, Alexandra started to yawn.

"**Both of ya stop, I'm sick ya know, how's abody to get any sleep."**

"Sorry, Alexandra, you're right. But since you are awake, how about I have a good look at your throat?"

"**Why?"**

"Doctor Martin asked me to."

"**Oh, Okay."** Alex opened wide, while Martha had a good look.

" It's nice and clean, but a bit red still. I think, no more talking for a while, young lady."

"Hear that, Alexandra, no more tall stories."

"**Can I get outta bed?" **

"No, I don't think so, but Hop Sings going to bring you up some ice-cream, and then you should probably rest some more."

"Talk of the devil…" Joe said, as Hop Sing came through the door with a tray, loaded with, a bowl of ice-cream, a cup of tea, a plate of cookies and a tall glass of beer.

"Whoa, Hop Sing, that's too much beer… Joe, hand me that glass, please?"

Martha poured a quarter of the cool amber liquid in a glass and handed it to Alexandra.

" Now, Alexandra drink this straight down, It will tickle your throat a bit, but the cold will quickly take the pain away."

"**What's it for?" **

"It will help your throat, come on, then you can have some Ice – cream."

"Little girl do as pretty nurse say, try Bush medicine."

"You're Joking." said Joe

"No ,Fair Dinkum." Hop Sing and Martha answered in unison.

"Uh, Oh, Okay, but if Adam complains, you can tell him, I had nothing to do with it."

Alexandra swallowed the beer without taking a breath. **"Ohhh, it stinged…"**

"But, now it doesn't, right?"

"**Nope, Grrrumph…"** She belched. **"Oh pardon."**

"That okay in China, said Hop Sing, good, now eat ice-cream. Hop Sing go cook dinner. Missy stay?"

"Ummm… well, yes alright. I don't have to get back to town straight away. That would be lovely Hop Sing, thank you."

"Good." said Joe, "You can help me with Alexandra, it's my watch and if Adam comes in here one more time to check on me I'll go nuts."

"He doesn't trust you very much, does he?"

"Well, he's probably got reason to, I guess. He left me in charge once; for three days, well, it didn't turn out so great."

"**For me neither!"** said Alex with her mouth full of ice cream.

"Well, you deserved it."

Alexandra went to protest, but Martha put up her hand to stop her.

"Alexandra, you need to eat all that ice- cream before it completely melts. Let, Joe tell me the story."

"**Okay, but he won't tell it as good as me."**

"So, you had to look after Alexandra for three days? By yourself?"

"Well, not totally by myself, Hop Sing was here, but Pa, Adam and Hoss weren't , so basically I was in charge."

"What could possibly go wrong?"

"Anything, everything!. It all started with a rather large jar of candy…"

"**That I shoulda won, but that mean ole wicked Lydia Anne, cheated… and ifin there's one thing I can't abide is a downright cheat."**

"Well most people get their comeuppance Alexandra, all chicken's come home to roost." Lectured Martha.

Joe laughed, "Well, Lydia Anne sure got hers and a bit more to boot, Alexandra style."

**TBC **

**Chapter 8: Sweets For The Wicked Pt 2 –**

A.N. Bit of a slow chapter, I know, but needed the segue for Joe's episode. Poor Joe, He finds out just how hard his brothers and Pa had it raising him. He meets his match with Alexandra, in just three harrowing days. Sorry, may be a bit of a wait for this update as I have a busy few weeks coming up. I will try an update one chapter, one story at the end of each week. Please review.


	8. Sweets For The Wicked pt2

**I'VE SWALLOWED THE GREEN DRESS"**

2nd In the Alexandra Series

Disclaimer: I do not own Bonanza, or any of its characters. David Dortort and Fred Hamilton created them and played with them for 14 years. The series is owned by NBC

Warning:

**Chapter 8: Sweets For The Wicked pt 2 **

**_Flashback_ **

As Adam saddled his horse, he fired instructions at me left, right and centre.

"Alex can ride Leo to school, but you best go with her, she's likely to wander off or take her time. Now don't forget to pick her up at three. She's to have her chores done before she starts her homework. They shouldn't take any longer than an hour. She will try to tell you otherwise but she just wants to play longer with little George and Jasper. Make sure she wears a smock over her dress to school otherwise; she'll run out of clean clothes before the weekend. She'll tell you she can wear her dungarees or overalls, but she is supposed to wear a dress and smock, with shoes. Make sure she comes home with them too; she's likely to take them off and leave them somewhere. Joe, Alexandra will try and bamboozle you, so be on your toes."

"Adam, really it's only three days. She'll be fine, besides Hop Sing is here and Pa and Hoss will be back on Saturday. I should be able look after one little ten year old girl till then. You looked after me when you were seventeen and I survived."

"It's not her I'm worried about. It's you!" He laughed. "I remember too well trying to look after you when I was seventeen. You were a nightmare, and gave me a hard time."

"A hard time! Boy, if I remember correctly, you gave me a hard time, a hard hand on my ass. Then pa doubled it when he got home, which was pretty dumb and unfair if you ask me."

"Ah, you do remember it correctly, little brother. And after three days with Alexandra, you will understand why. Chicken's come home to roost, boy."

"Very funny, big brother. Honestly Adam, you know I wouldn't let anything happen to her."

"Hey Joe, I know that. It's just…." Adam stopped before he said what he was really thinking… _Ya still just a big kid yourself …_. "Well I'm a worry wart. Take no notice, Joe, of course you'll do fine, Just don't take any nonsense from Alexandra. You have my permission to be firm with her if need be."

After all the instructions Adam gave to me, he only issued one to Alexandra.

"BEHAVE!"

Before Adam could ride out, Alexandra made one last bolt at her father.

**"Hug, Dad, please?" **

"Alexandra, this is the fortieth hug you've had since I started saddling sport."

**"Ya shouldn't count hugs, Dad. Now that ya counted them ya hafta start all over again." **

Resigned, Adam pulled Alex up and sat her in front of him. "Oh I do I. Well this hugs from me to you this time, so you can't count it as a recount." Adam kissed and tickled and hugged his little girl until she sighed with exhaustion.

**"Can I jest ride with ya until the end of the road?" **

"Okay but the straight back to Joe. Got it?"

**"Got it… are ya gonna tell momma I still love her?"**

"Yep, and I've got some of your drawings to give to her."

**"What about the drawing ya done of me and Little George?" **

"Yep, got that one."

**"Why can't I come and see her?"**

"Children aren't allowed. It's a special hospital, Alexandra."

**"I hope she's better. I hope she can come home with you." **

"That would be nice wouldn't it?"

**"Can she? You could bring her daddy?" **

"No honey, not yet, they won't let me bring her home yet. But I'm sure she will be happy to know all about you. She'll almost feel like she was here after I tell her about all the new things you've done."

**"Are gonna tell her about all the rotten things I've done?" **

"You haven't done rotten things, naughty maybe, but not on purpose, and, yep I'm gonna tell your momma all about our adventures."

**"Daddy, you're so funny, ya make it sound so melodramatic." **

"Oh, big word, little girl."

**"Yeah well, Molly says in the theatre ya need to be overdramatic so that the people understand the story better. It's kinda funny sometimes and sorta muddled up, but very dramatic and entertaining." **

"Yep, well, that's the right word then. Sure describes the last year with one Miss Alexandra Cartwright… Okay here's the turn off. Last smooch." Adam picked up Alex and swung her around to face him, and gave her a big kiss. "Now be good for Joe, no mischief. You know he can swat your backside if he thinks you need it."

**"He won't need to, Dad." **

"Yes, well I hope not because I've told him he can…and if he has to, little girl, you will be doubly sorry when I get home."

**"That's dumb!" **

"Pardon?"

**"Ah… I mean that's a bit melodramatic ain't it dad, ceptin it ain't so funny." **

"Hmm. Just behave and it won't be a probl….." Before Adam could answer, Alex planted another big sloppy kiss on his face.

**"Grandpa says, ya always say goodbye on a friendly note." **

"Fair enough." Adam lifted Alexandra and then lowered to the ground. "Now go on, see Joe? get back to him now." Alexandra scooted. Adam watched all of the ten minutes it took Alex to run down the road and catapult herself into Joe's arms.

- 0-

Sticking to the routine was pretty easy really. Alexandra was the perfect angel for almost 3 hours. I was at Potters store loading up supplies, when young Billy Thurn came running in.

"Mr potter, Mr Potter, ya gonna come to the school straight away, your Lydia Anne's fightin' and Miss Jones wants ya ta come."

Somehow, I had this sick feeling… "Billy who is Lydia Anne fighting with?"

"Oh, hey, Mista Joe, didn't see ya there…oh, umm, yea, she's fightin' with Alexandra, well I mean Alexandra's fightin with her… ya better come too. Miss Jones is practically havin' conniptions."

Sam Potter and I must have looked like a couple of bank robbers makin' our escape and took off for the school. As we arrived we could see the two girls rolling around in the dirt. Abigail Jones was trying to pull them apart, but Alexandra was in a complete frenzy and was able to wriggle her way out of her teachers grasp. I swooped in and pulled Alexandra off the child she had pinned to the ground.

"**Ya take that back, ya take that back, now or I'll knock ya teeth so far down ya throat ya will hafta stick ya toothbrush up ya a…"**

SWAT!

"Hey, watch it, or you'll be getting ya mouth washed out with some of Hop Sings laundry soap."

"**But, Uncle Joe, I ain't the one who started it and I ain't the only one with a potty mouth either."**

Sam picked up Lydia Anne. "Lydia Anne what's this all about?"

"Uncle Sam, I didn't start it, she did, she called me a cheat, cause I won the jar of candy."

"You mean to tell me this is all over a jar of candy, Alexandra?"

Before Alexandra could answer Miss Jones interjected with the details. "Yes, Joe, a jar of 497 sour drops to be exact… Mr Potter has been running a competition, to raise funds for the orphanage. I thought I would take the opportunity to incorporate into the maths curriculum; we've been doing chance and estimation. Actually, it was your brother, Adam's idea, to make the learning more interesting."

Abigail thinks Adam's the ants pants, before she could start to sing his praises and ramble on about the smart good looking Cartwright, Alexandra interrupted, thank goodness, well sorta.

"**That's right uncle Joe and it was a pretty good idea, Miss Jones even though I don't like maths all that much, and even though I wasn't allowed in Mr. Potters store still on account it got busted up after Mrs. Wilburns fell over in it. I started to count the sour drops from the bottom of the large glass jars even before then, ready for the Easter carnival. Anyway Mr. Potter ran the competition again. If you can guess the amount of candies in the jar you get to keep the whole jar. It only costs a penny to guess, so if you guess right you pretty much quadruple your investment. Ain't that right Miss Jones?"**

"Yes, Alexandra that's right, and all the pennies went to the orphanage fund."

"**Well, seeing I couldn't go into the store, plus I didn't have any pennies on account I'm still supposed to working off grandpa's opera hat, Uncle Hoss gave me the pennies. He's what ya call my financial backer. I'd already done the math, and give or take about ten; the number of candies was always about the same. I was sure to win and split the prize with Uncle Hoss, oh and Josh."**

"Wait a minute, what does Josh have ta to with this?"

'**Well, I couldn't go into the store so Josh went in for me, to pay my penny and log my guess, plus I got him to count as well, just to compare, anyway, yep, the numbers were the same. Miss Jones said that whoever won the competition didn't have ta do homework for a whole week."**

"I said, a day, Alexandra."

"**Okay so a day, anyway they were pretty good prizes, so when we won… and we shoulda, the kids at the orphanage get some money, Uncle Hoss gets … let me see , 248 candies, me Josh share the other….249 candies, plus no homework. But we didn't win." **

"That's right!" mocked Lydia Anne, "I won, I guessed the right amount, you was out by 3."

"**Yeah, 3 broken ones, how'd they get broken Lydia Anne. Ya couldn't have guessed the exact amount, the odds are impossible, ain't that right Miss Jones."**

"No Alexandra, that's not right, she could have had just a lucky guess."

"**Lucky guess my a… armpit. She cheated. It was an inside job ifin ya ask me!"**

"Well, you're just a sore loser."

"Wait a minute, Alexandra," said Sam "Just because Lydia Anne is my niece and her mother works for me at the store sometimes, doesn't mean she cheated. I would not have let her cheat."

"**No offence, Mr. Potter, but Lydia Anne ain't all thet honest. She's mean and spiteful, she's always picking on other kids, and she's always braggin how she's allowed to have anything in the store because her momma really owns it, on account ya done nearly went broke and her momma had to use all her money ta stop ya from going under."**

Alexandra!

"**Huh, I didn't say it, Lydia Anne said it, she's jest downright mean and gossipy."**

Sam blushed from embarrassment. It was true his sister had come to live with him after her husband had died and it was true that his sister had bought into the business as a partner. It was also true that her child, his niece, was an indulged spoiled brat, and would very likely say such a thing.

"Well, Lydia Anne is wrong. She is not allowed to have anything she wants and I will be having a talk with her about that."

"**She needs more than talkin to, Mr Potter."**

"All the same Alexandra, that's no cause to call her a cheat and then to hit her."

"**I didn't jest hit her for cheatin, Uncle Joe; I hit her for sayin what she said."**

"What did she say?" asked Sam

"**She said, that I had no proof she cheated and anyway who was gonna take notice of the daughter of a penniless har…."** Alexandra stalled before she could finish her sentence. Biting her bottom lip, she fought back tears**… "I...I… ain't saying it…"** Alexandra took off and ran to the big tree, burying her head against it trunk she sobbed.

"Alright Children, inside all of you." Clapped Miss Jones. "Carolyn start the class on the reading exercise on the board please, I'll be there in just a minute. Joe, Mr Potter I'll leave you to handle this situation, However I cannot allow fighting in the school yard. Both girls are to remain at home tomorrow and prepare a two page composition on the correct etiquette and behaviour of young ladies. I will expect to see them first thing Friday morning."

"That will be fine, Miss Jones, I'll handle the rest."

"Well good Luck, Joe, you might want to wait till Adam gets back."

"It will be alright Miss Jones, Alexandra is in my care and I'm sure I can handle this. Now Could I have a word to Josh please?"

"Very well, I will send him out."

Sam turned to his niece. "Lydia Anne, what did you say to Alexandra?"

"Nothing, I said nothing. The girl is just a sore loser and quite uncivilised. All this trouble over a few candies. She can have them if they mean that much to her, it's not like I don't ever get candy."

Sam and I looked at each other; Sam seemed to show as much distaste for the girl as I was. Lydia paled a little when Josh came out. This time Sam asked the question.

"Josh did you hear what Lydia Anne said to Alexandra?"

"Yes sir."

"Would you tell us, please?"

"Yes sir, but it ain't something I would say in front of a girl."

"Lydia Anne, go and stand over there please." Sam pointed towards the big tree where Alex was. Lydia moved away from us, but still kept her distance from Alexandra.

"Now, Josh?"

Josh looked around, then back to the tree where Alexandra was standing. He saw her look up and then move closer.

A red faced josh stated "She said that Alex was the daughter of a penniless harlot."

Lydia Ann was so intent on what Josh was telling her uncle that she didn't hear Alexandra come up behind her. She was also not aware that Alexandra could hear her snarled and whispered remark… "Well it's the truth…"

"**And you're a potty mouth lying cheat!" **Said Alexandra to a very surprised Lydia Anne, as she ploughed in with a hard punch to the girl's stomach then a right hook to her face, leaving the makings of one very black eye.

Sam ran to a screaming Lydia Anne, while I went to grab a very smug Alexandra.

"Right, that's enough. Josh will you go help Alexandra saddled her horse?"

"**But, Uncle Joe." **

"Now! Alexandra, we'll sort this out when we get home, now get." Alexandra stormed off, followed by Josh.

"And we will be doing the same thing, Miss Lydia Anne. I'm sure your mother will not be pleased with your despicable behaviour."

"I didn't say nothing. Ya can't believe what Josh says. He's in cahoots with her. He's a liar."

SWAT.

"Oww, Uncle Sam, you got no right."

"We'll see about that, now you get home. NOW!" Lydia Anne turned on her heals, jutted her nose in the air and marched towards the store.

"Sorry Joe, don't know what to do about that girl. She needs a good lesson in humbleness. She just ain't got no kindness in her. She won't be keeping no jar full of candy though, I can tell ya that. Might just make her hand them over to those orphans along with the funds raised."

"Well, good luck to you, though I think I could deal with Lydia Anne a lot easier than having to sort this one out with Alexandra. I have no idea what I'm gonna do or say. She ain't supposed be fightin, she's got a bad temper, but how do I handle her hurtin so bad over ugly words like that. I'd like to wait for Adam but he ain't home till Monday, maybe it can wait till Pa gets home Saturday?"

"Yeah, sure is a hard one Joe, but I don't think ya should leave it to Saturday."

Josh was helping Alexandra mount Leo.

"Don't take notice of Lydia Anne, Alex, them just ugly lies, cause ya called her out."

"**Yeah, but she'll get away with it, cause I can't prove anything."**

"Oh, well, I don't think her uncle believes her. Mr Potter's a pretty good fellow."

"**It ain't the candy anyway. It's the principal of the thing. I'm sick of her going around thinkin she can jest do and say what she wants."**

"Well, you sure gave it to her anyway, even ifin she doesn't get into anymore trouble."

"**It ain't enough of a comeuppance for my liking, specially seeing I 'm probably gonna get a lickin' for fightin." **

"Ya recon Joe will spank ya?"

"**Maybe, if he don't, my dad will when he comes home and ifin Joe's does, dad said he give me another. Either way don't see how I can get outta it. Besides, dad told me last time I was in a fight that he would tan my backside good ifin he caught me fightin again." **

"Like, when ya fought me. Then ya dad made us do chores together for a week. But, hey, we became really good friends."

"**Yeah, well, I couldn't think of anything worse. I ain't never gonna be her friend and if I'm gonna get spanked for fightin, a black eye jest doesn't make it worth it, no Lydia Anne gonna be taught a lesson, I jest hafta figure out how."**

"Hey" said Josh, "Ya Uncles waiting, you better get going. Oh, wait, don't forget ya lunch pail."

"**Jesssh, Little George, is he still in there?"**

"Yeah, he's fine see, I left the lid open a little, besides he's too busy eating that carrot cake ya left in there."

"**Whew! That's good. Better not let Uncle Joe see. I ain't supposed to take Little George to school."**

Alex looked down into her lunch pail. Little George was as happy as a pig in mud. He'd practically eaten all of Hop Sings carrot cake, leaving only the coconut lemon icing and a few little black round balls of his own. She watched her pet rabbit tuck himself into one corner ready for a snooze. She watched him flick his excrementway and saw it land in the cream and coconut. Alex smiled.

"**Now, there's an Idea."**

_**End Flashback**_

Adam came to Alexandra's bedroom Door and knocked. "Hey, Miss Strawn, Joe, dinner's ready. Hop Sing has cooked up a storm."

"Oh, no, but Joe, what happened next?" asked Martha

"Not a good idea before dinner. I'll tell you the rest after, with coffee."

"**Hey, wadda' about me, can I come down for dinner?"** asked Alex, as she jumped out of bed and headed for the door. Adam scooped her up before she made it to the top of the stairs.

"Whoa, Alexandra, no you need to stay in bed. Hop Sing's going to bring you up some vegetable broth."

**Yuk.**

**TBC **

**Sweets for The wicked pt 3**

**Lydia Anne gets her full comeuppance and Joe get's no help from Pa, he's on his own with this one. **

A.N. I hoped this turned out alright, it formatted funny when I uploaded, then wasn't saving. I've edited it twice, so sorry if I've missed any glearing errors. Please Review**, **even if it's some advice for Joe.**  
**


	9. Sweets For The Wicked pt3

**I'VE SWALLOWED THE GREEN DRESS"**

2nd In the Alexandra Series

Disclaimer: I do not own Bonanza, or any of its characters. David Dortort and Fred Hamilton created them and played with them for 14 years. The series is owned by NBC

Warning: Long Chapter, sorry but there probably won't be an update until after Christmas, so have an eggnog and settle down after everyone's gone home. And a shout out to lojoci for the idea about Hop sing's advice.

**Chapter 9 **

**Sweets for The wicked pt 3**

Alexandra could hear the laughter coming from downstairs. Hop Sing had instructed her to get some more sleep. He had bought her up some broth, and even though it wasn't her favourite fare, it had filled her tummy. However she was not in the least bit tired and was curious about the conversation and fun that was happening in the dining room. Whenever the family had guests, dinner was a lively affair. Determined not to miss out on the fun, Alex crept quietly out of her room and tip toed to the top of the stairs. She slowly and quietly sat down on the third step and peered through the banisters to watch and listen to the bubbly conversation comming from below.

"Well, Joe, am I going to get the rest of that story?"

"Don't see why not, but it's a long one."

"What story was that, little Joe?"

"Yeah, what family skeletons are you scaring this young girl with?" Said Adam

"I don't think it's the families skelton's that got Miss Strawn scared, Adam. Seein' you half naked this afternoon probably left her scarred for life."

Alex nearly gave her position away, when she wasn't quite fast enough to smother the giggle that had escaped her lips.

"Very funny, LITTLE brother. Miss Strawn, let me apologise for my inappropriate attire this afternoon."

"Ha, very nicely put, but please call me, Marty. And no need to worry Mr. Cartwright."

"Adam."

"Adam, I am a nurse, and well, I have seven brothers, five older and two younger, I've seen my fair share of half naked men. "

"Really?" smirked Adam. "Which half?"

"Adam!" reproached Ben

Marty didn't blush, but smiled back at Adam enjoying the reprimand his father had given. "The 'Fair Only' half. ..And your half is about as fair as theirs."

"Very quick, Marty."

"Will you two stop that? Joe here's telling a story."

"Yes, Joe, sorry, please continue. I'm interested to find out how you handled the situation."

"He didn't."

"Well, that's up to debate, Adam."

"Well, if you had handled it right in the first place, Joe, it wouldn't have got a whole lot worse."

Just then Hop Sing emerged from the kitchen with a tray of tea, coffee and after dinner liqueur.

"Hop Sing, say no arguing in front of pretty guest. Here, Mista Hoss take tray to big room. Serve coffee in front of warm fire. Missy may want a liqueur first?"

"Sounds grand, Hop Sing."

The family moved to the warmth of the fire. Ben sat in the big red chair, while Hoss took the blue chair opposite. Little Joe sat on the stripped settee with Marty, while Adam stood in front of the big fireplace leaning on the mantle. He watched Joe's animated narration and was smitten with Marty's vibrant encouragement.

"Well the ride home from school that day was a pretty quite one…"

_**Flashback **_

Alexandra had been pretty upset, so I let her ride double with me. Leo was tagged behind carrying her lunch pail and school books. As soon as we arrived in the yard, Alex dismounted, grabbing only her lunch pail, and ran to the barn.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?"

"**Ah... I need to put Leo away."**

"Well. You might think of taking him then."

"**Oh, yeah."**

Alex grabbed Leo's reigns and took him into the barn. She quickly retrieved Little George from her lunch pail and deposited him in his pen, then started to unsaddle Leo. I stood by the door watching Alexandra struggle with the weight of her large saddle.

"Here, let me help you with that. You grab a towel and dry up Leo's sweat spots."

I laid the saddle over the rails and started to come behind Alex, brushing the dust out of Leo's coat. We worked in more silence for a while before Alexandra finally spoke.

"**I'm in trouble, huh?"**

"Yep. But, I think we need to talk about a few things first."

"**I don't wanna talk about it."**

"Well, I'd like to talk about it. Maybe, you need to think about a few things before you talk. I know I do."

"**Maybe."**

"So, what does Adam do when he wants you to think about things?"

Alexandra didn't want to talk, she just needed to get started on some plan to get even with Lydia Anne, and she needed to get up to her room to do that.

"**Well, dad usually sends me to my room." **

"Alexandra, I think you should know that Adam often sent me off to think about my misbehaviour. And he very rarely sent me to my room. He soon discovered that to be a waste of time, because I would find too many things there to distract me."

Alex sighed. **"He sends me to stand in the corner."**

"Well, maybe, that's where you better go for now."

"**Now?"**

"Yep. Now."

"**Can I put my books away?"**

"Sure, but then straight to the corner, young lady." I said trying to sound stern, though I must admit it was pretty hard.

Alex ran off into the house. I really had no idea how I was going to handle this. Adam never abided any fighting when I was a boy, and I suspect he probably would have laid down that law with Alex. I really felt for the kid, I mean there was some pretty good reason for wanting to sock that little brat in the nose, but then wanting to and actually doing it was a different kettle of fish. Walking into the big room I watched Alex come back down the stairs and slow march it to the corner next to the fireplace and Adam's blue chair. She looked over her shoulder at me with those big green eyes and a pitiful expression on her face, trying ta make me feel guilty, I suppose. Well it was working. I sought refuge in the kitchen hoping Hop Sing could maybe give me some advice.

"Here, Hop Sing." I handed him the supplies he wanted from town.

"Oh good boy. Hop Sing make surprise for dinner. You home for lunch?"

"Yeah, actually so is Alexandra."

"Why? Where is Alexandra? She sick?"

"No, Hop Sing, she not sick, but she is not a very happy little girl."

Hop Sing shuffled over to the archway and spotted Alexandra in the traditional Cartwright Naughty Corner… "What happen now?"

"She got into a fight at school."

"Ohhh… vely lucky Mista Adam not here. He warn Alex before about fighting. What little Uncle Joe going to do?"

"Well, Hop Sing I was kinda hoping you'd help me out on this one. Alexandra punched Lydia Anne in the face because the girl said something nasty about Katherine. I kinda feel for Alex. She was certainly provoked."

"So, Alexandra did not start fight?"

"Well no, well yes, I suppose, she called Lydia Anne a cheat and Lydia Anne called her out on it, I guess. But that Lydia Anne needs her mouth washing out with soap, her comment was really bad."

"Little girls should both be punished. "

"Both Have. Miss Jones has sent them home. They can't return until Friday and until they have written a two page composition on why young ladies do not fight. And I think Sam is going to pretty much deal with Lydia Anne's language. Well, so that leaves me to handle Alex's side of the whole affair."

"What father do when little boy fight?"

"I got spanked."

"What big brother Adam do when little Joe fight?"

" I got an hour long lecture, and then practically begged to be spanked, so I could get outta there."

"It work?"

"Stopped me fightin, but didn't stop me from finding some other way of getting back at a bully."

Hop Sing laughed , " Ha, pride get in the way of self preservation. "

"Yea, something like that."

"Hmm…You got problem. Got to be like father and big brother this time. Hen Duo Shi Hou Wo Men Ge Hai Zi Ji Zhu De,Da,Xie Ue Wen Ti."

"What does that mean?"

"Too often we give children answers to remember, rather than problems to solve."

"That's it? What am I supposed to say to her about her mother? How do I tell her not to take any notice of cruel words?"

"Listen, need to listen. Little Joe do too much talk, think too much about why, too much talk put foot in mouth. She need to solve some of the problem."

**Meanwhile In the Naughty Corner**

"**I seem to spend most of my waking hours in this corner, corralled between the stairs and my Dad's blue chair. I recon I'm in a bit of trouble. If my Dad was home I'd say I was in a lotta trouble, but Uncle Joe sent me here, so it may not be as bad. Either way Lydia Anne's gonna get what's commin to her. Only thing is I'm sure to be caught, which means I'm sure to get spanked, even from Uncle Joe. Then when Dad gets home I'll end up over his knee as well, double trouble for not bein' good for Uncle Joe or Hop Sing. Then there's today, fighten's one of Dads number one rules, so if Uncle Joe does what my Dad would do, and he's already gone and done step one… Go stand in the corner and think about stuff I done wrong, which ain't easy, cause all I want ta do is still smack Lydia Anne in the face, the he will go to step two A Talk , then step three, A Spanking… which means two more spankings from Dad."**

Alexandra stood at the big bluestone fireplace trying to work out the risks involved in her plan to, as she saw it, teach Lydia Anne a real good lesson. Alex drew imaginary figures on the bricks and mortar of the fire.

"**Okay, so, ifin Uncle Joe spanks me today, that's one spanking plus two from Dad, which equals three spankings. Then, ifin I get caught hurting Lydia Anne again, that's probably another spanking from Uncle Joe, that's one and another two from Dad, at a guesstament that's… Jeeesshh, that's six spankings all up. I'll never sit down again! Hmmm, I need to reduce the odds. I dunno whether it's gonna be worth the risk. I need a plan."**

While working her sums out, Alex noticed that one of the large bluestones was loose. Its mortar had been worn away. It wasn't a large brick, in actual fact it was a corner stone that cupped the edge of the large fireplace. Alexandra loosened and pulled it from its resting place , revealing a small empty space. Excited by the prospective of this obvious secret cavity, she bent down to peer in the hole. The light hit an object. She put her hand in and pulled out a small patterned wooden box, with the words Spices Of The Orient stamped on it in bright red ink. Alex opened the box and found more words inscribed on its lid.

"**Joes Survival Kit… **

The box contained an assortment of items, including two exquisite drawings. One was of a fantastic looking tree house, with detailed plans and lists, which included a child's drawing and map. **"Wow, maybe, this is a treasure map."**

Alexandra picked up the other drawing. This one was very similar to the portrait Adam had done of her and little George, except this girl was a little older and had angels wings, but of course no rabbit.

Alex quickly examined the other objects. There was a small pocket knife, a compass, a fake beard and a pack of playing cards, well not a whole pack. Each of the cards had another piece of paper stuck on its patterned face. The King Of Hearts, was decorated in an elaborate script claiming it to be a, _Get Out Of One Spanking Token._

"**This is too good to be true. Maybe, there are more… really I only need one more, I get out of two spankings from uncle Joe then dad can't double the spankings, well he could try, but double nothing is nothing."**

Alexandra frantically scanned through the deck, **"damn it! Only one King Of Hearts!"** Before scanning the other cards, Alex took a quick look over her shoulder to check whether I or Hop Sing were coming into the big room. **"Nope!"** She could still hear us talking, so she sat down in the blue chair and settled the survival kit on her lap.

The Joker was labelled _Card No 1_:_ Joes Advice_ and underneath listed the following points, scrawled in a child's handwriting…

_*you're in trouble… _

_*you're in the corner ain't ya…_

_*these here cards can help… _

_*corse that depends what ya in for… _

_*go to card no 2._

Alex picked up card number two, the King Of Diamonds. It read. _Pa's card… _

_*ifin pa is ya pa, ya gonna get a spanking… _

_*he'll talk first…don't lie…ifin ya a visitor , ya might be safe, but don't count on it… _

_*it could be worse…_

_*avoid any talks and walks to the barn… _

_*ifin ya a Cartwright, but Pa ain't ya Pa go to card 3._

The Jack Of Hearts was labelled _card no 3: Joes card. So ya a Cartwright…welcome…_

_*ifin ya my boy or girl, you're home free…_

_*I ain't ever gonna spank my kids…_

_*keep this card in case I grow up and forget, or lose my mind…_

_*ifin ya not my child go to card 4._

Alexandra couldn't believe her luck. **"Great, maybe, this will work as good as the king of hearts token. Uncle Joe don't believe in spanking, well maybe it won't work, me not being his child and all, hey, it's worth a try." **Alex tucked it in her overall pocket along with the King Of Hearts, then picked up card number four.

The Jack Of Diamonds: _The Hoss card… _

_*ifin ya Hoss child ya probably ain't been here much… _

_*Hoss don't spank much…_

_*he will swat ya butt…_

_*avoid his big hand ifin at all possible… _

_*if all fails make him laugh… _

_*put on fake beard, he likes leprechaun's and ya will look like one._

"**Ah… So, that's what the beards for. Uncle Joe, you sure are on the money there, uncle Hoss ain't never spanked me. He's always laughin'. Daddy's always scolding him for encouraging me or laughing at him when he gets all red in the face and pinches his nose when he's trying to explain things to me."** She put the fake beard in her back pocket. **"Maybe, it would work on uncle Joe too."** She picked the fifth card. It was another King Of Diamonds.

_Card no 5: Adams card. _While, this card was the same as the Pa card, it had one major difference. Its list was extensive and unfolded vertically like a trick wooden puzzle changing images at each new fold.

_Okay this cards the same as Pa's cause Adam's just like him… _

_*ifin ya Adams child, you ain't got much chance…_

_*remember , his hand is harder than Pa's… _

_*don't lie… _

_*don't cuss… _

_*he knows everything… _

_*keep him talking, he likes to talk…_

_*see the error of ya ways, even ifin ya don't… _

_*don't let him sit in the blue chair… _

_*he has really good hearing, so no whisperin' or thinkin out loud…_

_*ask questions, when he stops talking it will start him up_ _again…_

_*ifin he asks a question, ask a question back… _

_*ifin all else fails… _

_*go to fake beard… _

_*use King Of Hearts…there are 4 Kings Of Hearts…_

_*Good luck._

"**Harummft! Dang it, Uncle Joe, I coulda sure used these here cards months ago. Too bad ya ain't tellin me stuff I don't already know. And there's only one King of Hearts left. You musta been naughtier than me. Hmmmm, ceptin, the answering a question with a questions new. It may come in a might handy when dad gets home."**

Alexandra picked up the last card. _The Ace Of Hearts. Card no 6 the grandpa card. Now listen carefully… _

_*ifin Pa ain't ya Grandpa go back to card no 1… _

_*ifin he is ya pretty safe, Adam recons he's melted…or mellowed in his old age…_

_*ifin ya lucky he's too old ta spank ya… _

_*ifin ya not lucky, he'll get ya Pa ta spank ya… _

_*ifin he tries ta spank ya, it probably won't hurt, holler loud anyway, he will stop… _

_*always wear an innocent face… _

_*crying works… _

_*ifin ya can, wear ya church duds… _

That was it, seven cards and one fake beard. These were certainly worth a try. She wondered what the significance of the tree house, the compass, the angel and the knife were. **"Knowin' Uncle Joe; they're some sort of back- up plan." **

Alexandra snapped the box shut and jumped up, taking up her position in the corner, when she heard my footsteps enter the big room. Looking over her shoulder, she spotted me pause by the dining table. I pulled out a chair and sat down.

"Hop Sing, Hop Sing, could you come here please?"

"Yes, little Joe?"

"Hop Sing, could you bring Alexandra a sandwich please and a glass of milk? And could I have another cup of coffee?"

This was a good sign, thought Alexandra. **F**_**irstly uncle Joe had not sat in the blue chair, and he was getting me food. Maybe I won't need any of the cards or stuff from the box.**_

"Alexandra, come here, please."

Putting the box down, Alex went over and sat opposite. As Hop Sing bought in a tray with the food and drinks, he smiled. Another good sign she thought._**Hop Sing looks like he's on my side, though he's always smiling, ceptin when his food don't get eaten, or ya late for dinner, or ya scare the Budda outta of him.**_

"Alexandra, we need to talk about today."

Alex took a swig of her drink then asked **"Did you get into fights when you were a little boy Uncle Joe?"**

"Yes I did, but we're not here to talk about me, Alex."

"**Are we here to talk about Lydia Anne and her potty mouth?"**

"Yes."

"**Oh."** Alexandra was not expecting that. Well I don't want to talk about it. Alexandra didn't want to think about what the other girl had said, she just wanted revenge. She didn't want to feel guilty for punching her in the nose. It felt good.

"Alex, do you know what those words mean?"

"**Ifin I didn't, I wouldn't have punched her in the face, Uncle Joe."**

"Right, Well, then you must also know that your momma wasn't any of those things and that Lydia Anne was very wrong to say them."

"**Too right!"**

"Sam, Mr Potter is going to speak to Lydia Anne and her mom about those comments and her bad language. I'm sure she will be very sorry she spoke them."

"**Awful sorry, I bet,"** said Alex… _**awful sorry when I get through with her, come Friday Lydia Anne won't be opening her big mouth again. I'll be doing half the kids in the school a favour.**_

"You know, Alexandra, I don't know very much about your momma, but I do know Adam must have thought she was pretty special, because, well… he… well…, they had you."

"**Thank you, Uncle Joe." **

I was somewhat relieved, that seemed to go over well. I may not be as fancy a talker, like Adam but I was pretty sure Alex was feelin' a little better about her momma. Though, Hop Sing had said that I should listen, so I asked just to make sure. "Is there anything else you want to talk about, you know, about your mom or us."

"**Nope."**

"Alexandra, Grandpa, Hoss and I, we couldn't even imagine our lives without you, here with us. And your dad loves you so much; you're very special so your mom must have been as well. You just gotta take no notice of mean words from people, who don't even know you very well or your mom. These people have no manners, sometimes it's just that they have never been taught them, they know no better. You're the bigger person if you jist walk away from them and take no mind."

"**That's very hard to do, Uncle Joe."**

"Alexandra, you can't go around punching everyone or anyone for saying things you don't like. You can't just decide to hurt someone like that. You should have walked away and got Miss Jones. Besides that, Alexandra, you did call her a cheat."

"**Well, she musta cheated, Joe, there's no way she coulda guessitmated the exact amount."**

"That may be so, but, you should have had some proof before you outright accused Lydia Anne."

This part of the conversation was making Alex a little nervous; she needed to throw in something quick. **"I'm a kid, not a detective, not a great detective like you Uncle Joe. I suppose you're right I should come to you, you coulda found out the truth. Next time I will for sure."**

"Nice try, Alex. Now, what would your dad do about you fighting?"

"**I'm already being punished by Miss Jones for that."**

"Yes, but I know Adam too well. He wouldn't just leave it at that."

"**Well I guess he'd give me more chores to do. Last time I had a fight, it was with Josh, Dad made me and Josh to extra chores together."**

"And now you're best friends. That was very clever of Adam." Hmm, I thought, Hop Sing's advice about letting them find solutions, now made sense.

"**Well I don't wanna be best friends with Lydia Anne. Besides, she can't come out here and I can't go in the store, so that kinda thinking won't work, Uncle Joe." **

"You're right, that wouldn't be practical, but maybe tomorrow after all the extra chores and you write your essay for Miss Jones, you could think of making some sort of peace offering to Lydia Anne."

"**What? Why? I ain't the one…"**

"Alexandra, you are as much to blame for the fight. I know what Lydia Anne says was wrong and ya think she cheated, but you threw the first punch. Besides, maybe Lydia Anne could do with a good friend like you. Maybe she will learn her lesson better with a bit of kindness and friendship."

Alexandra seemed to think about it. There was something going on in that little head of hers. She stood there chewing on the side of her mouth, then her eyes lit up.

"**I've got the perfect idea." **

Of Course I didn't know what her so called peace offering was going to be, though somehow I felt a little nervous. "Oh really, what do you think you will do for her?"

"**Ain't tellin" I wanna surprise everyone."**

"Alex? You ain't gonna try anything mean, because if ya do, you know you will be in bigger trouble than you are now. Then, double trouble when Adam comes home. So think carefully about it little girl."

"**Gosh, Uncle Joe, you're suspicious. Is that because you're a great detective?"**

"No. Suspicious, because I was a ten year old boy once, and just about know all the tricks that you could probably come up with."

"**Really, got any for me, I'm runnin' outta ideas."**

I had to laugh, but then added, "I wouldn't tell ya if I did, plus I can tell you that it wasn't too pleasant when they didn't work out. Pa or Adam tanned my backside each time they backfired. And, I can also tell you it wasn't that long ago, my memory is still very clear. This brings me to the next part of this discussion."

_**Dang it**_ thought Alex, _**he's gonna spank me, I can feel it my bones, or my butt.**_

I stood up and walked around the big room, pondering the situation, I mean Id' never spanked Alex in actual fact I 'd never spanked any one. I was usually the spankee not the spanker, and well, the kid looked so little and innocent, and even when she wasn't she was real cute. It weren't my fault Adam, that ya had such a cute kid with a heap of spunk just like me. I turned around, resigned to my perceived duty.

"Alex you better come…" I didn't finish my sentenced as I burst into absolute fits of laughter. Alexandra was sitting at the dining table looking me square in the eye wearing a full beard and moustache.

"Where did you get that?"

Alexandra went and retrieved the box.

"Hey, I remember this."

"**Good."** said Alex. **"So has the beard worked?"**

"I dunno, Alex. It woulda worked on Hoss, but it never worked on Adam, so I guess not, I'm steppin' in for Adam, remember."

Alexandra tried to think harder. She had the other two cards left. The King Of Hearts was the best choice, but she was sure to need it for something worse plus, she presumed it would work on any member of the family. She pulled out the joker.

"**What about this, Uncle Joe?" **

I read the inscription, then the promise _I ain't never gonna spank my kids._ I had to give the kid credit; she played a good hand. Once again I couldn't help the giggle and had trouble containing it, as usual. Alexandra started as well, it was the funniest thing I'd ever seen, this little kid wearing a beard trying to play me outta giving her a spanking. Hoss, you woulda loved it, she sure did look like a little ole leprechaun.

"I don't know, Alex. I mean, this one's meant to be for one of my youngin's. It doesn't say I ain't never gonna spank my niece or my nephew or any other kid for that matter, jist my own."

"**Yeah, but you supposed to being the dad here now."**

"Okay, Alex , Do you know what a compromise is?"

"**Yep, people agree on half and half of two ideas, sort of, so they can get things done." **

"That's right, so here's the compromise : For fightin at school, for starting it, and giving Lydia Anne a black eye, you will, One, write the essay for Miss Jones, then, early to bed after supper tonight, extra chores with Hop Sing tomorrow, make a peace offering for Lydia Anne, with a promise of NO MORE FIGHTING. I'll take the joker here, but you can keep the beard, and Finally…"

I called Alex over and propped my foot up on the coffee table.

"**Grandpa don't like you doin' that." **she said pointing to my foot.

Ignoring her distractive ploy, "Alexandra Cartwright, come here now!"

Alex slumped and walked over, "**I thought we was compromisin'?"**

I picked her up and tipped over my raised knee. Along with her eyes squeezed tight, were her butt cheeks as she waited for the swat. I gave her two hard smacks, then put her back on her feet.

"**That's it?"** she beamed.

"Yep , a compromise."

Alexandra threw herself into my arms and hugged me around my waist. She then called me down to her eye level, lifting her beard, then planted a huge sloppy kiss on my face.

"**You're the best Uncle."**

"Yep. Now, you go get your writing pad . You can start on your essay here until dinner time, while I do Pa's books."

_**End flashback**_

Hoss sat laughing and Adam smirked, shaking his head at Joe's story.

"Well, what a great box of tricks that turned out to be," said Marty.

"Sure was, that beard worked on me every time." said Hoss.

"Well, none of them worked on me." quipped Adam.

"That's because he exhausted all the King Of Hearts on me." laughed Ben.

"Not all." said Adam.

"Sounds to me," giggled Marty, " that, Alexandra inherited Joe's mischievous nature."

"Oh no, she has all the cartwrights ability to find mischief. Adam and Hoss found their fair share of it, Believe me."

"Yes, unfortunately for us though, you didn't hit your melting and mellowed years earlier enough." Scowled Adam

"Too bad, we didn't have Joe's survival kit." Laughed Hoss.

"Wait there's more, isn't there? What peace offering did she make to Lydia Anne?" Asked Marty.

"Oh, this is where Joe got it all wrong."

"Hey, I did my best, who woulda thought Alexandra could have been so … so…"

"Creative," laughed Adam. "You should have guessed that when she tricked you out of the first spanking."

"Oh goodness, it's getting late. I best be heading back to town. Adam would you mind driving me?"

"It's too late, Miss Strawn." Interjected Ben. "I think it best you stay the night. The guest room is all made up. That is of course, along as nobody will be worried about you."

"Oh, Mrs. Wilburn might, but she knows I was helping the doc today, so she'll probably just figure that I've stayed with some patients. I think it's a good idea really, I would like to check on Alex again before she goes to bed and then again in the morning. I'd say she is over the worst of all this, but I like to be sure."

"Well then, it's settled." Said Adam, "though, I suspect Alex will be fast asleep by now."

"You're probably right, I haven't seen those little legs move for a while." said Marty nodding her head towards pair of legs limply dangling through the rungs of the stairs.

Adam put his coffee down and skipped up the stairs to the first landing. There he found a sleeping Alexandra flat on her back, snoring. He slid the child's legs out between the rails and lifted the sleeping child to his chest and took her to bed.

Joe resumed his story as Adam came back down, taking his position once again in front of the big fire.

"Alexandra pretty much stuck to her promise. The next morning I headed out to break that stallion while, she completed all her chores. She and Hop Sing had spent the afternoon in the kitchen making rum balls as a peace offering for Lydia Anne. This was of course Alexandra's idea, as the whole argument had escalated over some candy; she felt the gesture a fitting apology.

_**Flashback **_

"**These sure look good Hop Sing . We betta make a few. I did give her a fair wallop." Smiling, Alexandra added, "Hmm sweets for the wicked."**

"Huh?"

"**Sorry, Hop Sing,**** just thinking out loud**. **Gosh you have made a lot." **

"Hop sing, make plenty, twenty rum balls for little Miss Lydia Anne and another twenty for your teacher, Miss Jones."

"**Gosh, thanks Hop Sing." **

Hop Sing put the sweets into two small biscuit tins and marked their lids with each of the reciprocates names. Alex grabbed them and took them up to her room. Working from the decorative tin that held Lydia Anne's confectionary, she quickly split ten of the round soft chocolate balls in half and inserted a surprise of her own. She pressed the two halves back together while they were still warm and soft. She then rolled them in some of the loose coconut shavings that had gathered in the bottom of the tin. In the end, besides a slight variation in size it was nearly impossible to tell the difference between Alexandra's creations and Hop Sings culinary delights. However, it would be to Alexandra's delight when Lydia Anne bit into one of the larger sweets to be rewarded with what Alex considered was a fitting and just comeuppance for the potty mouthed bully. … And cheat! Her plan, hatched she left the sweets to cool and firm up overnight.

The next morning, I insisted that Alexandra wear her best dress and present herself as neatly and politely to her teacher. I escorted her to school and delivered a very sweet little girl dressed in her favourite green dress, with a beautifully scripted essay on why young ladies should not fight, her lunch pail, minus a rabbit this time and two tins of Hop Sings rum balls tied up with ribbon. Yep I'd done a fine job, though I must admit I should have read the essay, I was so proud of myself for getting everything done that I hadn't really seen what Alexandra had written. Just as well though, because if I had I may have made her change it, as it turned out it was later to be used in her defence.

Miss Jones smiled as Alexandra entered the school room. "Why, Alexandra don't you look pretty."

Alexandra scowled and I had to nudge her forward to deliver her well practiced speech.

"**I'm sorry for causing a disturbance in your school, Miss Jones. Here is my essay." **

"Good girl, Alex." Miss Jones placed the essay on her desk and turned back to Alexandra.

"**I would also like you to please accept this tin of rum balls in appreciation of your understanding."** Offered Alex.

"Why, how lovely," said Abigail as she took the tin.

"**Yes ma'am. Me and Hop Sing made them." **

"Well, I'm sure they will be delicious, as Hop Sings baking always is."

Just then Lydia Anne walked into the classroom. Alexandra nearly choked. Lydia Anne walked up to Miss Jones, handed the teacher her essay and two huge oranges also tied with ribbons, as a token of appreciation. But what had really got up Alexandra's nose was the fact that Lydia Anne was wearing a green dress, spotted with tiny little yellow flowers, identical to hers.

Miss Jones looked at the pair. "Well' it seems both you girls had the same idea."

_**Wasn't my idea,**_ thought Alex. Swallowing her pride she smiled at her teacher, **"Yes my grandpa bought me this dress all the way from San Francisco." **

"Well, my daddy had this dress made especially for me from Paris France."

"**What a lie. That dress is the exact same dress I tried on in your uncles' store not more than two months ago. It was too big for me, I remember thinking I'd hafta be a fatty boomba to fit into it." **

"Alexandra. It's not nice to call people liars."

"**Sorry, Miss Jones."** Didn't matter, Alexandra thought, she looks a hec of a lot worse in than I do.

I could see Alex was going to get herself into more strife if I didn't interject. "Alexandra haven't you got something to say to Lydia Anne?"

"**Huh?" **

"The peace offering."

"**Oh, yeah. Here, Lydia Anne, I made these for ya considering ya like sweets an all, and I kinda think ya deserve a special treat for me sockin' in the nose and all, even though ya called my ma a bad name."**

"Oh, well, thank you."

"Well that was very grown up of you, Alexandra," said Miss Jones. "Why don't you girls go outside and wait for the bell. The other children should be arriving soon, you have about twenty minutes or so before the bell."

Not to be outdone by the compliment that Miss Jones had just given Alex, Lydia Anne tried to save face. "Could I take my rum balls with me, Miss Jones? I'm sure the other children would like some rum balls, I would have shared the jar of candy that I fairly one, but we ate them all at home."

Alexandra wanted so much to punch that girl in the face again, but bit the side of her check, silently telling herself to hold out, that Lydia Anne would get her due soon enough.

"Why, how generous of you, Lydia Anne, of course."

The girls smiled and left the room. Miss Jones picked up her small tin of sweets , untied the ribbon and offered a rum ball to me. She then smiled, "So Joseph, your idea I take it?"

"Not all. I suggested a peace offering, Alex thought of the sweets herself."

"Well, Joseph seems you have done some growing up yourself. I'm sure Adam would be very proud of you."

"Thank you."

Most of the children were now gathered in the school yard, and when Josh spotted Alex, they followed him. They formed a crowd around Alex and Lydia.

"Hey, you two, you're back?" Cheered Josh

"How come ya wearing the same clothes?" Queried one of the smaller children.

"**Don't ask,"** quipped Alex.

"So, did Miss Jones make you shake hands?" asked Josh.

"**No she didn't have to,"** said Alex. **"I made a peace offering to Lydia Anne." **

Josh looked at Alex as if she had grown another head.

"Yes," said Lydia Anne, " she has made me, well I suspect your man servant, what's his name hoppy? made them."

"**His name is Hop Sing, and he ain't my man servant he's my uncle, and I made them all by myself, so enjoy, Lydia Anne, you really deserve them." **

Lydia Anne scowled and opened up the tin, "oh look there are at least twenty here, but what a shame not enough for everyone."

"**Well, don't mind me and Josh,"** said Alex nudging Josh to go along with her, **"you and your friends, enjoy." **

Lydia Anne offered the tin around the small circle. Each of her friends, the greedy ones took the larger of the rum balls, while the others were encouraged by Lydia Anne to take the smaller ones.

"Yummy, they smell delicious," said Lydia Anne, as she lifted one of the large rum balls to her lips and bit into it.

The others went to follow suit, but hesitated when they saw Alex shaking her head in a silent warning.

Lydia screwed up her face at the taste of the confectionary, not being able to put her finger on the flavour took the second bite , chewed and swallowed.

"Unusual flavour," commented the girl as she picked up another, "what's in the centre?"

"**Oh that, some of them have it and some of them don't. They're special type of aniseed ball from China, a real delicacy there, of course you have to have what my daddy would say, mature taste buds to really appreciate them." **

Most of the children, who had not eaten their serve quickly put them back in Lydia Anne's tin, claiming they didn't like the spice of aniseed.

"Well, they are unusual." Said Lydia Anne as she consumed yet another one. This time as she bit into the coated chocolate ball, her teeth grasped the tiny black centre that Alex had so painstakingly inserted. Lydia smiled, a wide and black toothy smile.

"**Yes, I call them Little George Shit Balls. There especially good for potty mouth bullies who cheat and lie."**

While Lydia didn't quite have the gist of what was going on, Josh did, and bellowed with laughter, "You mean Lydia Anne is eatin' rabbit poo!"

With that the entire group of children burst out laughing, except for a few of the greedy girls who had all of a sudden started to spit their rum ball out. Lydia Anne went pale, then green, then promptly threw up all over her Paris bought green dress.

Alex laughed, **"that dress sure is pretty, Lydia Anne, though I recon it's gonna give ya nightmares, now."**

Alexandra was revelling at her genius, when all of a sudden Lydia Anne screamed and lunged at her. Alex was, however too fast and ran with the other girl close behind , they came quickly upon the grass field next to the school yard. Lydia Anne lunged again this time taking Alex down with her. The children watched from the steps of the school house as the two girls wrestled in the long grass. At times it was hard to tell who was who, not only because they were wearing identical outfits, but also because the spring rains and left the paddock full of small yellow daisies.

Miss Jones heard the screams from the school house and went running.

"Oh no, she didn't," I looked out the window to see what was going on, but I couldn't make out much, thought there did seem to be some sort of ruckus going on in the field outside. As I came down the steps I could see Josh. "Josh, what's going on?"

"Ah, Mr. Cartwright. Lydia Anne and Alex are at it again." He said pointing to the field of flowers.

Miss Jones stood in front of the wrestling girls, the only thing separating them from their camouflage was the occasional glimpse of their cotton underdraws as they each turned and flung each other to the ground , scratching , kicking and pulling each other's hair.

I ran to help. We each grabbed a set underdraws and lifted up a wild and kicking child, one small, the other with black froth coming from her mouth and dribbling down the front of her chin.

"STOP IT, NOW." I yelled

Dragging the girls back into the school yard towards the other children, Miss Jones demanded. "What is the meaning of this?"

"She tried to poison me." yelled Lydia Anne.

"Alexandra! What is she talking about?"

"**Why, Uncle Joe, Lydia Anne jist don't have the mature acquired taste for Hop Sings special rum balls." **

"They ain't special. They're shit."

Alexandra gasped. **"That ain't no way to talk about Hop Sings cooking or my peace offering. Seems to me some people in this world need their potty mouths washed out." **

The other children were by this stage laughing. Lydia Anne was more than chastised, she was totally humiliated and tears began to form in her eyes. On seeing this ,Alex picked up the tin where it had been thrown on the ground, hoping to get rid of the evidence. So far so good, poor Lydia was so frustrated she was unable to articulate, and if she could hide the rum balls she was sure to get away with her payback. She was also confident that the other children, well most of them anyway, would keep quiet. They all had at one time or another been the victim of one of Lydia Anne's taunts.

"Lydia Anne, you are being very rude, just because you don't like the taste of the rums balls, it gives you no cause to be attacking Alexandra like that. So much for the essays that you presented me. You have obviously learned nothing."

"No, but Miss Jones, they are really bad… I mean…" frustrated Lydia Anne shook her head and glowered at Alexandra. She then spotted Alex's smirking face. Taking a deep breath, she turned back to Miss Jones and smugly suggested, " Why miss Jones if you don't believe me , why don't you try one?"

Alexandra went to cardiac arrest, as the small tin was snatched from her hand and a large rum ball offered to her teacher.

"Fine, Lydia Anne, let's just see what all this fuss is about."

As the children gasped, Miss Jones bit into the rum ball.

"**Oh noooo. Dog gone it. I'm sure gonna be needin' that King Of Hearts."**

_**End Flashback**_

TBC

Chapter 10: The King Of Hearts - Will Joe be conned again? This time he gets advice from Pa.

A.N. Sorry, it's so long, but I didn't want to break this up. Plus, no spankings for Alexandra, it's Christmas. Please review, it's taken me some time to work out this chapter. Also, is bold type bugging anyone? I know that it can if you're reading the edition on your mobile. I originally formatted it like that for Alex's speech and dialogue alone, so I could keep tabs on her. I'm getting over it.


	10. The King Of Hearts

**I'VE SWALLOWED THE GREEN DRESS"**

2nd In the Alexandra Series

Disclaimer: I do not own Bonanza, or any of its characters. David Dortort and Fred Hamilton created them and played with them for 14 years. The series is owned by NBC

Warning: Mild Parental Dicipline.

Long Chapter. And there may be spelling and grammatical errors, computor problems and formatting nightmares. Serves me right for holidaying in Monsoonal weather. Hopefully, third time lucky

**Chapter 10: King Of Hearts.**

"Ahhhh, no she didn't?"

Hop Sing came running in from the kitchen as he heard Marty scream.

"What wrong? Why you scream?"

"Oh, sorry, Hop Sing, I was just reacting to a very dramatic story about Alexandra."

Hop Sing picked up the tea tray, "Oh, okay, Missy Strawn, you scare Hop Sing though. Hey, why nobody eat biscuit slice? Hop Sing bake today."

Marty looked at all the brave Cartwright men and giggled. She watched them splutter and try to make excuses for not eating the fine wares Hop Sing had prepared.

"I'm sorry, Hop Sing I hadn't noticed them, I would love to try one." Marty picked up a slice. Squaring off at the boys, Adam in particular, she bit a huge chunk out of the slice and proceeded to, "ohmm, ahhh. Why this is just delicious Hop Sing."

"Missy, my type of lady, enjoy good food. Boys don't appreciate. They vely lucky, Hop Sing, don't go back to china."

"Hop Sing, why do you always threaten to go back to china? Ya know I near half starve to death ifin ya took off like that. Here give me one of those slices." Hoss grabbed the small cake and popped the entire portion in his mouth.

The laughter was interrupted by a sudden hacking cough… "Daaaddy!"

Adam quickly put down his cup and jumped the steps two at a time, heading for Alexandra room. There he found the ten year old sitting up on her bed coughing. Adam was quickly by her side patting her back, while her small body racked and heaved trying to get enough oxygen to expel the mucus constricting her throat. One final effort had the little girl exorcised the obstruction and vomit onto her bed and nightshirt.

Hop Sing followed by Marty entered the room.

"Hop Sings she's been sick again," said Adam, "and she's burning up."

"No worry, Mista Adam ,doctor martin said this will happen."

"Is there anything I can do to help, Hop Sing?"

"We get her clean and wash her down," said Hop Sing.

Marty and Hop Sing went about cleaning Alex up, Adam watched on as the stripped the little girls soiled nightshirt off her, changed her sheets and settle her back into bed. Adam went to the chest to retrieve a fresh night shirt.

"I'd leave the night shirt, Adam, just put some clean underclothes on, the night shirt will be too hot for her."

Hop Sing filled the wash basin with clean water while Adam and Marty redressed Alex in clean cotton draws, and then lay her back down on the bed.

"I'm so hot, Hop Sing," moaned Alex.

"Little girl do too much today, need to stay in bed to get better."

"But it's boring and lonely."

"Alexandra, let me look at your throat," asked Marty.

"Not again, I'm sick of everybody lookin' at it. And I ain't drinkin' any more medicine. I'm just hot and thirsty. Maybe I just need some more ice cream that will cool me down some."

"Alexandra! You're being sassy and naughty. Open your mouth."

Alexandra crossed her arms and clamped her mouth shut, keeping a look at her father from the corner of her eyes and any sudden movement. Unfortunately, being only ten, her peripheral vision was not fully developed so the swat that her father administered was fast, sharp and unexpected.

"Oww."

Marty took the opportunity to depress her tongue with her long and slender forefinger. Adam recognised Alex's determined demeanor and quickly warned.

"Alexandra, you dare bite and your bottom will be a lot sorer than your throat."

"What you see missy," asked Hop Sing, standing at the foot of the bed, ready for any instruction from the pretty young nurse.

"It looks fine, Hop Sing. It looks completely closed and the inflammation has definitely gone down. You're right; I'd say she's just picked up a secondary infection, which really was to be expected. We should treat it a bit like croup or a bad cold." Marty was aware of the Hop Sings position in this family. She was conscious of respecting his opinion and involving him in the treatment. "So how would you treat it, Hop Sing?"

"Hop Sing get steam pot and add peppermint oil, help to break up cough and keep air clean. Hop Sing get and bring back. Missy and Adam wash little girl down."

"What about some ice cream, Hop Sing?"

"No more ice cream for you, it might make you sick again, besides ice-cream all gone. Hop Sing bring jug of cold water."

"Dang it! What's a kid supposed to do ta get any special treatment round here?"

"Behave, and stay in bed when you're sick, take their medicine and stop giving sass."

"I guess thata' be one way to save my ass from a mean ole grouchy, bushy eyebrow, granite head with no sense of humour, or feelin's for little kids who mighta be dyin'," she thought, oops out loud. Alex sunk down into the worn cavity of her mattress and its protection of her backside. "Sorry daddy, I must be getting delirious again. I dunno what I'm saying."

"Hmm, I don't think your too sick, little girl."

"No, she's not delirious, just Hot. Here, Adam we need to just wash her down, you start at the feet, I'll start at the brow."

"That way you'll meet in the middle," sung Alex.

"Trying to be cute now," smirked Adam. He grabbed the wash cloth and started wiping Alex's feet as Marty started on her brow.

"Yep, so is tit working? "

"Yep." said Marty and Adam in unison, then laughed.

Alex's giggled as her father tickled her feet. Her chuckles soon merged with their laughter. Hop Sing's relieved huge grin entered the room struggling to carry the kerosene burner. Hoss bought up the rear with heavy set of cast iron feet that would keep the burner off the floor and encase its flame safely. Once set up in a corner, Hop Sing added the larger wicker steamers. He added some peppermint oil to the water. The water started to boil and the fine mist soon impregnated the air allowing the occupants to inhale the scent and moisture.

"Now, little girl feel better by morning. Steam will help clear chest."

"Thanks Hop Sing, thanks Hoss said Adam. I'll stay you all should go to bed."

Ben and Joe arrived at the door, "everything all right, son?"

"Yes, Pa, she's just developed a cough."

All sung goodnight as they left Marty and Adam to continue wiping their wet cloths over Alex's small but hot frame.

"How's that, Alexandra? Feel better?"

'Yes, Daddy, nice and cool."

"Okay. Good, now, try and get some sleep."

"But I'm not tired." She yawned.

"Yes you are. Just close your eyes and rest them."

"You should get some rest too, Adam," said Marty, "I can stay here for a while."

"Okay, but only once Alex is asleep."

"Daddy, sing me a song that will make go to sleep."

"Sure sweetheart." Adam got up to fetch his guitar

"No, Daddy, no guitar, I want to sit on your lap."

"You're too ho,t Alex."

"Please Daddy?"

Adam relented and Marty gave up the large club chair, that had been positioned by the bed where each of the family had taken it turns over the last twenty four hours to sit beside Alexandra. It looked like another beside vigil was in store. Adam picked up Alex and sat her on his knee, letting her cradle herself into his chest and tuck her head into the crook of his neck. Adam grabbed the damp washcloth and wiped her face and brow pushing her soft curls back from her forehead. Alex snuggled in taking in her daddy's scent, feeling safe and willing to let sleep take over as he sung an Irish lullaby.

Within minutes Alexandra was asleep. Adam lifted her and placed her gently on the bed, pulling the crisp white sheet up over her chest. No sooner had he settled it there and sat down again in the chair, than Alex in her restless sleep kicked off the sheet.

Marty laughed, "she'll be fine, leave it off she'll sleep better. When she cools down we can pull it up again."

Marty looked at the sleeping child. She was moved by Adams devotion and gentleness with this little spitfire who now, as most sleeping children do , looked every bit an angel, like a Raphael cherub, observing the world from the heavens, with mischievous glints in their eyes.

"She sure is a pretty little girl, Adam. She looks so angelic and innocent laying there."

"That's because she's a sleep and not thinking out loud," he quipped. "Actually, she is a pretty special kid. She hasn't really had an easy go of it in her short ten years. She's full of energy and plenty of mischief but your right, she's an innocent. She's honest, brutally sometimes and naive, but really not spiteful or cruel, except for poor old Lydia Anne.

"Oh, I think Lydia Anne got what she deserved."

"Maybe, and maybe Alex started out to teach her a lesson, but really in the end I think it was more her taking revenge."

"But, she's only ten for goodness sake. She's not really going to understand the difference between those fine lines."

"Well, that's for sure, but it's my job, well our job… the entire family's responsibility to teach her."

"I like that. I like the fact that all of you, not only love and unconditionally support each other, but take responsibility for each other. Many cultures believe that the raising of children is not the sole responsibility of one or two people. I heard a saying once ...that it takes a village to raise a child. It certainly the belief among the indigenous people of my country."

"Well, frankly with Alexandra I need all the help I can get."

Marty laughed, "Im sure you do, she's a pretty smart kid. You've got to admit it was a pretty ingenious plan, even if it was payback."

"Yes, creative I give our little miscreant that, but not real smart. There was no way she was going to get away with playing such a trick. She would have been well aware that she would have to be punished."

"So what happened, to Miss Jones and Lydia Anne and Alex, did Joe handle the situation?"

"Well, they are alive and Joe did handle the situation, though he did get bamboozled again by Alexandra. Actually I didn't handle it all that well either, anyway in the long run I think we all learned a pretty good lesson. I had gotten home late that Saturday night. Pa and Joe tried to fill me in on the whole saga..."

_**Flash back**_

**"EXPELLED!"**

"Adam, just wait a minute. It wasn't my fault."

"I'm not saying that it was Joe, but I better get this story straight, because come Monday morning I need to front up to the board to appeal Alexandra's expulsion. I need to explain to them how my ten year old daughter managed to nearly poison another child and her teacher."

"I told you, Adam, about the fight and the peace offering she was supposed to give to Lydia Anne. I was sure you would have done something like that. I thought it was a good idea."

"It was a good idea, Joe, but you should have watched her. I mean you know what's she's like, she would have had something up her sleeve. Once Alexandra gets her mind set on something, there's no telling until it's too late."

"Exactly, I had no idea that she had that little payback set up."

"She shouldn't have got off so lightly in the first place, Joe. She has been warned about fighting. Last time…."

Pa intervened, "Adam, it's no good you continually admonishing Joe. He did do a good job."

"Well, little Miss Alexandra Cartwright is going to find it very uncomfortable at breakfast tomorrow morning, when I get through with her. This behaviour is totally unacceptable. She could have made that girl really sick."

"Adam you're overreacting. I'd hate to tell you some of the things I found you babies putting in your mouths. Besides Joe already spanked Alexandra. I heard it myself."

"So, she didn't trick you out of a second one then, Joe?"

"Well Adam, you know, I think I was pretty fair, but well she had the King of Hearts and you know…".

"The King of Hearts! Your old survival kit. Are you saying she pulled that one on you? Well, Joe you should have kept that one for YOURSELF!"

"Adam! That's enough!" Admonished Pa. "The boy took on the responsibility for Alexandra while you were away, and he did what he thought best. It hasn't been an easy couple of days for him. The way your acting you'd think he was the naughty one. You should have seen his face when they both came down stairs last night. And poor Alexandra, she was awful sorry that she had caused this whole mess, her best dress was all torn, Hop Sing was mad at her and her favourite Uncle had to spank her. On top of all that she's been expelled and extremely worried about what you're going to do when you get home."

"Pa, honestly, I think you've gone soft. You would have stripped the hide of us if we had done the same thing. I think Alexandra has a Grandpa that spoils her rotten."

"Well son, that may be the case most of the time. I've waited long enough and I'd like a heap more to spoil. However, I would have had a necessary talk to Alexandra, but my advice to Joseph at the time was that, he needed to sort this out with Alexandra, that we all play a part in her life and that if Alexandra was going to mind him and respect him he was going to have to deal with her. You can deal with the situation in your own way but at least be supportive of Joe, and reinforce that respect in Alexandra eyes."

"Sorry, Joe, Pa's right. None of this is your fault and you did just what I would have done. Guess though, you will be well equipped when you have your own kids one day. Discipline is hard Joe; you can feel a real heal sometimes. Don't worry I'll just talk to Alexandra, I'm sure she's learnt her lesson."

"Well, about that Adam, it sort of didn't pan out exactly like Pas suggested it should."

"Joe?"

"Wait. Just hear me out. …"

I went into Alexandra's room and here she is sitting on the bed, playing nervously with the rip in her green dress. Her big green eyes followed me as I came over and sat on the bed next to her.

"Stop playin with that rip, you'll only make it worse."I said

"It's grandpas' favourite dress, I was thinkin maybe he was gonna come up and talk to me, and maybe he wouldn't be so mad at me."

"He ain't all that mad at you Alexandra, but it's me you disobeyed and it's me that was responsible for you while your Dad's away. And, it's me that you showed no respect to by not making a peace offering like you said you would."

"So, I'm in trouble with you then?"

"Yep. Hop up and stand in front of me, Alexandra."

I held her hand. Pa always said that before you punish a child you should let them explain and make sure they understand why they are being punished.

"Okay, Alexandra, give me your side of the story."

"Well Uncle Joe, you know first of all Lydia Anne cheated and called my momma them awful names. And I recon instead of the peace offering I thought I would teach her a lesson instead. I wasin' meanin to poison her and I wouldn't have let her eat all of them bad rum balls. I told her before she ate a second one, then she got real mad, which I kinda expected an all, but I weren't worried bout that cause she can't fight for peanuts. And, I gotta admit her face was pretty funny when she found out she had eaten poo, ya shoulda seen it she just went and upchucked all over her dress. Ifin it makes her feel any better she can have my dress. She probably lost a bit of weight by now and she might fit into it."

"Alexandra Cartwright! Lydia Anne didn't deserve to have such a mean thing done to her. Alex, you humiliated her and you could have made her really sick."

"I guess so, but it wasn't so much to be mean. I kinda thought it would be funny. I'm awful sorry. And, I 'm real sorry Miss Jones nearly ate one whole, but that was cause of Lydia Anne, she talked Miss Jones into it just to get me inta' big trouble."

"Well, it worked. Miss Jones has expelled you, and will only take you back if your Daddy appeals to the school board. Adam is sure not going to be very impressed with that."

"Huh? So being expelled is bad? I mean it doesn't sound so bad, no School an all."

"Alex being expelled is really bad. No School means no education, no learning the things that you need like reading and writing. It means no friends to see every day. You would have to do all your schooling here at home."

"Oh, that ain't good."

"No. Well, come on better get this over with."

"So, are you gonna, you know …"

"Spank you. You know I should."

"Aw, Uncle Joe, but daddy's going to double any punishment you give me."

"Well, you shoulda thought of that before you played that prank."

" Well, I kinda did. I mean I sorta weighed up the risks. And you gotta admit, ifin Miss Jones hadn't eaten one of them rum balls, I practically would have got away with it."

"Well, you didn't. Don't forget you also had another fight with Lydia Anne."

"Lydia Anne threw the first punch."

"Alex, we went through this last time. You provoked her."

"And last time you only gave me a swat and extra chores and stuff. And this time I'm expelled and all, and Dads gonna' wallop me good for that at least. Uncle Joe, my butt isn't cut out for this."

"Alex, stop trying to talk me out of this. You got this coming. Now it ain't going to be that bad."

"Okay, Uncle Joe, I'm bringing out the big guns."

Alexandra pulled out and handed me the King of Hearts.

"Aw, Alex, I was a kid when I made them. It doesn't work."

"But, how come it worked last time. And besides a token is a token, it's like a promise, like ya word, ya can't go back on ya word, or a token, it's bad luck and I think it's illegal."

I had to admit the kid had a point. Adam was going to wail the livin' daylights out of her fer sure and really the King of hearts was especially made for this type of situation. It seemed so unfair when I was a kid that I would get another punishment if I got into trouble at school or when Pa was away. Double Trouble. They should make a law against it, you know like ya shouldn't be punished for the same crime twice. Hmm, Maybe someday.

"Look, Alexandra I don't like doin this. But, I'm a grown up now and I got to be a bit more responsible and all. And besides your Grandpa's expecting me to spank you. He's going to know if I don't. You will just end up getting a bigger licking from Adam, maybe even Grandpa and I'm telling you they've both got hard hands."

"Hey, I got an idea Uncle Joe. Why don't we pretend to spank me… say ten wallops, then dad probably give me another twenty. Twenty I can do, Uncle little Joe, but thirty real wallops, I won't sit down for a week. I've only got a small butt."

"Hmm, I dunno?"

"Come on, it will work, trust me. It's not like I ain't sorry and all and I ain't gonna get off scot free. Ya just saving me ten extra wallops that's all. And this way ya get to stick to the rules."

"What rules?"

"The survival kit rules, you know ya word. Thought ya said ya was a grown up, well if ya grown enough to be a man of principals ya gotta stick to ya word."

You know that got me. I swear Alexandra should be a lawyer. Maybe when she grows up she could change the constitution even, well if she's allowed to go to school…. Gosh this kid could con the gold teeth out of a corpse.

"Okay, so how do we pull this off then?"

"Well, I recon we could put a pillow on the bed… here…. and then you whack it with …say…. Ah… my hairbrush."

I got the pillow and grabbed the brush and smacked it down against the pillow. PLUMMMFT.

"Na, Uncle Joe, it don't sound right. It's gotta sound like this…."

Alex snatched the brush from my hand and whacked me on the thigh with it.

"Hey, cut that out. I'm not the one supposed to be getting a tanning here."

"Sorry, Uncle Joe, but we need to make it sound orthentic, that means real."

"Well do that again, and I'll make it sound real authentic. "

"Gosh, Uncle Joe, ya got no feel for the dramatic, well at least ya getting into the spirit of it… hey, I know… here wet this washcloth… now like flick it.. You know, crack it like a whip."

I tried. Well, dog gone it, Alex was right. It sounded just like getting ya bare backside smacked.

"Yep, that's it Uncle Joe. So now do it again and I will holler every time. I'll have ta watch ya and time it properly. Okay, GO!"

I flicked the wet cloth THWACK!

"AHHHHHHH," Alex screamed at the top of her lungs, "YA KILLING ME."

"Hey, don't overdo it. Pa will think I'm murdering you."

All of a sudden I could hear footsteps running up the stairs. I quickly grabbed Alex and threw her over my knee.

"Hey, Uncle Joe whatcha' doin'?"

"Stay there, Alexandra, Pa's coming. Look like you're about to cry or something."

Pa burst into the room, "JOESPH! What are you doing? Remember she's just a little girl."

"OWWWW, grandpa please help me he's tryin to kill me."

"Pa, honest, I just gave her a swat, a light little swat like this," I lightly smacked Alexandra on her well padded petticoat bottom.

"OWWW, Uncle Joe!"

"See pa, just like that. Alex is overreacting. Course, Pa ya know if I ain't doing it right you make like to take over, I wouldn't want to really hurt Alexandra." I squeezed Alexandra just to let her know that if she kept on with the melodrama it was going to be to her detriment.

"Oh… that's right, Grandpa, I just got a bit of a freight that's all. I mean this is the first time Uncle Joe has spanked me, and I know I deserved it all, and I'm real sorry that I played such an awful prank on Lydia Anne, and I'm especially sorry that Miss Jones accidently ate one of them rum balls, but ya gotta admit that was Lydia Anne's idea ,not mine. Plus my good dress, my favourite dress, the one that you specially bought me from San Francisco, is all torn and I'll probably be never able to wear it again."

Alexandra delivered her closing argument in all sincerity, well most of it, and still laying across my knee, I might add. I'm telling ya, I was so tempted to just keep her there and tan the livin' daylights out of her myself, but to tell you the truth I was kinda worried about what she would do next.

Pa walked over to me, "Joseph, let me give you some advice."

"Sure, Pa."

"Well, here let me show you. Let Alex up for a bit."

I stood Alex up, smiling to myself, thinking Pa was gonna take over and Alex was going to get her comeuppance, but I was, as seems to be the pattern of my life, sorely disappointed.

Pa walked over turned Alex around and lifted the skirt of Alexandra's dress, "First of all Joe, Alex has too much padding. She is going to feel very little with all those petticoats on, or you could be smacking in the wrong place, which could be more damaging that a few sharp smacks to a little bottom. Now, if ya get them out of the way, you can be sure that your smacking her backside. Then, Joe a smack like this…."

Alex shut her eyes tight waiting for the demonstration, then snapped them open in utter surprise when Pa whacked my backside instead, real hard.

"OWWW, Pa, Shessssh!"

"….. A smack like that is too hard, Joseph, too hard for a little girl, any more than one of those means that you are going to bruise the poor child. So the smack should be more like this…."

"Owwww Pa!"

"…..is a reasonable smack, five, maybe ten for serious misdemeanours."

Pa added five more wacks to the seat of my pants.

" Five of them say, is a reasonable and fair chastisement for a ten year old."

"Pa, ya got to be joking, you would have tanned the hide offa me. I remember times I recon I couldn't sit down for a week. "

"Joseph you're being over dramatic."

"That's right Grandpa, he can sure be melodramatic, can't he?"

"Yes, Joseph. Listen though, if you can't handle it I…."

Alex's smirk fell from her face, "no Grandpa. It's okay, honest, he ain't hurt me. It's Uncle Joe that deserves my apology. I mean, I'm so ashamed for causin' all this trouble and makin it hard for him to look after me an all."

"Alright, Alexandra. I'm very proud of you. Most children would do just about anything to get out of a spanking. Don't be too hard on her Joe, this young lady seems to have learnt the errors of her way."

_That little…._

"Oh, and Joseph one more thing…."

Pa walked up and whispered in my ear, "It's real important that she knows that you love her and that all is forgiven and it's over. Letting a child feel abandoned or unloved and wallow in guilt is far worse than a couple swift smacks to her backside." Pa turned to leave , "Alright, you two suppers in ten minutes, I expect you both down there."

As the door closed behind him, I turned my practiced steely gaze on Alexandra. She looked up with those big green innocent puppy dog eyes at me.

"Oh, no, ya can get that look off your face you little con artist. Remind me when your older to teach you how to play poker."

"Already know."

" Why doesn't that surprise me. You know I've got a good mind to …"

"But, Uncle Joe you can't go back on a promise."

"Oh yes I can, you've had one swat , I've had three!"

" Eight actually, but who's counting. Well, I'll scream so loud, Grandpa will think ya really murdering me and then you will be in big trouble."

"Why you little… well, let's just see little Miss Lily Langtree…"

I sat down and put her a cross my knee, before she could start screaming her head off, I flipped her petticoats up over her head and landed one very hard swat to her backside.

"Ahhhhhhh, Uncle Joe, not so hard, come on , give me a break."

Swat, swat, swat , another three quick successive smacks didn't give Alex the chance to put forward any more arguments.

"Ow, Ow , Ow, please, Uncle Joe, Daddy's gonna roast my tail again, you know him better than me, you know what he's gunna' do, my butts toast."

I stood Alexandra up. "Alex that's a little taste of what I'm capable of when pushed. You need to mind me when I'm in charge. Okay? Besides, now your uncomfortableness at supper will look realistic."

"Orthentic."

"Yep."

"Hmmm, do you think Grandpa will think four swats was enough?"

"Nope, come on you need another five."

"Huh, for real?"

"Na, but this time no melodrama."

I sat down on the bed. Alex and I acted out the rest of the expected spanking. I snapped the wet cloth and she yelped. Pa was well convinced, especially when Alex and I came down to supper. She threw herself into pa's arms, rubbing her bottom. Pa had the cushion already on the chair for her. I swear she would have hardly have felt the smacks in the first place and the sting to her rear end wouldn't have even lasted more than ten minutes.

"So you see, Adam and Pa, I kinda didn't really spank her liked she probably deserved, she really only got a couple of swats."

The big room erupted with laughter. Joe looked stunned and somewhat relived that nether, Pa or I were bellowing.

Shaking my head I clapped Joe on the shoulder, "So, Joe, you mean to tell me she conned you out of it again."

"Adam, I gave her a couple of swats and I had a talk to her about what she did wrong, and I recon she won't do it ever again. But yep, damn, Adam she is good."

"Joseph , you will not cuss in this house, though boy you were taken for a ride." Laughed Pa.

"Yeah, well so were you Pa, I mean you fell for it."

"Did I now!" Joe, I well remember your antics when you were a child and I spotted the King of Hearts you left on the dresser."

"You mean to tell me, your demonstration was all an act. Pa, now I know where Alexandra inherited her talent from."

"Yes, well, I was somewhat curious as to what Alexandra was up to."

'Oh pa, you are turning soft, and Joe, you deserved those couple of swats for being so gullible."

"Sorry, Adam, guess I'm not cut out to be parent."

"Not yet I hope," said Pa, "you're only seventeen Joe, and you did good job with Alex, really. You can't be blamed for Alex's misbehaviour."

"Look, Joe, Pa , and this goes for Hoss and Hop Sing as well, I can't tell you enough how much it means to me for all of your support and help with Alexandra. I know we haven't had her for very long, but I can't imagine life without her now. I can't imagine our family without her. And I couldn't have done any of this without you all, your physical support, your love and acceptance of the situation. I'm sorry Joe. All I can say, now ya know what it was like dealing with a young Joseph Francis. "

"Well, Adam, said Pa. "We can't imagine our life without Alexandra either. And you need to know she is verity much loved by every member of this household, this family. In actual fact I've never felt so blessed in my life."

That choked me up , I know Pa feels like that, but when he actually said those words , I'm … well I just hope I can be the type of father he is.

"Thanks' Pa."

"You're welcome son . But Adam you've got to relax a little more. You worry too much. Alex isn't going to turn into her mother or you or any of us. She's is Alexandra and she is going to be a very loved little girl and guided to become, to remain a good person. She is a very normal little girl, albeit smart one."

Pa was right. I do worry too much and I've got to admit, Alexandra weaselling her way out of a well deserved spanking from Joe made me laugh. It so reminded me of him when he was that age. I might have handled things a little differently. Ends up there was more drama to come and I nearly didn't get it right.

Unfortunately, I also didn't realise that Alexandra was not asleep. Upstairs, she had heard Pa's laughter and Joe's animated version of events. She of course was pretty restless about my coming home and the hand of doom as she put it. Alexandra had snuck out and positioned herself at her favourite eavesdropping spot, third step from the top, and as usual only heard part of the conversation going on in the big room.

"Your right, Pa, but what am I going to do if they don't accept Alex back. We can't school her at home for the next six years."

"Yes, you can, Adam. You are the most qualified."

"Pa, this ranch takes up a lot of time, it's a lot of work. It takes all four of us to run it, with twelve ranch hands."

"Hey, Adam we can pick up the slack, I could be doing heaps more."

"Joe you are doing a man's job as it is. You by far the best breaker we have. But, it's not just the ranch and the stock, it's the mining camps and the lumber contracts. Pa and I are always having to go away. We are really the only ones that are equipped enough and experienced enough to handle that side of the family business."

"Adams kind of right, Pa, besides that, it can get pretty lonely out here, she needs friends her own age."

"Well, that's another consideration. Alexandra's had never been to school until she came here. She has mainly socialised with adults and not always some that we would see as good role models. The best thing for Alexandra may be a boarding school. There are some real good ones in San Francisco. That's not too far away. She could come home during school breaks, we could visit her there, she would be with children her own age and girls in particular. I may have to send her there."

Alexandra sat at the top of the stairs. Tears started to well up in her eyes and then spilled over as she swallowed the painful lump that had risen in her throat. Now, the whole prank really hadn't been such a good idea . A spanking may have been worth it, but being sent away was possibly the worst thing that could ever happen to her.

Alexandra quietly slipped back into her room, then threw herself on her bed and cried and sobbed. She hadn't felt this scared and lost since the day she watched her mother leave town in a stagecoach handcuffed to a State Marshall. She had weighed up the risks, now she was ashamed for being so dumb. She was going to be sent away from the Ponderosa, where she was safe, where everybody made her feel safe and wanted, where she had grown to love them all and they loved her, she knew it. Well they loved her, but maybe they were ashamed now too. She couldn't blame them. Adam Cartwright was her Daddy. He promised to always keep her safe, he said she belonged and she could stay forever. But, maybe he couldn't do it, maybe, It was just too hard and she was just too much trouble.

We continued to debate over the situation. Pa, actually, got quite heated.

"Adam this is what I mean, you stress too much and you jump the gun. I know you always consider the options and like to nut things out, but you don't know what is going to happen come Monday. Abigail may have calmed down some. For goodness sake, we are even seeing the funny side of it all now. Put this all in to perspective. You don't need to make any decisions until you know that outcome. I will tell you one thing though, as far as I'm concerned, it won't happen . You won't be sending that little girl away, not from you, not from us. We can get a governess if need be, but Alexandra is home and home is where she will stay until she is old enough to venture beyond the Ponderosa if she wishes."

Alexandra wasn't the only one swallowing the lump in her throat. Pa's order, so to speak was moving. I had once worried that my innocent indiscretion over ten years ago and my determination to have Alexandra with me, may have been selfish and a burden my family should not have been lumped with. That worry had not crossed my mind since the night at the lake. Unfortunately it had crossed the mind of one small ten year old girl.

The next morning I came down to breakfast to find Hoss, Pa and little Joe all sitting down to breakfast. The boys had been up early and had completed my share of the morning chores.

"Hey, Adam you look like you could do with a strong coffee." said Hoss.

"Thanks, Hoss, I must admit I didn't sleep to well."

Joe looked sheepishly at me, "so did you have that necessary little talk with Alexandra then?"

"No, Joe. I thought she was here. Her beds empty. Pa have you seen her this morning?"

"No, Adam, I thought she was still asleep."

Hop Sing came in from the kitchen with afresh pot of coffee.

"Hop Sing, is Alexandra with you?"

"No Mista Adam. No see little Alex this morning. Not collect eggs either like she supposed to."

I headed up the stairs back to her room. There on the bed was Joe's upturned wooden Box; the Survival Kit. Beside it lay several playing cards and a fake beard. On the floor were the remnants of one of the playing cards. The King of Hearts, decapitated, torn and scattered, with no sign of one Alexandra Cartwright.

TBC

Chapter 11: Return of The King Of Hearts & Plan B

A.N. Sorry for the long chapter, but I wanted to play around with Adams role as a loving and learning father. So really a bit of an ode to the Adam Cartwright character and what could have been. I hope that came across and there wasn't too much drabble or repeativeness. Please tell me, if there was, I tried to cut it down. Anyway, please review.

**In memory of Pernell Roberts. It is one year, this month since his passing.**


	11. Plan B and return of the King of Hearts

**I'VE SWALLOWED THE GREEN DRESS" **

2nd In the Alexandra Series

Disclaimer: I do not own Bonanza, or any of its characters. David Dortort and Fred Hamilton created them and played with them for 14 years. The series is owned by NBC

Warning: An Adam whump, Alexandra won't fair too well in the end either. Spanking of a minor in this chapter.

**Summary and re-cap**

**Adam Cartwright continues to tell and embellish one of Alexandra's adventures to the young and pretty nurse Martha Strawn, as the child sleeps. **

After playing a prank on Lydia Anne and inadvertently Miss Jones, Alex is expelled. Over hearing her father discuss the events, with her grandfather and Joe, she runs away, believing Adam is sending her to a boarding school in San Francisco.

There on the bed was Joe's upturned wooden Box; the survival kit. Beside it lay several playing cards and a fake beard. On the floor were the remnants of one of the playing cards. The king of Hearts decapitated, torn and scattered with no sign of one Alexandra Cartwright."

**Chapter 11: Return of The King Of Hearts and Plan B.**

_**Flashback continued; **_

Joe and Ben entered the room, to find Adam picking up the pieces of the playing card.

"Adam, what's wrong?" Asked Ben

"Alex has gone… Joe what else was in that survival kit of yours?"

Joe moved over to the bed and picked up the now empty box and the remaining object.

"Okay, if I remember, there was a map, and a compass, knife…. Oh, I remember Plan B, a knife, and a picture of an angel, my angel, you gave me, ohhh, and plans of the tree house up by the lake, you remember, Adam the one you designed and built for me."

"What's Plan B, Joe?"

"Plan B, Adam is run away and live in the tree house until Pa cools down." Informed Joe

"So, Alex has run away because she's scared of me, I'm too angry?

"And, If I remember correctly, Joe, That was probably a wise idea after some of your antics," chuckled Ben.

"I'm glad you two find this all very amusing. Pa, I have never spanked Alexandra when I was too angry."

"Nor did I with you boys, oh, well, maybe, once or twice. You know we get it wrong sometimes. Adam. It's those times we learn from, and one thing I did learn, was that there's no sin in admitting you were wrong."

"Pa, I haven't done anything wrong, YET!"

"Well, you're starting to lose your temper," lectured Ben.

"I'm worried, she's run away, she's out there, a little girl with no idea how to look after self. She hasn't grown up here."

"You're scared, Adam, and that makes you even angrier. It's hard to control that fear when your children are at risk. It's very normal. We will find Alex; she'll be up at the tree house."

"Yeah, Adam it's only up at the south lake, 40 minutes away. And Alex may not have been bought up around here, but ya gotta admit she's a damn resourceful little bugger."

"Joseph, language?"

"It's only us, Pa."

Slap. Ben cuffed Joe up the ear.

"Ow,"

"No excuse!" Scolded Ben.

"Well, I better get going. Pa, Joe, can you stay here in case she returns?"

"Sure, Adam. Oh, and, Adam, some advice…."

"Don't worry, Pa, Your right, she will be fine and when I find her safe and sound I will pick her up, kiss her and hug her tight with every relieved little bone in my body. I will hold her close and make sure she knows how much I love her; we all love her, that she's wanted and will always be kept safe. Then, I'm going to give her the hiding of her life for scaring me half to death!"

_**Meanwhile up at the lake.**_

It had taken well over an hour for Alexandra to make it to the tree house. Joe's map was easy enough to follow, But, Leo was small, 12 hands at the most, that with the small wagon she had loaded and pulled behind slowed them down.

Alex thought of bringing Little George, but was aware that he was just too small to survive in the wild, so, true to form and her theatrical style, had left a note for Hop Sing; _**Deer Hop sing, could ya feed and look afta little George for me. He don't eat much. I will send for him ifin I get work. Please don't eat him, it wasn't his fault ya rum balls got ruined, he was a innocent pawn of ma dastardly deed.**_

Alex had loaded the small wagon with what few supplies she could gather together in the middle of the night without disturbing anyone in the house. Her booty included cookies, bread, a pot and fry pan, some clothing, blankets, rope and tools, such as hammer, nails, and a small saw. The survival kit provided a list of these needs a long with the compass, a knife (though small) and directions. Alex also made sure she had the small leather bound book, "Shakespeare's Monologues" that her mother had given her, and, although she was kind of mad at her father, a black cotton shirt. She had hesitated before adding a box of matches from Hop Sing's Kitchen and a small riffle she found in the gun cabinet below the stairs. It was Joe's riffle; his first one grandpa had given him for his 14th birthday. It stood locked away in the gun cabinet, often starring back at her when she was relegated to the corner. Grandpa always locked it and kept the key in the top draw of his desk. She knew she would be in big trouble for taking the gun, but then she had no intention of going home and hopefully no one would find her and if they did she wouldn't let them take her back and she wouldn't let them in the tree house, no matter how mad they got at her.

Alexandra started transferring her supplies to the tree house. There was only one entrance to the impressive structure. A rope ladder hung down from the floor of a trap door and tall skinny pole, similar to the ones seen in Virginia city's new fire house, cantered in the middle of it's opening allowing a quick and effective exit. It had a trap door with a cut down the middle. Once closed it provided some protection from any cool drafts. Four small windows were on the front and back of the tree house while only two were on each of sides. This allowed the occupants almost a 360 view of the meadow and the lake that sat to the left of the trees huge trunk. Alex suspected that these openings were made small as a safety precaution, in case of Indian attacks maybe. A ferocious war painted Indian would not fit through the windows, or probably the trap door due to the obstruction of the fireman's pole.

In the other corner of the space was a securely hung hammock. Alex added her blankets and tested its strength. The rest of her new abode was scarce in furnishings; however there was a box that doubled as a small table. In it Alex found , a sling shot, which was great as hers had yet to be returned, a bucket of acorns, ammunition and a couple of detective novels and other reading material including a book about King Arthur and the Knights of the round table. Skimming through, it she noticed the picture of a catapult which answered her question to the use of the only other object in the tree house. Planted under one of the windows was crude looking frame with a long arm and spoon. This place was a fortress. The house itself sat feet off the ground on two huge horizontal branches, forked and strong enough to cradle the tree safely amongst its foliage.

Little did Alexandra know that a pair of inquisitive eyes watched her, safely hidden by some small bushes nearby. Alex had worked steadily, almost forgetting that she had run away from home or the reasons for it. Consumed with the adventure she was now having and energised by her independence and responsibilities, she took the time to go to the lake and collect clean water. Leo was the first to get a cool drink from the clear water of the lake. She then dipped her hat in the water and cupped an amount to run through her short blonde and now mattered curls. She replaced the hat in similar fashion to the way she had seen her father do on a hot afternoon. As she turned around she was startled suddenly by a figure now standing in the clearing.

A small boy, not much older than her, stood their silently watching. Dressed in buckskin britches, fringed at the sides, and decorative apron attached from the waist, he held a small spear in one hand and a stick with several fish skewered in the other. The boy wore no shirt, His long black hair fell to his bare tanned shoulders, secured with a leather strip.

Both children stared at each other for some time, examining each other's contrasting appearance. Alexandra smiled, somewhat excited by the fact that she had probably meet her first Indian. Her opponent, however did not appreciate her fearless gesture, he considered himself an Indian brave worthy at least of trepidation from any white man, or woman, or GIRL! He manufactured a nasty and vicious scowl in response.

Alexandra laughed; she could recognise bad acting at ten paces. "How!" she announced, holding up her hand.

"How what?" Articulated the boy.

"Oh, ah, How did ya catch all those fish?"

"With my spear, here at the lake before you came."

"How come you speak such good English? What's ya name anyway? where do ya live? is it far from here? Have ya ever scalped anyone?"

"You ask many questions. Are you not scared of me?"

"Nope. Ya gonna cook them fish. I can make a fire, I have matches, see." She said pulling the box from her pocket.

"You have not eaten?"

"Not since yesterday."

"Very well. Start your fire, we will share one, the others I have caught for my mother and must return soon."

"Good." Alex quickly collected firewood and started a fire. The boy attached one of his catch to a long stick and sat on a rock and rotated it over the flames.

"You do not need the fire sticks you know, I will show you how to make a flame from the flint rocks."

"Thank you, ahh, what's ya name?"

"Lajoci."

"Thank you, Lajoci, I sure could use that, these here matches ain't gonna last long."

"Why are you here?"

"I live here now. My names Alexandra Car…, my friends call me Alex, you wanna call me Alex?"

"Very well, it is easier than Alexandria. But, you are a child you cannot live here. This is the Ponderosa, The Cartwrights own all this land, they do not just share it with anyone."

"They share it with you don't they?"

"Yes. My father has taught me to speak the white man's tongue. He was taught by a boy when he was a boy. That boy was Adam Cartwright, he and my father are good friends."

_Damn, Just my luck. Figures_. Thought Alex.

"My grandfather is the chief of the Toi Ticutta tribe, we are Paiutes. During the spring melt we move down to the valley not far from here. Ben Cartwright and my grandfather have agreed on this. But you are a child, a girl child; you cannot live here by yourself."

"Oh, yes I can. You don't have to be a boy to be brave, or catch fish or make fires, or fire guns. So, you stand to pee, that don't make ya braver than me."

"You are a stupid female. You will be eaten by an animal. You will not taste good, but you will satisfy a beast."

"Oh, ya makin' that up."

The children laughed while they ate their fish. Lajoci continued to tell wild stories about his bravery, including the capture and skinning of a bear as a rug, a gift for his mother. He confessed to scalping many white men and counting coup on several Shoshone braves.

"Well, I must go, Alex, my mother requires I return with our morning meal. Then I have much hunting to do with the other braves."

"Wait. Can you come back tomorrow?"

"If my father will allow… I mean, if my father has no need of my skills as a great hunter. He is also a great hunter, but I am better. You should collect some berries; I will show you the ones to eat. Also make sure you have fresh water with you in the dwelling. I will show you how to set up some nets to catch fish. I will also show you how to set a trap under your tree, it should keep large beasts from eating you."

"Hmmm. Good idea."

Lajoci and Alexandra spent the next hour collecting berries and setting traps. Alex grew in confidence and was feeling as brave as her new found friend about living in the wild. Lajoci showed Alexandra how to set a simple, but effective, animal trap with rope tied to a tree. They then camouflaged its large noose and slip knot under a thick bed of leaves.

"You will be safe Alex; this trap will catch any wild angry bears. The loop will wrap around his leg and spring him up towards the branch upside down. If you are lucky no bear will come and you will catch a rabbit instead, which you can skin and eat for your supper. But, do not forget to set the trap again. I must go. My mother will be unhappy with me… uh because I have not bought back the deer I promised to catch. I have spent too much time helping a defenceless girl."

"A rabbit?" Alex hoped the trap caught neither a bear nor a rabbit. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all. Waving goodbye to Lajoci, she ate the last piece of fish and doused the fire. Thinking about the bears and the stories Lajoci had told, Alex decided she may just be better off gathering a few more supplies. Joe's rifle hadn't any shells, so why it might scare a human away, it was hardly going to scare an ornery animal. So, Alex went about collecting more acorns for the sling shot, making hard mud pies for the catapult and collecting berries in case a long battle was to ensue. After her busy work she then retired to the safety of the tree house to snooze.

_**Meanwhile back at the ranch.**_

Adam saddled sport and added supplies to his saddle bags. Hop Sing and Ben stood around filling him in on the missing items that Alexandra had appropriated. Each time they added an object to the list, Adam hastened his preparations. Then Joe suddenly came running out of the house.

"Adam, wait. My small rifle is missing from the cabinet."

"What?"

"Don't worry, it's not loaded."

"What about the shell boxes?"

"There aren't any… I mean, there weren't any. I haven't used that rifle for two years. There were no shells left and I never replaced them when I got my new rifle last Christmas."

Adam sighed with relief, then gritted his teeth as the anger rose, "That little lady is going to be in for one hell of a surprise when I get my hands on her. That has been my number one rule. We have talked about it and talked about it. And, she has been warned."

"Adam, just get going. Alexandra probably left at first light; she has at least three hours up on you." Advised Ben.

"Yeah, Adam don't worry. The tree house is real safe. I often went up there by myself."

"You did?" Asked Ben.

"Yeah, Pa, when I was old enough and all, Mitch and me and a couple of the gal... uh the fella's would often have a camp out."

"Hmmm."

Adam mounted Sport, raising an eyebrow at his younger brother before turning and heading up to the lake.

As soon as Adam's horse left the coral, Ben turned to Hop Sing, "Hop Sing, wait here in case Alex comes back. Joe mount up, we are heading up there."

"Pa, Adam's not going to need our help, I'm sure he can handle a runaway 10 year old."

"Oh, I'm sure he can, I just don't want to miss any of the fun. I'll bet my bottom dollar that Alex will give Adam a real run for his money."

Joe giggled, "Pa you are wicked."

Just then Hoss rode into the yard.

"Hey, Pa, little Joe, was that Adam I just seen high tailin' outta here?"

"It sure was, Hoss," said Ben.

"What's he in such a dang fired hurry about?"

"Hey, Hoss, you too tired for a short ride to the lake, the old tree house?"asked Joe.

"I'm real pluckered out, Joe, why do ya need to go up there?"

"Alexandra has run away and she's holdin' up there. Adams gone to bring her home. It's going to be real interestin."

"You right, I ain't missin' that."

"Good, come on, we will fill you in on the whole story on the way there."

Three Cartwrights mounted three horses and rode out three abreast and headed after the fourth Yankee granite head eldest Cartwright son. Hop sing waved at their shrinking forms, softly humming to himself, "Dum de lump didli ump didli ump dildli da da."

_**20 minutes later on the trail to the lake. **_

Adam was half way to the lake, when he spotted Yuma riding towards him, flanked on foot by his 11 year olds son Lajoci.

"Adam Cartwright, my old friend, it is good to see you."

"Yuma, Lajoci, it's good to see you too. Are you down camped in the valley?"

"Yes, there is good hunting there this year. You must come out for a meal. Kimama will be happy to see you again; it has been a long time."

"It sure has. I'm sure Lajoci was still an infant the last time I saw him. Why he is almost a man. It will be no time before he is hunting with you."

"If the boy had patience, he may live long enough just to do that just that. One more year and he will accompany me on his first hunt. But, the boy has other ideas. He left early this morning to fish nearby, but did not return. I have searched all morning and found him on his way home only now." Yuma looked down at his son, scowling, "His mother is waiting, so if it is an angry bear he wishes to face, it will come sooner than he expected."

Lajoci hung his head down, embarrassed that his father was scolding him like a small child in front of their good family friend. "I did catch the fish father, but there were not many in the creek near, so I kept moving further up the banks to the lake. And I speared five."

"Five? You only have Four," commented Yuma.

"I shared a meal with Alex, a helpless girl up at the tree house."

"Alexandra. Is she alright?" asked Adam.

"She is very fearless for a girl. She lives in the tree house."

"Alex is my daughter, and she does not live there. I am on my way to bring her home. Thank you Lajoci for helping her. Thank you Yuma. I best be going."

Lajoci looked up, "Adam Cartwright?"

"Yes, Lajoci?"

"Will you tell Alex that I did make up the story of the angry bear."

"A daughter. Adam, this is good to know. Good luck to you though. Please bring her to see us soon." Said Yuma.

"I will and soon, I hope."

"Yuma looked down at his son, "Well Lajoci, I think I need to get you back to your mother, come get up here in front of me."

"Father, I think it will be more of a comfort if I walk beside you."

"That may be and that is too bad." Yuma grabbed the boy and swing him up in front of him. The boy winced slightly as his father seated him, then Yuma turned his horse and rode off.

At least Alexandra was safe. Adam's relief was enormous. She was safe, she had food, and it appears was having a great little adventure. _Well, Miss Alexandra Cartwright, I think you are just about to change your mind about that._ _You may have found yourself an angry bear after all. _

_**The Tree house.**_

Alexandra heard the sound of hooves approaching the tree House. She ran to the small window and spotted her father arriving. She quickly dropped the shutters to the front windows and continued to watch from the side.

Leo was tied to a small bush. Adam dismounted Sport and tied the horses together. Walking past the fire, he doused the last of the burning embers with dirt. He turned to look at the fortress that now housed Alex.

Little did either know, that Ben, Hoss and Joe had arrived just before, but remained hidden behind some bushes. They had seen Adam talking with Yuma and had taken the opportunity to slip off the trail and circle the clearing and the tree house. Then found cover to watch.

Alexandra could see her father standing in front of the tree house. He looked angry, with his arms crossed and was chewing the side of his cheek. "Alexandra Cartwright, I know you're in there, now come on out," he yelled, "come on we need to have a little talk."

Alex poked the gun nose through the small opening of the window, "Ain't no Alexandra Cartwright here. Heard she went a joined a circus."

"ALEXANDRA! I know that gun is empty, but you know not to touch a gun and now you pull one on me. No warnings this time, little girl, I will spank you backside till your teeth rattle!"

Alex quickly withdrew the gun. "Well, ifin I was your Alexandra, you'd have to catch her first."

"That is only a matter of time." Rolling up his sleeve, Adam stormed toward the ladder of the tree house, but before he taken more than two steps a slushy muddy purple mass hit him fair in the chest. Adam examined the organic cannon ball, dirt and berries loosely packed with water, that had been catapulted out of the window.

"Alexa….ukkkkk." Adam choked, as another one hit him on the side of the face and filling part of his mouth. Before he could act, another barrage of the purple mud pies assailed him. They actually stung and Adam tried desperately to deflect them.

Joe and Hoss were finding it difficult to smother their laughter. Joe's giggles were quite distinctive and had Adam heard them he would have blown his boiler. Fortunately for his brothers, his yelps were loud, as was the war cry he bellowed, as he gave up the defensive tactics, bit the bullet and ran towards the rope ladder.

With Adam now under the safety of the floor of the tree house, Alex could no longer send any of the earlier prepared missiles. Adam climbed up the ladder and flipped open the trap door. The small opening was a tight squeeze and there was no way Adam was going to fit his broad shoulders through the space; hindered by the oily wooden post that served as a fireman's drop and quick exit. _Whose bright idea was that?,_ he thought,_ Mine! _

Alexandra giggled, a little. Her father's head protruded out of the hole on the floor, he looked like a beheaded ghost in one of them Knight books. There was a moment of panic, before she realised that her father could not fit through the opening.

"That's it, Alexandra, you are in so much trouble. Now you get down from here. We are going to go home, you are going to one sorry little girl."

"I ain't coming home and I ain't scared of a spanking, but I ain't coming home for you ta jist send me away."

"Alexandra, I'm not going to send you away, why do ya think that?"

"I heard ya talking, ya promised me that ya would never send me away not ifin I was the worst kid in the whole world. Well, ya broke ya word, Adam Cartwright."

"Alex I'm not going to send you away. You shouldn't have been eavesdropping. You didn't hear the whole discussion. Now if you just come down here, I'll show you I mean it I will give you a guarantee that I will never send you away." Adam tried to reach an object in his pocket but his arms were held tight. He was going to have to go back down the ladder then come up with one arm raised. His twisted his shoulders sideways and dropped down halfway so that he could reach up with one hand.

Alex however wasn't having any of It. "Don't even know what that means, them just big words, Dad, I mean, Adam Cartwright."

With that Alex poured a half pale of water through the hole and slammed the trap door's lid. She quickly retrieved the pocket knife and cut the knots that secured the rope ladder to the floor of the Tree house. The ropes remained on the floor, kept in place by the lip of the closed door.

If the water was meant to cool Adam off, it didn't. Once again Ben and the boys laughed from their front row seats of the circus that was being played out in front of them. Adam was fuming. He attacked the rope ladder, scaling its length within seconds and flipping the door open in one smooth and fluid motion. Of course that meant he was unprepared for the immediate free fall that transpired once the severed ropes were free of their anchorage. He landed hard and loud on the seat of his pants. An encore of the slamming of the trap door added to his booming voice.

"ALEXANDRA!"

Alexandra wavered just a little, fearing that she may have hurt her father, but then she heard him bellow her name. She went to the window and opened the shutter and watched Adam appear just below her. _Whew, he was alright._ But his eyebrows were the angriest that she had ever seen. Even when he pushed the wet hair back off his face, his eyebrows never changed. He grabbed his hat and used it to dust off his pants. He then stood there looking down at the Stepson's rim and ran his fingers over it, thinking, but his eyebrows never changed. He slapped the hat against his pants, looked at his 10 year old, granite stubborn headed Yankee spitfire, then raised those same eyebrows and smiled.

Alex smiled back and went to give a little contrived wave, but there was something about the smile, it was more like a leer, a dangerous smirk. Alex dropped her hand and followed his gaze to the trunk of the big tree that cradled the tree house.

She tried to warn him, as he walked towards it, "Dad, no, lookout there's a…"

"Whoaaaaaaa!" Adam's foot was snatched in the ropes slip knot that Lajoci and Alex had so successfully camouflaged. He was suddenly lifted off the ground and now hung upside down with his arms flailing over his head, six inches from the ground.

"Bear Trap! Well, I'll be a monkey's butt, it worked," exclaimed a surprised Alexandra.

Hoss went to jump from the bushes to help his upside big brother, but was stopped by his father's hand and a shout from Alexandra.

"Hold on Dad, I'm coming." She climbed out of the side window and scaled the branch that held the rope her father now swung from. She then started to cut the rope.

"No, Alex, don't do that," yelled Adam, trying to hoist himself up, "Give me the knife, Alexandra."

"No, it's alright, Dad I can do it."

"No, Alex, don't cut the roooo…."

Again Adam was on the ground, flat on his back.

"Oopps…Hey, Dad are you okay?" Alex was about to jump down, but saw the expression on Adam's face and the deep growl that came from his throat as he tried to get some air back into his lungs.

"THAT'S IT !" Adam got himself up off the ground and started to climb the tree, not taking his eyes off the branch that Alexandra was now sitting on. Self preservation kicked in and the little girl quickly got up to make her way back to the safety of the tree house.

"Not this time, young lady. When I get my hands on you…"

"Dad, wait, I'm willing to talk, you jist stay there and we can talk, okay?"

Adam ignored her plea, and continued to scale the branch heading to the roof of the tree house. Alex was dexterous enough to swing herself through the small window. She only just made it. Adam jumped from the tree to the roof, hoping to drop down and swing himself feet first into one of the small openings. However 190 lbs was just too heavy for the weathered roof of the long ago built structure and Adam went right through it, landing in the hammock, which immediately spat him out, like the thing had just tasted one of Hop Sings nasty tonics.

Alex ran, making it to the fireman's pole and slid down. Within seconds Adam was hot on her tail. She spotted some bushes and headed straight to them and dived. Her uncle Hoss caught her.

"Huh, Uncle Hoss, Grandpa, quick save me."

"Well, hey there, pumpkin. Don't think ya betta hide in here."

Hoss was right. Adam had spotted her jump through the bush and was heading straight for it. They all watched on curiously, as Adam suddenly stopped and went over to sport and grabbed the rope from his saddle horn. Alexandra's eyes went wide.

"He's gonna lynch me!" She then took off running towards the open meadow.

"Alex come back here, he ain't going to lynch you," whispered Hoss, "Pa, ya think we better help here? Adam does sure look mad."

"Yeah come on boys. Though he has sure got a reason to be mad. Alex is as stubborn as him. He has sure met his match."

Joe was still giggling; "I don't think he's too mad, his bark has always been worse than his bite, jist like you Pa."

"Well, I have a feeling his bite going to be pretty hard this time."

Adam was too busy to notice his family members emerging from their hiding spot. He had also gave up the chase. Instead he rotated a lasso over his head and sent it with the precision and accuracy of the cowboy that his was in the direction of the stray calf. The stray calf, that was his runaway daughter didn't have a chance in Hades when the rope dropped over her small body and was quickly drawn around her waist. She was stopped in her tracks and fell to the ground, a perfect reimbursement; quite harshly on her backside. Adam then started to real in Alexandra slowly, dragging her scrawny little butt through the grass and dirt, as well as through some thorny weeds. Alex struggled to keep her butt off the ground. But, it was hard enough for her to hold onto the rope that was around her waist.

"Daddy, wait ya rippen' my britches."

Once close enough Adam stormed over, removed the lasso then scooped her up, carrying her under one arm he marched over to the nearest log and sat down. Adam wasted no time in putting Alexandra across his knee and landed one very hard wallop to her the seat of said britches.

"Owwahhh," they both yelled.

"Daaaad, there's prickles!"

Adam could not win a trick, now embedded in the palm of his had were several fine thorns.

"Wait, Daaaad, there's probably more, Daddy please."

"Well, I can fix that," undeterred from the task at hand, he stood Alex back up, unfasten her britches and put her back over his knee. Then grabbing her cotton underdraws pulled them back revealing a small and slightly pink bare bottom. "All clear!" he announced, then proceeded to turn that shade of pink bottom into a very red little bottom, by applying several hard smacks to it.

Alex stated to kick and yell as soon as she felt her draws removed. Each smack was announced with a list of Alex's misdeeds this very afternoon, starting with the taking of Joe's gun and the attack on her father.

Alex tried to protect her backside by throwing her hand back and blocking her father's large hand. "Daddy, please no more," she sobbed.

Ben moved forward leaving Hoss and Joe standing nearby, and spoke gently, "Adam."

Adam stopped, looked at his father and gave an understanding nod, "It's okay, Pa."

Holding Alexandra firm with one hand, he tapped the palm of her small one, that nowhere near provided enough protection to her bare backside. "Well, that depends, Alexandra, are you ready to behave and listen and talk without hitting me, swearing at me, threaten me or running away? because if you aren't, young lady, I will hold you here, over my knee in your present predicament all night, if need be."

"I don't …kkk…care ifin ya…hhhh hold me all….nnnn night, jist…ssss stop smacking ma aassssss."

Adam chocked on a laugh that nearly escaped which wasn't easy considering neither Hoss or Joe could control their outburst.

"Boys!" Admonished Ben.

"Alexandra! I said no cussing."

"Okay…,dddd Dad, I jist…fff forgot that….www one."

Adam picked her up and adjusted her cotton draws. He sat her on his knee, tucked her into his chest and rubbed her back gently. Alex turned in further taking the pressure of her stinging behind. Adam looked over her shoulder and smiled at his Pa, then to Hoss and Joe.

Adam watched their sympathetic expressions as Alex begged, "Please don't send me away daddy, I'll be good, an ya can tan ma hide ifin I ain't, but don't send me away. I love ya, even if ya are bossy. And I won't ever throw mud at ya agin' or try ta hurt ya. But, ifin ya send me ta some silly ole school, I'll jist run away, I'll run away all the way home, Daddy, I'll jist keep coming back home no matter what. So, now ya hold me for as long as ya a mind ta, cause I ain't going nowhere."

Ben waved the boys away, indicating that they should leave. Alex was alright; in fact his grandchild was much more than that. Alexandra Cartwright had it pretty much right. She was home. She had fought for a home. Adam would handle the rest. He was proud a proud man. And, it was high time they were all home.

Adam watched them leave still rubbing Alexandra's back as she sniffled. "No, Alex you aren't going anywhere. I'd tried to tell you that, but you didn't listen. You might try and hold that temper of yours a little. If I've got the story right it was your temper that got you in all this mess in the first place. And no more eavesdropping. You didn't hear the entire conversation. I was really scared when you ran away. You could have been hurt. You are too young to be here out by yourself. But, I promise you I won't send you away, I guarantee that no one will ever send you away or take you away from me or your home."

"Is a guarantee better than a promise?"

" Just about." Adam reached into his pocket and pulled out a playing card. The King of Hearts, looking a little worse for wear as it was hastily glued back together, but never the less intact.

"Here, my guarantee." He handed the card to Alex.

"Dog gone it, Dad. I coulda used this about twenty minutes ago."

TBC

**Chapter 12 The Essay – Why Young ladies should **(_not_) **Fight. By Alexandra Cartwright.**

A.N. Oops… another long chapter, but I wanted to have a little fun giving Adam a bit of a run for his money. Hope you enjoy. Please review. Please.

I hope thery're aren't too many mistakes this time. I've had a couple of busy days.

P.S, I did do a little research about The Paiutes of Nevada, Very interesting. Check out** Sarah Winnemucca born 1841. **


	12. The Essay

**I'VE SWALLOWED THE GREEN DRESS" **

2nd In the Alexandra Series

Disclaimer: I do not own Bonanza, or any of its characters. David Dortort and Fred Hamilton created them and played with them for 14 years. The series is owned by NBC

Warning: None really, Well, there may be grammatical errors, I've rushed this through feeling guilty in that I haven't updated for a while.

**Summary and re-cap**

**Adam Cartwright continues to tell and embellish one of Alexandra's adventures to the young and pretty nurse Martha Strawn, as the child sleeps. **

After playing a prank on Lydia Anne and inadvertently Miss Jones, Alex is expelled. Before Adam can sort out the issue and prepare for an appeal to the school board Alex ran away. Adam has found her and returned Home.

The entire family attend an appeal to the school board to have Alexandra re-instated.

**Chapter 12 The Essay **

**Why Young ladies should XXX**** fight. By Alexandra Cartwright.**

_**Flashback continued; **_

Monday morning arrived quickly. Adam had completed his morning chores and while his brothers and fathers completed theirs, he went back to their house to get Alexandra ready for the School Board and the appeal panel. Their meeting would be at 9am sharp. A replacement teacher would take Miss Jones's class for the morning.

Adam let Alexandra sleep late. The ten year old had quite an adventure over the weekend. Saturday morning, the little girl had run away to Joe's old tree house up at the Lake. By Saturday evening she had returned with Adam after being convinced that she was not going to be sent away. The afternoon ordeal took quite a bit out of both of them. They returned home sporting injuries as a result of some offensive and defensive tactics used by both.

Alexandra was still not in the good books with Hop Sing for taking the large kitchen knife and matches, so the wack with the wooden spoon he added to her father's spanking made it more uncomfortable for the child to sit at the dinner table. Adam, by supper time was sporting a rather impressive black eye that one of Alexandra's well aimed mud missile had created. Other than that and a few aching muscles, Adam really was no worse for wear.

So, both Adam and Alex attended church on Sunday morning very uncomfortable. Adams black eye was still obvious as was Alexandra's sore backside by the way she had wriggled and squirmed during the hour long service. She was quieter than she had ever been and clung to her father's side. Adam picked her up at one stage, unable to cope much longer with the wriggling child, and sat her to the side and on his knee, giving her bottom some much needed relief. He had to admit, she was a pretty tough little girl and in some ways he was very proud of her spunk and determination.

By the end of the service Alexandra's spirits had lifted and she raced to meet up with Josh and several of the other school children. Within seconds she had her audience, awed and laughing at the great adventure up at the tree house. The children were equally impressed with her friendship with Lajoci. Josh was most interested and the two of them talked of plans to all meet, perhaps at the tree house, with Adams permission. The tree house was in need of some repairs, especially the roof and before Alexandra had left for home a working bee of their new club house had been organized by its executive members, Josh and Alexandra, and other hopefuls.

The customary Sunday lunch with visitors kept all in the family busy, including Alexandra who spent the day in the kitchen with Hop Sing. Keeping Alexandra busy was important; one, she would stay out of trouble and two; she would get tired and sleep well. Adam also didn't want her to be worried about the possibility of expulsion. It had caused enough angst for everyone and it was important that no matter what the outcome that Alexandra felt loved. A freighted and worried Alexandra was bad. A cantankerous and grumpy Alexandra was worse and much harder to control than the happy yet energetic child they dearly loved. The energetic Alexandra was happy and friendly, who could have you physically exhausted, confused even frustrated by her antics and nonsensical banter, then totally awed by her resilience. She was definitely prime Cartwright stock. Alexandra was always honest, always sincere even if she did get things a little back the front. Her sense of justice was especially strong but it was her mischievous nature, confidence and stubborn pride that motivated the many adventures or misadventures the child could design.

Monday morning after chores Adam went to rustle Alexandra up for a healthy breakfast, before dressing and heading to town. The whole family were going to the review and Alexandra was very greatly comforted by that thought.

She woke early and laid there listening to the sounds of nature from the window. It was a brisk morning and she quickly ran to the wardrobe where she had stashed Little George in the back corner, tucked in comfort on her rolled up green dress.

"Hey, little George." She picked the soft fluffy ball and scooted back to her bed and slid under the covers, then deposited her pet in the cavity that her folded legs created.

"No need to worry, Little George I ain't going nowheres. Daddy ain't sending me away ever. And it don't matter none ifin I can't go to school anymore, cause we can play all the time."

Actually when Alexandra thought about it some more, the idea of not having to go to school looked very appealing. "Imagine that," she mused out loud, "Spending all day on the Ponderosa. We can always catch up with Josh and the others on a weekend. Being at home means, Dad would read to me and then Grandpa will let me sit on his lap while he smoked his pipe and I can read to him. Hop Sing would let me cook, Uncle Hoss would teach me all bout the animals and Uncle little Joe can teach me how to ride and shoot. Perfect. What else do I ever gonna need to know."

Alexandra's eyes went wide when she heard the mumblings of her father's baritone voice drift up from the big room and his footsteps take the steps on the stairs. She quickly returned Little George to his safe place and made in back into bed before the door to her bedroom door was opened.

Adam surveyed the very still clump, which was obviously the form of his ten year old daughter, pretending to be asleep in the middle of the bed. Playing possum, Hoss would call it whenever Little Joe had done it at the same age. Adam had to smile at the memory of the curly haired boy and the way Hoss and he would play along with it.

Suppressing his laugh, he shook the limp lump, "Alexandra. Come on. Time to get up."

Alexandra opened one eye, spying her father peering down at her, pretending to be stern. She groaned and rolled over to face the other direction for fear of giving her ruse away and then tucked herself up in a tight ball with the covers.

"Alexandra Cartwright. Up now." He tugged on the covers but Alexandra performed another roll cocooning her even tighter into the covers then added an exaggerated snore. Adam grabbed the corner of the blanked and yanked it hard, unravelling the child within an instant and nearly sending her off the bed and on to the floor. Alexandra's quick reflexes had her grasp the bed side stopping her fall but leaving her in a precariously awkward position: teetering on the edge of the bed with her backside in the air.

"Daaa, Ow!"

Adams reflexes were just as quick and skilled, as he swatted the bare bottom and picked her up before she fell, "Ha, well, that was too much of a temptation possum. Now, come on you need to get down to breakfast."

Alex hung from his hip like a sack of potatoes and giggled as Adam jogged her down the stairs.

"Hey ain't I supposed to get dressed?"

"Oh, the sack talks." Teased Adam, "No you wash your face by the Kitchen door, then a bath and a clean dress after. I'm not taking you to town covered in your breakfast." Adam put her on her feet and sent her into the kitchen with a light tap to her backside, "Now scoot."

By 7 am the entire family had eaten and was ready except for Alexandra. Hop Sing had dragged her from the bathhouse wrapped in a towel and was now helping her to dress in her room. Adam could hear the sassy banter going on regarding the number of petticoats and objections about the choice of dress Alex was to wear. Obviously re-enforcements were needed. Ben and the boys laughed as Adam put down his freshly pored cup of coffee and made his way up the stairs. They all sat down knowing the there was going to be enough time for them all to indulge in another Beveridge before they all could leave.

"No not that one!" said Alex as Hop sing offered another option pulled from her closet.

Adam entered scowling, "That one is fine Hop Sing as he bought the purple checked dress from the closet."

Alexandra quickly relented, "that's perfect, Hop Sing thank you."

Adam stood Alex on the bed and slipped the dress over her head. Alex was getting a little worried. She could see Hop Sing pulling out the discarded clothing that lay on the floor of the closet, mumbling to himself as the pile of dirty clothes continued to grow.

"Alex keep still. Turn around so I can button you up."

Alex didn't move and continued to crane her head around her father's midriff to watch Hop Sing. Adam applied another hard swat to her bottom as he picked her up and turned her around to button her dress. That was the only good thing about having to wear a hundred petticoats and looking like a mushroom, ya couldn't feel a thing. Of course now though she couldn't see either but her hearing was perfect.

"Ahhhh, SHU FENG DIYU! Arexandla? Bad tùzi in closet, all over good dress."

Little George ran from the room scooting under Adams legs as he turned to see an irate Hop sing holding Alexandra's good green dress and chasing the rabbit from the comfort of the corner. Alexandra beat Hop sing to the door and followed her lucky rabbit down the hall and then the stairs.

"Uncle Hoss, quick save him," she cried as slid to a halt at the top landing of the stairs. The rabbit hopped the last of the steps and headed for the Kitchen.

Hoss jumped up and headed the rabbit off at the pass, detouring it to the front door. Little Joe added his expertise and opened the big door giving an escape root for the tiny creature. Alexandra arrived at the scene and all three watched little George make it to the safety of the barn. Alex breathed a sigh of relief. However it was short lived as she was unceremoniously grabbed by her father before she could also take off out to the barn.

"Oh no you don't, Alex."

Hop Sing came flying down the stairs still ranting, "Wánpí, little girl, vely naughty. Know not to have tùzi in house."

"But, Hop Sing he's my lucky rabbit. I need luck today, Hop Sing."

"You'll be lucky if you don't end up over my knee young lady," chastised Adam as he lugged the child up stairs again, only to return some five minutes later, with a well presented Alexandra ; hair bow and all, then carried her out to the wagon. He handed her to Hoss along with her shoes, "here, Hoss can you get these on her, we've got to get going."

Joe and Ben had mounted their horses and swung them around to come up behind the wagon. Adam took the reins as he stepped up and sat next to Alex.

"Hey can I drive the wagon, dad?"

"No. Now, let Hoss put your shoes on. And then sit there quietly for at least the next half hour, please. If I didn't know better I'd say you have been stalling."

Alexandra went to say something, she wasn't going to deny it or admit it, but she felt the need to defend her honour at least, "But dad…"

"Ah!" Adam held up his hand. "Not one word for half an hour."

"But, how will I know when…"

Adam pre - empted her question, "I will tell you, see I have my watch and we a going to be late."

Adam was getting a little edgy; he didn't want to be late. He hated being late. He reminded Alexandra of the big white rabbit in the Alice in wonderland story he had read to her. As the wagon pulled away, she looked around at her family, "_Yep they were all here, the big white rabbit, Tweedle Dee, trying to put her shoes on and Tweedle Dum or was he the Cheshire cat giggling on his painted pony as he bought up the rear. Next to him was grandpa the wise and ancient turtle, hey, where was the mad hatter?… Oh there he is…"_

Hope sing ran from the kitchen door waving a shouting, "Good ruck little one."

Alexandra waved back and smiled. Looking back to the big white rabbit, who clicked and snapped the reins_, _she took a big breath_, "hmmm… maybe I don't need Little George after all."_

_~oOo~  
_

Miss Jones sat at her desk a good hour before children would start to arrive. She had put the morning lessons up on the blackboard. That way when Mrs Wilburn came to take over she would merely have to supervise the task. Abigail was a little uneasy about the appeal board. If she could, she would have withdrawn the complaint against Alexandra, but Lydia Anne's mother had also submitted a complaint and as such the board were compelled to hear all parties before making a final decision regarding an expulsion. The more Abigail thought about it the more she felt that she could have handled the whole episode a lot better. Both girls had a lot to learn and denying them that opportunity was perhaps not the best way to handle the disruptive nature of their altercation. After reading both Girls essay's her instincts and those thoughts were re-enforced.

Lydia Anne's essay, Titled; Why Ladies Of Good Breeding Do Not Fight, rambled on for three pages about good breeding. The child wrote that young ladies should not go on belittling themselves with any physical contact at all. Young ladies should be wearing silk gloves not boxing gloves and that if at any time a lady was in need of rescuing she would be best leaving this up to a gentleman to defend their honour. If any young lady unfortunate not to have a young gentleman to defend their honour, then she was more than likely in the wrong place to begin with. Lydia Anne's essay went on then to list the required rules of etiquette for young ladies in society making particular note of the fact that young ladies if they wished to secure a husband of social standing should abide by them. Abigail could almost undoubtedly guess the child had copied a recent copy of Emily Thornwell's guide to social etiquette.

Alexandra's essay was almost the opposite and a much more entertaining read. The child wrote a very sincere and intuitive narrative.

It was titled " Why young ladies should XXX fight" by Alexandra Cartwright.

Abigail had to laugh at the strike line running through the word NOT. Somewhere along the line while writing this essay, Alexandra Cartwright decided that young ladies should fight.

She writes;

First of all young ;ladies should not fight because when they wrestle ya can see their underthings and all. So I guess first off young ladies should night ifin they are wearin' dresses.

Then some young ladies should not fight cause, well, they can't. They got no strength, cause they don't practice enough or they don't want ta get dirty. I get dirty when I help Hop Sing in the garden, cause I wear britches, it's easier to clean britches and not as noticeable ifin ya wearin' dirty ones. See that's another reason why young ladies shouldn't fight ifin they are wearin dresses.

Maybe though, when they grow up and get a bit stronger, maybe they should practice some to get good at fighting just in case they hafta fight when they're wearin a dress. Molly teached all the girls and me ta fight, mainly to fight bad men ifin they tried to hurt us. Most of the young ladies were wearing dresses some without petticoats . She showed us how ta hurt a man in his man parts. That way ifin ya were wearing a big ole dress with lots of petticoats; Molly said, it would give ya enough time to lift em up and hi tail outta there. Cause ifin ya hurt a man in his man's parts he goes all blue in the face for a time and bends over and can't move. His eyes go real big and nearly pop out and he gets real mad so ya don't waste any time; ya just bonked him on the head or ya run. Molly says young ladies should not have to fight, but jist the same men shouldn't try and hurt nobody.

My daddy doesn't like me fightin', cause he is scared I will get hurt. I think too he's a feared I might hurt somebody, cause I'm a good fighter for a girl, Just like my momma, and my Uncles and my grand mama's. My grand mama's was all good ladies. And all of them were fighters. My momma's momma, Grandma Billy, had to fight once when somebody tried to hurt my momma and my daddy. That was before I was born. My daddy's momma, her name was Elizabeth, she was a real fighter. Grandpa told me. She didn't fight with her hands though or kick men in their man's parts, but my grandpa said she fought real hard so that my daddy could be born. An ifin my daddy wasn't born then I wouldn't have been born. I'm glad Elizabeth was not a young lady that could not fight.

Then my Uncle Hoss's ma, her name was Inger. She was real strong. She coulda probably punched a man and put him through a wall, but she didn't, but she fought. She wasn't scared to shoot at Indians or protect the people she loved and even people she didn't . " Inger my love," that what grandpa called her, she saved grandpa's life and they all saved my daddy and Uncle Hoss lives. She wasn't afraid to fight, she even ripped up her petticoats to make bandages for the people who got shot and she didn't care ifin they saw her underthings, which they probably would have ifin they were lying down all wounded and all. My grandma Inger died fighting and no one was ashamed, just sad.

Then there was grandma Marie, she was real, real pretty. She was a very fine lady from New Orleans. She wore fine dresses and big bonnets. But people weren't very nice to her all the time, and they called her names, but she took no notice. Hop Sing told me that "Missy Marie was strongest pretty lady he knew." She came to the wilderness and worked hard with her husband, my grandpa, and help raise little boys to be good boys. One time my daddy wanted to run away because he was being naughty. Grandma Marie found him and told him to come home or else. Hop Sing told me that my daddy was not nice to her sometimes but grandma Marie tried real hard and fought to have all the family together, even though sometimes she wanted to go back to New Orleans but that wasn't her home no more and so she kept on fighten' for her home and everybody to stay together.

I guess that's what Uncle Joe meant when he told me I shouldna' fight with someone jist cause they say mean things. Fighten with ya hands doesn't always get the person to change their ways. The bible says fight tooth for tooth eye for an eye. Lydia Anne said these nasty nasty things about my ma. Maybe I should have said something as nasty about her ma, but I couldn't think of anything more nastier than what she said. So maybe I should think of another way to fight the bad words that people say.

Lots of my friend's ma's were fighters too. They came here with only a few things, they had to fight to stay alive and keep their children fed. Sometimes it weren't no body to fight, sometimes it was nature like snow and drought. Some people in town are with you Miss Jones, my Dad said, are with you in the fight to get a school for the Indian children and the Chinese children; even a school that we could all go to. And you are young Miss Jones and my daddy say's you're a fighter for the rights of all people to be educated. And Uncle Joe say's he remembers how good a fighter you are, cause you never gave up on him. And I'm thinking that's a real good thing and ifin there's not enough room for us all , then I'm more than willing to give up my spot for some other kid to learn maths or ones that can't fight for themselves yet, cause I can.

Tell ya the truth, I think no matter what; I want to stay a fighter, but it should be for all the right reasons and best not wear a dress in case ya gotta wrestle anyone to the ground or kick a bank robber in his man parts.

THE END

Abigail gathered up her notes and slid the two essays in with them and headed off to the courthouse where the appeal panel were to convene . Abigail Jones was determined to withdraw her complaint. She didn't doubt her ability to convince the board of this child's need for an education, her only problem was convincing Lydia Anne's mother. Hopefully they could all learn something from Alexandra's essay. Sure there were some holes in her reasoning regarding her behaviour and the revenge prank played on Lydia Anne. But she was a ten years old, living in a new country, a rough country full of dangers and wonders.

"_Hmmf maybe she would just post a copy of this ten year olds letter To Emily Thornwell herself, and if she wasn't interested I'm sure that visiting reporter Samuel Clemens' would find it interesting and naively charming._

Abigail Jones marched towards the courthouse.

_**End Flashback**_

_**TBC **_

_**Chapter 13: Oh No !Two In The Bed **_

_**A.N . Please review. Hopefully the next chapter will not be too long away. Sorry for the delay, Real life has kept me from my computer. I have many of my stories fleshed out and are now just having to get them edited, beta read and uploaded. Thanks for all the alerts. There could be more to this part of the story or I may just move on to a final adventure. **_

_**AND BY THE WAY…**_

_**Emily Thornwell wrote the Young Ladies Guide To Etiquette and social graces in 1856. Samuel Clements ( Mark Twain)worked as a reporter in his early years collecting all sorts of wonderful stories. His character appears in a Bonanza story in the first season and again one in the last season.**_


	13. Two in The Bed

**I'VE SWALLOWED THE GREEN DRESS"**

2nd In the Alexandra Series

Disclaimer: I do not own Bonanza, or any of its characters. David Dortort and Fred Hamilton created them and played with them for 14 years. The series is owned by NBC

Warning: None really,Well, there may be grammatical errors, I've rushed this through feeling guilty in that I haven't updated for a while.

**Re-cap, chapter 12.**

Abigail gathered up her notes and slid the two essays in with them and headed off to the courthouse where the appeal panel were to convene. Abigail Jones was determined to withdraw her complaint. She didn't doubt her ability to convince the board of this child's need for an education, her only problem was convincing Lydia Anne's mother. Hopefully they could all learn something from Alexandra's essay. Sure there were some holes in her reasoning regarding her behaviour and revengeprank played on Lydia Anne. But she was a ten year old, living in a new country, a rough country full of dangers and wonders.

"_Hmmf maybe she would just post a copy of this ten year olds letter To Emily Thornwell herself, and if she wasn't interested I'm sure that visiting reporter Samuel Clements would find it interesting and naively charming._

Abigail Jones marched towards the courthouse.

_**End Flashback**_

**Chapter 13: Oh No! Two in the Bed. Part 1**

Marty laughed at Adam, who had retrieved Alexandra's essay from his memento chest and read the entire thing in character. A couple times throughout the evening Alex stirred from herfeverish sleep but settled quickly when Marty or Adam wooed or caressed her.

"You know, I think her fever has finally broken and her cough is much more productive."

"Good," said Adam. "You must be beat, why don't you get some rest. Hop Sing has set the guest room up for you. I'll stay here."

"Actually, that sounds great. But, I insist on hearing the rest of that story before I leave tomorrow. "

"Done."

Marty added some more oil and water to the steamer in the corner. It had worked well to break the child's dry cough and open up her airways. By morning the little girl's major health issues would be over; with the crisis now passing. Another two days of bed rest and Alex would be as good as new.

"Night Adam," whispered Marty as she quietly closed the door behind her.

Adam folded the essay and slid it back in the leather journal, placing it on the bedside table. He then lowered the flame on the lamp and settled down in the big chair next to Alexandra's bed, and slept.

-oOo-

Marty returned early in the next morning with Hop Sing to find the steamer almost dry. Hop Sing extinguished the flame and returned with the colander pot to the kitchen to be cleaned. It would most likely be needed again tonight.

Adam lay asleep on the bed with Alexandra cradled at his side and her head on his stomach. One leg hung off the side of the small bed while the other had been thrown during sleep over her father's lower torso. Adams tall solid frame made him look like a giant on the small child's bed. Finding little or no room in the bed, Alexandra had attached herself to the most comfortable areas available, human or not.

Marty went over and opened the windows letting the crisp morning air filter in and replace the close sticky air the steamer had created. She then lent over to feel Alexandra's forehead, relieved that the child's fever had indeed broken. The gurgle in her breathing also indicated that the croup cough of yesterday had also broken leaving a wet chest. Once the child woke Marty would bath her and then some pummelling over a steam bowl would soon expel the sticky mess from her throat and lungs.

Adam looked up with one eye opened, frozen in place by the dead weight of an exhausted and sleeping child.

"Morning, Mr Cartwright, rough night?"

"You were calling me Adam,remember?"

"Yes, sorry, here why don't you give me Alex?"

"Careful, she only went back to sleep about an hour ago. She woke up coughing and was sick again. She went back to sleep while I massaged her. I must have fallen asleep along with her."

Marty lifted Alexandra's sleeping limbs off Adam, then lifted the child's head gently as Adam slid his long body from underneath and stood up. Marty pulled the pillow forward and propped it under Alex's head. The child slept on totally unperturbed.

Adam stretched, "I'm so stiff and sore. Alex was so peaceful, I didn't want to wake her, so I haven't moved for about an hour. It was like holding the fuse to a stick of dynamite. "

Marty laughed, "Well you probably could do with another warm bath and a rest yourself."

"Definitely, but I need coffee first."

"Good idea, Hop sing has started breakfast, it smells delicious. I think it's pretty safe to leave Alex; she's sound asleep."

-oOo-

The family chatted over breakfast. Marty would leave after checking on Alexandra; once Marty gave her a warm bath, a back massage and a light pummelling, then back to bed for the rest of the day. By Mid morning she would be back in town and ready for any patients that Doc Martin had ready and waiting at the clinic.

The family laughed about Alexandra's latest story. The boys especially enjoyed the ribbing they gave Adam about Alexandra's tree house attack. Joe's animated version of Adam's expression as he hung upside down from a tree and the fear when Alexandra insited on cutting the rope was priceless.

"I don't know why everybody so enjoys the sight of me in uncomfortable and precarious positions," Said Adam.

"Aww, come on Adam, ya know there's nothin like a good whump Adam story."

"Yeah," said Joe, "it's payback for all the times you put us through uncomfortable situations when we were kids"

"What do you mean; when you were kids, Little Joe, you still are a kid."QuippedAdam.

Hoss belly laughed, nearly spraying his coffee out at the sight of Joe'sindignant, petulant expression. The whole table then erupted, except for Joe. Ben shook his head and slapped Joe on the back and soon Joe's infectious rattling giggle joined the chorus.

Hop Sing came in from the Kitchen with a fresh pot of coffee to the noise and ruckus, "why everybody laughing like silly squawking geese. You wake little girl up; Hop sing go like crazy china man at big boys. Big boys do all chores and cook and wash, while Hop sing keep sick little girl out of trouble and in bed. Big boys not find that so funny. Cu sa yuchun baboons!"

The laughter died as quickly as it had started, except for Adam whose suppressed chuckle turned into a violent coughing fit.

Hoss slapped him on the back, thinking his brother had started to choke on a sip of his coffee, "What's the matter big brother your smart alec comment go down the wrong way?"

Adam forced the cough hard, trying to control the convulsion it caused and get more air into his lungs. Soon he started to breathe again, but the short barking cough that continued for a few minutes after had Hop Sing and Marty eyeing each other with silent messages of concern.

"That cough doesn't sound good, Adam," commented Marty.

Adam grabbed a glass of water and drank, "It's fine, something just got caught in my throat, that's all. I shouldn't laugh when drinking coffee."

Hop sing put down the pot and came around and stood in front of Adam, then took hold of his chin, "Mista Adam, open mouth."

Adam slapped Hop Sing's hand away, "no, Hop Sing I'm fine!" He pulled his head away, embarrassed by all the fuss.

Hop Sing then put his hand on his forehead and felt his head.

Adam protested again, "Hop sing I'm not a sick little kid, I'm fine."

Hop sing slapped Adam on his thigh, "Mista Adam is hot, has fever, now open mouth."

Adam immediately opened up, blushing as he caught the sight of Marty from the corner of his eye, smirking at his chastisement.

"Mista Adam sick, throat all red, just like Alexandra, Missy Marty have look."

"Marty Reall…."

Marty depressed the flat handle of a tea spoon on Adam'stongue before he could finish his sentence and close his mouth, "Hop Sing is right Adam , your throat is red and your tonsil's have white spots on them. If you're not careful they could develop into abscesses."

Ben got up and started to probe Adams neck and feel under his ears. "Your glands are a little swollen too, Adam."

"See, Mista Adam sick, father say, pretty nurse say and Hop Sing say, three against one, now Hop Sing say; up to bed, straight away."

"I'm not going to bed. I'll just rest here, I'm a little stiff and sore that's all. Alexandra slept practically on top of me all night. At one stage I'm sure she had wrapped herself around my neck. I woke up choking. I'm just tired, I'm sleep deprived."

Hop Sing smacked Adams thigh harder this time.

"Ow! Hop Sing, go easy."

"Hop Sing say you sick, get sicker as day goes on."

"He's right Adam; you've probably picked up Alex's sore throat. You need to be treated straight away."

"Listen to pretty nurse. Now up to bed. Hop sing bring up basin to cool you down. "

"I'll get the tub up there," offered Hoss.

"You're not putting me in a cold tub." Yelled Adam. The entire family ignored him and went about organising the necessities.

"Put it in Alexandra's room, she'll need a wash, and we'll keep it there just in case Adam gets too hot." Said Marty.

"This is ridiculous…."

Ben slapped Joe on the shoulder, "Joe get to town; see if Doc Martin can get out here. Tell him Adam may need some powders."

"Yes Joe," interrupted Marty, "He will probably want to check Adams other glands, stomach and groin. We need to check for inflammation."

"Nobody's checking my groin," said Adam."

Joe grabbed his hat and coat and headed for the barn, passing Hoss carrying the large empty copper bathtub.

"Hop Sing, it may be a good idea to put the steamer in Adam's room as well, try and break his cough," suggested Marty.

"But little girl still need that tonight."

"We can put them both in the same room. It's not like they can re infect each other. We can put a small pallet and mattress on the floor for Alexandra.

"Oh,no, no, no. Alexandra can stay in her own room. You want me to rest. She's feeling better and will drive me nu….."

"Missy vely smart, treat two sick children in same room, make lot easy on ole Hop Sing legs."

"I'm not a child, this isn't a hospital, IM NOT SICKkkkk! "Adam yelled, then started to cough once again; uncontrollably.

Hoss without a word, descended the stairs, marched over and picked his big little brother up and hauled him up the stairs, with Adam objecting all the way.

-oOo-

Alexandra woke to the sounds of her father yelling and coughing. She jumped from the bed and ran to the door to see her Uncle Hoss carrying her father over his shoulder. She watched the unusual sight with awe.

Adam grasped the door frame jolting Hoss to a holt. "Hoss for crying out loud put me down."

"Fine Adam, but you get yourself into a night shirt and get into that bed. And don't move."

"I don't own a night shirt, Hoss. "

"Ya night britches,whatever ya like big brother, jist get into that bed or I'll pick ya up again and put ya there."

Adam huffed and turned. Hoss applied a loud and sharp slap to the black jean clad backside of his older educated brother.

Alexandra giggled as she burst from her bedroom door to meet her Uncle Hoss, "bout time he got some of his own medicine," she said.

"Hey Possum, whatcha doin' up? I think you should be still in bed."

"But I'm hungry, Hoss, can I jist come down for some breakfast?"

"Not in ya underthings, Pumkin come on back ta bed."

"But what's wrong with dad. Can I go see him?"

"Ya daddy's sick too, so jist leave him be for now."

"Whadda mean his sick!"Alex dived for his door. Hoss quickly snatched her up and swung her around and smacked her bottom as he carried her into the room.

"You two are gonna be wearing sore backsides ifin ya keep giving me an argument,"said Hoss, depositing the child back on her bed.

"But he ain't gonna die or nothin' is he Uncle Hoss?"

"Hey! No, no, youngin. Hec, Alex, ole Hoss is sorry for scarin' ya. No he's fine. But he's gotta stay in bed and so have you. Now, Hop Sing's gonna bring up some nice broth and then Marty's gonna give a warm bath. Then I'm gonna make ya a bed right next ta ya daddy; right after Doc Martin gives him some medicine. Okay. Thadda be good, now won't it?"

Alexandra threw herself into the big man's arms, "thadda be jist grand, Uncle Hoss."

"Good girl." Hoss rubbed her back before putting her back into bed and pulling up the covers.

"Hey Uncle Hoss, do I hafta have a not so nice broth, can't I have some eggs and bacon, whadda bout some flapjacks. I'm starvin'."

"Well that's agood sign, I'll see what I can do, but you stay in bed ya hear?"

"Okay. Can little George come up here."

"No."

"Why?"

"Because, Hop sing don't want him under his feet with two sick people in the house."

"He won't get under his feet; I'll keep him in here."

"No."

"But why?"

"I jist told ya why."

"But, I jist told ya that I won't let him get unda' ole Hop Sing's feet."

"He might get out, and besides you'll be going inta ya daddy's room later, ya won't be able to have him in there."

"Why?"

"Because, ya daddy's sick , you're sick, and Hop Sing, the doctor and Miss Marty will be trying ta look after ya both. They'll be coming and going."

"But he needs me, can't I jist have him in here with me till I hafta go inta daddy's room?"

"No."

"Why?"

"ALEXANDRA!"

"What?"

"I said no."

"No you said, ALEXANDRA,"parroting Hoss inflection, "why?"

Hoss swiped his large hand down the contours of his usually big round happy face, "because Y's a crooked letter and there's nothin kin be done about it!"

"Oh! Is Y the only crooked letter, Uncle Hoss?"

"I reckon so."

"Why?"

Hoss sighed with exhaustion. I'm goin ta get ya some food," he said, then mumbled under his breath as he left the room, "That's sure to keep her mouth busy for a while."

"Hallelujah, don't forget some flapjacks, oh and lots of syrup." She called after him.

"No"

"WHY?" She bellowed.

-oOo-

Hoss had started to fill the large copper tub that he sat in Alexandra's room, while she finished her broth and two flapjacks her uncle had snatched for her. Both Hop Sing and Marty had insisted on the hot chicken broth to help decongest her throat and lungs. Doctor Martin had arrived and was examining Adam's throat and groin in the privacy of his own room.

"There now, Pumkin, a nice warm bath for you"

"Can I have some bubbly suds, Uncle Hoss; you know can ya make em for me."

Sure thing Pumkin, Hoss lathered up his large strong arms and hands with the lightly perfumed soap, and thrust them in the water stirring and, agitating the water at high speeds to create bubbles and froth.

"More" giggled, Alex.

Hoss happily complied, until the tub was full of bubbles.

Alexandra squealed, "I'm getting in," grabbing the waist of her cotton draws.

Hoss stopped her, "Hey no, it ain't got enough water yet, and it's hot. And Marty says she's gonna massage and pummel ya back, to clear ya chest. "

"She's gonna beat ME?"

"No she's gonna be patting ya back."

"Oh, so it ain't like a tannin' or nothin?"

"No it's more like a…." Hoss crept up to Alex, a playful and menacing gleam in his eyes, with his two large hands reaching for her, "…. A skinning… like skinnin' a possum for supper."

Alex recognised the game and dived for her bed. Hoss pounced and was within seconds tickling the little girl. He then mimed the skinning procedure of a small animal. Using his bent forefinger as a fake tool, he scraped, gnarled and massaged from her neck to her belly. Alexandra's giggle got deeper as she slapped at his hands and wriggled, trying to escape.

Holding up her arms he then started the procedure from the cavity of her small arm pit to her elbow tickling and poking her funny bone, "Now ya hang the little critter upside down," Hoss grabbed by her ankles a swung her upside down giving her a little shake.

"AhahAahahAahahahaA," she rattled with the vibrations, "now are ya gonna roasts me real good, Uncle Hoss?"

"Yap, Then I'm gonna eat cha!"

Alexandra squealed with delight as her uncle threw on the bed and started a mock gorging of her belly, adding extra tickles with his morning whiskers.

Alexandra laughed so much she started to cough. Hoss sat her up and patted her back, loosening some of the sticky phlegm from her chest.

Marty entered carrying a large bowl of hot water and two clean towels, "Here Hoss, lay her across your knees."

Hoss did as he was instructed and Marty came over, then knelt down in front of Alex with a towel cradled under the child's mouth.

"Keep patting her back, Hoss."

"Sure thing Miss Marty. I'm sorry; I shouldn't have been playin so rough with her."

"Don't worry about it, Hoss. Good thing is; I won't need the steam bowl now." Once Alex had finished expelling, what felt like her lungs and to her disappointment the undigested Flapjacks, she sat up frowning, "Now see whatcha done, Uncle Hoss."

"Sorry possum, I didn't mean ta hurt ya."

"I ain't talking about that. I'm talking about the waste of Hop Sings yummy flapjacks. Now I'm hungry all over agin."

"Well, I get ya some more for lunch."

"Here, come on, Alex," said Marty, "Let's get you into a nice warm bath."

"Needs another bucket of water," said Hoss, "I'll go fetch it."

"Thanks Hoss."

Marty helped Alex undress and into the bath just as Hoss returned with another boiler of warm water.

"Watch ya feet youngin"

"That feel nice?" Asked Marty

"Beautiful," said Alex.

"Good. Let's wash your hair."

Hoss left as Alexandra laid back and submerged her entire head under water and started blowing bubbles.

Doc martin came to the open door and knocked on the frame. "How's the younger patient," he asked.

"Oh doctor, come in." Wiping her wet hands on her apron Marty stood up and went over to the door, "pretty good actually, but could you check her throat before you go?"

"I will, certainly."

Alex sat up. Seeing Marty at the door talking to the doctor was her cue to flip over onto her stomach and continue to blow bubbles, this time face first into the water. Marty glanced back at her, then returned to her conversation.

"Good. How's Adam?

"Not too bad, probably more tired than anything. He definitely has a case of Tonsillitis, but it doesn't look like Quinsy. His chest is tight; we'll need to watch that. There's a little swelling in his neck glands but his stomach and groin are fine.

"WILL YOU STIOP TALKING ABOUT MY GROIN!" Yelled Adam.

Marty laughed, while Doctor Martin crossed the hall and closed his door.

"Won't help his throat any, yelling like that," scowled Marty.

"He needs plenty of bed rest, Marty. I've given him some powders and Hop sings throat gargle will help. So best let him sleep for as long as you can. Now let's have a look at Alexandra."

Doctor and Nurse walked over to the tub to spot two partly submersed round forms floating in the soapy water; Alexandra's head and floating curls like the tentacles of a fictional sea creature, up one end of the tub and the two slightly pink cheeks of her bare backside somewhere on the middle.

"Hey, Alexandra," called Marty tapping her on her head.

Alex shot up, her hair now stuck flat to her face, "Huh?"

"Doctor Martin wants to have a look at your throat."

"Can you open up for me, Alex?" Asked the Doctor. Taking a good look, he then declared "Beautiful. Nicely healed. Two more days in bed, Alex and then you'll be back to normal."

"I'm already back to normal."

"I beg your pardon, so you are. And that means you'll be even better in two days.

"Aww, that means school," whined Alex.

"No well, you have some luck there, Alex; I've closed the school for a week." Doctor Paul Martin turned to Marty and lowered his voice to talk to his young nurse, "there have been several cases of Quinsy, probably started there."

"Really, do you need me back, Doctor?"

"No. Most of the crisis is over, though we lost the O'Connor baby this morning."

"Oh no. Celia must be…."

"It's fine, she's with her family. Mrs. Wilburn and Dawn Potter-Smythe have organised lots of help."

While Alexandra was ecstatic that the school had been closed, the thought of a little baby dying frightened her and she jumped from the bath and ran buck naked to her father's room. Marty took off and grabbed the panic stricken little girl and quickly wrapped a towel around her. "Hey, it's alright Alexandra."

"But my Daddy, is he, is he…?"

"No sweetheart."

Doctor Martin looked ashamed, and bent down to face the child now sitting on Marty's lap wrapped in a blanked on the edge of her bed.

Alexandra your daddy is fine, he is just sleeping. You can go and visit him as soon as he wakes up. He hasn't got what the little baby had. Sometimes with bad ilness's like this one, older people and very little babies get real sick and some die. But your daddy's not going to die."

"But he is old."

"Not real old, Alex. He will be fine."

Marty kissed Alex on the head and caressed her curls, "trust the Doctor, Alexandra. He fixed you …right?"

"Yep, and you and Hop Sing helped too."

"That's right said Doctor Martin…. Actually, Alex you've given me an idea. I think I'll get Hop sing to make up some extra gargle for some of the other kids."

"Is Josh sick?"

"No but his little brother is, so Hop sings medicine will help him too. Do you think Hop Sing will help me again?"

"Sure he will, jist go ask him and don't worry ifin he starts yellin' in Chinese; he's probably cussin' but grandpa says he jist letting off a bit of steam. Course ifin he was livin in China and his daddy heard him cussin like that he'd probably get his mouth washed out with soap. Molly always put pepper on my tongue ifin she heard me cussin. Said she didn't like puttin soap in little children's mouth. Said she knew a lady once; made her boy bite on a cake of soap and he nearly died cause he swallowed it an started choking and his daddy had ta turn him upside down and shake it out. So, she uses pepper cause it burns jist like soap. Funny that, soap burning ya mouth, it don't burn ya skin, but it stings ya eyes. I guess, it must have something ta do with just burning in ya holes, like ya mouth and ya eyes, but how come it don't burn ma as…ah ear holes?"

"This child could talk the leg off a chair."

"How can ya talk the leg off a chair? Now Uncle Joe he can talk underwater with a mouthful of marbles. He told me. Grandpa told me he tested his theory when he was a boy. Uncle Joe is real clever." Alexandra drew an enormous breath, ready to start another tirade of banter and questions.

Marty Interjected, "Doctor? Do you think the child is delirious again?"

"No Marty, that's the very normal, Alex. She is right. She is back to normal. For goodness sake keep her away from Adam for a couple of hours."

"I will, well... I'll try." she laughed.

"Good then. I'll better go ask Hop Sing to make me some of his tonic. May need a swig of it myself, hope he's laced with Bens good Bourban." Paul stood up and took a huge breath, then marched out the door with his bag.

"He looks scared," commented Alex.

"He does a little, doesn't he?"

Marty helped dry Alexandra and put on a fresh night shirt, then tucked the child into a freshly made bed. Alex snuggled up, feeling a lot better and at ease. "When can I see daddy?

"Later," said Marty, let him sleep. You should have another one too, then when you wake up you can go see him, you'll be awake together then."

"But I'm not tired, tell me a story."

"No, how about you tell me one. Your daddy was going to finish telling me the story about you and Lydia Anne; why don't you finish it for him."

"Oh, okay whadda he tell you?"

"He told me that, you had to go to the courthouse, so that you could go back to school. I guess when Mrs. Jones read them the essay and spoke to them you didn't get expelled."

"Oh yeah, that was the only the bad part. Oh and the extra discussion me and dad had when we got home, but before that it was kinda exciting and melodramatic."

"Melodramatic? No! Really? Taunted Marty.

"Yep do ya know what that means?"

"Yes, I know what that means," she laughed.

"Well, It all started after Miss Jones read out ma essay. I wasn't allowed in the courthouse, either was Lydia Anne and was jist sittin outside, not anywhere near each other; Dad didn't think that was a good idea. Afore ya know it there was a bunch of hollerin going on and Lydia Anne's mother was ….."

_**Start Flashback.**_

**TBC**

**Chapter 14: Britches, Petticoats and Eavesdroppin'. **

**A.N. I know this story has got bigger the Ayers rock and longer than the Murray River, but I hope you are enjoying the twin threads. I so hope it hasn't got laborious or worse confusing. We will get back to "two in the bed in chapter 16," but I took up Chelsea 1234 and Lojoci's suggestion about sorting out Lydia Anne. Cameo for Dawnmarie next chapter. Thanks for all the great reviews.**


	14. Britches, Petticoats and Evesdroppin'1

**I'VE SWALLOWED THE GREEN DRESS"**

2nd In the Alexandra Series

Disclaimer: I do not own Bonanza, or any of its characters. David Dortort and Fred Hamilton created them and played with them for 14 years. The series is owned by NBC

Warning: Corporal punishment of a young lady.

RECAP

"Well, it all started after Miss Jones read out ma essay. I wasn't allowed in the courthouse, either was Lydia Anne and was jist sittin' outside, not anywhere near each other; Dad didn't think that was a good idea. Afore ya know it there was a bunch of hollerin going on and Lydia Anne's mother was ….."

_**Start Flashback.**_

**Chapter 14: Britches, Petticoats and Eavesdroppin'. Pt 1 **

Me and Lydia Anne were sittin on the seats outside the courthouse, swinging our feet and tryin not ta look at each other. Lydia Anne was all gussied up in her green dress, jist like the one I used to have. There was a heap a hollering going on.

"Someone sure sounds all fired up in there?"

"Probably my mother, she was awfully mad about you trying to poison me."

"I wasn't trying ta poison ya, just make ya eat shit!"

All of a sudden we could hear, Mr Boyd, he's the chairperson of the school board. His first real names Hyram. ..Hyram's a funny name bet he got fun poked at him when he was a kid. Anyway we heard Hyram say… "Please, Mrs Potter-Smyth will you allow Miss Jones to finish her statement. If you interrupt again I will have to ask you to leave. "

"Aww, sounds like ya ma's, bein sent to the naughty corner."

Lydia Anne went all red in the face when I teased her. I knowed that wasn't very nice an all, specially as Lydia Anne had kinda already paid for her sins, well sorta, she never really ate all them rum balls, and I know she didn't get no spanking from her ma or her uncle. She reckoned her ma don't believe in smackin', an even ifin she did Lydia Anne reckons she's such a good young lady; her ma never have any reason to spank her. I wasn't gonna sit there listening to any of that hogwash, sides the talk and hollering in the court house sounded more interestin'. So, I got up and ran around the corner ta see ifin I could see in the window.

"Hey?" said Lydia Anne, "you're supposed to stay here. I heard Your Pa tell you to stay here."

I came running back; "well he's in there, so stop ya hollerin fore he comes out ere."

I couldn't reach the window, but lucky for me there was a big water barrel jist underneath. I found a plank of wood and put it over the top. But, I was still too short to get up on top of it, so I swallowed ma pride and asked Lydia Anne ta help.

"Hey Lydia Anne, come ere. Quick."

Lydia Anne came round the corner, "what do you want?"

"Leg me up will you?"

"You're going to get filthy sitting on that."

"What's a little dirt, when ya get ta see a melodrama unfolding right afore ya eyes. Now, jist lock ya hands up."

Lydia Anne helped me up and we watched through the window. Lydia Anne is a might taller than me even though she's the same age, but little Joe says good things come in small packages so I ain't worried about bein short specially when ya can squeeze inta tight spaces and hide. When I lived with my momma at the theatre there was lots of little spaces that I could hide in... What was I sayin? …. Oh Yeah…..

Will Lydia Anne could jist see in the window and I was sitting on the plank that rested on the water barrel. And we could see everything in the court room. Hyram was asking Miss Jones all about the in see dent. I dunno what got all dented up, but I knowed it wasn't me who done it.

I nudged Lydia Anne, "Miss Jones musta broke somethink."

"Huh?" said Lydia Anne

"They seen a dent in the school house. I ain't dented anything."

"Except my lip," scowled nasty Lydia Anne, "anyway they were talking about an incident. Our Incident; the fight. I think?"

"Aww, you don't know."

"Well if you would just shut up for five minutes, we may be able to hear what's going on."

"Alright, don't get ya knickers in knot."

Hyram was speakin' to my Dad. "Actually, Adam Miss Jones report isn't that damning. But, since the report has been tabled we have to address the issues raised in them. Issues about Alexandra's behaviour …"

"And her needs Hyram as well as Abigail's other students needs."

"Yes, Adam, but Mrs Potter Smyth has also submitted a statement that is in stark contrast to Miss Abigail's I might add."

"It shouldn't even be considered, Hyram." Dad turned to Lydia Anne's ma, "No offence Dawn, but you weren't there."

"Nether were you, Mr Cartwright."

"Exactly. And in that light, I have not submitted a statement. Firstly it's ridiculous. We are talking about two ten year old little girls. Naughty but not criminal."

"Poisoning my daughter is criminal." Yelled Lydia Anne's ma.

"Told ya," smirked Lydia Anne.

I coulda smacked that smirk right offa her face, but I figured I was in enough trouble. Sounded like I was going to jail!

"Mrs Potter- Smyth Please," pleaded Mr Boyd, "neither child is a criminal. Miss Jones read both essays and it appears to us that both girls have learnt their lesson. Miss Jones is withdrawing the complaint and wants both girls to return to their studies."

"Dawn, you are over reacting," said Sam Potter and he was right, over acting like's bein melodramatic and Lydia Anne's ma was being very melodramatic.

"Sam how can you say that?"

"You forget, Dawn, I was there and Lydia Anne provoked that fight. Now Adam's right, these are children. Miss Jones has made her recommendation. This is not a court case. You've had a fair say."

"Fine," said Mrs. Potter-Smyth, "But you may well end up regretting not looking at this a little more seriously. Someone needs to take that child in hand; otherwise she may well end up in a real court one day or Jail, just like her…."

Lydia Anne's ma never did finish her sentence; cause Mr Potter grabbed her by the arm and marched her right out the door of the court house. Grandpa and dad was real angry lookin'. At first I thought Mr Potter was just savin' Lydia Anne's ma hide. Cause when my dad gets that look on his face, it means ya ass...I mean, bottom ain't gonna fair to well. Dad eyebrows' get real pointy like and he crosses his arms and stares at ya. Ya know; one wrong move and ya gonna end up yelling at the loose threads in the carpet and getting a real lickin. Only thing that might save ya is a King of Hearts and Mrs Potter- Smyth don't have one of them.

But it wasn't Dad that Mr. Potter was savin' her from, cause next thing ya know Sam Potter was draggin' her across the street, headin' for the mercantile. And Lydia Anne's ma was trying ta get away from him.

"Sam, what are you doing, let me go."

Sam stopped; right there in the middle of the street, "Dawn Marie Potter, you had no call to say such a thing. I can't believe you could be so nasty. Now you can get your skinny little hide back to the store and we are going to discuss a few things, including little Miss Lydia Anne and HER deplorable behaviour."

"Sam, you have no right. You…"

"I have every right, little sister. Now, we can do this in the middle of the street if you like and give a lot of people a real good show and a lot of satisfaction, I suspect, or we can go back to the store and discuss this as adults."

Lydia Anne's ma went all white. Lydia Anne went ta run off to her, but I grabbed the back of her dress and she fell flat on her face in the mud pool around the water barrel.

"I wouldn't do that ifin I was you; sounds like you hides on the line too, Lydia Anne. Sides I sure hope ya ma wants ta continuing hollerin in the streets, it's a might entertainin'."

Too bad though, cause she didn't she jist put her head in the air, pulled her arm away from Sam Potter and strut across the street like some prima donna from the chorus line that wants a star dressing room.

We could hear them still discussin' things in the court room, they was all quiet again, so me and Lydia Anne took off across the street and watched from the big window ledge of Sam's mercantile. We nearly got caught when Sam closed the doors and put the closed sign up.

Sam and Lydia Anne's ma were talking. Sam was sittin' with his arms crossed on one of the barrels at the front of the counter. He didn't look happy. Lydia Anne's ma was standin' in front of him throwing a real tantrum. I know grownups don't throw tantrums, but she was stompin' her feet and wavin' her arms in the air; sure looked like one.

"Sam how dare you march me out of that court room like that."

"Dawnie, you behaved appallingly. This isn't High society Boston. We are a small community here, and all you have done since coming here is to belittle the struggles of these people. This community works together, we look out for each other. You stand there judging people based on the elite experience you believe is the way a civilised Society should live. "

"Sam we may have to, rough it out here, but we can still behave like civilised beings."

"Very correct, but your definition of civilised is narrow minded. You've been hell bent on turning Lydia Anne into some little high society young lady."

"There's nothin wrong with that, her people are Boston socialites."

"HER PEOPLE? They are your people too, Dawn."

"No they are not. After Phillips death...Even before I was not of their ...class...But she is Phillips child and she may need or want to go back there one day. And if that's the case she will be accepted, I just want her to feel she belongs."

"She needs to belong here too. Oh, Dawn Marie Potter- SMYTH, you are so still very young. Do you think Phillip was in love with you because he thought he could mould you into a fine Boston lady? No, he wasn't. He fell in love with a fifteen year old country girl. She had spunk and the energy to take on the life that they were most likely going to have. A wife of a military captain needed to have those attributes. Besides that, he just loved you for who and what you were. Though, we did try and warn him... you were young and spoilt."

I was not spoilt."

"Not as spoilt as Lydia Anne, maybe, But Pa sure wouldn't have put up with some of your arrogant behaviour. Had he heard you saying what you were saying today against your neighbours, he would have marched you to the woodshed a ripped the hide of your backside and then he would have handed you over to Phillip."

"Phillip?"

"Phillip would not have put up with that either. You have been doing him as much dishonour as yourself and Lydia Anne. You have misjudged the Smyth's too. They are high society and just like a lot different sorts of folks raising their children, they raised a good man in Phillip who chose a fine wife in you."

"I came here because I felt unwanted, unworthy. "

"And they let you come. They let you take the only living legacy of their son thousands of miles away, because they thought you needed to be home. A young mother needed her family, so they sacrificed their want."

"How do you know that? Phillip's father..."

"Phillip left letters for both his father and me; his commanding officer sent them on. George Dudley Smyth is a man of principal, as was his son and hopefully one day his granddaughter."

"I feel so foolish. How did you get so smart?"

"I read, I watch, I talk and I listen to people. I don't listen to gossipy old biddy bodies at tea parties," he laughed.

Then Sam kissed Lydia Anne's ma on the forehead and gave her a cuddle, "You know, I read somewhere that the getting of wisdom is a long road, little sister. It comes with age and experience; comes with being fiends with all kinds of people, helping all kinds' of people. It also comes sometimes with a few hypothetical kicks up the backside from the ones that love you. Those who don't want to see you heading the wrong way."

Smart Huh. I always thought wisdom was teeth, like when uncle Hoss got a big ole toothache and the doc had ta take out his wisdom teeth. But, didn't make him unclever or nothing. Uncle Hoss is real wise. Grandpa says he's gentle wise. And that's special. Lydia Anne's ma didn't have much wisdom cause she let unimportant things hide the good in her.

The next thing ya know Sam Potter just up and put Lydia Anne's ma over his knee and starts to smack her bottom. She started to kick and holler, "Sam, Ow what are you…Ow…Sam you can't…"

"I can and I am." Smack. "Let's call it a demonstration of my hypothetical theory. And once," Smack, "I finish with you," Smack, "I will be having a similar little talk with Lydia Anne." Smack. "And You, Dawn Marie will no longer," Smack, "cover for her lies, her stealing candy, her cheating and her name calling." Smack.

Lydia Anne's ma was crying and Sam started rubbing her back and speakin real quiet like, "You may also try helping your neighbours and not continually gossip about them with Mrs. Wilburn. If there was one thing Miss Thornwell's guide to social etiquette was right about; in all circles of societies a well brought up young lady does not gossip or speak about another personal life in the company of others. You should have Lydia Anne copy that rule out."

Then he stands her up, and she starts rubbin' her as…, bottom looking like she's about to cry again. So Sam grabs and hugs her and says. "I love you both too much not to see you have a good life, true friends and be tough enough to handle some of the bad things that can happen."

Now I know I ain't supposed ta eavesdrop, but that was the best bit of comeuppance I ever seen. Just wish Mrs. Big Bum Wilburn could get hers. I looked at Lydia Anne she was balling like a baby, ya think she'd been spanked , she was probably worried about her being next and all, so I thought I might try and cheer her up, "So ya did cheat, I knowed you cheated… what ya balling for, ya won the whole jar of candy didn't ya?"

"Well I didn't eat them all. Besides I wanted to win them so I could share them with everybody. I thought the kids might like me more. I don't have many friends."

"Well if that ain't the dumbest thing I ever heard. Even I knowed ya can't buy ya friends and I ain't even got my wisdom teeth cut yet. Dang, if you don't deserve the lickin of ya life; just for that alone. And I sure hope I'm there ta see it."

"Well ya…you won't. I've never been spanked and I'm not about to start."

"I don't recon ya gonna have a choice."

"No. well there won't be any spanking if he can't find me. I'll run away. Momma will be so worried, that when they finally find me; she won't let Uncle Sam spank me."

"Did ya hear want ya Uncle said; he's not mad at ya but he wants ya ta be a good person with lots of friends. You runnin' away and makin' ya ma worried about ya is a lot worse than stealing candy. And Sam Potter is just as smart as my daddy, he's gonna find ya and you will be in even more trouble. Plus it jist ain't nice. It's a mean thing ta do to ya ma."

But Lydia Anne was takin' any notice of me. She was gonna run, well I kinda didn't really care. They'd probably find her and then she would be in more trouble. That was no skin offa my nose.

Lydia Anne jumped down from the board walk, "Why do you care anyway, it's no skin off your nose." She said, then took off.

I was jist gonna let her run, but then, ahhh dang it. I chased her and grabbed her dress and pulled her down on the ground, then sat on her back right there in the middle of the street. "Ya right, jist trying ta help ya out that's all. Look a spanking ain't so bad. Okay, so ya can't sit sometimes for a while, maybe but ifin ya ask me it ain't have as bad as having ta clean out the outhouse, or eat a whole plate of vegetables or havin ta stay in ya room all day or getting lost in the woods cause ya run away and gotten eaten by a bear or fall down a mind shaft and breakin' ya leg or not havin any one ta care about ya or even bothered ta be looking for ya when ya lost."

Trouble was, I was so busy trying ta save her hide, I didn't see dad and the other grownups come outta the courthouse. I also didn't see the stage coach commin' down second street and headed straight for us.

TBC

**Chapter 15: Britches, Petticoats and Eavesdroppin'. Pt 2**

**A.N. A little bit shorter than usual, but typically Alex gets a might carried away when she's tellin' a tale. This author also loves character back stories and plausible motivation for their actions. More of our heroes', the Cartwrights in the next chapter. Then a sick Adam in Chapter 16, Two in the Bed pt2. Please review, I'm so excited; over a hundred; my PB. **


	15. Britches, Petticoats and Evesdroppin' 2

**I'VE SWALLOWED THE GREEN DRESS"**

2nd In the Alexandra Series

Disclaimer: I do not own Bonanza, or any of its characters. David Dortort and Fred Hamilton created them and played with them for 14 years. The series is owned by NBC.

Warning: Spanking of a minor and a couple of well placed swats. Oh… and another sub conscious Sam I am reference. Sorry they just slip out.

**RECAP **

Trouble was, I was so busy trying ta save her hide, I didn't see dad and the other grownups come outta the courthouse. I also didn't see the stage commin' down second street and headed straight for us.

_**Continue Flashback.**_

**Chapter 15: Britches, Petticoats and Eavesdroppin'. Pt 2**

ALEXANDRA! Dad called running.

Afore I know it, me, dad and Lydia Anne was rolling across the street like a big tumbleweed made up of petticoats, frills and black and white britches. Uncle Hoss and Uncle Joe had gone running across the street trying ta stop the stage.

Ole Henry was drivin' it. He couldn't stop it, but he was able to turn the horses away from the big tumble weed rolling across the street. Uncle Hoss had grabbed the head collar of the lead horse and tried helping ole' Henry steer the coach towards the other side of the street. Uncle Hoss is real strong and even though ole' Henry had been able to slow the horses down a might, Uncle Hoss was kinda dragged, as he pulled down and shifted his weight to the side.

Doc martin says any other body would ha jist gone straight under the galloping hooves of the horses, but Hoss bein' built like a bear made him one lucky son of gun. Anyways they got the horses pulled up on the other side of the street jist in time and missin' us altogether. When they finally pulled up the whole town was out on the street wondering what in tarnation was going on. Dad had me and Lydia Anne tucked up under his body. He was breathin' real hard.

Everybody came running over and helped dad up. Lydia Anne's mother grabbed her and just hugged her real close too scared ta let her go. Grandpadid the same ta me, "What happened?" I asked.

Grandpa stopped hugging me and instead he turned me sideways and landed three hard swats ta my backside, "You nearly got yourself killed, that's what happened," growled Grandpa. Grandpa ain't never really smacked me before, he smacks real hard, but it was seein' him so mad at me that had me ballin' my eyes out.

"Lydia Anne what on earth were you two doing in the middle of the street?" Asked her ma.

Dad stopped puffin and was wiping the dirt off his face. As his hands come draggin' down, his eyebrows followed making him look as mean as a bear, unlike Uncle Hoss whose as strong as a bear, "They were fighting, again. Alexandra had Lydia Anne pinned down in the dirt!" ground out dad, "Young lady, care to explain before I find a private room to wail you bare."

That didn't sound so good, cause I knowed he was talking bout my bare ass instead of the bear growly type, and now dad was real, real mad, but I couldn't say nothing cause I was jist sobbin' and shakin' and he was mad and scared and shakin' like a dog shittin' razor blades, jist like me.

"RIGHT!"Dad picked me up. He had me by the waist and tucked up on his hip with my head facing the back. As he started marching towards the courthouse, Lydia Anne come running afta us and stopped in front of dad.

"Wait, no don't it ain…it wasn't Alex's fault," she cried, all the while shaking her head, "She wasn't fighting with me. She was trying to stop me from running away. Please, everything is mostly my entire fault. Everything; I cheated in the candy count, and I called her ma bad names, and made sure she got into trouble with Miss Jones, then I lied to my mother and Uncle Sam. Alex was just trying to be my friend, Honest; we are best friends now, right Alex?"

I never felt so relieved in all ma life, and she was bein' so nice to me; made me start ballin' all over again, "well… I wouldn't sss…say best frrfr…friends.

Uncle Joe started giggling, which started everyone else giggling even Dad and Lydia Anne.

Lydia Anne ran back to her ma, "I'm sorry momma"

"Lydia Anne, I'm very proud of you. That was the right thing to do. Now, are you okay, you're not hurt?"

"I'm fine momma."

"Good." Lydia Anne's ma jist took a leaf outta grandpa's book and turned her sideways and popped her one right on her petticoat padded ass, " Sam? She's all yours."

Sam picked her up by the waist and started to go inside.

"Wait!" I ran over to Sam, and turned my back to the crowd. I lifted up my dress and grabbed the card I had tucked in ta the leg of my cotton britches. "Here Lydia Anne, I recon you need this more than me." I handed her the King of Hearts."

Lydia Anne read the card, "Thanks."

Then Sam jist started walking again, carrying Lydia Anne under his arms. Her head was bobbing up and down when he walked and she was kinda smilin'; the dang fool had no idea what she was in for; The King of Hearts was only good for one spanking, Lydia Anne jist admitted to a hell of a lot more trouble.

"Sorry bouts rippin' ya dress," I yelled wavin' at her.

"Oh that's, okay I never really liked it anyway." She yelled back.

I nearly started laughin so bad at that, then I seen grandpa's face, he still kinda looked mad at me. I frowned and shook my head, "Well I never," I said stounded like, "what an ungrateful child."

Grandpa didn't smile, _Jeesh, maybe I shouldna give that card away after all._

Everybody started walking away as Doc Martin came up to see ifin anybody was hurt. Uncle Hoss was holdin' his arm all funny like and Doc martin reckons his shoulder was dislocated, so Uncle Joe and Uncle Hoss went over to the Docs. Uncle Joe went for moralistic support so he reckons but I heard Dad laughin' when Doc Martin told him he had a pretty young nurse helping him out and then dad reckons it would be the pretty young nurse who would need moralistic support ; not uncle Hoss. But Uncle Joe wasn't' hurt at all, just giggling and brushin' down his pants. Uncle Hoss was almost ta the doctor's office before Joe even moved from the side walk.

Sheriff Coffee come over and asked Grandpa ifin he should make out a report , of course ifin nobody was hurt he'd rather not, but then nobody was real hurt bad but Sherriff Coffee was worried bout ole' Henry, he'd got a real scare. Grandpa said he would take him to the Bucket of Blood for a medicinal whiskey. Yeah, I heard that one plenty of times in Elk; that's all they had at my momma's theatre.

When I turned around Miss Jones and Lydia Anne's' ma were talking to my dad. Uncle Joe always reckons that Mrs Jones is smitten with my dad, and right now you'd a think Lydia Anne's ma was too, cause soon they were kinda having an argument and fussin' over him.

"Oh Adam, your hand; its bleeding," said Mrs Jones, flutterin' her eyelashes at him, like she was one of the ugly sisters talking to the prince.

"Oh it's nothing, I must have grazed the knuckles when I dragged the girls up," said Dad.

"Come into the Kitchen, Adam, the least I can do is wash and dress it for you," said Lydia Anne's ma, like she was the other ugly sister.

"No really, it's alright," said Dad.

"Dawn's right," said Mrs Jones, "it really should be washed; I have some iodine at the school house. I could dress it for you there."

"Abigail, I also have plenty of iodine and bandages on hand, besides don't you think you should relieve Mrs Wilburn at the school?"

"Well, Dawn you may be right, but it is lunch and the children will be having a break so why don't I help you."

"Ladies, please," said Dad I could tell he was tryin not to laugh a bit, "I'm quite capable of tendering to my wounds once I am home."

"Nonsense Adam, I won't hear of it. You saved my daughter's life, besides I'm ashamed of the way I've been acting, please you must let me make some kind of amends."

Dad gave up and followed Mrs Smyth into the house at the back of the store. Miss Jones followed. Ifin ya ask me either one was more than capable of doing it, I didn't care who, jist along as they bandaged it real good, it was dads right hand, his spanking hand and I wasn't real sure ifin I was out of the woods in that department yet.

Well there I was alone on the veranda outside the shop; seemed everybody dun forgot about me, though I didn't mind. I went around the back of the store and looked through the parlour window. I could see Lydia Anne standing there in front of Sam Potter. He had her hands in his and was talkin' to her, knowed the same kind of talk my dad has with me jist before he spanks.

"Lydia Anne, I have had a talk to your mother and we have come to an agreement about making a few changes around here. Until today, I have been a little disappointed in your behaviour and very worried about the type of person you were becoming."

"What do you mean, Uncle Sam, don't you like me?"

"I love you Lydia Anne, just as much as I love your mother. You are my family and there's nothing that will ever change that or stop me from loving you."

"But you want to see me going down the right path, to wisdom, to becoming a good person, said Lydia Anne."

"Why, yes," frowned Sam.

Oh no that Lydia Anne sure is a dumb butt; that's what Sam had said to Lydia Anne's ma. Sam's gonna figure out that she's been eavesdroppin'.

"Lydia Anne, did your ma tell you that?" asked Sam.

"No Uncle Sam, I heard you say it to momma." The dumb butt answered honestly, proly for the first time in her life.

"Eavesdropping, Lydia Anne is not acceptable; neither is stealing, lying, calling people names and fighting. Today you put yourself in danger, nearly getting yourself run over by the stage coach and fighting in the middle of the street."

"Oh, are you going to spank me, Uncle Sam?"

"Yes, Lydia Anne I am."

"But, Uncle Sam, what about this; my new friend Alexandra gave it to me , look it's a token, see it gets me out of a spanking."

Sam took the card that Lydia Anne handed him. Next thing ya know he jist burst out laughin'. He laughed a bit like Uncle Joe, rattling like, nearly got me started. Maybe, Lydia Anne wasn't such a dumb butt after all, admitting to eavesdroppin' like that, stacking up her crimes, then pullin' the ole King of Hearts, getting a home free. I kinda had ta admired her genius an all, even though I reckon she deserved a damn good lickin. But, then she is a kid and most kids look out for other kids an all specially when comes ta getting a spanking; its kind an honest Injun code or somethink.

Lydia Anne kept on smiling as was still laughin a bit when her uncle jist up and put her over his knee then walloped her bottom real hard.

"But, Uncle Sam, what about my token? It supposed to get me out of a spanking."

"Only, if you're a Cartwright child, Lydia Anne. You should always read the fine print." He laughed and added another wallop to her backside. Lydia Anne didn't yell much at first, but when Sam realised that she had so much padding with her petticoats and all; he flipped them up over her head. Well that was the funniest sight I ever did see. Oh, hec, who cares bout some kid honour code. Her head was poking out underneath all them frills and petticoats and the green dress with daisies, she looked like some big daisy herself getting her butt whopped real good.

"No more," Smack, "lying, Lydia Anne," Smack, "no more," Smack "stealing," Smack, "no more calling people names," Smack, "no more fighting," Smack, "and no more eavesdropping," smack.

Lydia Anne was kicking and yelping like she was being killed. She tried to get off her Uncles knee but he jist held her real tight. She threw her hand back to try and cover her butt, but Sam Potter just smacked it, so she moved it real quick and put into her mouth to cool the sting. Too bad she could do nothin about the fire in her backside.

I was laughin' so loud, I didn't see dad come out from the kitchen door and catch me eavesdroppin'.

"Alexandra!" Scolded dad.

I was a bit worried at first, dad doesn't like eavesdroppin' either, but then I noticed his hand was all bandaged up. I figured he was more annoyed about that and hadn't noticed that I had been peering in the window.

"Get in the wagon, young Lady, NOW!"

Guess I was wrong. "Yes sir." I walked real slow tawards him, then spun around ta walk backwards as I passed him, jist in case he turned around and got a swat in with his left hand, jist like Uncle Joe. He could be ampi…ampi… he was jist as good with both hands even though he was left handed an all. Thing was though, I didn't get more than two feet past dad when I backed into something real hard. I put my head back and looked up right into the face of my grandpa.

"Oh, Howdy grandpa, how's ole' Henry, oh and Uncle Hoss, look dads all patched up now." Then I smiled at him like I'd won a ribbon at Sunday school.

Dad walked straight past us and headed to the wagon where Uncle Joe was helping Uncle Hoss in; on account that Doc Martin had tied up his arm across his chest. Then he helped dad in with his big ole' bandaged up hand, then Joe tied Chubb to the wagon and jumped on Cochise. Uncle Joe was okay, no wounds ceptin he had another rip in his favorite green jacket.

Grandpa hadn't moved and neither did I. I figured as long as there was no space between us he couldn't get a swipe at me. Guess I was wrong again cause he looked over at his broken boys, then down at me, then picked me up and paddled my backside all the way to the wagon, saying somethin about me scaring ten years offa his life… "And, Alexandra Cartwright, if you ever," smack, "ever," smack, "ever," smack, "play, run or fight in the middle of the road again, I will give you a lickin every day for a week." Then he handed me to dad, who sat me on his lap where I could hide my face and tears in his black shirt.

Grandpa tied his horse to the back of the wagon and got in next to dad to drive home. Which was fine by me, cause dad was a lot more comfortable than the wooden bench seat. I started thinkin' about all the trouble that I sorta had caused over the last week, and I kinda couldn't blame everybody for bein a bit angry at me. I started crying again, sniffing into dad's shirt.

"Hey, come on now, we're all good, it's over Alex we're going home," said Dad, as he rubbed my back.

"I ain't grandpa's favorite granddaughter no more, I bet." I mumbled into his shoulder.

Grandpa looked over at me and tapped me on the leg, "Hey, you're my only granddaughter; therefore you are my very favorite and most precious to me."

I wiped my tears and sniffed using dad's shirt sleeve, cause I was wearing these stupid little short puffy dress sleeves that ya can't do nuthin' with not even hide a handkerchief, and smiled at grandpa, "And you are the smartest grandpa I got, and my very favorite."

Dad grabbed a handkerchief that Uncle Hoss handed him and wiped his shirt, then handed it to me, "here, blow your nose on this and not my shirt." He laughed …a little.

I blew my nose real hard and then went to hand it to him back, " No you hold onto that for now; you may need it again," he grimaced, "Hey you know what; you don't know what the school board decided," he chirped up.

"Huh, Oh you mean ifin I'm expelled or not?" I asked.

"Yes. Good new is; you're not expelled. Miss Jones says you can come back to school first thing tomorrow."

Dad was right, I was gonna need that kerchief again, I jist up an started ballin' all over again. _Dang it could nothin go right; jist once!_

_**End Flashback. **_

_**TBC **_

_**Chapter 16: Two in the bed pt2**_

_** Adam gets sick.**_

_**A.N. The next chapters in this Alex story will be loosely based on the Bonanza episode, All Ye Saints. Written by; Michael Landon, (Yes it was a tear jerker, even more so when he re- wrote it for a Little House On The Prairie episode) OR maybe I'll base it on , The Wizard of Oz, haven't quite decided yet. LOL. However it will involve swollen groins (as requested) and a journey for two young children, searching for a miracle. **_


	16. Two in The Bed pt 2

**I'VE SWALLOWED THE GREEN DRESS" **2nd In the Alexandra Series

Disclaimer: I do not own Bonanza, or any of its characters. David Dortort and Fred Hamilton created them and played with them for 14 years. The series is owned by NBC

Warning: A Swollen groin. You've been warned or rewarded.

_**A.N. The next chapters in this Alex story have been loosely based on the bonanza episode, All Ye Saints. Written By Michael Landon. **_

_**Chapter 16 **_

_**Two in the bed pt2 **_

Marty was laughing at Alexandra's exclamation about the trials of her adventure.

"Oh but that's good, Alex school can be a lot of fun. Besides it was very nice of Miss Jones to go in there and stick up for you. She must be a good teacher."

"She is, and she ain't like an ugly sister really, but she jist gets all gushy over dad."

Marty blushed. "Well that's just silly isn't it? … Come on you need to get out of there, you will shrivel up. "

Marty helped Alex out of the tub and dry off. She slipped her into a clean nightshirt then put her straight back into bed. "Now you stay there, and a have a nice big sleep and when you wake up you can go see your daddy."

"But I'm not tied."

"Okay, how about I get you something to read?"

"How about you read to me?"

"Okay one story, then a sleep."

**oOo**

By mid morning both patients were sleeping in their own beds. Alex slept peacefully on for two hours; however Adam woke several times coughing and restless with fever. Hop sing and Marty continually delivered throat gargles and water, trying to keep him hydrated and cool with sponge baths. By late afternoon, they set the steamer up in his bedroom, allowing the medicinal oils and steam to hopefully decongest his chest.

Alexandra on the other had had made a remarkable recovery by dinner time and was allowed to sit rugged up in the big red chair with a tea tray while Joe read her another story in front of the fire. Where she had promptly fell asleep by eight o'clock.

The weather had turned nasty outside, and while Joe and Hoss battered down the barn animals, Hop Sing and Marty decided to set up a palette and mattress on the floor in Adam's room so that Alex could also benefit from the steamer. Ben carried the child up and tucked her in. Marty had decided to sleep in Alex's room close to both patients.

It was still very dark outside when a flash of lightning lit up the sky followed by a long thunderous rumble. Alexandra shot up and awake trying to focus on her unfamiliar surroundings. Another flash of lighting told her she was on a floor mattress at the end of her father's bed. She could hear him mumbling in his sleep and pulled herself up; standing with the support of the big wooded bed end.

"Katherine, Kate, my bonnie Kate…. just answer them… Molly, Molly what's wrong… no Kate don't close your eyes look at me … won't let them hang… " cried Adam in his sleep.

Another clap of thunder and lightning strike had Alex in the air and vaulting over the top of the bed end. She scuttled up to her father's side and quickly buried herself under the covers. Adam was as equally wrenched from sleep, if that's what you could call it, as his ten year old daughter kicked and battered him on her way to the safety of his side.

"Whoa, hey, what…?"

"It's just me dad."

Adam registered the extent of the situation with another announcement of the storm powering away outside. It had now started to rain and Alex buried herself into his side.

"Oh, okay now there's nothing to be scared of. Your safe Alex, just go back to sleep."

"So can I stay here?"

"Sure you can." He said groggily.

"Daddy?"

"Sleep Alex!"

"Dad, who hanged?"

"Huh?"

"Who hanged, you weren't gonna let them get hanged, who?"

"Nobody hanged sweetheart."

"Good. You didn't let them, huh?"

"I must have been dreaming baby, now go back to sleep."

As the rain pelted down through the night, Alex continued to snooze. Her father's warmth was at first comforting, however as dawn approached the she could no longer cope with his growing restlessness and increasing heat. With the confidence of the new morning light, she made her way back to her own room, still tired, and climbed into her own bed next to Marty.

Marty woke as soon a she felt the movement and warmth of another being next to her, "Alexandra? Are you sick?"

"No jist dang tired, daddy's too hot and he's wriggling too much. Can I sleep in here for a while?"

"Sure, sweetheart."

Marty got out of bed and settled the child. She checked her forehead for any signs of a fever relapse. Satisfied that there was none, she quickly put on her robe and went to check on Adam. He was obviously not having a good night. While that was to be expected to some degree, the thought of his rising body temperature was a real concern. Men she thought, they could be either real babies when it came to being sick, or stupidly stoic; ignoring warning signs of serious health issues or maybe they were just plain stupid.

Marty walked over to Adam's bedroom and could see him writhing in discomfort on the bed. It was obvious that his fever had increased somewhat and he kicked his blankets off in his restlessness. Within a few minutes the man settled down again, still hot but much more relaxed. Adam lay there dressed only in his undershorts. _My; he was a well…unwell..._Marty thought of rousing him so she could check his fever, but knowing Adam he would probably become candid and embarrassed. It was ridiculous, Marty had tended to many men in her life as a bush nurse and the notion of female nurses in this country was becoming much more readily accepted. For goodness sake a New York University had accepted its first female student doctor in 1847; Doctor Elizabeth Blackwell was now a physician of notoriety as the first female American doctor.

Marty checked the steamer; there were plenty of oils and water to keep the air moist, then while Adam was still, she quietly surveyed his body. Beads of sweat had accumulated on his forehead. She noticed the slight swelling of his neck glands just under his left ear; they hadn't seemed to have got any worse than they had been earlier that morning. She removed the dishevelled blankets from the bed and tucked the top sheet in at the bottom, then started to pull it up over his body. However as her eyes scanned his midriff she noticed the redness appearing just below his waist and left hip. His lower abdomen and groin area were definitely puffy and swollen.

Instinctively Marty lent down to feel the reddened area. Gentle she probed the reddish skin from Adams lower back and stomach trying to follow the dilation and heat. Adams stomach glands and Kidneys were definitely inflamed as were the connecting glands to his groin area with the swelling pocketing there just above his left thigh. While feeling and checking the heat in this area Adam suddenly woke up, but not with fear or surprise or embarrassment, but in sudden agony. He snapped his thighs shut and tucked them up to his stomach grabbing his belly as he screamed in pain. Marty was thrown slightly forward as she had not any time to remove her hand.

"Adam, what is it? Where's the pain?"

"Adam groaned; get me a basin quick I'm going to be sick"

Marty went to move and slowly pull her hand free, but was jolted back again as another cramp and convulsion shook Adam with pain, clamping down further on her trapped hand.

As Adams cries bought the whole family rushing to his door, Marty's face flushed from the vision of her awkward position must have appeared; here she was sitting on the bed at Adams side with her right hand stuck between his upper thighs. However, her rational thought controlled her voice, "Hurry Joe; get the basin, he's going to be sick."

Joe rushed to the side dresser and grabbed the basin there, and returned to Adams bedside. Ben and Hoss were by this time at Marty's side.

"Miss Strawn, what in the world?"

"Mr Cartwright, Please help me, I was in here covering Adam up and checking his temperature, when he suddenly cried out in pain."

"Gosh, Miss Strawn, where was ya checking for the heat?" Hoss asked.

Adam suddenly relaxed and Marty's hand came free. Adam then started to throw up into the bowl that Joe held at his head.

As Marty went to explain the situation, Hop Sing came running into the room, "What all the noise, Little Missy sick again?"

"No, Hop Sing its Adam said Marty as she rushed to the china man's side and ushered him in the room. His temperature is up a little, but I'm concerned about the swelling in his abdomen and lower back."

"This not good, what about his groin; you check his groin?"

"Ah well, yes…"

"Ah, good glad it you not me, ole Hop Sing probably get kicked in head if touch Mista Adam's groin."

"Well no… he was asleep… Please Hop Sing, I'm worried, it's swollen too."

"Now, thur ain't nothin ta worry about, little lady, Adam's naturally kinda …"

"HOSS!" Admonished Ben, as he slapped him up the back of the head.

If Adam hadn't been so sick, Ben would have had a little chuckle himself by now; now that he had realised the young nurse's innocent but uncomfortable situation. The boys weren't making it any easier for her either. Thank goodness Adam was too sick to realise Marty had been examining him, he'd be mortified.

"Ahhhh ," Adam slumped back in his bed relieved and feeling much better for having purged the unpleasant fluid from his stomach. Marty quickly went to the wash basin and rinsed a clean cloth. She then started to wipe his face and brow.

"Adam, how do you feel? "

Adam sat up pulling the cotton sheet up to his chest, while Marty propped pillows behind him, "I'm not quite sure," he whispered , enjoying the fresh cool water Marty was washing his face with, "I'd been uncomfortable and hot all night." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, and coughed… "But, then I suddenly starting getting stomach cramps. I feel alright now; my neck and throats a bit sore still, and so is my back but no pain like I just had; it felt like my gut was on fire."

"Hoss can you get some fresh water please?"

"Sure Miss Marty."

Adam stretched his back and went to rub the tender spot. He felt the heat and swelling and lifted up the sheet to take a look, "Whaaat the hell. Joe have you been swinging that Eppi or something round in here while I've sleeping! Pa you should see my…." Adam stopped abruptly remembering Marty was in the room.

Marty interrupted the awkward silence, Hop Sing, can you just check the swelling in his abdomen, I'm worried about his kidneys, there's inflammation in that area. It's quite common for the stomach glands to be infected from an infected throat, but we have to watch out for the kidneys as well.

Adam quickly replaced the sheet grasping it tight around his chest, "NOBODY'S touching my anything."

"Don't be silly Adam, this is serious… look I'll leave the room, let Hop sing or your Pa check you over."

As soon as Marty left, Hop sing went and slapped Adams hands away, "Let Hop Sing look; see plenty of Mista Adam as a boy, no different now."

"Fine Hop Sing, I just rather you stop discussing things in front of Miss Strawn."

Hop sing shook his head and started feeling the areas that Marty had indicated. The colour of the skin was a little red; the area was hot and by Adams twitch, very tender. "Pretty nurse right, Mista Joe need to get doctor, right away."

Marty went back to Alexandra's room, and started to dress. The little girl had slept on oblivious to the goings on next door. She must have really needed the sleep; poor child for Adams yelp of pain had woken everybody else in the house except her. Marty's presence and the sun now streaming through the window slowly aroused the little girl. She sat up rubbing the sleep from her eyes and watched Marty finish dressing.

As Marty was putting on her apron, Hop sing came to the door carrying the basin, "No worry Miss Marty, Little Joe go for doctor, you right, Mista Adam vely sick boy, must stay in bed. Hop sing make some tea."

"What do you think Hop Sing? It just that it reminds me…"

"Look to Hop Sing like Mista Adam has maybe Kidney stones, have seen this before. Pain come in spurts, then go, then come, then go, then…"

"Do we have any of the doctors powders left?"

"There is some yes."

"Good if he has another episode, it will help take the pain away."

The conversation that had taken place left Alexandra confused and worried. She suddenly shot out of bed and ran to the door, trying to squeeze between Hop Sing and Marty.

"Hey, Alexandra, no stay here." ordered Marty.

"What's matter with Daddy?"

"He's sick Alexandra. Don't worry; your Uncle Joe is going to get the doctor."

"Well then I'm going ta see him now, and ya ain't stoppin' me, so jist get outta my way afore I kick ya."

With all the hollering that was going on, Ben came to the door, ALEXANDRA CARTWRIGHT! You will not speak to Miss Strawn in such a disrespectful manner."

"But daddy's…"

"Your daddy's fine, now apologise to Miss Strawn."

"I'm sorry ma'am. I didn't mean ta be so rude to ya."

Alexandra turned back to her grandfather standing in the door way of her father's bedroom. Ben softened, "come on, you can come and see for yourself, but then it's back to bed for you."

Alexandra took off, but was quickly scooped up by her grandfather, who then lightly swatted her backside, "You will not run, I will carry you."

Ben carried Alex over to Adam, who was propped up and drinking a glass of cold water, and sat her on the bed next to him. Hoss had returned with a fresh water basin and jug.

"Daddy?"

"Hey, little girl, what's all that yelling about?"

"Are ya worse sick, daddy?"

"Oh no, I don't think so, just a little hot still, here come give me a cuddle then you; back to bed."

"Can't I get back in with you dad?" We could be sick tagether."

"No, that would not be a good idea."

"But, you cuddled me why I was sick; I could cuddle you, all day and night ifin ya want. I'm nearly all better now."

"But, I'd probably squash you if I sat on your knee."

"Well then Miss Marty should cuddle you; she let me cuddle in ta bed with her. I'm sure she let you cuddle up to her."

Hoss and Ben burst into chuckles. Adam glared at them, then smirked, as he spotted Marty arrive at the door, "Oh, I'm sure she would."

"I'm sure she would, what?" Asked Marty.

"Cuddle up next to dad in bed ifin he gets sicker."

Marty blushed again. Hoss couldn't help himself and laughed even louder. He went over and picked up Alexandra from her position on the bed, "Your daddy's must be feelin a whole lot better, he jist funnin' with ya, Alex."

**oOo**

Alexandra was back in bed by the time Doctor Martin arrived. It had been the third time in as many days the doctor had been out to the Ponderosa, which if he was being truthful with himself wasn't that unusual; he was always out here patching up one of Ben's boys.

The rest of the family stayed in the big room with Marty, while the doctor examined Adam. Alex could hear her father protesting that he'd thought Marty and Hop Sing were over exaggerating his condition. Alex, so wanted to get out of bed and listen at her father's door, but she wasn't willing to incur anyone's wrath and so stayed quiet; straining her ears to pick up the bits of muffled conversation.

"Well Doc, see it isn't that bad. I have a slight fever that's all and my throat is a lot better."

"Let me be the judge of that, son now, just be quiet and lay flat." Doc Martin also probed the inflamed and swollen area of Adam's lower abdomen. Adam flinched and gritted his teeth on several occasions, especially when the doctor pressed the area around his lower back region.

"You been drinking plenty of water, Adam?"

"Plenty; between Hop Sing's herbal teas and Marty's fresh rain water in between, I'm as full as lake Tahoe."

"Good; keeping your fluids up is essential. I think they're right though, I think you have kidney stones. They're causing a blockage due to your swollen glands. That's what's causing your sporadic pain. Have you used the chamber pot this morning?"

"Yeah Doc, but it's hard to get some privacy around here, so I've only used it once."

Doctor Martin checked the chamber pot under the bed and then slid it back, "Well, just tell them to get out, I want you using it as often as possible, you need to flush out as much of the sediment as you can, keep up your fluids and stay in bed."

"Okay, Okay, I feel fine now... really."

"Well, Adam that's good, but you're not out of the woods, and I won't be surprised if you have a few more painful episodes like the one you had this morning. This is a serious condition, even in this day and age; men have been known to die from it. And if you don't die from renal failure the renal colic and passing the larger stones will be as painful as hell, so much so you may feel like you're dying. You need to do as Marty and Hop Sing ask of you."

"Which is?"

"I'm going down to discuss that with them now."

Alexandra watched the doctor walk past her room on his way down to the big room, she hadn't heard a lot of the conversation clearly and in context, but many of the words scared her, renal colic, passing, killing men, feeling like dying. Horses died of colic; Uncle Hoss had told her colic was the worst thing a horse could get. Even the strongest and the fastest horses could die from it.

Alex quietly left her bed and followed the doctor taking up her conventional eavesdropping position at the top of the stairs.

Ben had handed Paul a glass of port, while Hop Sing bought in a tray of coffee for everyone.

"Well Paul," asked Ben, "How serious is this?"

"Serious Ben, Marty and Hop Sing are probably very right; Adam shows all the symptoms of having Kidney stones. He's probably had them for some time. You big meat eaters and all that protein give your Kidneys a hard task sometimes, especially if you're not drinking enough. The problem though, is his infection which has caused the glands to swell and work hard to fight that infection. It has caused Postrenal azotemia; that is the larger stones are blocking his urethra, which in turn is causing spasms as they try to get past. That is causing most of his pain and nausea. His other Kidney is trying to filter everything as well as handled the toxins from the throat infection."

Doctor Martin turned to Marty, keep his fluids up; his reduced urinary volume is a concern as is Hematuria I spotted in the chamber pot. It's not huge, and I suspect his other Kidney is working well, But we need to get the swelling down, in his glands, give him the corn silk, and yarrow powder to help with the pain and the bleeding, then lots of fluids. We need something to help break down the stones to a more deliverable size, so they pass through his urethra.

"Which is vely painful," nodded a concerned Hop Sing.

"Have you seen this before, Hop Sing?" asked Paul

"Yes doctor, not good, can kill a man."

Marty turned to Hop sing, "Have you got any celery seeds Hop sing, or maybe know where we can get some?"

"Can get some in town maybe Doctor Wong Cheng Zian may have some."

"Good. We can make up a tea with them they have been known to help break down the stones."

"What happens if he can't pass them doctor?" asked Ben.

"If they're not too big, they will eventually pass, otherwise they could go on giving him some grief for years and every time he gets sick they will flare up; threatening Kidney damage and dysfunction and that is life threatening."

"Can't ya jist take the stones out?"asked Hoss.

There is a surgical procedure, but it's relatively new and extremely dangerous. Depending which Kidney it is, he could easily bleed to death, we could accidently cut or damage other major organs. The medical journals indicate that the procedure has a high fatality rate. I wouldn't like to have to go there. I don't know enough about the procedure. Adam's chance of survival would be very thin."

As Marty went on to deliberate further, "As it is now…,"

Ben noticed Alexandra at the top of the Stairs, "Alexandra Cartwright, back to bed, NOW!"

As Alex scuttled back to her room, Joe jumped up, "what do you mean as it is now, so Adam could die from this?"

"Let me finish…"

"Yea Joe stop jumpin the gun, let Marty finish what she was sayin" scolded Hoss.

"Thanks Hoss said Marty and continued, "….As it is now, Adam has a very good chance of survival. The doctor has made it clear that only one Kidney is affected, and there is probably only one large or several small stones that have become blocked. If we can reduce the swelling and break them down, he will pass them and he will be as good as new. However, It will be painful."

"Vely painful."

"How painful?" asked Joe.

"It can be as painful as childbirth," informed Marty?

"That don't help me," frowned Joe, "I've only been at my own birth and I don't remember a thing."

While Hoss was no medical expert, he pretty much cottoned on to the situation and lent in close to Joe's ear to put it in plain simple terms for the boy," imagine trying to pee out an acorn covered with cactus spikes."

"Joe paled and crossed his legs."

Alexandra lay in her bed. Panic started to rise up in the little girls over active and emotionally strained mind. Meybe my daddy's gonna die… Please God, don't let my daddy die."

**TBC**

**Chapter 17: Ta See The Face Of God. pt1**

A.N. Okay I've played enough with Adam's groin, though it was fun why it lasted. But I'm not going near his urethra or renal pelvis.

Stay tuned and please review, but be careful what you wish for.

P.S. Elizabeth Blackwell was the first Female doctor in America, though it was still unusual to have female Doctors, most female practitioners were midwives and practiced general medicine also, yet they were not considered doctors. The medical profession at this time still practiced homeopathic remedies, though Medical Scientists of the time had discovered much about the Kidney's.


	17. Ta See The Face Of GodPt1

**I'VE SWALLOWED THE GREEN DRESS"**2nd In the Alexandra Series

Disclaimer: I do not own Bonanza, or any of its characters. David Dortort and Fred Hamilton created them and played with them for 14 years. The series is owned by NBC

Warning: Some discussion of God, which could be viewed as Blaspheme. Not intended to insult, but written in the context of the innocent's musings and concepts of a child.

_**A.N. The next chapters in this Alex story have been loosely based on the bonanza episode, All Ye Saints. Written By Michael Landon. Thank you for all the reviews. Hope this is long enough this time. **_

Alexandra lay in her bed. Panic started to rise up in the little girls over active and emotionally strained mind. Meybe my daddy's gonna die… Please God, don't let my daddy die."

**Chapter 17: Ta See The Face Of God. pt1**

By mid morning the house was quiet and Alex was allowed to get dressed for lunch while the rest of the house went about their chores. Marty and Hop Sing spent every half hour checking on Adam. They had made a concoction of teas that were meant to help break down the stones keep him hydrated and pain free. Alexandra's concerns did not diminish, as her father appeared gravely ill. She was given strict orders to stay inside as her chest infection had not completely cleared up. Ever one had returned home for a late lunch by two o'clock as she was glad to have the chatter around the table, to take some of the worries away. Though inevitable the conversation came back to Adams conditions and everyone's concerns and the necessary jobs that needed to be done on the ranch, filling the gaps of Adams absence.

"Well, let's pray that it turns out alright", mused Ben out loud.

"Do ya think God hears us all even when we are all praying together, maybe we should send someone to personally meet with him?"asked Alex,

Joe Laughed trying to make light of the child's comments, "you mean like a delegate wielding a petition hey?" he suggested.

"Sort of like Miss Jones did and daddy when ya went ta the school board, may be ifin'one person took all our prayers to him he'd have a chance to get at them all and then decide whose he should answer."

"Yeah," said Hoss, "we could throw in a few extra's maybe, what would you ask for Pumpkin?"

"Id' say, Dear GOD, please don't let my daddy die, or anybody that's good. And why don't ya  
instead of letting people die and having to make new ones, why don't ya just keep the good ones you have now and make good new ones for the bad ones that die".

"Alexandra, you father is not going to die." Ben said softly, trying to alleviate his granddaughter's fears.

"Are you so sure, you jist said we should all say a prayer".

"Prayer can be about saying thank you too, Alex, not just asking for things".

"Ifin ya said more thankyous do ya get a wish then , course I don't reckon I've probably said thankyou enough, ceptin maybe that time I ruined the green dress…"

"You mean you thanked him when your favourite dress got fixed." corrected Ben.

Oh yeah, that's what I meant, cause it's my favourite ain't it," _dang it I jist told a lie; that can't be good_, "but then I ain't ever asked for much either. Do ya reckon he's got lists or jist a really good memory"?

"Probably both," said Joe.

"Yep," said Hoss, "there's no way known he'd be able to remember all Joe's shenanigans".

"Ya mean he knows everything ya done wrong and right?"

"Yep he does,Pumpkin."

"What ifin ya done nothing good in ya life," asked Alex.

"Remember that guy Sam Clements the newspaper reporter; he said that God has put something noble and good into every heart His hand created." Stated Joe.

Ben looked at his youngest in awe, not only because the boy had said something profound and quoted a recent author , though one who'd when they had meet was more than a little eccentric, yet appropriate for the little one. Joe was becoming a good man.

"Hey possum, you done lots of good things."

"But I done lots of bad things too," confessed Alex, "like when I stole daddy's horse and gun, and put a hole in Grandpas hat."

Joe and Hoss got the giggles, then added to her list, and buried a cooked chook behind the barn.

"And stuck a hat pin Mrs. Wilburns butt," giggled Joe.

"Poor ole Sam's face, Ya nearly gave him a heart attack when the big ole gal fell on top of him."

"BOYS!" Admonished Ben. He leant over and cupped the chin of the worried little face picking at her lunch, "Alexandra you are not a bad person and God will listen to your prayers, sweetheart."

Alex sat there listening, thinking that maybe if she could just speak to the man in person he would see her good heart, maybe he'd be able to recall some good things she'd done when she was very little and couldn't remember herself.

"But I ain't done holy things exceptin' once when Father Flanagan let be in the Easter play; you know when they crucifyJesus on the cross. But father Flanagan made me play the conscious pirate. The one that told Jesus to get out of his sight, which maybe was a mistake, cause maybe he jist couldn't see properly bein' a pirate an all; with only one eye. But father Flanagan says he was the bad man cause he didn't stop them from hurting Jesus. I hope god knows I was only pretending ta be the conscious pirate, ifin I had my way I wouldnat told him ta get outta ma sight. I would have given him my parrot."

"Well, that woulda been right nice of you Alex," said Hoss trying to stifle the giggle and remain serious for the sincere child in front of him.

Joe however lost it, "Parrot, yeah I could just see Jesus with a parrot; Sitting on his shoulder on the cross. Hey look storm a coming storm a commin. Oh look I can see my house from here." impersonated Joe. He fell to the floor rolling with laughter. Though, he was quick to cease when he saw his father's face and then crook his finger calling him over.

Joe swallowed and shuffled to his father's chair, where Ben promptly and swiftly cuffed him over the ear. "You young man will write out that particular passage from the bible, word for word of how our lord sacrifice his life for us, one hundred times and have it on my desk before you retire tonight."

"Aww, Pa I was only joking. God has a sense of humour I'm sure of it."

"Yeah, he done create idiots like you," admonished Hoss, shaking is head.

"Joseph Francis Cartwright it was in bad taste. And I might add not a good example to set for Alexandra," roared his father.

"Gee Joe, ya gotta stop joshin around. This is serious; dad is sick. I wanta keep us in Gods good books."

"Sorry Alexandra, Pa's right that was very wrong of me. Can you forgive me?"

"Ya should be askin' God, ya done blasted his son."

"You mean Blasphemed. Alexandra, "corrected Ben.

"That mean say something bad about God, even ifin it was jist a joke."

"Yep even if it was just a joke."

"Hmm. When I finished askin him to help daddy, I should ask ifin he won't make Uncle Joe burn in hell."

"Good idea, Alex," said Joe.

"Yeah well, you may save him from the fires of hell, but it won't be savin his backside from my belt after a talk in the barn."

"Jeezzze, Pa I'm seventeen! Worse has been said on some of the cattle drives." declared Joe.

Ben just gave the boy that look. "And YOU will not bring it to the dinner table." He was quite willing to put up with the boys jocularity on most occasions but he drew the line at the blatant disregard for his faith and disrespect for the family's; most of all his mothers' faith. He realized the boy was immature and they had all gotten wrapped up in Alexandra's cute and misconstrued explanations. Minutes ago he had been awed by the boy's sensitive insights. Okay, Joe still had some growing to do. And lots of lessons to learn.

Alexandra felt sorry for Joe, she couldn't quite figure out what all the fuss was about; Ifin Jesus did have a parrot with him he mighta been able to bite at his ropes. Oh na… the bad men had nailed his hands. Hmmf, a parrot woulda been no good ta him at all. Never the less, she was interested of how she could get closer to her God, and ask him about her dad. "So where is God, grandpa?"

"Everywhere."

"All the time? Is he everywhere now? How's a body supposed to make a meeting time with him? What does he look like? Is Jesus with him, did Jesus look like his dad, I look a little bit like my dad and a lot like my momma, thank goodness cause dad's got a lot of hair and it wouldn't look nice on me even though I don't like wearing dresses I don't think I would like to have a beard. Does he make mistakes, you know he made everything. But did he mean ta make us look all so different? Did he make people want ta hurt each other? How come he don't jist stop bad things or makes the devil stop making people do bad things, meybe he should make him stand in the corner or take a switch to him"

Before Ben could answer one of Alex's many questions, the sound of horses was heard entering the yard. Everybody went to get up; including Alexandra, but Ben stopped her "Sit down Alexandra and finish you lunch" he ordered, pointing to her unfinished meal of mashed vegetables that Hop Sing had made especially for her, mindful of her sore throat. By the time Ben opened the door to find their visitors already there with a greeting.

"Ben Cartwright, how goes it with you this day?"

"Yuma, how good to see you, come in, please come in."

The tall Paiute Indian entered the big room followed by a small boy that Alexandra immediately recognised. She threw her spoon down and ran to his side.

"Lajoci!" You been huntin' any more bears? That trap you done showed me sure worked out. My daddy wasn't all happy with it but…. Alex stopped, _Damn that's another bad thing I done.' _

Lajoci laughed, "I believe it worked very well, I heard my father telling my mother all about the bear you caught up at the tree house. You have not been back?"

"No I been a little sick and kinda busy. When dad gets better he said we can go up and fix it up."

"Adam Cartwright is sick?" asked Yuma.

Ben moved forward and invited his friend into the comfort of the big room, "Yes, Yuma, he is very unwell."

"What ails him? Maybe Kimama can mix him a brew, her father was great Shoshone medicine man."

"So he was. I'm sure Hop Sing will appreciate any help you can offer. He can tell you the symptoms."

"First, it is imperative that I speak with you Ben Cartwright."

"Oh, Yuma, what is it that you need?"

"My father Chief Wuna Mucca wishes to speak with ChiefWinnemucca. He is concerned about the recent unrest of our brothers the Bannock. They grow tired of the poor hunting and the restrictions the white man has imposed on them; they seek council with my father and the other chiefs, hoping we will join them in their cause to approach the white man. They hope to take back some of their lands."

"This is very serious."

"Yes, father and the other Paiute chiefs want you there; they feel the Bannock only wish to make war on the white man. Our people have enjoyed peace with you. We do not wish to turn back the relationship we have developed. My father seeks council with you."

"How long have the Bannock been in unrest? Asked Ben.

"It has been a bad winter in the hills they have very little food left. The supply master at the reservation is believed to be pilfering the supplies sent by the government. This does not make their argument less compelling."

"We will go straight away, Yuma. Hoss saddle our horses, we'll cut out some cattle from the south pasture on our way, and maybe Winnemucca can trade with the Bannocks."

"Joe you stay here, get the men to start getting the cattle in the north rounded up, leave a few old ones for the Bannocks to hunt. Oh and Joe leave a milker."

"You are a very wise, Ben Cartwright, they would not accept charity from you, their pride has already been compromised."

"Yuma, we will go straight away, but first please have something to eat while we prepare."

"Fine Ben Cartwright, but I will speak to Hop Sing first; perhaps I will take back the needs to Kimama and meet you at my father's camp. I would also appreciate it if Lajoci could stay here with you. Kimama is now heavy with child and is with her sister. It would be easier if I could leave him here with Hop Sing."

"Not a problem. You know you and your family are always welcome."

Just then Marty came down from Adams bedroom, a wash basin in her hands.

"Ah, Miss Strawn, may I introduce you to Yuma. He is a good friend of Adam's."

Martha had not seen an American Indian so close before, well she had but the Paiute's working in town and around the surrounding farms often dressed in the western fashions of their foreman's. She had not seen a Paiute in these parts dressed in the buckskin and decorative tunics of their ancient people. Yuma was tall, while the Paiutes were generally of smaller statue and slight in build; Yuma was not. The son of the well known chief was a handsome man, tall with dark hair falling well past his shoulders. His chiselled jaw exhumed a silent nobility and manliness that was intriguing.

"Ah Hum, Miss Strawn," coughed Ben trying to gain her attention.

"Oh sorry Ben, I was just thinking about Adam's condition. How do you do Yuma?"

"Very well thank you, I'm sorry…?" He looked to Ben.

"Miss Strawn. She is a nurse that has been helping Hop Sing look after both Alex and Adam."

"Ah, Miss Strawn, you are a medicine woman. They are a very revered with our people, it is said they are close to the wise spirits of our Ancestors. My woman is Kimama of the Shoshone, her father was a great medicine man, you would have much to talk about."

"Why that would be wonderful, I would love to meet her."

"You have a strange speech pattern Miss Strawn; are you originally from Europe?"

"No I come from a very large Island called Australia. I was a bit of a bush nurse there and came here to continue my studies."

"Ah yes, Australia, I have heard much about this new country. Adam speaks of it constantly. He has itchy feet," said Yuma.

Alexandra's eyes lite up, "Poor dad; now he has itchy feet? He has a swollen groin!" she announced, "now itchy feet, I can go and scratch them for him."

The child started to run off to her father but was stopped by Hop Sing as he came past with another powder for Adam, "No little girl stay here, Father in much pain right now, need to give him some medicine."

"Maybe I can help," said Yuma.

"That would be a good idea" said Marty, "Adam Cartwright has to be the most stubborn man I know. He won't let me do a thing; he'd rather die of the pain than swallow his old fashioned prudish pride. I wanted to give him a bed bath, but I got as far as his face and shoulders before he shooed me out."

Alex gasped at the comment, but no of the adults in the room noticed her concern as everyone immediately went into action. Marty continued onto the kitchen, while Hoss and Joe headed off to the barn. Ben Followed Marty to grab supplies for their trip and Yuma followed Hop Sing upstairs. Within a matter of seconds Alexandra seemed all alone in the big room. She went and sat in the big red chair.

Lajoci noticed his new friend's dismay and walked over to her, "You are not alone, Alexandra Cartwright."

"Huh, sorry Lajoci, I guess I'm scared."

"You have much to worry about, your father is sick… My mother is about to have a baby, she has waited a long time to have another child. Three of my baby sisters have died. This time we are all praying to the great spirits, our ancestors that she will hold a baby in her arms by the new moon."

"You pray? To the great spirits? Are they like angels or appossums' or somethink? "

"I do not know your appossums? I only know of Mother Earth and Father Sky. Then there are the great spirits. The great spirits were not animals, but great men of medicine, of wisdom, great braves that fought many enemies. They are the forefathers of our people. We call to them for guidance and their strength to save my people from many dangers."

"Have you seen them?"

"No, have you seen your God?"

"No."

"I have heard about your God, the one they call Howard, from the missionary's that come to visit my people."

"Howard?"

"Yes is that not his name? Our father who is in the heavens, Howard be thy name. They say he is in the heavens. Perhaps you should look for him there."

"Nobody knows where heaven is. Do you know?"

"Of course I know. I know much."

"Well, Ifin ya know, tell me."

"Uh, well I hear the old chiefs talk about the mountains as the door to the heavens. There our Mother earth meets Father Earth. Also many of the young braves go there to seek council with the spirits and mediate during their time of change."

Alexandra frowned in confusion, screwed up her face and asked, "Time of Change?"

"Yes when a boy becomes a brave."

"So have you changed? What happens to you? Is it uncomfortable? Sounds uncomfortable."

"You ask too many questions at once. First I have not changed yet, but I am eleven and soon I will. I have started to prepare. I have learnt to hunt…"

"Big brown bears," interrupted Alex.

"And track like my uncles and I have grown some hair on other parts of my body."

"Where, let me see?"

"See here, on my chest," Lajoci pointed to his sternum.

Alex leaned in close to examine the area but could see anything but Lajoci smooth brown skin, "It musta have fallen out," she declared. Noticing Lajoci disappointment and indigent expression she added, "maybe one falls out and two grow back." Alexandra pulled the neck out of her shirt and peered down at her flat white chest, "Do girls change? I mean do they get hair on their chest: my momma never had any."

"No they do not, though I did have a grandmother that had a moustache, when she grew very old."

"Ewwwwe!"

"Women change; they get breasts. They are nice."

"Hmm m, they look uncomfortable to me, but I suppose they are okay," Alex took another look down her shirt, "Nope I ain't got any yet. So you get hair, and if girls get breast then that must be when boys get their man parts."

"We already have man parts."

"Do not!"

"Do too, and they get hair on them."

"Have you got any hair yet, I reckon ya wouldn't get hair till ya get man parts."

"I told you I already have them."

"Show me!"

"I will not!"

Just then Ben came back in the room with his saddlebag packed. Grabbing a fresh tin of his favourite tobacco pipe he put with his other supplies and went to the gun glass display cupboard. He grabbed his rifle and extra shells and put them on the long sideboard near the big door.

Alex jumped up and ran to her grandfather's side, "Grandpa are you going to meet the chiefs."

"Yes Alexandra, now you stay here with Lajoci and Hop Sing, stay out of trouble."

"Grandpa…Do ya think they will be meeting with the great spirits?"

"No sweetheart, we are just meeting all the chiefs of the tribes from around here."

"Grandpa do ya think ya could stop off and meet up with Howard. Ask him to make my daddy better."

"Howard?"

"I mean God. Do think he will hear you better with the great spirits there?"

"God will hear you from down here, sweetheart."

Hoss came in the door, "Pa we're packed, good here take this pack them, did you organise the men."

"Yep Pa they're headed up there now. Joe's gone with Bill and Tom to the north pasture. We best be going. We're ta meet Yuma there."

Ben leaned down and kissed Alexandra on the head. "You be a good girl, when I get back I may just take you to town. Take you shopping. How would you like that? Maybe I can get you a new dress. That would be good won't it?"

"Yes Grandpa, but I need ta tell..."

"Not now, Alex."

With that Ben and Hoss left, mounted their horses and rode out.

Alexandra stood at the door and waved as they left, "Well seems ta me everybody got a job ta do ceptin us. Lajoci, Do ya reckon ya could find this mountain, where Mother earth meets Father sky, the place where the earth meets heaven?"

"Yes, I have told you; I know much. I can take you there. Do you wish ta speak with your God."

"Yep, I do. I sure hope he ain't to busy, everybody round here sure is. Come on we better pack supplies as well. How long do ya reckon it will take?"

"One day."

"Hmm, we better take some food and blankets."

"We will need a weapon too, in case of the bears."

"Don't ya have ya knife?"

"Yes, but we will need a gun."

"I don't know; daddy will have my hide ifin I touch the guns again."

"Then I will touch them. come." Led the boy bravely.

The children went to the gun cabinet. There again was Joe's small rifle.

"Perfect but there are no shells for it."

"Ya sure? Asked Lajoci.

The children scrimmaged through the draws, "Nope, no shells, " announced Alex. "What about Uncle Joe's room. I'll check there.

Alexandra ran up to her uncle's room and rummaged through his draws, then his cupboard, then under his bed. _Uncle Joe sure was a messy coot. There were all sorts of things under there including all his private detective novels. There were a couple of boxes there; Uncle Joe sure kept a lot of different boxes. _In one of them she found an old sling shot, a bag of marbles and a packet of small riffle shells. "Perfect!" Alex ran back down stairs. "Look I found some. What else do ya think we need, Grandpa took some Tobacco?"

"Yes my grandfather and the great chiefs will smoke during their council."

"Perhaps we should take some too; Meybe God will like to a have a smoke why he thinks about my prayer."

"It cannot hurt, Alexandra Cartwright."

Alex went to the draw and grabbed the last unopened Tin of her grandfather's tobacco. She paused for a moment before grabbing one of his pipes and a small bottle of bourbon. "Reckon we could probably use this as well. Come on."

"Should we not tell someone we are going?" suggested Lajoci.

"Okay, I'll go tell, Hop sing and I'll go and see daddy jist in case. You go to the kitchen and fill a sack with some food."

Alexandra ran up the stairs to her room and grabbed her coat and boots. She laid them on the bed and crossed the hall to her father's room. She knocked then entered.

Hop sing and Yuma turned around as she entered the door.

"Hey, little missy you should not be in the here," said Hop Sing.

"But, I want to see daddy please," she begged.

Adam looked up, "its okay, Hop Sing. Come here Alex."

Alexandra ran to her father's side. And wrapped her arms around his neck, smothering him in kisses.

"Daddy, I love you."

Adam could feel her tremble. "Hey baby it's alright, I'm fine. See look at my face."

Alexandra sat back and took her father's head in her hands turning it from side to side. "You look okay maybe," she tugged at his lips, pushing them up for a smile and watched his eyes hoping to see them brighten, but they didn't. She could tell her father was uncomfortable, "Daddy do you know what God looks like?"

"No sweetheart."

"Does anybody know? Has anybody seen him?"

"Victor Hugo says; to love another person is to see the face of God," answered Yuma.

Adam tried to smile, "ah my friend you have been reading my collection of Hugo's essays. I see."

"I could not resist them, since reading his fable of the Hunchback and the gypsy girl; I am intrigued with his stories."

"Daddy, that don't make sense. Can I see God?"

"Like Yuma says baby, if you love another person you see the face of God."

"So I can see I go see God, tell him to make you better, Ifin I go see him and he can see how much I love you, then I will see him then I can tell him to make you better."

A sudden cramp grabbed at Adam, with a pained expression, he gritted his teeth, "Good girl Alex, you go back down stairs. Now off you go."

Alex smiled and kissed him one more time as she rushed in and grabbed her coat and shoes. She rushed down the stairs but before she landed the last step, she heard her father yell at the top of his lungs. It was a roar of indescribable agony, she paused. _Don't worry daddy I'm goin ta have a little talk with God. _

Marty rushed from the kitchen, and up the stairs nearly knocking over Lajoci as she passed.

Alex quickly backtracked. She stopped at the door and watched Hop Sing wipe her father's brow as he doubled over in pain. Marty entered quickly rushing to the side with a class of the dissolved powder that doc martin had left. "Here drink this," she offered.

"No; I'm right, it's going; just let me get my breath."

Adam soon relaxed, "Boy that was a bad one."

"If we could just get the swelling down and break up those stones you would pass…"

Yuma interrupted, "I'm sure Kimama will have something or at least old Amana .I will go and be back by sundown."

"Old friend that would be a godsend. Doc Martin said this could go on for days. I don't think I could go for that long, honestly I've never felt anything like this in my life."

Alexandra had heard enough; as far as she was concerned she had only three days at beast to speak to the man himself; Howard; God. "Hold on dad," she whispered as she raced back down the stairs. Alexandra meet Lajoci and they headed into the kitchen. They grabbed as much of the left over supplies that Marty had left on the table after helping Ben pack his saddle bags.

Alexandra quickly scribbled a note, leaving it on the kitchen table as they headed out the side door of the house. Lajoci horse was already there with a saddle blanket on his back. Alex ran and put a head collar on Leo and led him from the barn. The children packed the supplies on his back then doubled up on Lojoci's mount and headed off to the mountains to see the face of God and have a private word with him.

oOo

Marty turned to Yuma, "Do you know if she has some celery seeds, they are known to break the stones up and help flush them out."

"I am not sure, Miss Strawn, but there have been many in my village with similar ailments, I am sure thet will have something. " He turned to Adam, "My friend should also take the medicine his charming nurse has suggested, and should not put himself through any more discomfort. It will be some hours before I return."

Adam accepted Yuma's formal admonishment, "I'm sorry, Marty I'm not bein stubborn. It's just that the powder makes me so sleepily and dry in the mouth. It makes my throat feel worse. I'd rather ground through the pain. At least I know I'm alive."

"Really Adam, you are both stubborn and prideful. Too concerned at looking weak. You are sick," scolded Marty.

"You're a little cantankerous today." Snapped Adam. He had not seen Marty in this light. She seemed almost annoyed at the him. "I can assure you I'm not doing this to annoy you or exert my manly stubborn pride. I just dislike feeling like this. I'm sure it's the powders that are making me feel nauseous as well. "

Marty soften, she was worried about the man, his situation wasn't desperate, but she hated seeing any one in pain. Yes he was strong, but that didn't mean that a secondary infection couldn't cause him more serious problems. She didn't mean to offend the man she liked him and admired him, respected him and was awed by his physical…. Marty could feel the heat rise slightly in her face, "I'm sorry, Mr. Cartwright. Yes they are a strong pain relief. The first shock of them can do that; make you feel ill, but you must promise me that if the pain gets any worse you will take the next dose."

Adam stared for a moment at the young girls expression as she softened it, he also blushed, feeling ungrateful that he had embarrassed her with his sharp comment, "You called me, Mr Cartwright, What happened to Adam?"

"Yes well, while I'm your nurse, I will call you Mr. Cartwright, that way you may just take what I'm saying seriously."

"I am taking you seriously. Just stop all the fussing. There' is no need for you to become so sensitive."

"I am not being sensitive; I am just trying to stay professional here, that's all."

"Why?"

"Well, because… because this is a delicate situation and you need to be cared for and I need to be aware of your needs…"

"And wishes."

"Yes very well, your wishes." She blushed again.

Hop sing and Yuma stood there smiling like they were watching a friendly and polite sword fight.

Marty frowned at them, feeling uncomfortable herself, "fine no pain killers for now, but if I could just check you swelling; swollen glands, I'd feel a lot…

"Happier? Yes I would like to see them too, show us." smirked Yuma.

"I will not, now OUT!"

Marty pursed her lips," I meant your neck, Mr. Cartwright!" Without warning she moved towards Adam, and slapped Yuma aside. She lent in close and placed her hands on either side of Adams neck feeling and probing the glands under his ears and around his neck.

Adam tried to ignore the gentle touch of her fingers touching his skin, ignore her body pressing close to his and the sight of her cleavage centred firmly at the top of her apron bib. He cast his eyes aside to the view over her shoulder and spotted the wink Yuma's gave him, as the Indian observed her derriere when she bent over Adam's bed.

"You are still a little swollen," she announced.

"A little?" Queried a smug Yuma.

Adam groaned,

"Adam? another pain?" asked Marty?

"A little, Miss strewn. But it's fine really."

Hop sing stepped forward, " I get more tea, good for throat, and lots of cold water to drink, very good for … very good for everything. "

"Thank you Hop Sing." Said Marty, " I'm sorry if I have been pushy. Please I don't mean to undermine you."

"You do fine missy, you do fine."

"Yes Marty, I'm sorry, please, I'm fine. You have been up most of the night. Why don't you rest?" suggested Adam.

"You're Right. I am tired and a little grumpy, I guess. Maybe I will take a warm bath and relax for a while. I feel a little clammy and sticky from all those teas and oils we have been mixing."

Yuma winked again at Adam, and then turned to the pretty Australian nurse, "I would be pleased to help you with the hot water, Miss Strawn."

Adam pinned his friend with a stare, "You were going, Kimama, your wife, to get some seeds or something."

"Oh yes that's right, for your swelling."

"No we need something to break down his kidney stones," corrected Marty innocently. "Well, I'm going to boil some water for that bath. Thank you for the offer Yuma but I think I can manage."

Marty left. Yuma went to follow but before he could turn the corner Adam yelled out, "Hey Yuma." The tall Indian turned around still smiling from the teasing banter and innuendo as well as the embarrassment that he had caused his friend.

"Yes Adam Cartwright, you wish to discuss…. Ommmft." Adam threw a pillow, his perfect aim had Yuma bowled over and smack his head on the door frame.

"Out!" Shouted Hop Sing. "Big boys fight still like naughty little boys all the time, all the time. Yuma go."

Yuma stood up laughing; I will return soon my friend. She is a pretty little thing. I would not like you to suffer for too long."

oOo

Marty walked into the Kitchen and took the huge Boiler down from the pot rack and proceeded to pump water from the huge kitchen troth. She added wood to the stove then turned around and started to clean up. She frowned as she looked around, tired and sweaty she tried to clear her head, wondering why things looked different. It dawned on her within a couple of minutes that the left over supplies that she had earlier laid out for Ben were now gone. _Hmmm, maybe Hop Sing or one of the others put them away._ Before she could investigate it any further, she heard Yuma calling for Lajoci from the big room. She moved into the dining room and called from the archway.

"Yuma?"

"Lajoci; is he in the kitchen; I wish to give him instructions before I leave."

"No Yuma he's not in here. He was with Alexandra. They may be in the barn. That Alexandra she was allowed to get out of bed but only if she stayed inside by the fire."

Marty stormed out the door, mumbling to herself about the apple not falling far from the tree. _Why was it so hard for these cartwrights to look after themselves?_ Well she wanted to give Adam Cartwright a piece of her mind but had fought to keep her tongue in check, however her open palm was going to connect to the backside of one disobedient little girl.

Yuma followed. They headed for the barn expecting to find the two youngsters engrossed in the menagerie that Alex and Hoss had housed there. However the barn was empty. Yuma quickly spun around checking the corals where he had left his and Lojoci's horses tethered. Only his horse was there.

"Miss Marty, does Alexandra have a horse?"

"Yes I believe she does; Leo, he is in the last stall."

"There is no Leo in the last stall," sited Yuma, "and Lajoci horse is also missing."

"Those little rascals, they've gone for a ride."

"Lajoci was told to stay here. I will not be pleased with him when I get my hands on him. He is getting far too big for his buckskins. He thinks he is a full grown brave. Well, he will be treated like a full grown brave when take a hickory switch to said Buckskin britches."

"Should we go after them?"

"I will probably come across them on my way to the village. I will send them back."

Marty went to walk back to the kitchen as Yuma mounted his horse. As she got to the door, she looked at the discarded items left on the kitchen table and a piece of paper. She must have earlier missed it, "Wait Yuma, I think they may have taken some food and look there is a note.

Yuma dismounted and went to the kitchen standing beside the young Nurse he read the note over her shoulder. GONG TO SEE THE FACE OF GOD AND HAVE A TALK, DON'T WAIT UP. Love Alexandra and Lajoci.

**TBC **

**Chapter 18: Ta See The Face Of God. pt2.**

A.N. Samuel Clements, AKA; Mark Twain, courtesy of the several fantastic sites that I have collected his quotes from. Victor Hugo wrote The Hunchback of Notre Dame around 1830. He started several other Novels and wrote essays during the 1840's and 50's about the plight of the French people during their Revolution and the aftermath. _Les Misérables _was completed in the 1862. And Yes it was his quote, again one of many about, God, Love, resilience and the plight of the poor.

I hope Joe has not offended anyone with his bad taste joke, especially at this time. Purely co-incidence on my part. I wrote this chapter weeks ago. I was hoping to update Monkey but I have had a dilemma there. Anyway I am Catholic and believe strongly that my God has a sense of humour. He sure needs one with us lot. And I'm sure Ben will eventually have that necessary talk with him about it. Please review.


	18. Ta See The Face Of GodPt2

**I'VE SWALLOWED THE GREEN DRESS"**

2nd In the Alexandra Series

Disclaimer: I do not own Bonanza, or any of its characters. David Dortort and Fred Hamilton created them and played with them for 14 years. The series is owned by NBC

Warning: Mild Spanking in this chapter. Don't like, fair enough! Don't read the last two paragraphs then.

Also, I had a little trouble formatting this chapter also, so forgive any huge mistakes, I've reviewed three times, but I'm dog tired now.

**Previously**.

Yuma dismounted and went to the kitchen standing beside the young Nurse he read the note over her shoulder. GONE TO SEE THE FACE OF GOD AND HAVE A TALK, DON'T WAIT UP. Love Alexandra and Lajoci.

**Chapter 18: Ta See The Face Of God. pt2.**

Yuma, Hop sing and Marty watched in horror as Adam jumped from his bed and started to undress. Marty's tiny squeal and her about face alerted him to the fact that he was about to discard his bed pants revealing all his glory. With a slight blush, he went to his chest of drawers and quickly grabbed some clean underwear.

"Make sure they're winter longs," dared Marty to suggest.

Adam glanced at the short legged unions, then marched back to the draws and retrieved the more appropriate long johns, "Damn fool kids," he mumbled and walked into his wardrobe, shutting the door to privately change.

Marty smirked as she heard him slam the door. She turned back around and stood with the others as Adam shouted instructions, "Hop sing can you pack us some grub. Yuma do you think you will be able to track them?"

"Should not be a problem, before night fall anyway. Though I think I have a pretty good idea where they have gone."

Adam emerged from his closet hopping while trying to put on his black denims, "Where; To find God?" He queried, all shyness now completely gone with the urgency of the situation.

"Lajoci has only been to the bottom foothills of the mountains. I believe they would be headed there. It is only a day's ride at the most. The sooner I leave, the sooner I will catch up to them."

"I will be ready and we will catch up to them and when I do…" he growled reaching for his boots sitting at the door.

Marty walked over and intercepted them and held them back from Adams reach while she said her piece, "you shouldn't be going anywhere. Yuma can find them and bring them home."

"She is right Adam, you are too unwell." Yuma concurred.

Adam pinned the young girl with a stare and stalked towards her and attempted to retrieve his boots from her hand. Marty drew them back out of his reach and quickly transferred them to her other hand. Adam then reached for them again, frowning at her childish deploy. Marty this time held them far above her head. Adam smirked; she was no more than five six at the most, Adam at six one towered over her. He moved in real close, looked up slightly at his footwear still within easy reach, then looked down at her stubborn expression with its sprinkling of freckles across her nose and spoke clearly, "Firstly I'm not that unwell, and secondly those two are out there alone. Yuma has said that the Bannocks are out looking for trouble. That with the colder weather coming on and the dangerous wildlife looking for easy prey means I'm going with him." Adam then simply removed the boots from her nervous hands. "End of discussion."

Marty took a moment to breathe again as Adam sat on the bed to put his boots on. She stood her ground and threw her hands on her hips. She too could be stubborn. "Fine, then I am too. You are NOT that well; if you have another episode like the earlier one the morning you won't be able to protect yourself. You are not over the throat infection and your chest and lungs are compromised. If you head up to higher ground you are taking a risk of developing Pneumonia, which is life threatening. Alexandra is also still unwell and you may both very well need my help. End OF discussion."

Adam stood up and stomped his foot into place within the confines of his tough leather boots, "Oh, no I don't think so. You are definitely not coming. Alexandra is till unwell, but not too unwell. She saddled her horse and took off. If she becomes unwell, I'm sure I can handle it. It is dangerous for them as it is for you. Yuma and I have enough to worry about without worry about you as well. We can track them faster by ourselves. You don't have a horse and you don't know…" Adam had gone to his cupboard and was now putting on his shirt. A red one, "dang it hop sing where are all my black shirts?"

"All in laundry; little missy keep taking them to sleep in."

Adam shrugged and then continued dressing, "Never mind Hop Sing. Could you just get those supplies ready? That kid's costing me a fortune in shirts."

Hop Sing left the room, leaving Yuma who had now taken a seat by the other side of the bed to watch with glee the argument between the two ornery white couple.

Marty stomped her foot and gesticulated, "Why do you get an end of discussion and I don't. And I know a lot. I was bred and raised in the bush. In harder conditions than these I might add. My grandfather and brothers have worked both the mines and cattle interest. I have worked alongside them on many occasions. I was riding horses before I could walk. And what's wrong with that stallion in the corral?"

"It's just been broken in. His mouth is still soft and it he is definitely no mount for a woman. It does not belong to you therefore I will not give you permission to ride him."

Marty followed Adam this time as he tucked in his shirt and searched the room for his pants belt; "you forget that I was sent here to look after your health. I am here for both yours and Alexandra's benefit."

"Miss Strawn, You're fired."

"What! You can't fire me, I 'm not even in your employ."

"Well then, I will employ you; How much?" He asked tilting his head.

Marty felt a trap; _Well Mr. Smarty Pants_, she thought, "two hundred dollars."

Adam paused while doing up his belt, "two hundred dollars a month!" He bellowed in shock. Determined to win his game, he conceded, "Fine two hundred dollars…"

"A Week!" Marty corrected. She crossed her arms and smiled.

"Ohh…." he was tempted, to grab her by the arm and swat that pretty derriere a good few times, but he was in a hurry and there was more than one way to skin a cat, "very well Miss Strawn; two hundred dollars a week then. Now as your employer I will ask, no I will give you an order; you will not be accompanying us ; you are to stay here and you will not go anywhere near the stallion in the corral. Now, you can now go and help Hop Sing with the supplies."

Marty was furious, but near the point of tears at Adams chastising manner. She realised he was concerned for her safety, however had little regard for his own and her concerns, or rather as she told herself; her professional opinion and duty. She bit her lip and marched out the door.

As soon as Marty was gone Adam sat on the bed and released the barrage of coughs he had been trying to suppress during his discussion with Marty. He hadn't wanted to give the nurse any more ammunition and argument. Yuma stood up and handed him the small bottle of tonic and punched him several times on the back. "Thanks Yuma, at least you understand." He stated once he had cleared his throat.

"Hmm yes I do. Come on, we best be going."

oOo

Marty walked into the kitchen, pausing to gather her emotions and wipe the frustrated tear that had escaped. Her logic told her that Adam was right. She would be best waiting here with hop Sing. Maybe when Joe got home he could try and catch up with them. Hop Sing filled the canteens from the pump and laid them on the table. Marty decided to add some of the corn silk and yarrow powder to Adams canteen, at least even in its highly diluted state it would provide some pain relief, take the edge off at least without the making him too drowsy.

Adam and Yuma found Marty standing by the fire in the big room as they descended then stairs. "I've saddled your horse Mr. Cartwright and Hop sing has added the supplies," said a sullen Marty.

Yuma gave Adam a weary look and headed out the door. Adam went to the sideboard and put on his gun belt, then grabbed his coat and hat. Marty sensed his uncomfortableness, and stared at him.

Adam felt guilty for snapping at Marty, he had grown fond of her and sensed she had warmed herself to the entire family. She obviously cared for Alexandra's well being and he could imagine her anxiety being very similar to his own. He admired her spunk and sincerity and felt uncomfortable that he had been so brash with her, "Marty I'm sorry, if I have upset you, but really I think it best that you stay here. I promise I will take care...Look I have my little bottle of medicine. Besides hopefully we will all be back by first light tomorrow. All safe and sound I'm sure of it."

"I hope so," she whispered.

Adam moved in closer, "I appreciate all your help, Marty and I'm moved by your concern."

Marty did not move; "Think nothing of it Mr. Cartwright. You'll be fine I'm sure of it. You're too stubborn not to. Now, I may as well continue to help Hop Sing as best I can. Then take that pampered bath as soon as I finish getting out of his way." She quipped and walked out the door.

Adam growled in frustration. He slapped the leg of his pants with his hat then put it on as he exited and mounted sport. Yuma gave him a questioning glance, as he spotted Marty standing at the corral fence her back facing them.

_I appreciate your concern, what did Alexandra call him; Yankee granite head. Damn why do I feel so sick, so foreboding. Everything was going to be fine, stay optimistic girl. Stay level headed, they may need you when they get back._ She lectured herself. Problem was Marty was never good at waiting.

oOo

Alex and Lajoci had made good time by late afternoon. They were no more than two hours away from the top of the foothills to the mountains, just south of Lojoci's village. They had chatted away incessantly along the way totally unaware that their parents were hot on their tails.

Lajoci looked at the sky," It will be sunset soon; we should find cover for the night. There are caves up ahead that should provide enough warmth from the cold night air."

"And bears?"

"Yes and bears, we should set a trap just in case. Bears love caves. Do we have some rope?"

"No but I've got matches; we can light a fire."

"And I have a flint stone and knife."

"We have Uncle little Joe's gun."

"We should be safe. It is good you are with me. I will protect you. I remember a cave my father showed me, it was free of animals. Many of the young braves use it on hunting trips. Come we must cross the meadow."

The two children started to cross the large grass flatlands that spread out before them. As they neared the edges of a set of bushes that trimmed a short wall of rocks and caves they dismounted their horses and tied them to a tree tucked between the scrub. Lajoci scanned the area looking for the entrance of the cave, while Alexandra surveyed the horizon, trying to figure out how far they still had to go. She could see the start of the incline to the hills not more than 500 yards away. She followed the lines mapping a path to the top. The colourful glow of setting sun made them look magical and inviting. Mesmerised for a moment she then tracked her imaginary path back to the ground and the roll of the land that capped the meadow in front of her. She was suddenly taken aback when she spotted two Indian braves ride over the horizon.

Alex eyes lit up, she threw up her arms in welcome. Lajoci looked up at the same time and immediately grabbed Alexandra and pulled her in behind the undergrowth with him, "hey whatcha do that for?" cried Alex.

"They are Indians."

"Well so are you ya ninny!"

"They are not Paiute, they are Bannocks."

"So they're ya cousins or somethin isn't they?"

"That is right but they live to north. They are part of a hunting party. I heard my father say they have come south to find food."

"Oh, would they eat us?"

"No, but they are not as friendly as the Paiute. They are also not happy with the white man. That is why your grandfather meets with my grandfather. They want to help them, but the Bannocks want war."

Alex stayed quiet and continued to watch as they came over the crest and further into the meadow. Her eyes lit up again as she noticed them leading a cow. It looked like one of Uncle Hoss's Brahman cow he'd been trying to breed. He had heard they were good milkers yet smaller and less expensive to feed. Alex suspicions were correct when she heard the cries of a young calf, dressed in a raggedy green shawl with lovely little flower print and a bonnet on its head, attempt to catch up with its mother. She now recognised both. It was the calf that had been born too early. It nearly died and her Uncle Hoss had let the cow deliver in the barn. The poor little thing had been born, small, well under 40 pounds. The little might had been stuck in the birth canal and her Uncle had to bend one of legs so tightly he feared he would break it. Alex remembered he had shooed her out when he surmised that may be the case, her awe and excitement at being able to watch the birth of a creature, gone as then worried about its survival.

"Hey, that's our cow, they're stealin' my baby cow," she yelled and again tried to stand up.

Lajoci pulled her down, "shhh, there is nothing you can do about it. Why is it wearing that bonnet?"

"Ta keeps the sun out of its eyes. Why else. Are they gonna eat her?"

"Perhaps, they will probably keep the heifer though, the milk will feed many in our village, but they will eat the calf. He is pretty small though."

"That's cause he's a she, why else would she be wearin a dress."

"That's a dress, no matter they will maybe let her feed until she gets bigger or help to produce more milk, and then they will eat her."

"Well thay ain't eatin my baby cow! We done sit up with it all night. Uncle Hoss bandaged her leg and we feed it, and kept rubbin it down trying ta keep it warm so it could grow up and be strong. So it could be another good milking cow like its momma."

"Well it is a runt!"

"It ain't. Them breeds are jist smaller, and they ain't eatin it."

"It should not be out here if it was a milk cow."

"It ain't supposed ta be. Me and Uncle Hoss released it with its momma only bout two weeks ago. It was in the top paddock. Uncle Hoss said the sweet grass would be good for the momma while she made milk for her baby. But I sure worried. Them were some cold nights. I done snuck out one early mornin' and put my dress on her, then a bonnet ta keep the sun and bugs out of her eyes. Also I figured with them colours and flowers and with her bein a runt and all she could stay hidden in the grass in case there was any big cats looking for a feed. I ain't gone ta all that trouble for her ta be eaten now. Ya know it was my favourite dress. Beside Hoss won't want them two cows taken; they're special. He be happy ta know they could survive up here though, he was kinda worried about that, thought they mighta been too scrawny."

Alex Jumped up for the third time and headed into the open field, "HEY YOU BANNOCKS, that there's my cows and you jist leave them be or else!" she bellowed.

Lajoci slapped his face, in horror. "Alexandra Cartwright you just bought on a lot of trouble." He stood up and followed, grabbing her arm, he yelled at her, "Alright, you just let me do the talking. You better pray to your Howard, we will be lucky to get out of here alive, let alone with your stupid cow!"

"It ain't stupid jist small for its age. Like me."

Alex took off to the middle of the field. The Indians rounded and came towards two small children. They surveyed the surrounding country side wondering if adults hid behind the scrub or on top of the rocks to the side of them. Once close enough they stopped, but did not dismount. Alex ran to her calf and dropped to the ground and embraced it.

"No need ta worry littlin' I ain't gonna let them take you."

Lajoci held up his hand, and spoke in his native tongue, "My brother bannock, you have done some good hunting I see."

"Yes small one, you are far from home. Are you also hunting with your father?"

Not so far from home, "My father's Village is just over the hills to the north of here. Ah, he is with the many other braves, hunting. He has sent me on a head, to set traps for smaller game."

The two Bannocks looked over to where the children had tied their mounts. They glanced at each other and then back at the small fair haired white child kissing the calf that they had so fortunately come across, not believing a word that came from this little braves mouth.

"And what is your father's name?"

"Yuma, of the Toi Ticutta, Paiutes; son of Wuna Mucca. And who are you?"

"Little Wolf and Brave Bear of the Bannocks. We have heard of your father and grandfather. They are great chiefs."

"Yes they and my mother's brother chief Winnemucca meets with your chiefs today."

"Your father is a very clever brave then little one, he can hunt and make meeting with the chiefs at the same time." They smirked.

Lajoci had realised his error, he thought best to ignore it, and laid his hand lightly on his knife.

The Bannocks laughed, at his bravery, "You are surely the son of Yuma, he is known for his bravery, but what of this white child, why do you travel with her?"

Alexandra, had had enough of Lajoci dilly dallying, as far as she was concerned, and stood up, taking the rope of the mother and her calf, "I'm kin to these cows you stealin'. It's a sin ta steal. You better not be thinkin of takin them any further otherwise when I meet with God he's gonna write down ya names in the naughty book, even though he's gotta real good memory. But he's gonna' write it down jist the same in case he's busy with some other sinners and someone else is doing the tallying up when ya die. Ya names gonna be there, as thieves. So ya better jist let me take em back, then ya won't have ta worry and can go on about making ya journey ta heaven. Ifin ya think about it I be doin' a big favour, cause I reckon ya wouldn't like the other place they got for big sinners."

They looked at the child perplexed some, then turned to Lajoci, "is this child unwell of the mind." Asked Little Wolf.

No, she talking about the white man's God? Brave Bear answered for his friend.

"Yes. You understand her tongue?" asked Lajoci.

"Yes we have had the Mormons tell us of Howard, but we have chosen to disregard their teachings. We look to our Mother Earth and Father Sky for the fruit of our existence. The White settlers have taken much of our land and left the hunting poor. This is why the great chiefs talk."

"Well that don't give ya the right ta take my cows." Alexandra looked fiercely and continued to stand her ground.

Lajoci, glared at Alexandra, then turned back to the braves in front of him and spoke again in his native tongue, "You are right, she is unwell of the mind."

Alexandra was about to object, she wasn't sure what Lajoci had said, but Little Wolf and Brave Bear grinned and nodded. Lajoci spoke quickly to appease his friend's obvious anger and before she did anything stupid, "she seeks council with her great father of the sky."

"And ifin ya give me back my cows I'll put in a good word for you, ask him real nice about making the huntin better for your people."

"What if you do not meet with your father sky before my people starve? No we take the cow, and her calf."

"No you ain't, you ain't taken my cow, you can jist go find yourself some others."

"You are a quarrelsome but brave child, perhaps we will also take you with us. You may bring us good fortune. The daughter of father sky should be a valuable possession for my people. What is your name?"

"It won't bring ya good fortune, but damnation, my father will seek you out. Besides that be another sin ta add ta the list; even worsa than stealin cattle, so you jist better git!"

The Bannocks laughed at Alexandra stomping her feet with her hands on her hips and a serious scowl equal to their old grandmothers. Lajoci on the other hand, was again slapping his face, it would be getting dark soon and the sun was almost set. These braves were not easily fooled and if they took Alexandra along with her stupid cows, he too would need to go. They would perhaps stop at the village and they could get some much needed help, but if they did not they would indeed be in peril and Alexandra would not get the opportunity to have council with her God. The setting sun glaring brightly behind them gave him an idea and rise to his own imagination.

"That would not be wise, she is Dancing Fire, daughter of our own Father Sky, see for yourself how her hair glows.

The Bannocks turned and indeed it appeared that Alexandra's hair was glowing, the bright fire of the disappearing sun had reflected its blaze from the rock face behind them. The Braves in awe dismounted and stared.

Alexandra picked up the tale and continued with her own improvised addition, "Yes and this is my sacred cow, it wears a dress, a gift from the great father. It was once human and displeased Mother Earth. I take it to seek council with my father to return it from a spell."

_Very clever_ thought Lajoci. The Bannock were know for their superstitious nature and even though had been educated of some of the white man's way by the Mormons, many were still unsure and turned to their own beliefs in times of great need or fear.

Both Alex and Lajoci were proud of their ruse, and were now confident their deception would work. The two braves bowed their heads, in what the two youngsters believed a spiritual reflection. However that was not the case. In desperation of their peoples need Little Wolf and Brave Bear grabbed the youngsters in a surprise attack, and started to mount their horses, "We have indeed been favored this day. The child of Father Sky will bring good fortune to our village, and an animal such as the sacred calf in the green dress will appease Mother Earth's wishes and feed many in the village. You my little Lajoci will help strengthen our resolve for the Paiutes to join with us against the white man. Your father and grandfather will surely make a bargain with your life in our hands."

The children started Kicking wildly. Alexandra yelled "You are in big trouble now. My God is gonna bust your butts. He don't like grownups picking on little kids. He don't like ya hurtin anyone. It's the biggest sin of all for all his people. You gonna …"

Before she finished her sentence Alex bit into Brave Bear's thigh. The man yelped then went to cuff the child, but stalled mid air as a shot rang out and a bellowing voice was heard coming from the top of the rocks.

"PUT THEM DOWN, OR LOSE YOU LIFE!"

The braves turned on their horses, holding the kicking children down that were now slumped over their laps. A large man stood in front of the sky. His hair white and long fanned out in the slight breeze. It luminosity enhanced also by the setting of the sun on the horizons behind him, it flamed like the white of an angry fire behind the silhouette of the tall an omnipotent figure. They slid their captives from their horses and faced the fury of the words on the wind.

"TAKE, YOUR COW, BUT LEAVE THE SMALL ONES. GO NOW BEFORE I CHANGE MY MIND."

"They can't have the cows, they are mine."

"YOU SMALL ONE SHOULD COUNT YOUR BLESSINGS. THEY WILL BRING NO HARM TO THE ANIMALS."

"Father Sky, please forgive us, we only wish to feed our people."

"VERY WELL, TAKE THE ANIMAL, LEAVE ITS WEANLING. NOW GO!"

The Bannocks grabbed the rope and rode away at a fast trot. The calf went to follow, but Alexandra held it back, "No littlin' stay with me ya are safe now, we jist found God. Or he found us which is jist as good. He can find ya another momma, and fix my daddy. I ain't gonna ask him ta help them bad Injuns' though."

Lajoci turned around, "You cannot blame them and they try to do good for all their people. Do not have them punished."

"Well they shouldna' tried ta steal my cow. Maybe I will ask God ta help their people but kick their backsides real hard."

"Good idea. Better your God, than my father, he will kill them if he finds out they have tried to take me away."

The children looked at the figure standing on top of the Rocks. The sun had almost gone now, and the grey sky had dissolved all detail of the man, "Hey God, can I have a word with you please?" Asked Alex.

The figure on top of the hill did not move. He had been watching the proceedings for some time, annoyed at the disturbance his sanctuary had received. He did not answer the children instead; he turned and disappeared behind the rocks.

"Hmm do ya reckon that's means; A NO, or A SURE FOLLOW ME?" Alex wondered out loud.

oOo

Adam and Yuma had little trouble picking up the trail of Alexandra and Lajoci. Yuma was right the pair were headed to the foothills, not more than a couple of hours away. Yuma was conscious of Adams discomfort. He often quelled a cough with the mixture he had in his coat pocket and was constantly sipping from his canteen. All was well so far however, and by night fall they could be well have the children within their clasp. By sun up they would be able to make their way to the village, then by mid afternoon tomorrow they would be home.

They were thankful the weather was not too cold, though they suspected that if the children were not found soon they would not only loose too much light, but the weather would drop considerably. Neither parent was sure whether their little escapees on a spiritual quest thought about taking extra provisions for the cold Nevada nights.

Yuma's sixth sense also told him that the children were relatively safe, yet his sagacity also told him there were eyes on them. He was sure they were being followed and stayed alert knowing that the Bannock hunting parties were in the area. He only hoped if the children came across them they would stay out of sight and not confront the disconcerted Bannocks. Any other time he would not have been troubled. The Bannock were usually friendly with the Paiute, but recently they had become resentful of the Paiutes relationship with the settlers. They were fighting for their culture and along with other sympathetic Paiutes' felt they were betraying their ancestors' memory by assimilating to the white man's world. Yet they had not seen any signs of them, if they were around they would most likely be further up a head, but not behind. Yuma felt his skin prickle and his nostrils flare; No there was someone behind them, and Close. He pulled up his horse and waited for Adam to come abreast. Adam stopped, looked at him, "You feel it?" asked Yuma.

"Yep, for the last three miles at least." Adam commented, standing in his stirrups and surveyed the area.

"They have been close for the last ten, hanging back."

"Do you think we should wait?

"Let's take cover," suggested Yuma.

No sooner had they had they nestled horses behind some high bushes and shrubs than they heard a shot. It came from further up toward the meadow near the start of the foothills. Adam Flinched as was ready to take off, for fear the children were in danger. Panic tore at his features as he and Yuma raced towards the sound.

They rounded a small hill when two Bannock braves appeared, galloping their horses at full speed. The braves did not stop as they passed them. Yuma and Adam spun their horses around and took chase, narrowly missing a large milk cow running, trying to keep up with the young braves.

Marty had been careful not to get too close to Adam and Yuma. After changing her clothes and saddling the stallion she had headed off in the general direction of the foothills that Yuma had pointed out. Marty had full intention of revealing herself once nightfall came, sure that they would be too close to the children for Adam to turn her back.

The Stallion was a strong horse and besides having to be gentle with his mouth, Marty had no problems controlling the animal. In actual fact he was very responsive to her. Young Joe had done an excellent job of breaking him in and schooling him. Though, Marty was well aware of the slight skittish manner of the horse and stayed alert.

The horse reared when it heard a shot in the distance. Marty gatherered him up, then spun him around once his feet hit the ground. As soon as she felt in control of the animal she hunted him up and headed for the hills to where she thought the shots had come from.

Marty rounded a large set of boulders and headed into the clearing ahead picking up speed as the landscape widened up. No sooner had she come to the wider open space than two horses headed flat out and straight towards her. The stallion suddenly reared and bellowed. The Indians tried to pull up, but were no way going to be able to stop in time. They quickly hooked their animals left to avoid the collision.

Adam and Yuma came quickly upon the scene as Marty's mount came down and then bolted, flinging her forward in the saddle. She attempted to stifle her squeal and suppress her fear, as she clung to the saddle and managed to grab the stallion's mane, choosing to give it its head while she regained her balance.

Adam and Yuma split. Yuma took off after the Indians while Adam raced after Marty on the runaway. The stallion weaved its way through a wide path edged by brush and the odd monkey branch that protruded from the sides of the trail. She kept her head low, almost flat on the horse's neck, trying to slow the horse without jagging on its sensitive mouth and stirring it up any more.

Adam similarly avoided the obstacles, though a few of the branches came close to knocking him of his horse. Sport however was extremely responsive and could hook on a dime when needed. The horses' natural instinct, honed over the years as one of the best cutting horses in the territory was having no difficulty avoiding the scrub, small boulders or pot holes.

They finally made it to another clearing and Marty's animal seemed to relax its gait. While it still had some speed he seemed to be less tense under her and his gait started to become more rhythmic. Marty felt confident to pull back on the reins and slow the animal. By this time Adam had made good ground and leant over to grab the side of Marty's reins. Between the two of them the horse slowed down, then came to an abrupt stop.

Marty jumped from her mount and immediately ran to the horses head, checking its mouth. One side was bleeding from the pull on the bit during its frenzied run. She patted the horse stroking its long nose and whispering soft sounds to calm it.

Adam was now furious. Fearful just moments before that the pretty young nurse was going to thrown from the animal, his relief once the horse had stopped and Marty was not injured turned to anger.

"What in the hell do you think you are doing?" He ground out stomping over to Marty. He grabbed her by the arm.

Marty pulled her arm back. "Trying to calm this poor animal down, you jagging on its mouth like that has cut it to ribbons!" She admonished.

"You cannot be serious?" Adam exclaimed.

"Well, see for yourself. You were the one that told me the horse's mouth was too soft; too sensitive. I had complete control of the animal. I was just giving him his head to let him run it off."

Adam was speechless, for some reason he just couldn't comprehend what Marty was saying. It must be something with all women, born with the ability to ramble on about irrelevant facts in an adverse situation. Some kind of deploy; nonsensical deploy around the truth of any matter. If they ever got the vote, he was sure thay would evolve into excellent politicians.

"The fact of the matter Miss Strawn," he seethed and grabbed her arm firmly this time, "is that you should not be here in the first place."

Marty blushed as Adam dragged her towards one of the boulders that they narrowly missed, "Adam please, let me explain." She pleaded a hint of panic and desperation in her voice, "Is this how you treat your employees."

Adam sat on the boulder and flung Marty across his bent knees, "No let me explain, Marty. You're fired!" He announced landing a sharp slap with his open palm to her denim clad backside.

"OW, No Adam, I know you're mad. Ow, just hear me out."

"Not before I wear you out," he quipped before laying another swat to her upturned derriere.

"Ow," Marty was getting mad, "will you just let me UP," she ordered, then attempted to push herself up off his knee and far away from his punishing hand.

Adam pushed her back down but stopped smacking, "No. but I will let you explain, you're most likely to keep to the facts in this position. It's a technique of mine especially effective with most miscreants no matter what age. So explain."

"I know I was ordered to stay. OW!"

"Ha! An admission of guilt. Sorry instincts; go on." He smirked, now starting to calm down a little.

"Well, I couldn't just sit there and wait; I borrowed some of Joe's clothes .OW!"

"And stole a horse." he accused.

"No I left a bill of promise to purchase for your father, not you. Hop sing said it belongs to your father. I haven't stolen a horse from any one. "

"Semantics!"

"OW. Adam stop. I can't help it if I care. I can't help it, Fair Dinkum. I just couldn't sit there and wait, worrying if you or Alex were alright. I knew you'd be mad, but I was willing to take that chance."

"You are right; I am mad."

"Fair dinkum." She sarcastically retorted.

Adam had to laugh; he lifted her up, and stood up with her taking her by the shoulders, "Yeah, fair Dinkum. I'm mad because you could have been hurt." He softly added, wiping a smudge of dirt from her very pink cheeks.

"I'm a big girl, Adam."

"Well, you should have acted like one." He growled, though somewhat still amused.

Marty scowled then rubbed her backside, "yeah, Okay, point taken."

"Me too, point taken, we both care. I like it that you care."He lifted her chin and then placed a gentle kiss on her lips, before embracing her in a firm hug, "Come on we need to get back to Yuma."

"So am I still fired then?"

"Yes."

Adam went back to gather the horses, when Yuma came into the clearing with the two Bannock braves in tow followed by a cow, "Adam Cartwright, my friend the dashing knight saves the damsel in distress I see."

Both Marty and Adam blushed, "so what is the story with these two," asked Adam as he legged up Marty on to her horse.

Before Yuma could answer Adam suddenly doubled over in pain, he grabbed his stomach and crouched before falling to the ground. Marty jumped down and went to his side, "Adam, don't move. Yuma, pass me his canteen quick."

Yuma passed down the canteen and Marty tried to get Adam to drink from it, "Adam come on dink some of this."

Adam tried to sip the liquid, but another sharp pain gripped him. He spurted the water out like pelting rain followed by a scream of absolute agony. Adam rolled back onto his back and let the blackness take over.

TBC

**Chapter 19**

**Howard be thy name.**

A.N. Still much of this adventure to go. But at least now you know what happened to the green dress. Ben doesn't though. More of Alex and Lajoci in the next chapter. And Adam starts to fall in love. Marty is already. Please review. Oh and… He softly added, wiping a smudge of dirt from her very pink cheeks. ON HER FACE. Ok.

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	19. Howard Be Thy Name

**I'VE SWALLOWED THE GREEN DRESS"**2nd In the Alexandra Series

Disclaimer: I do not own Bonanza, or any of its characters. David Dortort and Fred Hamilton created them and played with them for 14 years. The series is owned by NBC

Warning: Spanking of minors.

Previously;

Adam tried to sip the liquid, but another sharp pain gripped him. He spurted the water out like pelting rain followed by a scream of absolute agony. Adam rolled back onto his back and let the blackness take over.

**Chapter 19**

**Howard be thy name.**

Adam woke up disoriented and a little groggy but pain free. His vision came in to focus; he noticed the buckskin walls, then an angel. Marty was wiping his brow with cool water, "Good you are awake," she said.

Yuma pulled aside the heavy flap on the tepee and came in, dropping a fresh pail of water by her side. "Ah you feel better, yes?" He asked.

"Yuma, where am I?"

"I have bought you to the village, you were not well enough to travel further. The village was close by."

"But, Alexandra and Lajoci?"

"They should be fine, better than you it seems. I have sent the Bannocks to keep watch as to their whereabouts. They should have no trouble finding them again."

"Again?'

"Yes. It appears that they came across our pair. Alexandra, or should I say Fire Dance as Lajoci introduced her, has gone to seek council with Father Sky."

"This is what the braves told you. They saw them?'

"Yes."

"Right. But that doesn't make sense. Why were the braves being chased by a cow?"

"I believe our very brave young Bannocks would be offended at such a suggestion, but…" he chuckled, "It did look that way. It seems Alexandra caught them stealing the cow and her calf and told them they would be feeling the wrath of her father, if they did not return it."

"There is only one person going to feel the wrath of their father," scowled Adam.

"Two!" corrected Yuma, " two ten year old ooh sss ah yoh tlee." _( naughty children_)

"They are looking for God, it's an innocent adventure" said Marty, you are being a little harsh aren't you."

"No!" they said in unison.

Marty frowned, "Why don't the braves bring them back."

"Little Wolf and Brave Bear are scared. Many of the Bannocks are superstitious. Lajoci and Alex really have very good persuasive skills; had those believing the old man was Father Sky."

Marty offered some tonic to Adam, encouraging him to drink. The sour taste made him gag, then cough, "What old man.?" He spluttered.

"That is why they were running. They say they were about to bring the calf, cow and children back to this village, but father sky came and told them to leave. That they could take the cow and that is all."

"And they believed them?"

"Yes the children told them that the calf belonged to Fire Dance and that Mother Earth had changed it from a human into a calf because it had been naughty. They said the calf was wearing a bonnet."

"A bonnet? No don't explain. Sounds very much like Alexandra."

"I could not if I tried, whatever her reasoning, she must have been very convincing because they agreed to go and watch out for them. Buy the way you owe them four steers. They will not go near the old man."

"So Little Wolf and Brave Bear think they have gone to him; the old man?"

"Alex must think he is God," deduced Marty.

Yuma stood up and was pacing the small area in the centre of his kanni, "They had two horses with them packed with provisions and one of the braves noticed a small rifle."

"That damn rifle," spat out Adam, gritted his teeth as he tried to stand up, "Come on; we can at least catch up to them, I'm fine now."

"Sit Down!" Ordered Marty, "Don't even try it, Adam Cartwright; you are not going anywhere."

Adam didn't have to be told twice. Truth be known, there was no way he was going to be able to stand for long, let alone ride or walk anywhere.

Marty glared at him until he was finally back sitting, "Well at least they thought to take provisions. I feel a lot better knowing they have food and blankets and something to defend themselves with if need be." She said in their defense.

Adam slumped back and stretched out his trunk, relieving some of the tightness and cramping then shook his head, "Alexandra, I can't believe she would take the gun after the spanking and the warning she got last time."

Yuma smiled at the stubborn expression on both the other adult faces in the room, "Well, you can't do anything about it right now. You still need to rest. Old Meena has made you a tonic; it will help to break up the stone. She thinks it is now obstructing your…" he said pointing to Adams groin.

"Yes, she has also made this pack; she says we need to wrap it around your lower abdomen. It's made of a tree fungus of some sort." Marty moved to Adams side and leant down. She gathered up some strips of wide bandage and laid the sticky pack on another square and moved towards Adam to apply it.

"That's fine Marty, I can do that wrapping myself, thanks."

"Adam really, Old Meena was in here examining you while you were unconscious."

Adam tried not blush, "Really? Wait, where were you?"

Marty rolled her eyes, "I have been with Kimama, she has started labour."

Adam eyes lit up and a warm smile came to his lips, "She has. Yuma that is wonderful. Is everything alright?"

"All is good; it will be along night for us all. Marty has been a great help. Now, do as Old Meena tells you or the old women will come in here and do it herself. You will not be able to bandage yourself, do not be so stubborn and prudish. Would you prefer the old lady or the young one? I know which one I would." Yuma said raising an eyebrow and throwing a wink at his friend.

"Well, I prefer you. Yuma, you may help," he smirked, right back.

"Uhh, you are a nuisance Adam Cartwright and stupid."

"Think what you like Yuma, but I want to get going as soon as possible."

"By first light you will be well enough to travel. Little Wolf and Brave Bear will watch until then. This old man must pose no danger otherwise he would have not tried to save them. I do not believe the braves were telling the truth, but they are weary enough now to do my bidding. I had a necessary talk with them."

"Wait a minute, what was that about four steers?"

"See you are unwell," _he has only picked up that bit of information now_, he thought, Yuma shrugged his shoulders, "what steers, did I say something about steers?"

Old Meena suddenly burst into the tepee, "Your wife calls for you. Go but, Yuma, do not stay long."

Marty jumped up, "Is she in full labour, Old Meena?"

"You go, you see, the pains come quick now." She nudged them towards the exit, then looked at Adam, " Why is young Cartwright not been bandaged yet?"

"He is a little shy old woman," informed Yuma.

"Out!" She ordered, "you go to Kimama now."

Yuma and Marty were pushed out the tent. On the way they could hear the grumblings of Adam as Meena, obviously now in control of the situation, gave him orders. They heard a slap proceeded by a yelp, "Ow, Meena very well, I'm doing it."

"Boy too slow! Now, remove pants before Old Meena find thick hickory stick. That take mind of stomach pain, when I set your gadogaon on fire."

They laughed as they headed into the old ladies tepee. Kimama was lying peacefully, on a large animal rug. "Kimama how are you going; how is the strong little one?" Yuma asked rushing to her side.

"Very strong. The pains come most often husband; I think it will not be long. But Lajoci, where is he?"

Yuma had not told Kimama about the boy, she had enough stress to deal with, starting labour. Kimama had lost three children before they could take breath from Mother Earth. It had been a good sign that they had got this far with the pregnancy. Yuma was not about to worry his wife any further, however suppressing the stress of the building situation was having quite an effect on him. His instincts told him that things would be alright, but not without drama or worry. Young Lajoci was definitely going to feel his displeasure when all this was over.

"He is safe my sweet, he is playing with Alexandra Cartwright."

"Oh, is Adam here? Asked Kimama.

Yuma wiped her brow, "Ah yes, he brings Marty the nurse from a far away land, she knows of the Puha. She has come to help Old Meena with the birth."

Kimama smiled, "we have met. I am in very safe hands then. I am pleased. Now my husband, you must go; birthing babies is woman's work."

"I will stay Kimama if you wish. I do not want to leave you."

"You must leave. I feel it will be a long night, you must be there to first take our new life in your arms." Kimama suddenly was gripped with pain. Yuma held her hand until the debilitating contraction stopped. Kimama took a deep breath. Yuma turned his worried expression away and looked at Marty.

"Go Yuma, I will be here. Old Meena will be back any minute. You may be best sitting with the other patient. From what old Meena tells me, the powder and the wrap will work, but there will be some discomfort when he passes the stone. Adam Cartwright will indeed have a difficult night also."

Yuma kissed his wife, and left passing Old Meena on the way. Marty turned to the old lady, "Meena, Kimama just had another contraction."

"They are coming quicker, but the baby has a long journey yet. I fear it is not in the correct position."

Marty squatted down next to the young woman, who as soon as her husband had left, grimaced in pain again, " Are you having another contraction Kimama?"

"I am in much pain, then it stops but I still feel the burning," she whispered.

Old Meena kneeled down, both women then gently palpated her large belly. They looked at each other concerned. "The baby's head is not down," said Marty.

"Yes the babe lies sideways; we must turn her. Have you done this before?"

"No, but I have helped with a breach; just tell me what to do."

"Yes, this naughty child needs to be turned fast, it will give her mother much worry and distress, but it will be born. Come I show you."

Yuma walked to his kanni. Adam lay on the ground, on the thick and warm rabbit skins. Yuma sat down next to his friend.

"How is Kimama?" Asked Adam.

"Id' say in more pain than you my friend. She thinks she keeps it from me. But I feel it, she is too much part of my soul."

Adam slapped Yuma's shoulder, ready to say something that would elevate the man's worry; however the ear piercing scream that echoed from Kimama's tepee and through the village eradicated any thought of speech from either man.

oOo

_**The mountain**_.

The old man walked from the edge of the crevice. He smiled remembering how the Bannock braves, once out of his sight, took off like bats out of hell, their superstitions driving their haste. The old man had used the superstitious nature of the natives to his advantage on several occasions. His sanctuary over the last five years had provided plenty of privacy and the hide out that he needed. This interruption was a release from the solitary lifestyle which had left him lonely and melancholy.

Little anger remained, not like it had five years ago. He had been furious at the harshness of his life. A struggling farmer, he had lost his wife and small child to influenza, then his farm to drought and the banks. He harboured his distrust of the institutions, unsympathetic to the plight of not just him but many of the settlers trying to make a life for themselves in a new country. Had he been a church going man, he may have had a supportive community, neighbours helping neighbours. Amelia, his wife had cherished her faith, her God, and what did it bring her. He had been just as angry and disillusioned with God as he was with the world those five years ago.

That world five years ago included that awful night in Stoney Creek. He'd agreed to be a watch out for McCreedy and Johansen. It was supposed to be a quick and easy job in a little unknown town. There was a small guard of army soldiers on their way to Port Wilson, to deliver supplies and the payroll for the peace keeping contingent there. McCreedy and Johansen would steal the money, while he waited with their mounts, ready for a quick getaway. Unfortunately it wasn't that easy, one of the young soldiers discovered them; he couldn't have been more than seventeen years old; barely shaving.

The old man remembered that face of that night as Johansen shot the boy. He remembered his youth dragged from his eyes as he fell lifeless to the ground. All three took off, with the money stashed in the old man's saddle bags. It wasn't until half an hour later and six fast miles under his belt did he notice McCreedy and Johansen missing. He went to double back through the brush, but didn't stick around when he could hear the shots and sounds echo on the wind. He had hidden out for days, sneaking into to town watching the trial unfold and the subsequent transportation of McCreedy and Johansen in a jail wagon. He suspected they had laid the blame on him, it could be the only reason they hadn't been hung.

So he came further away, to the Nevada foot hills of the big mountains, to hide until he felt safe enough to move on. But that never came. He felt safe enough maybe, but he hadn't wanted to move on, he hadn't wanted to spend the money, he hadn't wanted anything or anyone; he just wanted to be alone. He stopped blaming others, fools and ignorant people, but never stopped blaming himself for what he had become.

Still he had smiled today. He had to admit the sight of two small children turning the tables on a couple of Indian braves over a cow and her calf had been a fresh of breath air. "Damn fool kids though, they coulda been hurt real bad. Don't think though Indians would have taken their gumption for much longer." He had stepped in at the right time, hoping they would let their superstitions and fears cloud their logic.

Though the logic of a calf wearing a bonnet evaded him, but it was pretty important to that kid; The feisty little blonde girl, full of sass and authority and an obvious love for animals. "My Christopher woulda done something like that. Had a real feel for animals; a connection his ma would say. He was always be bringing something home." He still remembered his smile, his tears, his laughter, his smell, his love and his soul. It was embedded in him. He wished it wasn't, cause it hurt all the more that he'd failed his child, an innocent; just like that seventeen year old kid. "What was the boy doing being a soldier anyway, damn fool kids wanting to be all grown. Don't got no idea how hard or sad it can be."

The old man had felt like yelling after them, "Go back, go home before your dreams come crashing down," but something innate stopped him from doing that. He didn't want to be discovered; that was true, but he also recognise the fact that he just didn't' have it him to maliciously destroy any ones hope or dreams.

The old man was bought from his thoughts and musings by the sounds of falling rocks and the murmurs of young voices coming from the narrow mountain path just below his hidden caves. "Fool kid's they're trying ta climb mountains in the dark. What in tarnation, gonna get their damn fool necks broke." He lit his kerosene lamp and left the cave for the second time today.

Alexandra and Lajoci walked single file each leading their horse. The bonnet clad calf trotted behind them, all single file up the slim path to the mountain where they hoped to catch up with God. But he was a fast God. He had disappeared from their view and as it appeared the earth. There was no sign of him at all.

Alex was confident that he'd probably just slipped out for a moment, back to heaven, maybe to wash up before supper, seein there wasn't much water around here. Speakin of such she was a might hungry and thirsty herself; they hadn't stopped to eat for a while and the gurgle in their stomachs echoed off the side of the mountain.

The old man suddenly appeared. Alex was sure he' must have heard her prayer. Father Flanagan had told her that sometimes a wish was like a prayer, ya didn't hafta say the Our Father or them short ejaculations or whatever they were called; them short quick prayers, for him ta listen ta ya. Sometimes just thinking something good or doing something good was like a prayer in itself. Well God musta been listen' cause there he was standin' in front of them with his light high up over his head, leading the way. Lajoci and Alex, surer of their footing now moved quickly towards God who stood waiting for them at the end of the light.

They pulled up just short of him, startled by the booming echo of his words, "YOU TWO! GET HERE!"

Alex took off, but Lajoci hesitated. The brave little boy was intimidated by the large image in front of him, "Wait Alexandra, you sure he is your God, he sounds angry?"

"Sure I'm sure. All fathers get that angry growly voice when its dark and its time ta come in. They reckon we aren't listening or something ifin they don't sound mean. My daddy's real kind, but he gets awfully growly sometimes, especially when he's tired and worked all day. Gods gotta be the tiredest daddy in the whole world. He's gotta be fixing everything up as best he can all day every day FOREVER. Betcha he gets awfully worn-out and cantankerous. That's what daddy says happens ta me, I get real cantankerous when I'm tired."

Lajoci nodded, _Alexandra was sure logical_. That made perfect sense. His own father was a good man, a good father, a good hunter and strong. He made Lajoci laugh, and taught him things. He could get crouchy with Lajoci when he did not obey and he had a hard hand when he had done something very foolish or was rude to his mother. But, he had seen his father hold his mother tight, kiss her and dry her tears. He felt his father's kisses while he was supposed to be sleeping, and he recognised his father's pride when Lajoci had done good things. _Alexandra Cartwright was a silly girl, but indeed wise. _

Both children quickened their pace towards the old man. "Hey now, not so fast," he yelled, "You'll fall off the edge." They slowed when they finally got to him, "Tie your horses to that bush and follow me." He instructed.

"What about my calf, it's cold out here?"

"Seems ta me ya calf is well protected," pointing to the green raggedy shawl and bonnet.

"Maybe, for the meadow, but it's awful windy up here. Meybe ya can do something about that, otherwise I reckon he be best by a fire, not them hell fires though, he's a good calf. He didn't run off or anything, he jist followed his mama, and all. Now he ain't got one. I'm it and ifin I'm ta do my job, I reckon he needs ta be kept warm and safe. I' don't mean ta tell ya how ta do ya job or nothing, but I reckon you got harder things ta do than worry about this here small calf, sides Uncle Hoss says its everyone's sponsibility ta look after all your creatures."

The old man shrugged his shoulders, "no mind, he ain't too big he can come in, there is a smaller cave off ta the side; we will put him there for the night. Now for heaven's sake, you two get inside." He said pointing the way with the light, which had early appeared as an aura around the tall man's head.

Alexandra was amazed at her creators powers; _how'd he do that I wonder_, _being able to turn his glow into a solid kerosene lamp. But, hey he done turn water into wine, an Sam the barkeeper at the Bucket Of Blood had tried doing that but it didn't turn out so well. Woulda been worse though ifin he watered down the beer; he would got a black eye for his trouble._

They tied up their horses and unloaded their meagre supplies. Lajoci grabbed the small riffle and followed Alexandra. Before they entered the cave the big man grabbed the riffle out of the young Indian boy's hand.

"What in tarnation! I'll take that boy. You won't be needen it tonight."

They preceded the big man that guided them to a cave opening. He held back a thick canvas curtain covered in foliage. From the outside, no one would have guessed it wasn't a real bush. It hid the opening of a large cave from the path of any travellers. Alex and Lajoci marvelled at the surroundings, the light revealing a large space with an open fire and scatterings of crates and furniture made out of striped tree branches. There was a long recess, with a ledge that cut into the far corner, there large fur skins created an inviting space for warm slumber.

The old man took the calf and led it over to another cave; smaller and also partitioned with a canvas curtain. "Here. The calf will be safe and warm, but if he gets into my supplies, I may just replace them with her scrawny hide."

"She'll' be good, God."

"What you call me?"

"God."

"I ain't God, why ya think I'm God?"

"You are big, and you have long hair and a beard. And there was light round ya head."

"Perhaps you are Father Sky then?" asked Lajoci.

"No, I ain't him either, but don't you go tellin' your people that, yer hear."

"But we have come to meet with Father Sky or Howard, we seek his council."

The old man grabbed Lajoci and tugged him hard, "Howard? Where did ya hear that boy. Where did ya hear that name?"

"It is the name of Alexandra's God." Answered Lajoci, wary of the firm grip the old man had him in.

Seeing the boys fear, the old man let go, "Yeah how'd ya figure."

"Our father who are in the heavens, Howard be thy name."

For the second time in what seemed years, the old man laughed, "Howard hey, you mighta heard that wrong boy, I always thought his name was Harold; Harold be they name," he chuckled again. He suddenly stopped, surprised at the sound of his own laughter. Straightening up to his full height, he frowned at the two bewildered youngsters, then went to the fire and stirred a pot that hung over the flames.

Lajoci followed and stood behind him, "Well what is your name?"

The old man suddenly turned and glared at the boy, "Never you mind that boy." He growled. He softened slightly when Lajoci stepped back, again frightened, "You two, better get something ta eat and then rest. Ya best be headed back home in the morning."

Alex stepped forward and pulled Lajoci back towards her, she looked up at the huge man, "But we need ta speak with God, and ifin you aren't him, then we need ya ta help us find him."

"Why do you need ta speak with God?

"We wanta ask him something real important. Well lots of things really, but mainly about my daddy he's real sick and I don't want him ta die. I don't reckon he wants ta die either, so, I know I been real bad, but my daddy ain't. He's a good man. He builds things and helps people all the time…"

"Yes, like my father, and my people. He has helped with the hunting and offers peace to the Paiutes."

"Really go on," said the old man, entertained and curious about their quest.

Excited at the prospect, that she may be actually talking to God, or at least one close to him, Alexandra prattle out her request, "My daddy; he is tall, and dark, hand he's got grouchy eyebrows, but don't let that fool ya. Uncle Joe reckons he's bark is worse than his bite, though I reckon Uncle Joe done forgot how hard his bite can be. But he's gonna help build me a tree house, even though I done nearly killed him. Now he's real sick, cause I was real sick and he caught it offa me. He don't let anybody touch his groin, which I think is supposed ta make him feel better, but he won't let Marty help. So it's up ta you ta make him all better. Oh, did I tell ya his name is Adam, that's biblical ya know, of course ya know. Ya created him first, and don't go holding that thing with Eve and the apple against him, cause that was different Adam, but he still mighta fallin' for that devils ole trick. Ya should made the first Adam as smart as ya made my Adam, cause you know they were probably jist hungry and cold being all nekid and that. Then when ya done sent them out for disobeying and they seed that they were nekid in the waters reflection, course I don't know how they didn't notice afore they got all shy. That's probably why my daddy don't want nobody looking at his groin. Ya shoulda jist whooped them one, or sent them to the corner so they's couldn't play with each other."

"Maybe you should have given them some food in the first place," suggested Lajoci, "Could you have made some more animals, maybe so they could hunt. My people could do with some more animals to hunt, especially the Bannocks. I am a good hunter but my father says there is not enough this winter. Father Skye and Mother Earth can do it; can you?" Challenged Lajoci

Alex eyes went wide, "Lajoci, ya don't go calling God out like that, this here ain't no contest. Ya jist don't go testin' the almighty; that's what gots them people in trouble the first time."

"Here; stop bickering you two. So you two have come looking for God? I take it ya pa's don't know yer out here, what about ya ma's?"

"My mother is heavy with child. She has lost many babies. This will be a special gift for her."

"Yes, you can do that too can't ya? Make Lojoci's baby sister or brother be born safe. Do ya know the other little ones, they done nothing wrong so I don't reckon they woulda be sent away from heaven."

The old man was looking down at these two adventurers, awed and speechless as well as extremely confused by their banter and story. But he was struck by their sincerity.

"No I don't know them, but babies don't go ta hell. Children than done nothin' bad go ta heaven." He solemnly sated.

"So can ya answer our prayers, you really are God ain't ya? Can ya make my daddy not die, make him better. He's all I got, oh I have uncles and a momma, but I ain't seen her for a long time. Daddy's trying ta bring her home, but he ain't had much luck. But ifin he dies nobody even gonna try ta bring her home."

The old man felt for these two, _they had so much ta be hopin' for. Though, was nothing he could do about it. _It made him angry and he snapped tersely at the two small trusting faces that seem to bore into his soul, "You two oughta be skinned alive, coming out here all by yerselves. If you were mine you wouldn't sit down for a week. Don't you know how dangerous it is out here? Those two Indian braves today could scalped ya and left ya fer dead. And what about this gun here. You both too young ta be having guns."

"We ain't shoot anybody with it. I ain't even touched it. My daddy says he'd wail my backside every night for a week ifin I touched a gun again. Lajoci's been carryin' it. I reckon that counts, I ain't touched it, I ain't broken one of them commandments, obeying thy parents."

"Yeah, well I don't think so, you an accessory, as guilty as your partner here. You won't be getting the gun back, not until tomorrow, when ya can head home. Now jist sit down there and don't go moving, or yer be eatin' standing up." The old man handed each child a bowl and spoon as they took a cosy spot next to each other by the fire. "Now eat, and no more talking either, all yer chatter is given me a headache."

Alex and Lajoci picked at the stew in their bowls. Lajoci did not take his eyes off the old man, tracking him as he portioned himself a meal and took a seat opposite. Lajoci sitting crossed legged leant in closer to Alex and, whispered, "You sure your God can make your daddy better?"

"Sure he can, he can to anything. He makes miracles."

"Can he make many miracles; maybe he can only make one miracle, answer one prayer."

"Meybe? And meybe that one prayer will to make my daddy better."

"It is more important that he helps the Bannocks, and the Paiute; there are many that will starve if we do not have enough food."

"How can you say that? My daddy is important."

"I am not saying he is not, but maybe you ask your God too much. The lives of many are more important."

"You take that back!" Yelled Alexandra.

"I will not! You do not understand…."

Lajoci didn't get a chance to finish as Alexandra red faced and in full temper mode dumped the warm stew all over his head.

"You should not have done that," Lajoci retorted, pushing Alexandra over and onto the dirt floor of the cave.

Alexandra sprung forward slamming into Lajoci and pinning him to the ground. Lajoci pinned at the shoulder could do little but reach his bowl and flick into the face that glared inches from his. Alex surprised demeanor gave Lajoci the upper hand and he quickly flipped Alexandra sideways, missing the fires edge by mere inches. He quickly sensed the danger of his actions and flipped her the other way and out of danger.

Alexandra kicked out at him, "Lajoci, you gonna be real sorry you done that. I ain't no merely mouse bear you ain't never really hunted. I' can knock your damn head off."

"You threaten me yet you are the one on the ground pinned by superior strength little girl."

Alexandra growled and yelped in frustration, closing her eyes in absolute rage she kicked and twisted her body.

Neither child realised they were airborne until they were halfway across the caves space, hauled by the scruff of their necks by the big man. Alex was certain they were at least three feet off the ground. The space between them and the floor diminished quickly and their view transformed horizontally as they both found themselves abreast over the old man's knee.

Both recognized their predicament and attempted to push themselves up. Their efforts failed miserably, herald by the very hard sharp smack that landed on their backsides seconds apart.

"OW" they chorused.

The old man then continued to paddle two very small backsides, like he was playing a pair of Indian war drums, going from one tight pig skin to the other. Added to the fluid rhythm of alternating swats was a sound lecture, "You, Smack , Two Smack, Are, Smack, In Smack, Enough, Smack, Trouble, Smack, Without Bickering Smack, Smack. Now Smack, Smack You Smack, Get Your Smack, Smack Smart Little Tails, Smack, Smack, Over Ta That, Smack, Smack, Bedroll And Leave, Smack, Smack Me The Hell In Peace." SMACK! SMACK!

By the time he'd said his piece, Lajoci and Alexandra were sobbing. He stood them up then marched over to the rock shelf and deposited them there on the fur skin, "Now get to bed and not another word."

The children quickly scrambled into the bed, sniffling and scrubbing at their tears, not daring to move or say anything until the old man had sat back down to his meal.

Alexandra was still crying when she turned to Lajoci, "I'm sor... srry, Lajoci, I didn't mean…. ta get ya in ta…ta… trouble with God."

Lajoci turned away from her, not happy that both his pride and rear end were hurting.

"Please Lajoci, I'm real sorry," she sighed, then sniffed wiping the last of her tears away, "I will speak to Howard, I'm sure he can do both, but I reckon it's very hard for him to love all of everybody in the whole world at the very same time. I reckon I'd never be able ta do it. So ifin he can't, well, ya right I guess all those people should not have ta starve. I'm jist scared; I don't want my daddy to die."

Lajoci turned back to Alexandra, "I was not saying that your father was not worthy of living. I am also worried. What if he cannot help? Ahhh... Do not cry anymore. I am sorry I hit you."

"That's okay. I shoulda listened to ya. I will go and speak to him. I promise he will listen to us. He is a good God."

"I have heard of the good your God has done, the miracles. Your people talk about the hand of God. Well' I am not certain about the miracles, but he's hand is hard."

"No harder than my daddy's. God must have been using his left one maybe; his son is his right hand man. "

"No harder than Yuma's hand also. Just the same, maybe you should wait until he has food in his belly at least."

"Hmm. Good idea. Though it didn't work all that well for Jesus and the appossums."

"Well grandfather always says one cannot council without a feast to distract your fears or anger. To share food is an honour. And to let someone eat in peace is the sign of a good host."

"Yeah, ya right, we sure don't want him getting all cantankerous again; A cantankerous God is not a happy God."

"Hush!" Scolded the old man.

They ducked their heads down and within moments the two small children were asleep. Exhausted after a hard day; Dreaming that Howard would hear them out, after he had gone to sleep on a full stomach.

The old man watched them sleep. He was gonna have to leave here now. Maybe he'd pack up tomorrow too; maybe take them two kids halfway home then hightail it to Mexico. They looked so peaceful even after the tanning he'd just given them. Feeling now a little guilty, that he'd been so harsh with them, he thought out loud, a condition he'd developed over the years of his hermit life style, "Why did they have ta turn up here looking for God of all things. I ain't gonna be able ta help them. God ya never listened ta me, ya could listen ta them. Didn't ya say come little children, well here they are. I'll get them home safe, you just do the rest." Ahh ya probably ain't listening" he threw his bowl on the floor and went out to get some fresh air.

The old man leant against the rock face and looked up to the stars, "Father Sky," he laughed, "now wouldn't that be somethin'."

Little wolf and Brave Bear, scuttled back from their perch over head, afraid they would be seen by the tall dark shadow that spoke to the sky.

oOo

TBC

Chapter 20: The Hand Of God

A.N. I hope this doesn't read too patchy. Trouble from all directions. In the next chapter. Thanks for all the reviews people. Just a note though. I'd like to say that 90% of this story is pure fabrication. The rest is based on a few thinly researched facts about the peoples and events of this time and of course the Bonanza universe, its many topics and episodes that I so much enjoyed in my youth; used to embellish or dramatise my narrative. In no way would I intend to offend any persons, beliefs' or customs. In saying that also, I appreciate the fact people make comment about inferences that I may have been oblivious to. I am in no way offended by honest and sincere criticism.


	20. The Hand of God

**I'VE SWALLOWED THE GREEN DRESS"**2nd In the Alexandra Series

Disclaimer: I do not own Bonanza, or any of its characters. David Dortort and Fred Hamilton created them and played with them for 14 years. The series is owned by NBC

Warning: None

Previously:

The old man leant against the rock face and looked up to the stars, "Father Sky," he laughed, "now wouldn't that be somethin'."

Little wolf and Brave Bear, scuttled back from their perch overhead, afraid they would be seen by the tall dark shadow that spoke to the sky.

**Chapter 20**

**The hand of God**

With the full moon over head illuminated the meadow in front of them. Ben and Hoss travelled back slowly. They would make it back to the Paiute village in no time. They had left chiefs to continue their council and would meet up with them again tomorrow. The talks with the Indian chiefs had been intense, but a compromise was met. The Bannocks would be allowed to hunt for three weeks, to try and replenish their stocks. Ben promised to get in touch with the Indian agents regarding the poor provisions at the fort. Before entering the valley that led to Yuma's village they spotted a camp fire. It was in a small clearing but not inconspicuous. They rode up immediately recognising Roy Coffee with a half a dozen deputised men.

"Roy!"

"Ben, Hoss, what in the world are you t doing out here this time of night."

"I have been with the chiefs; they are concerned about the Bannocks, hunting in the area. But why are you here; surely you have not heard, about all this? We have been in council with them all day, there is nothing to worry about."

"That explains why there was nobody at the ranch earlier today."

"What do you mean? Adam was there, Hop Sing and that pretty little nurse."

"Hop sing was, but nobody else. Hop Sing said Adam and Yuma went looking for them youngin's seems they took off to find God." Roy shook his head, "That Alexandra's got all kinds of notions. Ben, she sure must keep you on ya toes. But then again, we all remember little Joe, she sure is a Cartwright."

"That child! So now she's got her sick father out looking for her and a posse?"

"No, we ain't looking for them. Hop sing says they were headed towards the village. But we're out here chasin' down a couple of escaped convicts. They stole an army payroll some years back. The army thinks they've come this way, looking for their partner. He was supposed have shot a young officer and got away with the money."

"What! And Adam is out here and the children," Ben started to get up, trying to quell his fears.

"Hold on there, Ben, you ain't gonna be able to track anybody in the dark. Besides, Adam and Yuma are probably at the village, we came across tracks just before sun down, they were headed that way. I'd say they have probably got those two youngin's and are safe and sound at the village by now. We'll get mounted up as soon as the suns up."

"Well, we can at least get to the village. I want to be sure their safe. The Bannocks are another consideration. There are hunting parties out here."

"Alright Ben, that's a good point, but I could sure do with your help and the extra guns. These fella's ain't real smart but mean as all hell. If the money and their man are out here somewhere, they'll be determined. They ain't gonna give up without a fight. If they come across the Bannocks; well, serve them right, but the army would sure like to find the money and their accomplice."

"Sure. Hoss can stay here with you. He's a good tracker, I'll head to the village." said Ben.

"Great, you an Hoss get yerselves some of that good strong coffee, then go where you think you're needed. We will be moving out at first light."

oOo

_**At The Paiute Village**. **Yuma and Old Meena's, Kanni – home/tepee**_

Adam grabbed Yuma before he could bolt out the opening, "Yuma, it will be alright let the women do what needs to be done."

"I cannot sit here and listen to my wife scream."

"Was Lajoci's birth like this?"

"A little, towards the end perhaps, but I…"

"You've just forgotten. It will be alright, old Meena knows what she is doing and Marty has delivered babies in the Australian bush. They will know what to do."

Yuma relaxed a little, "you make sense Adam," he quietly spoke looking back at the opening. He started to pace the small centre of the tepee. Before he knew it Adam had joined him, holding the wrapped wad of whatever old Meena had concocted to his side. Whatever it was it a least had alleviated the tighten muscles of his lower abdomen.

Both men paced to opposite sides then met each other at the centre, turned and paced back again. Each time they got to the centre they paused and tried to listen to the soft murmurs of old Meena and Marty encouraging Kimama, to rest during her contractions. They would start pacing again only to halt at the sound of Kimama's stifled groan."

"Come on, let's get some fresh air," suggested Adam, thinking his friend may need to move further away from the distressed cries of his wife.

"It will not help Adam; I will hear her cries no matter how far I travel. I wish to be with her."

I can understand that, but they also need you to be strong while they deliver the child safely. They will come and get you if anything goes wrong, or as soon as the baby is born. Trust them."

"You are right; I would be a hindrance in my present state. I only wish Lajoci was here. I feel I have deceived Kimama, I did not tell her they were missing."

"Well they're not. You're the one who told me not to worry. Like you said the Bannocks are there, if they were in danger we would know it by now. Those two are probably sleeping out under the stars, having a real adventure," suggested Adam, trying to convince himself as well.

"Talking to father sky," Chuckled Yuma.

"Yes. That's very possible," frowned Adam.

"You are right, let's get some air, I may have a word with father sky myself while we are out there."

"Good, I just about had my fill of this disgusting tonic Old Meena has forced me to drink."

"Ahh, well yes, the walk should do you some good too."

Both men paused as they passed old Meena's tepee, listening to the labour of a new life determined to be born.

Marty held Kimama's hand as another contraction gripped the young woman. Wracked with pain Kimama almost convulsed as the old woman tried to turn the baby at the same time. Letting the pulsating and expanding womb help guide the child, the old woman used one hand to palpitate Kimama's belly, while the other gently persuaded from the pelvis to move the infant first sideways and then head down.

"Good child," sighed Meena, "Kimama the little one has turned, the head is down. But I think it faces forward."

Old Meena listened once again the heart, beats of the child and mother, while Marty continued to encourage the young woman, "That is good Kimama, the baby was pressing on your back, that's why you were in so much pain. You should progress faster now."

Old Meena frowned as she held the bone horn on the swollen belly. She cautioned Marty with a look and offered her the horn, "Well it is turned now, and wants to be born; just as well, this mother grows tired," announced the old woman.

Marty listened, "as is the baby, you are right this baby needs to be born now, but the sound of the pulsating cord is wrong, it is most likely being compressed. We must take care."

"You know this how?" asked Old Meena.

"I have worked with doctors in the bush, and the natives of my country. They have taught me to listen to the different sounds, the mother's heart beat is different from the faster child's, then the cord makes a swishing sound. Her cords' swishing sound is not loud enough, and the baby's heart slows. We need to be careful and work fast."

Kimama squeezed the young nurse's hand at the crescendo of another contraction, "I want to push, can I push old Meena?"

"Yes mother, push, when your body tells you to."

Kimama yelled and growled giving the needed physical exertion motivation and energy and pushed.

"Good Kimama, good I can see your baby's head," cried Marty.

Kimama let go of her hold and relaxed, trying to prepare herself for the next onslaught of pain. She closed her eyes, wiling with her soul for the gift of life; Praying.

Adam and Yuma had heard the last scream as the wind carried it and then cut it off. Yuma ran back towards the Old Meena's Kanni with Adam hot on his heels, "wait Yuma, I'll co…."Adam yelled grabbing his friend by the shoulder and turning him around.

"Let me go, Adam, Yuma pulled back, but before he could take a forward step Adam had him in a bear hug, "just wait, I will come with you."

Another scream was heard. Yuma flung his arms in the air and elbowed Adam in the belly, escaping his grip completely.

Adam immediately went down, concurrently matching a scream to Kimama's shrilling cry of pain.

Yuma instantaneously turned back towards Adam, confused by the echoes of pain surrounding him, "Adam!" he ran to his side.

Adam propped himself up and waved his friend away, "I'm okay, you go, you go."

Yuma ran to Old Meena's tent as Adam continued to drag himself up off the ground, groaning from the cramps overtaking his stomach. He made his way to a tree, not far from where Yuma now stood and frozen with fear before the shadows of a woman giving birth behind the soft glowing canvas tepee in front of him.

The sweat ran into his eyes, as Adam rested his head against the large trunk, trying to stay conscious with the pain and the unbearable sensation and need his body was demanding. Old Meena was right; whatever she had given him was working, breaking down the boulders blocking the dam, sending them down stream, as she had put it. What she didn't tell him was that he would feel such excruciating pain. A strong hand touched him gently on the shoulder, then caught him as he near folded to the ground. He didn't need to look up to see who had hold of him, "Pa," he groaned.

"I'm here Adam, I have you, what do you need?" asked Ben, concerned at the obvious pain and discomfort his son was in.

"I need to p…."

"PUSH !" Cried Marty, "Push Kimama," she coaxed as did the old medicine woman. Kimama pushed with the little strength she had left, and her baby's head appeared. Old Meena went to slide the child completely out, then hesitated, the waters are muddy. We must get this child now."

Marty halted her action, "Wait, old Meena the cord is being squashed by the shoulders, do not pull, you could rupture it."

Kimama groaned and caught her breath, ready for the onslaught of another contraction. "What is wrong, my baby? What is wrong?" she hissed.

"Kimama, try not to push. Old Meena, clear the baby's nose, here use this straw, then gently rotate the baby's shoulder then when the other appears, continue to turn, so that the child faces down, just turn her that way. Ready, when I say go," instructed Marty.

The babies shoulders appeared but not both, the cord was hooked on her shoulder and wrapped under the child's blade. The posterior position of the child was making it difficult for the birth to continue safely for both mother and child. Marty lifted the pulsating cord just slightly and slid her two fingers under it, slipping it Just as gently from child's arm as old Meena turned the child's shoulder anti clockwise from the cord. Just then another contraction came; "Kimama not yet! Do not push just yet. I need you to take a big breath for me, and then pant like this…" Marty demonstrated, blowing quick short breaths, "while the pain comes, your baby needs the air." fretted Marty.

"I cannot hold it, my body does not listen to my will, pl…" Kimama closed her eyes and screamed then took a huge breath and held her head into her chest trying to will her body to stop convulsing.

Old Meena continued to rotate the child , literally unwinding the child from the cord, and allowing both shoulders to appear, "It is free," she cried.

"Okay, Kimama now push."

With the release and liberation, Kimama screamed her new life into the world. Yuma could see the, a silhouette reflected its miraculous arrival. Yuma folded at the knees. He knelt outside the tepee and put his head in his hands, relieved, elated and awed by the wonder that had occurred, but remained completely speechless.

Yuma watched the shadow of the old woman quickly hold the baby upside down, helping to further expel the fluid in her nasal and throat passages, before she could in hale her first breath. Yuma heard its first cries, strong and alive. He watched the old woman's silhouette wash the infants face and wrapped it, then hand it to its mother. "It's a girl," he heard old Meena say, "you have a daughter; A beautiful and healthy little girl."

Adam's growl then shrill of pain came almost simultaneously with the baby's vocal introduction to the world. Yuma ran to his friend, still standing by the tree, though this time with Ben at his side.

"Good, Adam, push through the pain son."

"Pa, I don't know how much more I can…. Jeeeshhhhhhh!"

With the final exoneration of air, sound and fluid that left Adam's body came the collection, a jackpot of small Kidney stones and absolute liberation.

"Ben Cartwright?" Yuma said, surprised to see him but too elated to care as to why he was there, "Adam, Kimama she is alright. She has given birth to a girl. We have been given a precious gift. Thank goodness for your Miss Strawn; she is truly a talented medicine woman."

"Yuma paused and noticed the flushed face and worn expression on his friends face, "Adam, the pain? I am sorry my friend, are you alright?"

Adam stood straitening his clothes. Tucking his shirt into his black jeans, he turned around to the concerned faces of Yuma and his father, "everything is fine. Old Meena is a truly talented Puha also. I just delivered a couple of healthy kidney stones," he laughed.

Yuma joined him, appreciating the light heartiness of his friends' comment considering his face told a different story.

Adam stood a little straighter and took a huge breath, "and I can tell you I never want to go through anything like that again."

"Well my friend I will be happy to godfather to your stones, if you will do me the honour of godfather to my daughter."

"Deal, though I will not hold you to your part of the bargain, Yuma."Adam slapped Yuma on the back and took up formation as the three of them walked back towards the tepee.

As was the tradition with the Paiutes, a child when first born would be handed to their father while the women tended to the mother. However as soon as old Meena had wrapped the newborn she had handed it straight to her mother. Kimama looked at the child perched on her chest and thanked Mother Earth and Father Sky for the precious gift.

Old Meena heard the men approach, "Here, little one, It is time to meet your father." The old woman emerged from the tent and handed Yuma his second born child. The old woman looked at the father who looked at his child, "You must name her Yuma; she is a strong baby girl, full of energy and fire."

Marty emerged, behind the old, woman, "well she sure gave us a merry dance," she laughed.

"Ahh, you are good Puha, Miss Strawn. I cannot thank you enough for the life of my child and wife. If you will allow me the honour, I would give the little one the English name of Martha."

"Thank you Yuma, but really I always hated that name; it is an old woman's name. It was my grandmother's name."

"Well your grandmother was once a young woman, and a child and a baby. It was the name of George Washington's wife; it is an honourable name in the white man world, is it not, Adam?"

"It is Yuma. Besides, Marty is a cute nickname."

Yuma laughed, "Martha it is, but her Paiute name will be Fire Dance, after the merry dance the little one she gave her mother."

"And the merry dance of her sibling and friend," said Marty.

"Speaking of such," said Ben "where are those two rascals? I ran into Roy, he said they'd be here."

"How would Roy know that?" asked Adam.

"He went by the ranch, hoping to get some of us to join his posse. Hop Sing told him the children had gone on some goose chase to find God and that you and Yuma had gone after them. I was hoping that you had caught up with them"

"They have, but we haven't. They are up at the caves in the foothills."

"They are safe Ben Cartwright, two Bannock braves keep watch."

Adam, faced his father, concern written on both their faces, "Pa, why a posse?"

"Oh, Adam, I think we better get moving. Roy's been tracking a couple of escaped convicts. Hoss is with Roy helping, but they are in the vicinity."

Yuma and Adam jumped into action, heading for their horses. "Yuma, I'll saddle up, go see Kimama, besides I don't think Fire Dance is quite ready for her first outing." He said pointing to the baby sleeping contently in her father's arms.

Yuma about faced running smack into the stern body of old Meena, "Give me that child! Now follow me, do not upset Kimama, she has had a tiring time," she warned as Yuma sheepishly went back to say good bye to his wife. Marty followed Ben and Adam to their horses handing them their leads, "Adam are you alright to ride?"

"I'm fine Marty. I passed the stones. Other than this chest cold I'm fine. We need to get to the children as quickly as possible."

"I will come; Alexandra and Lajoci may need some tending."

Adam frowned and let his worry motivate his quick temper, "No Miss Strawn, you stay here, that is an order!" He pointed at her, and then turned back to mount Sport.

"An order, a sincere request would have sufficed, Mr Cartwright."

Adam stepped down, and faced the young nurse who stood there with her hands on her hips, "I'm sorry Marty, but please, really you are still needed here and you are safe." He said gently.

Marty relaxed, and nodded, "Okay Adam."

Ben watched the exchange, amused by each of their obstinacy. He knew his son, the cool exchange of words, did not hide the obvious attraction to Marty or hers to him. These two made an interesting couple. _Poor girl_, though, he wondered if she realised what it would mean to be in love with Adam Cartwright and the mad family she would be a part of. One, yes, mad, but then again in the last month of living in Virginia city, she had met Alexandra and immersed herself with the care and nursing of Adam and his child, and had now tracked two runaway children on their quest to find God, and ended up in a Paiute Indian village helping to deliver a baby. _Hmmph, she's perfect!_ He would welcome her with open arms.

Yuma, Ben and Adam, mounted their horses and headed off into the last moments of the night and its darkness into the canyon that led to the foothills and the mountains.

oOo

Sunrise was only an hour away and the old man woke to the chill of pre-dawn. He added more fuel to the fire and started to heat the coffee pot. He considered making some oatmeal, for the youngsters. Instead he decided to re-heat the left over stew from the night before. During the night he had also decided to escort the children halfway home, then head south to Mexico and leave this existence far behind. Perhaps with the money he could start completely anew. No perhaps he could give it to an orphanage, or a missionary down there, where good would come of it. Those that deserved better could live safer and healthier. Maybe he could hold up there in one of these places, helping watching children grow, happy and safe. Yes he would like that. But the money, really he had no right to do even that, doing good with it did not right the wrong of it, did not remove the stains from it or his soul. It was the bane of his guilt. Perhaps it should just simply be returned. It could, he could put it into the children's saddle bags, add a note. Then high tail it to Mexico. Find somewhere to belong.

He stirred his pot, then started to pack the necessities he would need to take with him. Mexico was a least a good week south, Tucson was closer. He would be able to gather more supplies there if need be. He decided to gather the children's belongings also and stacked them ready by the caves entrance.

The old man went to the strongbox he kept locked in the corner of the cave and retrieved the sac of money, long out of sight but not out of mind and started to distribute it between the children's bags. Finally he added their small rifle to the pile, taking the time to admire it, thinking that it would have made a good little first rifle for his own son, come the time for him to learn how to use one. He had promised the boy he would teach him when he was older enough to understand the power and responsibility of handling one. But that was a promise he was unable to keep.

Alexandra squirmed and then stretched herself awake. She silently watched the old man, pack their bags, then look the rifle over. "Hey God, whatcha doing?"

"Packing your things, we'll be heading off afta breakfast; you get ya friend there up and get washed."

Alexandra shook the sleeping boy next to her, "Lajoci, wake up, its morning." Lajoci did not stir, "some Indian brave, ya just a big ole sleepy head." She yelled in his ear.

Lajoci took very little notice, stirred, then rolled away from one very annoying Alex, "there is no reason for me to rise early , leave me in peace," he mumbled, then turned all the way back, taking the large animal rug with him.

"Fine by me, but I aim ta get me some breakfast." Alex jumped from the bed and ran to the fire. She stirred the pot of stew, scrunching up her nose at the lumpy grey stuff that was gonna be breakfast. "Hey how come we gotta have this again, don't look so good in the light," said Alex. "Hop Sing wouldn't t never have left overs for breakfast, probably cause there ain't anything left after uncle Hoss gets through with them".

"It is all I have; it will be enough, now go and wash before you eat." The old man slapped her hands way from the pot and nudged her towards a water pale on the other side of the cave.

"Why don't go do the fishie's and the loaves thing, you know multiply the food so as everyone can eat. You could make this here whole valley plentiful, like they say in the bible, so that the Indians would not starve and the animals that ate the other animals will get bigger so that the Indians could eat them, though I wouldn't reckon I'd like ta eat animals that ate other animals. But then I guess I eat fish, and fish eat worms, an I ain't never eaten worms. I nearly did once; when I ate an apple, it wasn't one of them forbidden fruits though. I was thinking how lucky I was that I hadn't eaten the worms. Just thinking about it made me sick, thinking that maybe it was a worm that eaten a dead thing, like when ya die the worms eat ya when ya are in the ground. Ifin I ate the worm and that hadda meybe eaten a dead person then that kinda would mean I'd eaten a person. My daddy, reckons there are some people in the pacific islands that eat people they don't like much, they are called cannonballs or something. Hey God how come ya made people like cannonballs, ifin it's a sin ta kill another person, it must be a sin ta eat one?"

The old man stirred the pot , then poured himself a good strong black coffee, he was going to need it, just listening to the energy this kid had, exhausted him. Trouble was, he couldn't help but listen to her ranting, simple and basic mysteries, he never could answer, "People got free will. They make their own bad choices. Ya can't go blaming anyone for ya own sins, ya always gotta choice." The self realization disconcerted him, "Hey, don't see much washing going on there, stop talking then get over here and eat."

Alexandra scrubbed quickly at her face, the dried off before once again crossing the floor to wake Lajoci, "Come on Lajoci, get up, we gotta get moving, miracles are hard work and we ain't got the time to wait on folks who use their free will ta just sleep all day"

Lajoci had been awake, but too snug to move so he had laid there listening to the conversation between Father Sky and Alexandra. He sure hoped the day bought the miracles he had hoped for. Either way, he wanted to get home, back to the village but most of all, his mother. He was not the brave Indian he pretended to be, he knew he would be one day, because his father had said he would, but right now he was a little Indian brave just wanting to go home. He jumped up quickly trying to shake the chill off, and came to the fire as the old man scooped up a meal for all of them.

"Oh no you wash too, my little friend." The old man said and pointed to the basin.

Alexandra smirked, "and don't forget behind ya ears." She sat down and took the bowl, thankfully from the old man, and waited, "ain't ya gonna say grace?" asked Alex.

"Nope."

"Oh okay, suppose that makes sense, ya only be thanking yaself. But I can thank ya, can I?"

"That you can."

Lajoci quickly splashed his face with water and came to sit next to Alexandra as the old man passed him a bowl. Alexandra nudged him, cueing him to join her in her prayer of thanks. "Don't you say prayers afore eating, Lajoci?"

"No it is not necessary; my mother is a good cook. No one has been poisoned or had the blight of their do do's melting from my mother's feasts."

"No ya say a blessing a prayer for a thank you for the lord providin'"

"Oh, yes I know of this custom." Lajoci blessed himself, proud that he knew of the white man's ritual "In The Name Of The Father, And Of The Son And Of The Holy Goat, Amen."

Alexandra continued with grace, "Thank you God for the meal we are about to receive. May the lord make us truly grateful. Reverend John, he's the Reverend at my grandpa's church. He says we always gotta give thanks. He says ya greatest gift is the gift of free will, just like ya said, but we gotta be good with the gift and help those who ain't so good at making the right choices."

"He is a smart man," commented the old man, pulling a bone out of the stew and tossing it into the fire, "be careful there are some bones in there so don't go talking with ya mouth full, you'll choke on one."

Alexandra swallowed before she spoke again, "yup, Reverend John is a smart man. He's always telling people ta help other people, like praying for them or taking around afternoon tea and talking to them. Helping when their kin are sick, even if they think they don't need nobody. But it's hard when people die, cause sometimes even Reverend John or our prayers didn't make them well, or stop people from being sad. Being sad's normal. My Daddy says being sad about missin someone ya love jist goes ta prove how special they were, and that then when they're gone ya never stop remembering them, and all the good they made of ya time with them. And how no matter what, they are still with ya cause of that memory and ifin they was ya ma or ya pa, they are just not in ya memories but are in ya soul too, ya blood and ya body, and that the best gift of all, that we been given. Cause it jist can't be taken away from you ever. Just like your son, Reverend John says he lives on in all of us."

"Huh, my son? My son, Chris died a long time ago."

" No thanks ta that no good snitch, Judas Asparagus. See that's why snitching's nasty; Judas was the worst snitch of all time. He was so bad that they named a terrible vegetable after him. But now ya boys in heaven with his mother and we remember him."

The old man looked at this little girl, for someone who he'd first thought was not too bright, believing that he was God, and Judas was a vegetable, she sure was a wise little cuss. Though, if anyone was a Judas, he was. It was a mistake not to have given himself up, he'd let himself down, let the memory of his family; good people down. _Heck he didn't need this guilt trip. _"Well I guess your Reverend John is a very wise man. Got lots of advice like that has he?"

The mild sarcasm was lost on Alexandra, "Yep, lots of advice, most of its pretty good, ya know makes ya think, except the one about 'Spare The Rod, Spoil The Child'; that one ain't working too good for me."

"I bet."

"So do ya reckon, ya can make Lajoci's little baby be born soon, and my daddy better, cause no offence, I kinda like ta spend more time here with him, I ain't had him for very long."

"And my mother has long awaited for the birth of another baby."

"Yeah, do ya reckon ya can organise a miracle by tomorrow night?

"Why tomorrow night?"

"Well that way, he'll be well, and we woulda been home and all."

"And he won't know, ya done snuck out and took a rifle on some wild goose chase, scaring all ya folks ta death.'

Alexandra cast her eyes down for a moment, playing with the food in her bowl, "Yes, sir, something like that, I can't lie ta ya God. I mean, I done some naughty things, but I ain't been real bad, well not on purpose, bad" she pleaded, then looked up into the old man's eyes. "On purpose counts don't it? And ya know I know my commandments and some of my bible and everything."

The old man wanted to say that everything would be alright, but he didn't want to lie to the child or give her false hope. "Ya don't want ta lie ta me, but ya lied ta family, that ain't good. "

"No I didn't, I left a note. I lied about the green dress, though."

"What green dress?"

"The one grandpa gave me with the matchin bonnet."

"Oh, the bonnet; the hooded calf?"

"Yah, that one. I told him it was my favourite and well I don't like it at all, so when my baby calf was all sick I dressed him in it ta be warm. Grandpa still thinks it's in my closet. I didn't want ta hurt his feelings, so I told him it was beautiful an all, but really I wouldn't be seen dead in it, I ain't even sure my calf likes it, but it keeps the sun outta her eyes. Ya should think about the holy goats and all the lambs of God, they must get awfully blinded by the sun in heaven. They could probably do with something like a bonnet. But I guess I did lie an all, an I suppose that's a sin, cause I meant' it an all and I don't feel quite right about the lie, but I reckon I'm likely ta do something like that again. I can't promise ya that I won't, cause thata be a lie too." Alex desperate confession soon turned into an emotional admission, "I guess I don't deserve ta have my prayers answered."

The old man looked red faced, "Jesus… ahhh, I mean… "Ya do deserve ta have a prayers answered. Sometimes we don't tell the truth to protect people we love. I don't know that you could call your lie an evil lie or a bold face lie."

"So that ain't real bad, then?"

"No, that ain't real bad."

Lajoci's face brightened, "So do you think you can do the miracle?"

"You just keep hopin' little one. There ain't no such thing as false hope, it's just plain hope. I reckon ya have chance, though I can't guarantee that ya pa or grandpa won't skin ya alive when I get ya home."

Alex frowned and looked at Lajoci, "Guarantee, that's like a promise," she explained, then glanced at the old man for confirmation, "ain't it?"

"Yep."

She took a huge breath, "Fair nuff. Ya can only do so much. But, jist in case, did you really say, Spare the Rod, Spoil the Child?"

"My father said, he would take a switch to me the next time I went off by myself, like they do with the older braves who have disobeyed an elder," admitted Lajoci.

Feeling sorry for the miserable little fella, the old man shrugged, "Can't remember ever sayin something like that; guess a lot of that stuff is up to interpretation."

"What does that mean?" asked a hopeful Lajoci.

"Means; people can put their own gist to it, change the importance of the words. Depending on the circumstances, they can turn the meanin around sometimes," tried the old man to explain.

"Hmm, like lawyers. My grandpa says lawyers can turn things around on ya so ya should be real careful and write things down properly. Suppose ya coulda meant spare the rod, like don't use the stick on ya kids, spoil them instead," implied a chuffed and now even more hopeful Alexandra.

The old man lost it. Belly laughed liked he hadn't in a long time. "Kid you jist go with that argument. And ifin ya win it, you make sure you study real well at ya schoolin, cause you would sure make a fine successful lawyer. Now finish up ya breakfast the both of you. We need ta get movin."

"I gotta go first," announced Alex, as she grabbed at the braces of her britches.

"Me also," said Lajoci.

"Oh, then find yerselves a bush outside." pointing to the opening of the cave.

oOo

Little wolf and Brave Bear had heard the rumblings below in the cave. However they were more interested on the figures they had watched since the rising of the sun. They had spotted fires in the distance, last night, not far from each other and watched them disappear as dawn approached. From their position, high on the ledge, they observed two figures closer now to the foothills. Keeping their cover Brave Bear and Little Wolf hoped the strangers would pass. They could also see a group of about six horses enter the valley. One man had earlier peeled off, obviously scouting the area. They were confident, at this stage that the scene below represented a posse of some kind; A white man's posse, looking for a white man's criminal. Their instincts told them that the lone rider was looking for someone, following a trail; the ones the two men ahead of him had left. Unperturbed, due to the fact the cave was well hidden as was its occupants, they looked on with curiosity, waiting for the white man's posse to get their man, or move on past them and their hideout. They hoped whatever the outcome that Yuma and his friend would not come too soon and become stuck in the cross fire that may occur.

Brave Bear and Little Wolf snapped to attention, on hearing the children's voices, emerging from the cave and arguing about which bushes each could use to relieve themselves. They would have laughed at the children's antics, especially the little female child wanting to observe the boy as he stood to pee, however, they were quickly drawn back to the lone figure tracking and the sudden disappearance of the two he had been obviously following. They sprang into action, on seeing two figures then suddenly appear, guns drawn on their stalker.

TBC

**Chapter 21 : My Fathers Dominoes.**

A.N. Sorry to finish it here but it was getting too long. The next chapter well, you can probably guess how it may pan out… lots of action on the horizon anyway. A shout out to **twinpygmy** for the help with the birth and another to **TRUMAN'S SHELL** and **carlacipo**. thanks for the thumbs up. Please leave a review.


	21. My Father's Dominoes

**I'VE SWALLOWED THE GREEN DRESS"**2nd In the Alexandra Series

Disclaimer: I do not own Bonanza, or any of its characters. David Dortort and Fred Hamilton created them and played with them for 14 years. The series is owned by NBC

Warning: None

Previously:

Brave Bear and Little Wolf snapped to attention, on hearing the children's voices, emerging from the cave and arguing about which bushes each could use to relieve themselves. They would have laughed at the children's antics, especially the little female child wanting to observe the boy as he stood to pee, however, they were quickly drawn back to the lone figure tracking and the sudden disappearance of the two he had been obviously following. They sprang into action, on seeing two figures then suddenly appear, guns drawn on their stalker.

**Chapter 21 : My Father's Dominoes.**

Hoss had found a warm camp fire a little after dawn, not too far from the foothills, where the children were last seen. He followed tracks for almost half an hour before realising that they had doubled back. He gatherered his reigns, deciding it would be best to return to Roy and the Posse, but got no further than a couple of feet when two men appeared from the thick bushes with their guns drawn.

"Well now," said McCreedy, "and who might you be looking for?"

Hoss not wanting to alert these two to the posse's location, played dumb about both his and their true identity, "Oh, you boys out Hunting?" He asked. "Ya ain't seen a couple of Kids have ya? My youngin's got a little carried away with an overnight camping trip. Dang Kids, reckon they gone looking for the wild old man of the mountains, Father sky." He said trying to sound jovial, and unconcerned about the guns pointed at him.

"Really, an Old man, you say, you ain't seen this wild man have ya?"asked Johansen.

McCreedy gave him a nasty glare, "no we ain't seen no kids. We jist about to head off, hunting's been no good."

"Well then I'd appreciated ya putting ya guns away, so I cin finish my search." Hoss requested, now feeling a little uneasy, about the story he'd given them.

"Now, then?" said McCreedy, rubbing at his two day old whiskers, "Your youngin's musta been on the same trail as us, cause you been following our tracks. I might too close, I might add."

"They must have," chuckled a nervous Hoss, "should be easy ta find them though. Best I be off." Hoss swung his horse around back towards the foot hills, intending to make a run for it as soon as he could.

McCreedy watched the big man slowly trot off, keeping his gun pointed and ready for any sign of the big man changing direction.

"Meybe, we should follow him? suggested Johansen.

"I don't like none of this," snarled McCreedy, then raised his gun at Hoss diminishing figure and fired.

Hoss was far enough away. McCreedy's shot came nowhere its intended target. However old Chubb spooked at the sound and reared spinning then dropped Hoss with a thud onto the ground.

Hoss dazed for a moment, appreciated the gentle nudge Chubb was giving him, no doubt his way of an apology. He opened his eyes, and rubbed his horse's nose. Mc McCreedy's voice broke the relief of the moment, striking Hoss with a feeling of dread.

"I'm sure you'll find ya youngin's mister, and we liked ta offer our assistance," smirked the seedy convict.

"So where did ya youngin's, if there are any youngin's at all, supposedly go looking for this old man then?" asked Johansen.

oOo

Alexandra and Lajoci made their way through the scrub in search of a place to relieve their bursting morning bladders. Lajoci pushed Alex away to find her own bush before heading off to the left of the caves opening.

Alexandra, hell bent on standing up to pee was so engrossed with the concentration needed to tilt her lower body forward , holding her flap pants out of the way while maintaining a steady and direct stream, she did not see the two figures watching from the rock face above.

Panic nearly took over as the flow weakened and it looked like she was going to pee on her shoes. She quickly spread her legs further apart and yanked her pants further back, "dang it Lajoci, ya coulda let me watch for a bit," she mumbled. She finished and struggled to adjust her clothing as she made her way back to the cave, "seems like too much hard work ifin ya ask me," she declared.

Alex was suddenly grabbed from behind with a hand clasped firmly across her mouth. Her eyes went wide when she saw Lajoci in the same predicament, clutched by an Indian brave as they appeared from the bushes. These were the same braves they had run into yesterday. The ones who had tried to steal her baby cow, she struggled in her captives grasp, but he held firm. The Indian holding Lajoci, shook his head and put his fingers on his lips, ordering both children to be silent.

Little Wolf and Brave Bear scaled the rock face, back to their outpost easily, despite the continuing struggles of their detainees. They set the children down, once the flat surface of the caves natural roof was firmly underfoot, but did not release their hands from their mouths. Brave bear looked at Lajoci and spoke in his native tongue.

"_You must be quiet small one, we can see the whole valley from here but you're voices will carry. You understand_?"

Lajoci nodded, then looked at Alexandra, silently cueing her to follow suit.

Alexandra, shook her head. Believing the braves were here to steal her calf, she bit down on the hand of Little Wolf.

"AhOweeeee, she bites," cried the young, not so brave native, "she is like a wild animal."

"And you scream like an old woman," snapped Alexandra. "Ifin you think ya gonna jist take off with my baby calf you got another thing coming. We jist been with god, F. A. T. H. E. R. SKY ," she enunciated, "and he ain't gonna be too happy with you."

"Little one has little respect for her elders," growled Brave Bear. Then turned to Lajoci again, and spoke. "_We have been watching the cave all night. Your father Yuma has instructed us so. But we have seen bad men coming. They are not our people or your people. Other men follow with guns. You must stay here until they have passed_."

Lajoci nodded again. Then explained what Brave bar had just told him to Alex.

"How do they know they are bad men? How do we know they ain't jist saying that so they can steal my cow?"

"A posse follows them little one. Their tracker the gentle big man of the Ponderosa has been taken by them. We know he is a good man."

"Hey, that must be Hoss, Uncle Hoss."

"You are a Cartwright child?" asked Little Wolf, "I thought you were the daughter of Father sky? It is you that is dishonourable, you have lied."

Brave Bear, scowled at his friend then at the children, "That is not a concern at the moment. You must be silent. Yuma and the Cartwright men have asked us to keep you safe. You will stay here; we will go and meet up with the posse to warn them. Now STAY HERE, lie flat and out of sight."

"But we can help you," claimed Lajoci.

"Yes we have a gun inside with father sky, father Sky can also help," offered Alex.

Brave Bear, turned to Lajoci. "_A smart brave knows when to stay and watch. You little Lajoci son of the brave Yuma must stay here, watch and care for the ah yoh tlee __travieso_", he scowled looking at Alexandra, "_Watch the meadow, if we do not return within the hour, make your way to the village." _

Lajoci's chest puffed with pride and hand signalled his understanding and oath to do as he was ordered. Brave Bear and Little Wolf, then silently made their way from the rocks and disappeared into the bushes.

Lajoci pushed Alex down to lie on her stomach, "hey not so rough, Lajoci. What did that Indian call me?"

"Brave Bear, called you naughty child. Do as they say Alex, they are fearless men who know what to do".

oOo

Ben, Yuma and Adam met up with Roy and the posse soon after dawn. Roy was becoming concerned. He had expected Hoss back within the hour, but as of yet there was no sign of him. Hoss had headed off before dawn to see if he could pick up the tracks of the escapees. It was expected he would be back once he had tracked them to the foothills.

On hearing this, Adam's and Yuma's sense of urgency had them spur their horses towards the mountains at full speed, hoping that the children were safe and perhaps Hoss had found them and not the loose criminals .

Roy was flabbergasted; he had believed the children were safe back at the village. He and his men and Ben followed Yuma and Adam with as much rush. Half way across the meadow they spotted two Indian braves heading towards them. Yuma hunted his horse faster and met them in the clearing.

By the time the rest had caught up Yuma's face told them of the conversation taking place. Adam and Ben could make out a few words of the natives language, however their body language and facial expressions made it quite clear that there was trouble ahead.

Adam turned to his father, first with relief showing on his face. Ben watched it transform to concern, "Pa the children are safe Little Wolf and Brave Bear have hidden them on top of the rocks above a cave. But it looks like Hoss came across the two convicts and has been taken by gun point to the foothills."

'Don't worry Adam, Hoss can look after himself, though he may hesitate if he feels the children are at risk."

"Let's get to those kids first. Stay close to the shrub fellas, we don't want to spook these two," ordered Roy.

The posse with Little Wolf and Brave Bear split into two, but headed in the same direction left and right and close to the bushes and foliage that trimmed the perimeter of the open valley. Once there, they stopped just before the foothills, directing each other to safe positions where they surrounded the area and could observe the journey of anybody taking the narrow path up toward the mountain, some eight foot above them.

oOo

The old man had packed most of the few belongings that he had, fitting them easily into one knapsack. He rolled a blanket and tied it to the bag. Unlike the children, he had no horse, but had enough food to last him a week. That would get him to Tucson, where he would be able to purchase a horse for the rest of his journey. He would take the children to the Paiute village, where he was certain they would safely be seen home. The Paiutes had been good neighbours and had left him alone most of these years believing he was Father Sky. They would leave basic food and blankets as homage. He trusted them to keep the children safe and hoped that they would give him his leave, back to the heavens, if he could convince them of such. Most of all though, he silently prayed that maybe, the God that he had rejected over these years would answer the children's prayers and these people would survive the famine that now faced them. He hoped that Lajoci's mother, would give birth to a healthy child, and Alexandra's father would be cured of whatever ailment that the child felt was threatening his life.

After finishing his pack, he turned his attentions to the children's saddlebags, he had packed the money at the bottom of the four bags then added the few items they had bought with them on the top. He checked the small rifle and loaded two shells in its chamber, then added the rest of the shells to their bags. He put the small riffle by the door to the second cave and tethered the calf ready to join the small caravan they would make. The old man left the cave and tied the saddled bags to both Lajoci's and Alexandra's horse then inspected the area looking for the children, "Hey you two? Ya gotta be finished by now. Get inside and get washed up, we're moving out."

"Going somewhere old man?" Asked McCreedy who, without warning appeared as the old man emerged from behind the bush where the children's horses were tethered.

The old man spun around, shocked by the sound of a voice from the past. He stared into the face of his partners of long ago, McCreedy and Johansen. He scanned the boundary for a sign of the youngin's, on tenterhooks that they may suddenly appear. He hoped that they had seen these two and used their brains and hid. It wasn't until then that he noticed the third man; a big man. Maybe these two had picked another partner, a tracker to get them out of the territory. The old man decided to stay quiet, apprehensive that they may recognise him.

"Chris? Chris, old man is that you? Why jumpin Jehoshaphat, I wouldna recognised ya," bellowed Johansen.

"Don't know ya, and don't know no Chris. What do ya want?" growled the old man.

McCreedy walked up to the old man and looked him over, too careful like as far as the old man was concerned. "Why Johansen, you got a sharp eye. I wouldn't take another look, but by jeeze ifin you ain't right, under that grey beard thar and the long hair is our old friend Chris. Well happy days I say. What you say, Chris, happy day? You been hold up here all this time, waiting for us?"

"Like I said, I don't know who you two are talking about. Now you jist best be on yer way."

"Now Chris, You wouldn't be trying ta get rid of us now would you? Why don't we all jist go inside." McCreedy poked his gun at the old man, while Johansen tied their Horses up. It wasn't until then that the old man noticed that the big man that was with them was also held at gun point.

"Why are you holding a gun on that man?" asked the old man.

"Not taking any chances," answered McCreedy, "this one' been following tracks, says he's been looking for two youngin's." McCreedy jabbed Hoss with his gun, "don't see no youngin's here mister, guess you musta made that up. You part of that posse ain't yer?"

The old man tried to hide both his surprise and concern. He hoped wherever the children were, they stayed hidden. He had to get rid of these two, maybe he best just go with them.

"Johansen, tie him up," McCreedy said pointing to Hoss, "sit him down over there, on the other side of the fire".

"What are we gonna do with him, McCreedy?"

"We are gonna at stay here till that posse don't find us."

"But what ifin they do?"

"Then we got him as a hostage. Jist pray it don't come ta thet, don't fancy havin' ta drag the huge brute all the way ta Mexico," harped McCreedy.

Johansen turned the old man and whispered, "Chris, how long you been here, where's the money? You're only gonna make Jeb madder than a cut snake, ifin ya don't come up with the money."

The old man looked at McCreedy and Johansen. He was pretty confident he could take Johansen but not McCreedy. McCreedy was a mean bastard. Yep, he was gonna have ta to go with them. He was gonna do it on his terms though.

"Hey Jeb, I got what you want, I got what's yours, and ya can have it, but ya let this man go."

oOo

Alexandra jumped up ready to run when she saw the men move towards the cave entrance with Hoss at gunpoint. Lajoci quickly grabbed her and held her down flat against the rock face that overhung the cave door. "Lajoci, but that's uncle Hoss we gotta get him away from them bad men."

"They have guns, Alexandra. Do not worry, Father sky is there remember, he surely is in safe hands."

"Meybe."

"Little Wolf and Brave Bear will bring the Posse here also, we should do as they say and stay hidden."

"I jist can't stay here and do nothin', not knowin anymore. It's bad enough with my daddy meybe being at deaths door, now Uncle Hoss. I'm gonna jist go up and sneak outside that entrance."

Lajoci rolled his eyes and pulled Alexandra down again, "wait. If you are so strong-minded to go, I will show you another way, come." Lajoci moved swiftly and confidently to the corner of the rock face and pointed to a narrow vertical shaft, "It goes down into the cave, listen."

Alex and Lajoci laid face down; sure enough they could hear the mumblings of those in the caves.

"I will go first. Follow my foot holes, Alexandra Cartwright."

Both children then made their way down the shaft slowly and carefully. Once on the bottom, they followed the sounds to their left and a narrow cavern. Within minutes they spotted a small opening into another cave area. Lajoci cautiously stuck his head through and spotted the hooded calf tethered to one of the old man pallets. He waved Alexandra forward and they crawled through the hole and took up a position by the canvas drop the old man used to separate his store from the main cavern. Alexandra saw the rifle sitting beside a box of supplies and went over and grabbed it.

"Maybe we can get this gun to uncle Hoss," she whispered.

Lajoci peeked through the curtain. He could see Hoss with his back to them his hands tied behind him. The two convicts stood on the other side their backs to Hoss and facing the old man.

"You're in no position to bargain Chris, jist get us the money, then will hold up here till the posse passes. Then meybe will head outta here and leave the big fella to his own devices. Though it might be kinda ta put him out of his misery."

Alexandra's eyes went wide, and she gasped. The old man spotted Lajoci peeking from the canvas curtain then scowled as McCreedy turned at the strange sound coming from behind their captive.

"What's back there," he growled.

"Nothin," said the old man," its jist a small cool cave I keep my stocks in."

Hoss had heard it too. He rolled his eyes surmising that it could only have been the two youngsters.

McCreedy pointed his gun, and indicated to his partner, "Check it out."

Johansen moved to the area, gun in hand and then quickly opened the canvas draw. He moved in and retrieved a very disgruntled calf wearing a green bonnet. "It's jist a little baby cow, Jeb. Hey ain't it cute, it's wearing a hat."

Both Hoss and the old man took a breath, relieved that the two children had hidden. Hopefully they stayed that way.

"What ya doing with this here baby Cow, Chris?" asked Johansen.

"I found it yesterday, wandering around. There's an Indian Village not far from here I'd say it's probably gone and got separated from its mother."

With that the baby calf moaned.

"Well it best be quiet otherwise it's gonna find a bullet in its head as well."

Alexandra was getting worried now, these men were real mean. "We gotta free Uncle Hoss, Lajoci," she whispered from their hiding spot.

She positioned her gun and headed back through the hole. Lajoci followed and grabbed her just before she entered the larger cave and pulled his knife out, "let me try and free his hands, we cannot use the gun, they have two guns, one on your Uncle and one on the old man. You stay behind the curtain."

Lajoci lay on his stomach and put the knife in his mouth and crawled silently towards Hoss's back. The old man saw him and quickly turned towards the cave door to draw McCreedy's and Johansen's attention, "Where you going Chris. You move an inch towards that opening and I'll shoot you in the leg, then shoot the big man in the head."

"The money is outside Jeb, I hid it under a rock."

"Well that's real good Chris. Glad ya come ta ya senses. We'll jist make sure there ain't no posse before we all go out there rummaging under any rocks, though."

McCreedy's threatening dialogue had distracted Johansen and given Lajoci enough time to reach Hoss and cut his ropes. Hoss never moved his hands just waved Lajoci back and pointed in the direction of their hiding spot, "Git back there and stay quiet," he hissed from the side of his mouth.

The old man visibly relaxed when he spotted Lajoci worming his way back towards the smaller cave. Just as he was almost there McCreedy sensed the movement and caught the boy in his sights, "Johansen!" He yelled.

Johansen spun aiming his gun and the small child disappearing under the canvas drop behind their captive. He moved forward as he cocked his gun. In an instant Hoss stood up and knocked the man's shooting arm in the air, effectively sending the bullet into the ceiling of the cave. McCreedy spun to take aim, though by this time Hoss was wresting Johansen and getting a good aim on the big man was difficult, "Hey I don't care which one of you I shoot, so ya might as well jist give up big man, Or meybe I'll jist shoot this old man first."

"Yer don't want ta do that Jeb, Chris knows where the money is."

"Shut up you idjit, I outta shoot you."

"No Jeb, shoot the big man."

McCreedy took aim, but before he could do anything the old man had grabbed him from behind.

The cave became a dustbowl, echoed with grunts and ooffs as the old man and Hoss fought their attackers.

Alexandra had been watching from the curtained area, as Lajoci made it back just in time . She had gasped when the younger of the two bad men went to shoot Lajoci, but her uncle Hoss had stopped him. Now God and the other bad man were fighting too.

_I hafta do somethin'_ , she thought. Alexandra blessed herself, trying to find a prayer that may enlighten her, _cause she new God was jist too darn busy right now._ She tried to think of the really important sounding prayers that father Flanagan had used at church, _for funerals and christenings, in that funny language, what the heck,_ she closed her eyes and started mumbling.

Lajoci rushed back in through the curtains, "what are you doing Alexandra? Quick we must go find the posse."

"No, there ain't any time. I'm saying a prayer for some decline intervention here so help me. Two gotta be better than one," she started to chant, "My father's dominoes are better than your fathers dominoes, My father's…"

Lajoci quickly joined in, "My father's dominoes are … What are dominoes?" he asked.

"I'm not sure. I think they're like playing cards made of wood, hmmm, maybe, they're praying cards. It's is another language Lajoci, its called Latin, and the Pope in Rome talks like it. God needs our help so jist keep prayin' in the language he probably knows bestest." Alexandra clasped her hands together and closed her eyes, "My father's dominoes are better than your father's dominoes," continued Alexandra.

"My father's dominoes are… why are your father's dominoes better than my father's dominoes? Is God better than Father Sky?" Lajoci demanded.

"No I don't reckon, I sorta thought they may be they're the same, kinda like having different names in different languages or even bein' called different names by different kinfolk. My father's dominoes are better than your father's dominoes…"

"My father's dominoes are better than… well if they're the same, then his praying cards will be the same and just as good," argued Lajoci.

"Look here Lajoci, we are trying ta get some sorta message from the heavens here , we gotta do something, and I seen Father Flanagan and you ain't, now one last time… My father's dominoes are better than your father's dominoes…"

Lajoci scowled but followed through with the chant, "My father's dominoes are the same as your father's dominoes…" however with a subtle change.

Alexandra rolled her eyes, but conceded and joined in, "My father's dominoes are the same as your father's dominoes. Come on God teach that bad man a good lesson."

The children pulled back the curtain, Alexandra aiming her gun , Lajoci with his knife in his hand, and both chanting.

Hoss still had a pretty good hand on Johansen, though, the man had been able to grab his gun after rolling through the fire. For the second time he aimed it at Hoss determined not to miss. Without hesitation, Lajoci threw his knife. A large red splotch instantly appeared on Johansen's shoulder, as his gun hit the floor without discharging.

The old man was not so lucky. He too was wrestling. But it was McCreedy who seemed to have the upper hand. The two now were in a strenuous tug of war over McCreedy's firearm, and before Hoss or the children could get to them, the gun went off.

oOo

Adam and Yuma along with Ben and the rest of the posse had heard a shot echo from the caves above. Adam and Yuma ran, scaling the small narrow path within minutes took up position at the door, trying to listen to the conversation going inside. But there were no voices just the sounds of a scuffle. Adam far too impatient started to go in when all of a sudden another shot was heard. What followed aged him almost ten years immediately; a voice that frightened the living daylights out of him.

"GIT YER HANDS UP! You are in so much trouble now, you jist done shot God."

TBC

Your Father's Dominoes

A.N. I Know too short. Sorry to end it there but I'm moving around a lot and don't know when I will be able to post. Plus we leave the Nevada territory today, so it's fitting that I post a Bonanza story from here. That's also means that I have rushed, so there may be plenty of mistakes, tell me and I will fix them. Next chapter, Lots of Alexandra rambling. I promise.


	22. Your Father's Dominoes

**I'VE SWALLOWED THE GREEN DRESS"**2nd In the Alexandra Series

Disclaimer: I do not own Bonanza, or any of its characters. David Dortort and Fred Hamilton created them and played with them for 14 years. The series is owned by NBC

Warning: Spanking of minors in this chapter. Also, an extra long Chapter, sorry but it was part of the last chapter that I was unable to upload while travelling.

Previously: Adam and Yuma along with Ben and the rest of the posse had heard a shot echo from the caves above. Adam and Yuma ran, scaling the small narrow path within minutes took up position at the door, trying to listen to the conversation going inside. But there were no voices just the sounds of a scuffle. Adam far too impatient started to go in when all of a sudden another shot was heard. What followed aged him almost ten years immediately; a voice that frightened the living daylights out of him.

"GIT YER HANDS UP! You are in so much trouble now, you jist done shot God."

**Chapter 22 **

**Your Father's Dominoes**

Inside the cave a standoff was in progress. Hoss had managed to get Johansen's gun and pointed it at him, while the man grasped at the knife embedded in his shoulder. Lajoci stood back beside the entrance to the small cave pulling the baby calf towards him. The old man lay on the ground attempting to stop the flow of blood from a wound to his belly. McCreedy pointed his gun at Alexandra, who in turn clutched a small rifle and pointed it right back at him.

"Now ain't this interestin, Johansen get up," bellowed McCreedy.

"No stay down," ordered Hoss," I don't want ta shoot ya, but I will ifin I have to."

"You ain't givin the orders here big man. I got my gun pointed here at this kid, so you jist drop yer gun, or I'll shoot her."

"But I gotta gun pointed at you, and I ain't gonna miss from here so ya better jist drop it or 'I'll shoot," scowled an indignant Alexandra.

"Well here's the drop little miss; I can get a shot off a lot faster than you. I might jist shoot your Uncle first, or ya little friend there but I'm sure ta get one of them before you can get yer shot off. NOW DROP IT KID!"

"Alexandra do as he says…"

"But, Uncle Hoss, he's jist bluffin."

Hoss wanted to yell at her, wanted to march over there and take that gun outta of her hands and pop her backside real hard. But he didn't want to scare her and truth of the matter, it was giving them some extra time. But McCreedy was a loose cannon, looser than Alex, he have ta think of somethin, and fast, "He ain't bluffin, pumpkin, he's a bad man, he ain't bluffin. "

Hoss turned his gun on McCreedy, "Now I reckon you might jist get a shot off before Alexandra, but me I don't think so. Yer friend here couldn't hold a gun, ifin he wanted to, so you best jist drop your gun".

"Huh, mister! That's two guns against your one, you better do as he says," gloated Alex.

Adam froze from beside the doors entrance, hearing the exchange he stepped back flat against the wall and slid through the canvas curtain, then came quietly up behind McCreedy.

McCreedy was getting aggravated and confused, "you think you're so smart kid. I outta jist shoot ya for being so annoying."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," snarled Adam, as he gently put the barrel of his pistol to the convicts head and clicked open the triggers hammer.

Alex eyes went wide, "DAD! You're alive! It's a miracle," she yelled jumping. As her feet hit the ground she started to run towards her father.

"Wait, Alex," called Hoss.

Alex immediately pulled up, but lost her footing. She fell back landing on her rump and dropped the riffle. It went off; sending its buckshot into the ceiling of the cave where it loosened a small rock. It fell, promptly hitting McCreedy squarely on this skull, rendering him unconscious.

Lajoci ran to the old man laying on the ground, "Father Sky," he shouted, then knelt down beside him, "Father Sky, Father Sky are you…"

The old man looked at the boy, "here boy get me that shirt over yonder." Lajoci grabbed the shirt and returned to the old man who shoved hard against his belly to compress the wound.

Hoss had kept his gun on Johansen and yanked the man by his good arm. He pushed him forward toward the caves opening.

Alex jumped up and ran to her father, who cautiously held his gun pointed at McCreedy still lying unconscious on the ground. She threw herself into his arms, "Dad, Dad, the bad man shot God."

Adam didn't have time to respond. McCreedy was rousing. Adam lowered Alex to the ground and pushed her protectively behind him. He aimed his gun at the man, "Get up slowly," he ordered.

McCreedy did so with the help of Johansen, then Hoss and Adam led both prisoners out of the cave and into the armed posse with Sheriff Roy Coffee standing in front.

Alexandra joined Lajoci at the old man's side. "God, thank you, thank you. You saved my Dad," she cried, planting several kisses on the old man's head.

"He is bleeding badly, Alexandra," whispered Lajoci.

"It's okay, he's God." Alex patted the old man on the face, "Your God you can't die."

"Listen ta me you two. I ain't God, and I ain't yer Father Sky, neither boy. I ain't got much time left. I put the money in yer saddle bags. Ya gotta give the money ta the sheriff, ya understand?"

"We will, but you ain't gonna die, please don't die. Once we give the money back, yer can perform another miracle."

"Listen, I won't be tellin ya again, I'm jist as bad as those men, they're thieves, I ain't God!"

"But you saved us… You stopped the bad men, and my Daddy's all better, so someone done answered my prayers and I only been talking ta you…"

The old man was too weak to argue, "Get you two, get that money ta the sheriff, now go."

"We'll be right back, Uncle Hoss he's good a doctorin' he be able ta fix you. He done fixed my baby cow, corse it only had a crooked leg. You got a pretty nasty wound there, but I'll bet he'll fix ya. Now you jist stay there, don't go dyin or anything till he gets here, well don't go dyin then either, you jist hold on, please God you jist hold on." Alexandra grabbed Lajoci and took off.

Adam and Yuma were making their way back when the children suddenly appeared. Each father scooped their child up.

"Thank god, Alexandra, thank god," whispered Adam. He held tight and kissed her mattered golden curls all the while taking in her scent, relief washing over him as he breathed in and let out each and every single breath.

Yuma mirrored his good friend, and then held his son out dangling in front of him at arm's length. "You, my young brave, have a lot of explaining to do."

Lajoci in his excitement did not perceive the warning in his father's words, "Father! I threw my knife, just like you showed me. My aim was a little off; however it hit a mark with satisfactory results. The bad white man dropped his gun and Hoss Cartwright then picked up his weapon and pointed it at him."

Alexandra continued the report, "The other bad man, the real mean one, he started fighting with God, then he done shot him and was going to shoot Uncle Hoss, so I got my Rifle, well really its Uncle Joe's rifle, but he said I could have it when I grow up, but I held it jist liked he showed me and I told the man, the mean one not the one Lajoci done throwed his knife at, he wasn't that mean, he was kinda like the good thief, you know like the one next ta Jesus on the cross. I could tell he didn't want ta hurt no one, he jist wanted the money…"

"The money?" interrupted Roy, puffing as he came up the incline, "they had the money, where is it?"

"God done another miracle and it's in our saddlebags." She beamed.

Roy took off to gather the children's ponies. There he found the money distributed between the two bags. He passed the horses onto one of his deputies and then returned to the children.

"Hey that's God's money sheriff, ya can't take that."

"It isn't God's money. Your friend in there, most likely stole that money with the help of those bad men. Now we better get this fella and put him with the others. Boys I could do with yer help," signalled Roy.

"Oh no Dad, quick God's been shot." Alex wiggled out of her father's embrace, and lent over the edge of the crevice, "UNCLE HOSS," she yelled, "come quick; ya gotta save God."

Adam grabbed Alex by the back of her overalls and pulled her back before she fell, "Dad we got fix God," she screamed and turned, dragging her father back towards the cave.

Yuma put Lajoci back on his feet and he too went back into the cave. Hoss and Ben had by this time made their way to the cave and joined Roy before entering.

All seven figures stood in a circle once inside. They stared in silence. The cave was empty. There was no sign of the injured man, except for the blood stain on the ground where the old man had been.

"Where he go?" asked Roy.

Alexandra frowned; her bottom lip began to quiver as did the bottom lids of her eyes as they swelled with tears, "do ya think he died? Dad, I think Gods dead". She sobbed and buried her face into her father's belly.

Lajoci scratched his head wondering how this could be, he walked over to the smaller cave; thinking that perhaps Father Sky had somehow dragged himself over. He pulled back the curtain only to reveal another empty cavern, "Your baby calf has gone too", he said, perhaps Father Sky has taken it back to the heavens with him."

Alexandra looked up and then ran to see for herself, "dang, well I guess it's only fair he did save my Dad. Meybe he will take it to the village once it has grown to be a good milk cow for them, which its certain ta be, especially ifin it does all its growin in heaven."

"I think you are right, Alexandra," smiled Lajoci.

Hoss, eyes lit up, "I thought I done recognised that calf, though the bonnet threw me a might. That was my good milking calf. Where's its ma, Alexandra?"

"Them two braves took it."

"Speaking of which, I haven't seen them. Since they took up position on the rocks above," said Roy. He shrugged his shoulders and looked back at Hoss, "You say the man that lived in this cave was old?" He asked.

"Yep, Roy he was pretty old, those other two called him Chris."

"He knew the other men?"

Hoss took off his large white hat and scratched his head, "Not at first, but then when they was threatening me and the kids were hidin, he, well… I guess he done told them what they wanted ta hear, but I suppose he coulda known them," he mused.

Roy pulled three wanted flyers out of his back pocket and carefully unfolded them, "here, this one's McCreedy, supposed ta be the brains of the outfit."

Alexandra took the poster, "Yup he's the mean one."

Roy held out another poster. A drawn image of Johansen was easily recognizable, "and he was the bad good one," said Alexandra.

Roy unfolded the third one, "here, Alexandra what about this man, was this the old man?" asked Roy.

Alex wouldn't look at the picture, "I don't think so sheriff. God isn't gonna be on a wanted poster, now is he?"

"Alexandra, look at the picture" growled Adam.

"But Dad, it ain't a picture of God; look it's a picture of another man."

Hoss took the poster and looked at the image of a clean shaven man, who looked to be in his late thirties.

"Well Hoss," asked Roy, "is that the man?"

Hoss looked at the children, then back at the poster, "I don't…"

"Son, do you think it could have been him? Ben asked and slapped at the image on the poster in Hoss's hand, "This man; he was the third man."

"Been missing all this time," added Roy.

Hoss looked at the name printed on the faded paper, "Chris? That's what they were callin him, but the man in this picture is too young. And well, his eyes ain't the same, Roy. No I don't reckon it was him."

"If it wasn't him, then who was it and how did he have the money?" asked Adam.

Alexandra stomped her foot, "ain't you got no understanding. It was God. He knowed where the money was cause God knows everythink, he sees everythink, he works in mysterious ways ya know. That ain't a picture of him. And anyway ifin he was jist a man he would be here, right, and ya can see with ya own eyes that he ain't , he probably done gone back ta heaven, or meybe he's helping all the others that been praying for his help, like Lajoci's momma," she lectured.

"Like Lajoci momma?" asked Yuma.

"Yes, Father. We asked Howard if he would cure Adam Cartwright, help the starving Indians and help my baby brother or sister be born."

"And look, Dad's all better, ain't ya Dad," declared Alexandra.

Lajoci looked at his father, "and mother?" he asked.

"Your mother is well, she is very worried about you and is not pleased…" he frowned.

Lajoci threw his head down and scuffed at the dirt floor with his moccasin. Yuma lifted the child's chin and smiled, "But she is well and so is you baby sister, 'Fire Dance'; she is beautiful."

"Ya see, Lajoci," shouted Alex, "another miracle, my father's dominoes and your father's dominoes there the same ifin ya believe in prayers and ya good." She turned to Roy and the others, put her hands on her hips and pointed to the poster still in Hoss's hands, "Now, so ya poster there is of somebody else, God ain't on no wanted poster, ya should be ashamed of yaselves. Doubting Thomas's that's what ya are."

Adam grabbed Alexandra by her arm and swung her sideways and landed a very sharp and resounding smack to her backside. He bent down and pulled her close to speak, "That is enough sass, Alexandra. You will not talk to Sheriff Coffee in that manner. You are in plenty of trouble as it is."

"But Dad, God…"

"No more." He warned, landing another swat, "Fact is no matter whom the old man was, you two got yourself into a mess of trouble". Another volley of paddles to Alexandra's dusty overall covered bottom was added as Adam continued to chastise her, "You could have been killed. You went off on your own with a gun. You disobeyed your grandfather and nobody knew where you were. You fired a gun and …"

"Owweee, Dad", Alex pulled away from her father's punishing hand and tried to rub the sting out of her backside, "I left a note and I wasn't on my own; Lajoci was with me and we done found God, so he could make you all better, and he done a real good job ifin ya ask me, though he coulda left ya a little bit tired or somethink or meybe made ya not be able ta lift ya hands. Some people when they get sick, their hands get all heavy and they can't move em for a while, and meybe he coulda kept ya throat a bit still sore , that way ya wouldn't be smackin me so hard or yeallin at me right now when all I done was go ta find God and pray. You the only Dad I got," Alex paused. The sting her backside coupled with the look of fear on her father's face and the thought of anything bad happening to him, had tears suddenly pour from her eyes. With a hitched effort she added, "I dunno what… I woulda…. have done ifin ya… died or went away Dad. I … would jist wanta… die ttt…too." She threw herself into his arms and sobbed into his chest.

Adam stood up and rocked her, rubbing her back and trying to comfort her, "shhh, shhh, okay I know. I was scared. I was scared too, Alexandra. I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you."

"Ya know big brother, that old man might not have been God, but I know one thing; he tried ta save these kids. He was trying to lead them outta of here."

"Yes, Howard… ah father sky… God, he was going to take us to our village this morning. So we could get home safely."

"Well, suppose there's nothing can be done about it right now. At least we got ourselves two escaped convicts and recovered the money. I'll get them all back to town."

Hoss handed Roy back the flyer, "guess so Roy."

Roy looked at Hoss then the two youngin's, "yer say the old man's name was Chris, and you two keep callin him Howard. I think yer right, he weren't our man. Maybe I should jist put this in the bottom of the pile. Or maybe, I should jist leave it with you, Ben. You can keep an eye out for him." Roy handed Ben the flyer and left the cave.

Ben looked at the image and then read out the words printed in big bold letters at on the page;

WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE

CHRISTOPHER HOWARD, age 33

Last seen around Wilson's Station. .

REWARD $ 500.

oOo

It had been a long night and Marty had finally, got the chance to rest. However her concern for Adam, Yuma and the children along with the heat of the midday sun was making it far too uncomfortable to sleep. Old Meena had pointed out a secluded area in the nearby stream where many of the women of the village bathed. So Marty grabbed a blanket and some soap then made her way to the cool stream on the outskirts of the village. Once there, she stripped off the shirt, pants, she'd had borrowed from little Joes laundry pile, then her cotton undergarments and washed two days of dust from them, soaking in the cool shallows at the same time. She then threw all her wet clothes over the high bushes to dry while she continued her swim in private.

Ben and Hoss accompanied Roy and the posse back to Virginia City with the escaped convicts and the stolen pay role in tow. Adam and Yuma and the children headed back to the village. Yuma had insisted that Adam stay the night to partake in a simple naming ceremony for Fire Dance. Adam, Marty and Alexandra could head off in the morning refreshed, fed and well rested.

Both Alexandra and Lajoci liked that idea, but were most disappointed to find out that neither of them would be celebrating that night, but instead would be relegated to bed after a necessary discussion regarding their adventures and serious crimes.

Both children sat in front of their fathers as they slowly made their way to the village. Alexandra wriggled and brushed at the flies that buzzed around her face, "Dad, why can't Lajoci and I wet the baby's head, with Yuma and Kimama and Marty. What are ya gonna wet the baby's head fer anyways?"

"Wetting the baby's head is just a figure of speech. Lajoci's people have a special ceremony where they welcome the baby into the tribe and thank Father Sky for the gift of a new life."

"Oh so it's like the same as we do when they christen a baby?"

"Yes a bit the same."

"Well seems ta me its kinda important, so me and Lajoci orta be there."

"Do you now? Alexandra, do remember what I said would happen next time I caught you with a gun?"

"No."

"I think you do."

"How can you say that, Dad? How can you know what I remember? I don't even know what I haven't remembered ifin I did then I would remember."

"Right, is that so? I guess we'll have to go with my memory then. I remember telling you that if I caught you playing with a gun that you would end up over my knee, getting your bare bottom tanned every night for a week."

Alexandra huffed, slumped her shoulders and leant' back against her father's chest, "you know Dad, you didn't catch me, Uncle Hoss done caught me, really, and besides that, Dad I weren't playin with it."

"Alexandra save your arguments for later."

"Good idea, Dad. Let's say we cin discuss this in about five years."

"How about we save it for after supper and after you and your accomplice have a bath."

"Awww, why?"

"Because, you smell." With that Adam took off at a canter and wadded into a small stream. He plucked Alex out of the saddle and dropped her in the water.

Yuma laughed and followed suit. Lajoci wriggled and kicked and yelped until his head disappeared in about four feet of water in the cold stream.

Alex popped her head up, "Daddy, ya know I can't swim!"

Marty had heard the horses approaching and quickly swam back to the cover of bushes bunched along the banks. On hearing Alex's cries she immediately turned back and swam towards the floundering child. As soon as Lajoci broke water, he too swam towards Alexandra.

Adam was half way to a tree before he had heard her call. "Damn," swore Adam, "I forgot." He spun Sport around and within seconds was back at the stream's bank.

Yuma had also heard the call on was too headed quickly back to the water. He stopped, let out a sigh of relief as soon as he saw Adam dismount and dive into the stream.

Lajoci was the first to reach her and grabbed her by her hair and pulled her up out of the water spluttering, "I have you Alexandra", he cried.

Marty was next, surfacing just as Lajoci had taken hold of Alexandra," It's alright Alex, here," she said, "Give me your hand"

Alex threw herself towards the woman but then suddenly screamed as something grabbed her from beneath and catapulted two feet out of the water.

"Ahhhh," screamed Alex.

"Ahhhhhh," chorused Marty and Lajoci.

"I've got you Alex, I'm sorry, I forgot you can't swim," spluttered Adam.

"Ya sure did, what ya tryin ta do drown me or somethink. Ya done this sorta thing afore, Dad."

Marty was furious, "Adam you fool. I can't believe you would throw a child in deep water, knowing she couldn't swim."

Adam blushed with guilt, "Marty, I ahh…"

Marty didn't give him a chance to continue, "I suppose your one of those old fashioned idiotic parents, who thinks throwing their children in the deep part of bloody billabong, forces them to learn to swim. Of all the archaic ideas! Plus you scared the living daylights out of me. Fair dinkum, I thought some water creature had attacked the child. You know we have sharks in Australian waters that could swallow a child Alex size in one gulp, then there are the croc's, you have them here too, right? One of them could have…"

Adam had no idea what a billabong was, however he was pretty darn sure that the pretty little Australian nurse dramatically chastising him, and who probably had every right, had been frightened, "Marty, Marty, stop, calm down. She's fine. There aren't any crocs in Nevada streams and definitely no sharks. You over dramatising it, she's fine. Besides it may be archaic, but that's exactly how I learnt to swim". He defended.

Yuma watched from the banks, he crossed his arms over his chest and watched the two white heads yell at each other, while two small children looked on, their heads swinging from side to side as they watched the two adults in front of them spar. Then he couldn't help but laugh when Alex asked, "Dad can I swim nekid like Marty?"

Adams eyebrows rose to his hair line.

As realisation of her predicament dawned on her face, Marty screamed, again, and quickly crossed her arms and cupped her hands, suitably covering each breast.

Adam went to drop his gaze.

"Don't you dare, don't you dare, Adam Cartwright. You keep your eyes straight ahead. I mean turn around, now," she ordered before she slithered backwards to the safety and cover of the bushes.

"Dad can I can swim nekid too? badgered Alex.

Adam turned around with Alex still his arms, "No you can't swim!...Remember? he growled.

"Well, I don't need to anymore; look I can stand up here." Adam looked to his right and saw Lajoci standing no more than three feet away on a sand bank.

Adam was immediately drawn to the raucous laughter coming from the bank. He looked over to see Yuma now sitting on the ground belly laughing. Yuma had realised the young ladies dilemma and his friend's sudden awkwardness. When Adam stood up, his discomfiture was even more obvious, his black jeans, now very tight and water sodden, re- igniting the tall Indian's uncontrollable laughing fit.

"Dad what's Yuma laughing at?"

"Nothing," he dropped Alex into the water, "yep you can swim nekid like Miss Strawn. I'll go get you some soap. Hey Yuma, throw us a bar of soap; there's one in my saddle bag." He called, wading a little closer to shore.

"My pleasure, my friend. You best stay there and take advantage of the cool water, though." Yuma smiled as he hopped up and strode back to Sport. He ruffled through the bags and pulled out a bar of soap, "ah yes, here it is," he called. Yuma was distracted by the mumblings of a figure, frantically pulling undergarments from the bushes to his right. He spotted Marty, and waved a greeting, "Good afternoon Miss Strawn."

Marty squealed and grabbed her pantaloons with a distinct growl, then disappeared completely behind the bush.

Yuma walked over and handed Adam the bar, "A very pretty sight, yes, Adam Cartwright? Here is your soap, careful do not get any in your eyes, it stings. It would impair you vision."

Adam grabbed the soap along with Yuma's outstretched hand and pulled, yanking the tall Paiute into the water, "oh you think you are so very funny."

"Oh no, I do not think, I know." He laughed.

Marty pulled her denim pants on and finished buttoning her shirt before she dared move from the bushes. She gathered her boots and took off back to the village.

Yuma laughed even louder again and Adam pounced on him. Soon two clothed figures were wresting and laughing in the cool stream along with two small children who had decided to take their clothes off.

oOo

By late afternoon, the Paiute Village was buzzing with preparations for a night feast to celebrate the birth of a child and another granddaughter for their chief. Alexandra and Lajoci were given clean garments. Alexandra was impressed; Old Meena had given her a buckskin tunic adorned with colourful beads around the neck. While they were not as impressive as Lajoci fringed leggings attached to his breechclout, the shorter length and fringed side spilt allowed much more movement than the dresses and petticoats of the outfits her father and grandfather expected her to wear. Once in clean clothes they were allowed entrance into the tepee, where Kimama nursed the half day old Fire Dance.

Both had much to tell Kimama and many questions regarding the existence and arrival of the baby Lajoci's mother fed. But they were continuously hushed and their chatter thwarted, and what some believed their annoying banter. Old Meena had insited that the children only be allowed a brief visit in silence while the newborn and her mother recovered from the ordeal of birth.

Lajoci was at least relieved that his mother was well and she had finally been blessed with a long awaited sister for him. He could speak with her tomorrow and ask many questions. For now, he was just thankful. Alexandra on the other hand was annoyed, it would be weeks before she would be able to see Lajoci again, and Fire Dance was sure to be almost walking by then. Old Meena ushered them out of the tent and handed them a bowl of fruit and berries, ordering them to eat.

They spotted Old Meena leave the tepee some twenty minutes later. They dropped their bowls by the fire and snuck around to the back of the tent. There they lifted the bottom of the canvas and lay flat on their bellies and shuffled under. The baby was in a read basket and wrapt snugly in a woven blanket. Kimama lay asleep close to the side of the tent. Lajoci pulled the basket with the sleeping child towards them, where they could at least examine her more closely.

"She is very beautiful. Is she not Alexandra?"

"She's pretty cute. She is very, very small ain't she?"

"Yes, but I believe I was just as small once."

"Yeah, I guess ifin they were any bigger they wouldn't fit in the momma's belly"

"That makes much sense."

"Hey look, she's poking out her hand. Well I'll be a monkey's butt, 'it's got little tiney winey fingernails. Gosh, look she cin put her whole fist in her mouth. Geesh she's probably gonna be able to swallow a whole bear ifin that gob gets any bigger."

Fire Dance murmured but didn't wake.

"I like her Lajoci; God sure did a fine job with her."

"You should get one too, Alexandra. Perhaps Marty and Adam Cartwright could get one for you. You need to have a man and a woman to get one."

"Na, my dad's got my momma. Hmmm, maybe when dad goes and gets her and brings her home they could get one. They could ask your father how to get one."

"He would surely help for certain."

"Hey, meybe Uncle Joe could get one."

"Has he a woman?

"He's been courtin Daisymae. She probably be happy to get one."

Just then the infant started to squirm, "shhh, shhh little baby," cooed Lajoci and lent in close to kiss her. He put his face close to hers and the baby started to suckle her brother's available cheek. Lajoci laughed, "She is sucking my face." He announced.

"Give me a go," whispered Alex and shuffled in closer. She stuck her head in the basket and offered the infant her chubby cheek. The baby latched and sucked again, hoping this time to find a better food source and alleviate the pain in her small stomach.

Alex giggled, "She sure is strong, ain't she?" Fire dance let go of her cheek, and suddenly wailed at the top of her lungs. Chorused with her tears was the sound of an eruption from the baby's other end, followed by a nauseating smell.

"Oh no that don't sound, or smell good. I think we done broke her."

The baby's cries and obvious needs aroused Kimama and she immediately reached for her child. She shot up and yelled when she could not feel the child who had earlier been at her side. Old Meena and Yuma ran to the tepee, to see two small arms attached to two shocked faces push the reed basket back towards it's fretting mother.

"It is alright," said Old Meena, "She is here, it's just an upset belly; it is normal for a newborn babe. I will help you clean her. " She handed the baby quickly to its mother.

Yuma scowled at the children, whose shocked expression immediately transformed into fear and self preservation. They quickly shimmied backwards hoping to make their escape before Yuma could round the tent.

Adam had heard the ruckus. He came to the back of the kani in time to spot two small rumps trying to worm there way out backwards from under the tent. He moved slowly and quietly up behind them and then set a foot firmly on either side of the pair.

Alexandra and Lajoci felt the slight tremble of the earth under their knees. But only registered the danger of the situation and their fate when a large hand slapped their upturned bottoms, one after the other, HARD!

"Owwwwwweee," they yelped in unison.

Yuma arrived in time to see Adam Cartwright with two ten year olds dangling by their collars, one each from this friends big hands.

Adam handed Yuma his offspring. Both men then walked to a nearby clearing a little ways from the activity of the main compound. The children were deposited on a fallen tree. They looked up, trying to smile sweetly for the parent who stood in an intimidating fashion in front of them; their arms crossed.

"Double trouble. You two just can't stay out of mischief can you?" said Adam.

"We didn't mean it dad. She'll be alright won't she?"

"Who? The baby?"

Yuma laughed, "She is fine Alexandra, she is just in need of a wash."

Lajoci looked relived, until his father pinned him with a stern glare," However you were told to leave your mother and the baby in peace. You are not very good at following instructions." He rebuked.

Lajoci dropped his head, "yes father."

"Hmmm," was the only affirmation Yuma offered.

"I guess it's time we addressed this continuing theme," declared Adam. "In particular, the last two days and the your near calamity as a consequence of your disobedience."

Alex took a deep breath, _Oh oh, big words, means big trouble_. She thought.

Lajoci pulled himself up to his all of 4ft 5 spindly inches, "Father I am almost a full grown brave, Alexandra and I were …"

Yuma was tired of Lajoci's defensive cries about his age and maturity," YOU AND ALEXANDRA WERE IN GRAVE DANGER," he bellowed. Lajoci had not seen his father so angry and Alexandra flinched at the tall foreboding figure standing in front of them.

"It was not all Lajoci's fault. I asked him to show me the way," nervously explained Alexandra.

"But it was my idea to take the gun," he offered. "I know how to shoot one and Alex does not."

"I do too."

"You do not."

"I done fired it and knocked out that criminal ifin ya don't mind," bragged Alex.

"You are little girl that accidently shot a rock from the ceiling," retorted Lajoci.

"That don't mean I don't know how ta shoot it. I done practiced heaps of times," she yelled.

"ENOUGH! Adam barked, "Enough of that of that bickering. Alexandra, what do you mean you've been practicing?"

"Oh… I um… I"

"Alexandra you are in enough trouble, do not even attempt to give me one of your long winded embellished explanations or lie!"

"I went practicing up behind the barn near the old trees, where Uncle little Joe practices."

"When?"

"Before."

"WHEN, BEFORE? He ground out.

Alex jumped, "Before, one time when you went ta see momma and Uncle Hoss and Uncle Joe was out fixing fences and Grandpa was up at the mining camps; but then Uncle Joe caught…I mean found me and showed me how ta hold it safe and all then he took the riffle offa me but it was before you done told me I wasn't allowed ta touch a gun." She prattled off, without taking breath.

That was the second time Alex had mentioned Joe in this scenario, he was going to have to a brotherly talk with that young man when he got home. Nevertheless, Adam was determined to set Alexandra Willameena Cartwright straight, "Really? I vividly remember telling never to touch a gun the first time you came to the Ponderosa. I remember distinctly laying down the rules, young lady the very first night you came to live with me."

"Hmmm, I think I remember Dad, now that you mention it an all," she swallowed, " but I was a little kid then, and I didn't know I was gonna stay , hec I didn't even know ifin I was gonna like you, dad. But lucky for me, cause now I think ya the best." She smiled searching her father's face for some softness. There was none. "Huh, well little kids can't remember everything all at once. Besides dad, you said when I get bigger I could do a lot of things that kids can't do like ride ta school by myself and I been doin that fer years now, well a year… a couple months maybe, but a long time, Dad."

Yuma rolled his eyes at Alexandra's similar defence. He had an idea that might just change the minds of two ten year olds who considered themselves in the prime of their life. He was certain of one thing; the long grey strand of hair that fell from his head, that now framed the bags under his eyes, was not there yesterday. "So, Lajoci you think you are such a big brave Indian do you? Do you know what the punishment is for the older braves when they disobey an elder?"

"Yes father."

"Very well," Yuma handed the child a small knife, "Go then; cut yourself a stick from the hickory bush over there and strip the leaves off and bring it back to me."

Alexandra's eyes went wide, "But, Mister Yuma…"

"No buts, Alexandra Cartwright. Lajoci thinks he is old enough to take an excursion on his own with a weapon. He thinks he is older enough to take on the responsibility for another human being. Then he will be treated as an older brave and receive a harsher penalty."

"But, ifin ya punishing him like an grown up, then ya must think he is older enough. Then ifin he's old enough, he done nothing wrong, cause he was old enough to go out hunting by himself and take a weapon for protection and keep another person safe, who was only trying ta get ta God and not run away or nothin, or steal anythink or hurt anyone. Lajoci done help catch some really bad men and talk them Indians outta stealing my calf, who was all by himself too, well after they done taken the momma cow. And, well, ifin he is older enough and brave enough ta be taken a wiping with a switch then he was older enough in the first place and you would have said he could go an all, which means he really done what any other big brave would do, and so he should not be gettin a swtchin just like the big boys wouldn't be getting one. They wouldn't be getting switched cause they were old enough in the first place. It don't make no sense is all, It ain't right… I recon."

Alex smiled proud of her summation and argument. She looked at Lajoci's confused father and then her father. Adams expression hadn't changed; he was use to Alex's nonsensical ramblings. He stood there with his arms crossed and a stern expression. Alex's face dropped, "but then I could be wrong."

Lajoci returned with a switch and nervously handed it to his father. Alex tried to keep one eye on her dad and one eye on Yuma, but it was too hard and she only ended up looking cross eyed, which was frightening as the switch in Yuma's hand turned into two. She gasped, then jumped when her father lent forward and took the nasty thing from Lajoci's father's hand. Adam caught onto what Yuma was trying to initiate with the threat of a canning. Hoping that these two would come clean and confess sincerely for their misdeeds, he went along with the scare tactics. "You think that you are just as grown up here as Lajoci, well then, you can just go cut yourself one of these,", he said holding up the thin cane for her to see.

Alex didn't take her eyes of the switch in her father's hand, she quietly stated the obvious, "I ain't got a knife."

"Lajoci, LEND Alex your knife," sneered Adam.

Lajoci handed over the implement. Alex's shoulders slumped and she dragged her feet all the way to the hickory bush. She grabbed the thickest branch she could find and started hacking away at it, mumbling to herself. "Damn, I thought fer sure Yuma was gonna see ma reasonin. Didn't think I'd end up taking a switchin too. I never been licked with one of these here things afore, don't look to pleasant. Ya think grownups would appreciate all the help we done give them taday, but no all theys worried about is ifin we done somethink wrong. Last time I go prayin fer someone ta get well agin, or at least get well too fast. I coulda jist not left a note at all, then they wouldn't have even known I was gone. Don't even appreciate the trouble we done gone too. Dads too busy working those bushy eyebrows, pointin them at me, taking up too much of his face muscles, affectin his hearing I bet, probably pulling all his face muscles up so high with those dang eyebrows, closing off his ear holes, probably near covering up those little bald spots starting ta show at his temples, at least thata be using those eyebrows fer good; keeping his Yankee granite head warm, instead of using em ta scare the bejesus outta me all the time. And it sure look a lot better than that old Reverend John, who goes brushing his hair all the way over from ther back of his fat old neck tryin ta hide the big round shinny bald spot on his head." Alex had finished trimming the last of the foliage off the stick she had cut and walked back, then handed it to her father.

Adam looked at it. His eyes went wide when the child handed him a tree branch nearly a yard long and as thick as a piece of 4x2. "Alexandra, I said a switch, look a thin stick. This is a club. I'm not gonna club you. Do I look like a monster?"

_Well ya eyebrows got the makin's of one_, she thought. Alex dropped her head right back so that it practically rested on the top of her spine. She then took her time to look high up into her father's face. She grimaced, "give it here, I'll jist slice this one down the middle." Alex took the knife and went to flay the wood from the top.

"Give me that, you'll take your thumb off." Adam growled.

"Not ifin I take it real slow, Dad."

"And that'll take all night, now go and cut another one."

"Fine!" Alex grabbed the knife and stormed off.

"Watch the attitude, little girl."

Alex got back to the bush, rambling again as she searched for a thinner twig. "Oh now I'm a little girl agin!" Satisfied she yanked on a spindling looking off shoot and quickly removed it from its origins, then ripped off the few leaves attached. She marched back to her father stepping over the small pile of discarded foliage left on the ground.

Adam received the article with distaste and watched it slowly bend in half, wilting like a flower in the hot desert sun, or a bunch weeds Joe tried to pass off as flowers one year and gave to Miss Jones for not doing his homework. "This is hardly going to make a impact," he said.

Yuma was trying not to laugh. The child had been very good at arguing her point about Lajoci's deserved punishment and he almost considered relenting; had Adams expression not told him that the child was just making a nonsensical last and illogical ditched effort to avoid punishment. However, the delaying tactics used here were also impressive.

"Geesh, ya sure are picky!" Alex quipped. Snatching the wilting weed from Adam's hand she turned around in a huff.

Adam grabbed her arm and turned her back, then popped her backside," last warning, Alex."

"Well dad," exclaimed Alex," I don't know what it's supposed to be like. Here give me Lajoci's and I'll make sure I cut one just like it."

Adam passed over the sample. And Alex once again marched over the bush, mumbling, "last warning, last warning, it can't get any worse… can it?"

This time she measured carefully, "no that one's even thinner". She placed the switch against the side of several braches she had pulled from or cut from the bush, discarding the rejects to the growing pile next to her feet.

Adam watched. He'd always thought Alex would probably make a fine lawyer one day; she could pretty much talk her way out of most situations, though now he wondered, as she meticulously measured each cane against the other, whether she would do well as the inspector of quality control at one of their lumber camps.

Yuma just stood there and watched in fascination, "there's not much left of that poor old hickory bush, Adam. Perhaps we could just share the switch, my friend, after all I consider you almost family." He laughed.

"This looks about right," declared Alex, and lent in to cut the branch away from its bough. It required some extra effort, so she placed Lajoci's sample on the ground next to the pile. With two hands the stick was easily removed and its foliage thrown away. Alex then went to pick up Lajoci's switch, but could not find it among the tangled greenery and twigs on the ground.

"Alexandra, stop stalling," called Adam.

"I ain't dad; I can't find the other switch."

"Lajoci go over and help Alexandra find your switch."

The little brave scowled, "You are mean father; twice I have had to get my own switch."

"I'm sure your are man enough to handle that son," gibed Yuma.

Lajoci walked over to the pile and started to help Alexandra.

Yuma turned to Adam, "I don't know about you, but I think this has been a futile experiment."

"I agree. I thought they would have caved in by now and admitted they were wrong. I'm not so keen on it really. I've spanked Alexandra before and she definitely deserves one for their little stunt, but we will be revisiting the gun issue every night for the next week. A switching as well as that may be a little harsh."

"I was hoping that Lajoci would also admit he was just a boy and not continue with the façade. Then I too would have just put him over my knee. If you are uncertain about using a switch on Alexandra, then please do not."

"But, I think it is only fair that they receive the same punishment."

Lost in their conversation the two men had not noticed the children's abandoned search. They were instantly drawn to the clacking and banging off wood. They turned two see their two off spring, with their retrieved switches in hand, improvising a sword fight, "En garde," called Alex

"On the guard, yourself," retorted Lajoci.

Both men shook their heads and marched over to the two, picked them up by their waists and carried them back towards the fallen log and sat down. They stood each child in front of them, holding their hips, Yuma looked at Adam, "I think this one is yours," he frowned and promptly swapped Alex for Lajoci.

"Good idea," said Adam as he resettled his child in front of him," though, this one kicks."

Lajoci held up his switch and offered it stoically to his father. Yuma took it from the boy and broke it in half, then promptly put the child across his knee, lifted the apron of his breechclout and started paddling his buckskin clad bottom.

Adam laughed at the little brave's indignant expression, and then did exactly the same with Alexandra.

Alex was momentarily confused; she frowned at the view in front of her. A large hand was smacking the small rump of her friend. The only sound was of the swat that Yuma's hand made. That was, until a cool breeze hit her bottom and a loud yelp escaped from her own throat. She craned her head and looked back at her father, who had lifted her deer skin tunic and was spanking her bare backside, HARD.

"OWeeee!"_ Damn_, she thought, _wish I thought ta put my union suit back on, damp or not it would have provided some protection, meybe?, "_Owww, Owww, Dad that hurts."

She threw her hand back trying to block Adam's swats adding several kicks at the same time. It seemed to be working; her father was finding it difficult to make contact with her rear end and avoiding the child's hands. Along with her active and dramatic wriggling and kicking, the firmness of the swats that did make contact were ineffective.

"Alex stop that kicking at once."

"Dad, I can't, it jist happens natural like."

Adam grabbed her hand and pinned it at the small of her back, then collected her legs, trapping them underneath one of his. His tipped her slightly forward and started spanking in earnest, making up for the lull earlier, with sharp wallops and an open palm. Smack , Smack, Smack…

"Ow, ow, owwweeeeeeee…,"

Lajoci tried to take his punishment like the brave Indian he professed to be. At first he closed his eyes and bit down on his hand trying not to think or yelp at the burning in his backside. Yuma grabbed his hand, " Lajoci stop that you will break skin", he too pinned it at the small of boys back and applied a particularly hard swat to the small backside laying across his knee. SMACK!

"OWWW," roared Lajoci.

Both children were openingly wailing in minutes; professing their apologies and promises of obedience, which included admitting they were too young to go off on their own and pledging to never touching a gun again, never, never, never. The spanking immediately stopped for each child, give or take a swat or two. They lay there over the knees of their fathers, howling while their backs were rubbed. Once their tears subsided, each child was flipped back up and placed on their feet.

Lajoci and Alexandra stood back where they had started and bounced on the balls of their feet, trying to rub the fire out of their stinging bottoms. Failing miserably, they flung themselves into the chest of their strong fathers, and cried again, "I'm sorry," they wailed in unison.

Adam stood and picked Alex up, letting her nestle into the crook of his neck, as he cradled her in one arm and continued to rub circles on her back with the other, "Time for bed, I think." Whispered Adam and kissed the small stained face that looked up at him.

"Yes little ones, you must be very tired." Speaking softly, Yuma rose and carried his son. "It has been a very long day."

"I am not tired, father."

"Either am I," sniffed Alex.

Their declarations were ignored, as Adam and Yuma walked back to the tepee the families would share. Before they entered, both children were fast asleep in the arms of those they loved and trusted.

TBC

Chapter 23. Skirting Around The Issue.

A.N. Two chapters to go. Please review, point out any mistakes, it was a long one, I'm sure I've missed stuff.


	23. Skirting Around The Issue

**I'VE SWALLOWED THE GREEN DRESS"**2nd In the Alexandra Series

Disclaimer: I do not own Bonanza, or any of its characters. David Dortort and Fred Hamilton created them and played with them for 14 years. The series is owned by NBC

Warning: Mainly a Marty and Adam interlude with lots of innuendo. Maybe a little romantically sappy… I tried to avoid that, but it is 1859, there are protocols. And this is rated T.

Previously: Adam and Yuma have dealt with the children's disobedience and dangerous behaviour. Before heading home in the morning Adam and Marty partake in the celebrations on the birth of Fire Dance.

A.N. This chapter was supposed to be called Home, but they still didn't get there. I wanted some Marty and Adam time. Also a cameo for Dreamer.

**Chapter 23. Skirting Around The Issue. **

Adam checked on the sleeping children. He poked his head in the tent and heard the soft sounds of sleep coming from the occupants within. Lajoci and Alex were tucked up together under an animal rug, while old Meena snored loudly on the other side. _Glad I won't be sleeping in there, _he thought.

He stayed a little longer and watched Marty as she suddenly rolled over. Her face still was radiant and a little red from the night's celebration, but the softness of her skin illuminated by the last embers of the kani's small fire, along with her content expression, instigated a mellow sigh and a pleasant feeling to his body. A broad smile to took over his face. He cautiously leant over and grabbed his bed roll, then exited and headed for the clearing. Yuma had earlier taken Kimama back to their tepee. He stayed there watching his wife feed their newborn, then let them both fall asleep in his arms, before returning to the fire and continue to watch the Pow wow, as the honoured guest.

Old Meena, feigning sleep smiled when she spotted Adam leave the tent. She had watched him check on the young ones from the corner of the Kani. She watched him hesitate and stare a little longer at the pretty nurse that lay beside them. Earlier in the evening she had gladly relinquished her doctoring and control of the mother and child, now that both were doing well. The old woman was pleasantly surprised by Yuma's sincere and caring thoughts for his wife and the warmth of his love, openly sharing it in front of others. Yuma never played the over powering or domineering male; the big brave chief's son in front of his peers. He would make a good chief one day. Family and the tribe would benefit from his devotion to human kindness and the respect he held for life.

She was an old wise woman and let the new parents revel in the wonder of love and life and their home. Before retiring she had set up another bedroll for the young white nurse. Friend of the Cartwrights and now a honoured Puha to the Paiutes. She had watched Adam Cartwright look on with pride as speeches were made of her bravery and help with the birth. More than pride she also saw the glint in his eyes and the smile that reached them whenever he watched her.

The Pow wow had not been too long for the family, but the friends stayed on talking by the fire and eating what was left of the ground baked pig, pancakes, fruit and berries nectar, while the men smoked a pipe. The young white nurse shocked the young braves and Adam Cartwright himself, when she drew on the homemade Cigar, as Adam had called them, made from tobacco and wrapped in the sun dried Datura leaf, grown at the creek. The pretty nurse had held the need to cough producing two very attractive bulging eyes.

The cigar tobacco was strong, and could make even the biggest of the braves light headed and hallucinogenic. Old Meena laughed when Adam suggested she best not have any more that her first experience was enough for a life time for any woman. The young white girl had frowned, though Old Meena has suspected that the stubborn pout was a ruse for the girl's true feelings for the Cartwright boy. The games of the young, she thought. Yes, she was sure Adam Cartwright had met a soul mate and the Paiutes had made a new friend.

Adam went to the clearing behind the tepee and made a soft mattress out the foliage that Alex had so conveniently pruned. He whistled a light tune as he blissfully made himself a place to sleep for the night. Patting the foliage down beside the fallen log he added his bed roll to it. It had been a good night and he had ravelled in the company of Yuma and the new fathers joy. He had also very much enjoyed the company of one Miss Strawn.

He still hummed away as he remembered her antics; her face delightfully indignant, as he suggested she slow down a little with the celebrating.

_**flashback**_

_Adam heard the giggles and spotted two small heads peeking through the flaps watching the ceremony. After the afternoons necessary discussions the children had slept for hours. It was hardly surprising that they were now wide awake. So he let them believe they were undetected and watch for a while, knowing that they were too excited to sleep much longer._

_At first Marty's chirpy demeanor was endearing, well it was always chirpy and always endearing, however, he notice the girl getting more giggly over the course of the evening. Then her insistence of sharing a cigar with Adam and Yuma made her even more light headed._

_Adam took the cigar from her, "I think perhaps you shouldn't have much more of that," he suggested. _

"_Nonsense, Adam." She scowled, "It's just that, well it's a little bit stronger than my grandfather's cigars." _

_Adam smirked, "Oh, you are a connoisseur of cigars then, Miss Strawn?" _

"_Yes I am," she tittered, and then threw her chin in the air, "I stole some of them when I was a kid. I was half way through one, and turning a little green, when my brother John caught me. Oh ohhh," she shook her finger at him._

"_Oh, so you were a tough little brat were you?"_

"_Yep."_

"_I bet. So let me guess, you brother let you smoke the rest of it to teach you a lesson." _

"_Nope."_

_Adam looked surprised._

_Marty laughed, "He made me smoke three of them, until I threw up." She grabbed the cigar back from Adam, and took another draw, "didn't stop me though; developed a real taste for them just the same; cough, cough, cough," she handed it back to Adam, "I'm lying of course." _

"_Really?" Adam mocked._

_Kimama was watching and smiled at the young couple next to them. She gave Yuma a kiss, "The baby needs a feed, husband, I will be back." She walked over to Old Meena and took the baby. Yuma jumped up and escorted her back to their kani. Old Meena watched the young parents go back to their tepee. She excused herself, deciding to retire also. _

_Watching Marty draw on the home made cigar and nearly choking, to prove a point, was the end of the children's front row seats. Adam sure didn't want those two imitating her antics. He once again announced quite clearly that Marty should give up the habit, and that he was going to check on the children. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw them snatch the heads back inside, like two large sea turtles, going into hibernation. He heard their moans and protest as the old women entered the tent, to settle for the night. So he relaxed and settled back down by the fire talking to Marty, while Yuma and Kimama had a quiet moment together in their tent. _

_Marty sighed, "ahhh, I miss home sometimes." She laid back and looked up at the huge Nevada night sky. "You know that sky could be almost the same sky as my Queensland sky, except your stars are in the wrong place," she giggled again. _

_Many of the young braves had been watching Marty all night. They were intrigued by her. They weren't the only ones. Adam found himself staring at her as she lay there chatting about home. Her long blonde hair glistened in the moonlight and her face glowed in the fading embers of the fire._

_Adam became concerned when the young Australian nurse jumped up and asked one of the braves if she could be shown some moves used in the round dance. Several other braves jumped up to join in. Adam wasn't the only one annoyed; the younger females were not impressed with their suitors and scowled at them as well as the young woman. Marty was completely oblivious to them and her flirtatious behaviour. Adam could not believe the girls lack of common sense and diplomacy. _

_Yuma returned from the tent and joined Adam. He too frowned at the frivolous display and the giggles of the dance going on in the centre. Adam picked up Marty's cup, and sniffed at the contents of her fruit drink. It smelled of whiskey. He passed it to Yuma, and then glowered at him. _

"_Do not look at me, Adam Cartwright. I did not put it in her drink." _

_Adam had added a little whiskey to his and Yuma's nectar earlier in the evening, sharing what he called a drink to wet the baby's head; a white man tradition. Yuma had put the bottle away, before they both headed off to the fire. They would not have insulted chief Winnemucca, who frowned upon the liquid fire of the white man and forbid his young braves to drink it. _

"_Well, surely she hasn't just helped herself to it." _

"_You are right, what do you call it… lush? Miss Strawn hardly looks the type. Someone else must have…"_

_Just then Yuma spotted two adolescent braves. _

_Nudging Adam he pointed to the two youngsters sitting on the other side, sipping a drink themselves and sniggering at the performance the young white woman was giving. Chief Winnemucca also noticed the two and looked at Yuma. _

"_Ah, they have been discovered, I will handle these two." _

"_And I think I should stop Marty before she gets herself into a real pickle." _

"_Ah, I would say she is already pickled Adam, perhaps you should just get her completely away from there. Those little girls watching are probably more dangerous than those young pups." He laughed and strode off towards the youths. _

_Adam moved towards Marty. She was becoming very physical with the braves, albeit naively, but Adam was concerned that sooner or later one of them was definitely going to over step the mark. Either that or those girls were going to rip her eyes out. _

_Adam appeared at her side and quickly stepped between her and the young braves. He glared at the young men, making it very clear that their physical encounters with Marty were inappropriate. That one look spoke volumes; **touch her again and you will have to deal with me.**_

"_Oh Adam, look this is part of the round dance, where they pay homage to their ancestors." Marty's giggles bought him back from the silent threat and he turned to watch. _

_Marty started to demonstrate, stomping and crossing strides in a slow circle reel. Trying to co-ordinate her arms while deciding to spin at the same time, she suddenly lost her footing and folded at the knees. Adam quickly grabbed her before she ended up sitting in the fire. _

"_Oops.. whoaaa, okay so I'm not so good at this ," she laughed and tried to hoist herself forward. _

_Adam pulled a little firmer and Marty was soon clutched tight to his chest. He grabbed her waist and quickly pulled from the reach of the flames. _

_Marty looked up into his face and poked her finger at his chest, "But I can do a mean Pride of Erin." She boasted. _

_All of a sudden, the smell of smouldering cloth beset Adams nose and he immediately tipped Marty forward over his thigh and removed a small hot coal that had managed to attach itself to the seat of her skirt. He then smack at the burning edges of the hole until the singeing embers were distinguished. _

"_Oww, Adam, what in the?"_

"_Marty, you are on fire," he growled before standing her up. _

"_Oh, Uh?" she spun her head around and checked the chard mark in her skirt, "Oh nooo, Kimama lent me this skirt; I've ruined it." _

_Adam heard the chortles from the other side and saw Yuma bend down and grab the two onlookers by their ears and firmly led them away from the fire towards the bushes, then catapult the boys through the foliage. All three bodies disappeared except for the strong arm of Yuma, which skilfully snapped a switch from the hickory bush as he passed. _

"_I think, Miss Strawn you have had enough Dancing". Two of the young brave dance instructors gave Adam a defiant look at that announcement, but the sudden sound of a switch hitting buckskin trousers that emanated from the bushes, along with Adams challenging cocked eyebrows' had them quickly move away. The young girls rolled their eyes at their brave suitors. Adam smiled giving the girls a wink, before escorting Marty to a safe distance. _

"_Oh, I've ruined it Adam, Kimama wanted me to look pretty in her best skirt. See Adam it's so beautiful with all the shell and bead work in the apron. It must have taken her ages to make it and I've ruined it." Marty started to cry. _

"_No, No, it's not that bad, it's just a little seared burn mark, let me look, I bet it can be fixed up." He turned her around. He frowned when he saw and then measured the hole in her skirt with his forefinger. _

"_Really?" she sniffed, "it's not a big hole or anything? I didn't feel anything."She said, cranking her head to get a better look herself, "I don't think it went all the way through to my bloom…" _

"_Oh, Adam Cartwright, get away, don't look." _

"_Yep it's a hole, that goes all the way through to your…ow," he chuckled as she slapped his hands away, " and I wasn't looking."_

_Marty burst into another fit of tears, "What's wrong with me?"_

"_Nothing's wrong with you; you're beautiful," he pulled her towards him and embraced her. _

"_I'm so embarrassed, today at the creek and now this. And Kimama's dress. My dungarees were still damp and Kimama was so nice, and they were so happy. I was just being happy for them, all of them and you. I was happy for you too Adam. You found Alex safe, and you're better and ….I feel so foolish. I'm really not like this, well sometimes I am, but I feel all funny… Ohh… I don't feel real good, Adam."_

"_No, I suspect you don't." _

_She frowned and tears welled up again. _

"_Aww. You are very pretty though, and the dress can be fixed. Kimama will understand. It's not your fault, so more tears. A couple of mischievous young braves spiked your drink. Then with the cigar, well it's strong. I don't even inhale the Datura. You, Miss Strawn, I'm a connoisseur of cigars, inhaled it. On top of the alcohol in your system, well basically you're intoxicated."_

"_I'm drunk?" She asked astounded._

"_Smashed!" rectified Adam, before pecking her on the nose. "Come on you feel better with a good night's sleep." _

_Adam led Marty over to the tepee where Old Meena and the children were sleeping and helped her inside, "Need any help?" he asked concerned. _

"_No thanks I'm fine really." With that Marty just dropped to the animal skin bedroll and threw herself under the cover, clothes and all. _

_**End flashback **_

Adam lay there with a huge smile over his face. Really he did feel sorry for Marty, but all the same he couldn't help but laugh at her predicament, though it could have turned nasty, especially with the fire and the young lads.

Yuma had promptly chastised the boys and broke up the celebrations soon after. He gladly went back to Kimama to be there for the infants late night feed.

Adam should have been tired, but he wasn't. He was looking forward to getting home tomorrow, then back to work on the ranch. He intended to have a long discussion with Joe and of course he hadn't finished dealing with Alexandra yet. How was he gonna get it through her head that guns were dangerous. He wondered if trying to through the other end was really the best answer. Though, it was a threat he felt he should carry out. He hoped after he finished dealing with Alexandra and the talk with Joe, things could just go back to normal for a while... Normal looked mighty inviting.

However, the thought of not seeing as much of Marty made him feel a little melancholy. In such a short time he had become very close to her and was sure she was feeling similar things. One minute they were embarrassed, the next flying flirtatious banter back and forth at each other. She was intelligent and compassionate; a lacking characteristic of the many girls he had courted over the years. Marty was as beautiful on the inside as she was on the outside. She was also unpretentious. Adam had heard that her family owned mines in Queensland far north. They too ran a huge cattle station. Between her Grandfather and her five brothers their holdings were quite substantial. _And she was beautiful… did I say that already,_ he thought.

Adam decided it was time he should force himself to get at least a few hours sleep. He hunkered down into the bed roll, again rearranging the foliage under the canvas tarp. Still feeling restless and uncomfortable he decided he should grab his saddle to use as a head rest and would also need an extra blanket. He walked over to where the horses were tethered and spotted Marty, standing by the black stallion stroking and talking to the animal.

"Hey there beautiful, or should I say handsome. I sure hope Mr Cartwright lets me keep you. He might want more money, but I could do that. You don't need to worry."

"Couldn't sleep?" Adam asked.

Marty turned and smiled, "No I woke up and got a little thirsty. Then I couldn't remember if I'd fed Dreamer."

"Ah, you've named him."

Marty stroked the horses nose and kissed his large warm cheek, "Yes, we're sort of soul mates now, aren't we boy. I hope you're father lets me buy him. I can pay more if… "

"You sure do have a good rapport with him. You handle him pretty well too."

"Oh. I don't know who handles who sometimes, doesn't matter. "

"Don't worry, I wouldn't think of seperating you two, though I think he needs a a bit of work still. You should leave him with us for a while. Let Joe and me handle him and school him a little more."

"That would be good, but I'd liked to lunge him and do most of the handling if I could… I mean I'm going to be riding him."

Adam laughed, _perfect_, he thought and moved closer to Marty. He also patted the animal that separated them. "Great idea, but I think just to play it safe either Joe or I should be there." He smiled.

Dreamer suddenly snorted and flicked his head pushing Adam out of the way. Adam took no notice of the animal, continuing to gaze at Marty. She turned and stretched out against the crude railing of the corral, leant back and took a deep breath of fresh air.

"I see you're feeling better," said Adam.

Marty blushed suddenly remembering the evenings events. As the blush subsided, a flutter in her stomach announced itself at the memory of Adams strong arms around her, his gentle baritone voice, telling her she was pretty. Kissing her tears away. She let the image pull her from reality for the moment and her grip on the railing. She suddenly dropped flat on her back.

Dreamer snorted again and stuck his head forward nodding. Adam manoeuvred around the horse and quickly dropped to Marty's form, "Whoa, maybe I spoke too soon?"

"No I'm fine, really," she giggled. "I'm just not concentrating. I can be a bit of a klutz some times."

Adam helped her up and pulled her into his arms.

"Really I'm fine Adam."

"Good. That's very good," he still held tight.

Marty was enjoying the moment too and moved into the warmth of his body. Adam bent down and kissed her lips, softly and slowly. He parted just as gradually and brushed his check along her face before meeting her gaze. He let his smile reach his eyes and transferred the twinkle in them to her large blue ones.

_That was very nice, Mr Cartwright_, mused Marty, before initiating her own warm and passionate response.

Adam and Marty merged deeper into both the embrace and kiss, much to the annoyance of Dreamer, who once again decided to poke his long nose between them.

"I think we should move away from here," said Adam, guiding Marty towards the clearing, "Your stallion seems a little jealous."

Marty laughed.

"You laugh, he has good reason." He smirked.

"Then perhaps, I should call it a night."

Adam laughed again before going back towards the makeshift coral to collect his saddle, making a point to go the long around Dreamer.

Marty waited for him to join her and they walked towards Adams bedroll. "You're sleeping out here?"

"Yep, just need a head rest," he grunted laying the saddle over the log. He took a deep breath, "It's a beautiful night, warm, though it will get a little chilly at sun up." Adam cleared his throat with a cough, "but it's nice. I like the fresh air.

"Me too. But you still have a bit of a cough."

"No I don't," he declared.

You do, I heard you coughing earlier too. I can sleep out here; you can sleep in the tent with the children." Marty sat down and made herself comfortable on Adams bedroll.

"And Old Meena? Look I love the old lady, but she snores worse than Hoss."

Marty eyed him suspiciously, "Alright then, let me just listen to your lungs first." She jumped back up and stood in front of Adam, then put her ear against his hard chest.

Adam bent down and reated his chin on her head. He could smell the soap of her freshly washed silky hair, _ohhh this wasn't good, oh but it was, but… _

Marty suddenly undid the buttons on his shirt, mumbling something about a little crackle and wanting to get closer to listen…

_Oh not a good… _Adam's heart raced. He cleared his throat.

"Hmm , no your wheeze is very quiet, just a little bit there, though your hearts racing a little." She stepped back and placed her flat palm against his muscular breastplate, "you may still have a slight fever."

_Does she have any idea what she is doing to me._ "Maybe, a little fever, though believe me the fresh air is just what I need.

"_You and me both_, thought Marty, _goodness how hard can a man's pectorals actually get_. She absently mildly caressed them for a second longer than she should of.

Adam grabbed her hand, "I think I will live, really Marty." With the other arm he gently captured her waist and pulled her again close to his body. He dropped his head and pecked the side of her neck several times, trailing them down the base then stopped at the small well of her clavicle.

Marty melted, literally and physically. She lowered herself to the soft bed roll beneath her feet. Adam held her all the while and dropped with her. Once nestled against the saddle, she let him kiss her again, deeply and passionately for what seemed a blissful forever.

Adam sobbered, "I think Marty, we should …" but for only a moment, "you are so very beautiful."

Marty shifted a little nervously and embarrassed by his sincere compliment. She wanted to stay here all night. She wanted to get lost in Adams presence, his odour, his warmth, his lips, his embrace. "Ow. What's this?" She said, holding up a particularly spindly looking long thin stick, she found poking through the bedroll.

Adam took the switch from her hands and threw the diversion away. He smiled, "I'll behave Miss Strawn, I promise."

"I believe you." She spoke softly, "mores the shame." she whispered before kissing him again and ran her hands back over his bare chest.

Adam cradled the back of her neck gently supporting her head and playing with her hair. Deeping the kiss, he traced his fingers along her shoulders under the soft linen cloth of her shirt. He played with the ribbons of her bodice, while she used her fingers to follow the contours of his taught muscles to the centre of his sternum, then let them shudder across the ripples of his stomach; All the while still joined.

"Dad?, Daddeeee?"

Adam and Marty quickly parted at the appearance of Alex and her cries. Standing there in the soft moonlight, only in her union suit, she scrubbed at her eyes.

Adam got up and went straight towards her and picked up his little girl, "hey baby? What's the matter?"

"Where were you? Whadda ya doin?" she sniffed.

Adam held her on his hips and cradled her face. I'm here sweetheart."

"I was getting worried and then I had a bad dream and woke up when the puppeteer laughed at me. He was laughing at me and the baby cow, making us wear the green dress with the bonnet, there was two of them dresses; one for me and one for my baby cow, ceptin they had feathers on them, jist like jaspers, and I had strings stuckted to my hands and legs. He was makin us dance, sayin, dance, dance, then laughin. He had a really big moustache and no hair. He was pulling the strings too hard, then I needed ta go. And he wasn't gonna let me. I thought I was gonna wet my pants, and I was cryin and crossing my legs. But he was jist getting mad cause I couldn't dance so good with my legs crossed and all…"

"Alex, do you need to go?"

"Corse I do dad, that's what I been tryin ta tell ya."

"Well quickly, come on there's a bush over there."

"I'll take her," said Marty, as she got up and straighten her skirt. .

"You gotta gun?" asked Alex, then quickly snapped her head at her father," jist in case there's a snake."

"Nope," said Marty, "But I've got a long hickory switch, one comes near us , thwat, right across the back of his head. He'll either take off or it will kill him." Marty went and retrieved the discarded switch lying behind the log, "Look see," swish, swish, twat; she demonstrated.

"Gee Dad; she sounds pretty dangerous with that thing."

"Come on," said Marty, I'll help you."

Alex took her hand. Adam went back to his bedroll and straightened out the tarp and blankets, then sat down and waited for the girls to return.

"All done, you want me to take you back to bed, Alexandra?" asked Marty and threw Adam a quick glance and a cheeky grin, "I'm turning in now too."

"What about dad, are you coming to bed dad?" Alexandra moved over to her father and sat in his lap cuddling up to him."

"No sweetheart, I'm sleeping out here. You go back with Marty where it's warm."

"No, can't I stay here?" Alex shot Marty a look, then turned back to her father, "with you and alone."

Marty smiled, she understood the child's jealous pangs. She shook her head at Adams apologetic and silent expression, "That's a lovely idea, Alexandra Cartwright, but I think you shouldn't stay too long, we don't want you getting sick again. You have school on Monday. You wouldn't want to miss that."

"Oh, I wouldn't mind so much."

"Maybe, but I don't think you would like having to stay in bed all day and me having to spend another week at the Ponderosa with you and your daddy."

"OH! Okay then, meybe I will jist stay for a little whiles… and then MY DAD can't take me back to bed."

"Good idea. Night, Adam, Night, Alex," called Marty as she headed off towards the tepee.

"Night Marty," Adam nudged Alex.

"Night Marty. Thank you," yelled Alex. "Hmmf, she didn't say, you welcome."

"Well, you weren't being very friendly young lady."

Alex ignored his comment and swung around. She repositioned herself so she was leaning back against Adams chest. She looked up into his face, and yawned. "Daaad, Lajoci's dad knows how ta get a baby. Can we get one?"

_Gee the kid knew how to completely kill off any romantic musings._ "Oh? And do you know how babies are actually got? You need to have a mommy and a daddy."

"Well I got one each of them, so couldn't you get me one, a baby, couldn't you get a baby?"

"Alex, no I don't think so. Firstly, your mommy is far away and you know she can't live with us. Plus, I don't think your mommy will ever be well enough to have another baby."

"Oh," Alex slumped.

"You know Alex, your mommy is sick, she can't help that. Sometimes she is not even sure who I am. Both her mind and her body are sick. But she knows one thing for sure, she knows who you are, she remembers her baby Alexandra. And that makes her so very happy."

Alex looked up into his face and smiled. She chewed on her bottom lip in silence before her next inquiry, "So do the mommy and daddy have to be together."

"It helps."

"Why? How? Doesn't God jist put the baby in the momma's belly, while nobody's lookin."

_Damn,_ Adam really didn't want to have this conversation now. Though he had always promised himself he would be honest with Alexandra and explain things as clearly as possible, about Katherine and about life. His father had always said if children are smart enough to ask, then their smart enough to be given an honest, and appropriate answer.

"No baby. God gives the mommy a special egg and gives the daddy a special seed. Then when the mommy and daddy are together, the daddy gives her the seed. And if they are lucky, with the grace of God," he added, "they get a baby."

"How does the daddy give the momma the seed? Does he spit it into her mouth? Josh says ya shouldn't kiss girl on the lips in case ya spit in her mouth, which is disgustin, I reckon. Couldn't think of anythink more disgustin jist ta have a baby. I wouldn't want anyone spiting in my mouth. So ifin ya kiss anyone on the lips, especially ifin it's a boy, well for me that is or a girl ifin ya boy, ya should keep ya moth closed" Alex demonstrated and grabbed her lips squeezing the together, "youb mmshoub, keepm shutb reeelb tight mmlikem this."

"No Alex, you don't spit in people's mouth to get a baby."

"That's good dad, cause Uncle Joe kisses Daisymae on the lips, with HIS MOUTH OPEN. He betta be careful, cause I don't think Daisymae wants a baby and Joe might just accidently drop a bit of spit in her mouth."

"Alex you don't get babies from spitting in their mouth. Hey, have you being spying on Uncle Joe?"

"Ya say that like I'm in trouble or somethink, Dad. How come I get I get inta trouble I ain't been spitting in anyone's mouth, hec I ain't been kissing any one on the lips at all."

"Okay, Okay, you're not in trouble." _Another little talk I'm gonna have to talk to Joe about, his discretion and his …. Maybe pa should handle that one._ "But you don't get babies that way, got it?"

"Got it. Makes sense when I think about it more, cause kissing looks nice an all. Uncle Joe likes it. And you like it too don't ya dad? I saw ya kissing Marty and she's not a momma, and Daisymae ain't a momma or Uncle Joe's wife so they wouldn't want babies yet."

"No they are too young."

"How old do ya gotta be?"

"For you"… Old!"

"But you're old and Marty's old, ya don't want ta have a baby with Marty do ya dad? Yer jist like kissin her, right?"

"Yep I like kissing her. Is that bad?"

"No, suppose mnot…but…ummm, I don't know dad."

"You like Marty don't you?"

"Yes. Hmm, but I don't know much more. Do you like her dad?"

"Yep I do."

"Oh."

"That okay?"

"Yep, suppose.. ."

"Well let's just see how everything goes. Fact is, Marty is our friend now. She's everybody's friend, Grandpa, Joe, Hoss and now the Paiutes; they are all good judges of people, so she must be a good person, right?'

"Right, and I guess she can't help bein related ta ole Mrs. Sticky Nose Big Bum Wilburn."

"Alex don't say, bum."

"Okay. So what do I say; ass or bottom?" She giggled.

"Neither, not if you want ta save yours little girl, so don't try ta be funny."

"Okay, I'm cold now, dad."

"Here get in under the blanket."

"No wrap me up like a baby."

"Oh, now you want to be a baby again, not a big grown up gun toting bandit?"

"Sure do, baby that is, I ain't touchin a gun ever again dad, honest." she giggled. Alex wrapped the blanket around her body and Adam pulled her close and cradled her in his lap.

"Okay my little baby girl, how about you go to sleep. We're going home tomorrow."

"Home; that's the best place, dad."

"I think so too."

Adam cradled Alexandra rubbing her back, enjoying the moment while he sung their signature lullaby. _Backward, turn backward, oh, time in your flight …Make you a baby again, just for tonight!..._

Marty listened to the soft rich tones of Adam's voice, and too drifted off to sleep, awed by the man's gentle wisdom and love for his child.

**TBC : Chapter 24 **

**Home**

Please review. It's taken me days to write this, getting Adam's and Marty's romance kicked off, with taste and the social values and protocols not only of the canon characters but of that era and this rating. I hope I have been tasteful, humorous (because I can't help myself) and not to sappy. And Yes Alex is a little jealous, protective and confused. I'll be dealing with that in another story.

Also I have a really busy month ahead, on a number of fronts, so bare with me for not updating as often as, believe me, I would like.


	24. Home

**I'VE SWALLOWED THE GREEN DRESS"**2nd In the Alexandra Series

Disclaimer: I do not own Bonanza, or any of its characters. David Dortort and Fred Hamilton created them and played with them for 14 years. The series is owned by NBC

**Chapter 24: **

**Home**

I can't believe I was looking forward ta commin home. Home is the Ponderosa. Home is where they all are, where they live with me, my Dad, and his dad, my grandpa, Uncle Hoss, Uncle little Joe and Uncle smiley Hop Sing. I was jist looking forward ta getting home after a couple of days hard work, catchin criminals and meeting with God. Instead I've had a bad and the most borin day of my life. Well the afternoon anyways and I wasn't looking forward ta tonight. It wasn't looking to good either, cause when dad says he's gonna do something he does it. The Yankee Granite head don't change his mind, even ifin ya are a innocent pure of heart ten year old that ain't supposed be touching guns. Corse waitin's the hard part. I been waitin up her im my room for ever, jist thinking bout what in the tarnation I really done wrong.

The morning started out alright. We was all up early ta goodbye to the Paiutes. Marty was all excited cause they asked he ta come back and teach them some of her bush nursing and Marty wants ta learn some of old Meena's remedies.

I wasn't looking forward ta riding home; my rear still hurt something awful. So did Lajoci's, but he don't got a two hour ride home. Uncle Hoss took old Leo back with him and the sheriff cause it had all the money in it, so I hadta ride in front of Dad. His old western saddle is big enough and comfortable enough, but dad won't gallop with me in front with him, cause he reckons its dangerous, so he's just walks or trots Sport all the way home and my ass done got another thumping. Thank goodness old Meena rolled up my new buckskin dress and I used that as padding.

Would done alright too iffin dad hadn't decided to take Marty a little outta of our way ta show her some of the beautiful sites of the Ponderosa, like the north Lake, and Adams Bluff. Corse they didn't go anywhere near Alexandra's meadow. Dad kept kissing me on the head every time I just tried ta suggest it, saying that we didn't have the time, today and that maybe sometime next week we could take Marty out there for a picnic. I jist done gave up, between the, " Awwww it's beautiful," and "oh Adam," and the giggles, I leant back and went ta sleep against my daddy's chest.

I was sure looking forward ta catching up with my grandpa, even though I still didn't know what I was gonna tell him about the green dress an all, but I was hopin that I wouldn't have bring it up, that meybe he'd just figured I done grown out of it and wouldn't go asking where it was. Only trouble is, come Sunday he'll be expecting me ta wear it.

I couldn't wait ta see Uncle Hoss, he so dang friendly all the time. I knowed he was a grieving for the baby cow and its ma. But he's such a kind ole giant that I figured he'd understand bout them Bannocks needed a good milking cow an all. And I guess he did, but he got all mad about me going off at that criminal, and nearly get himself shot. I figured he woulda forgot about that, cause dad let me know it wasn't such a good idea and I figured he's jist be happy as a pig in shit as soon as he saw me when he got home after taken Leo with money in his saddle bags with Roy and puttin them bad men in jail. I was only half right. Too bad my bottom half was the one ta suffer for it. As soon as we come riding in the yard and I jumped down ta give him a big ole hug, and he give me a big ole bear hug back and kissed me all over my head, then he done pop me real hard on the seat of my britches, tellin me, I wasn't ta go scaring the bejesus outta him like that agin. Corse he didn't say bejesus too loud in front of grandpa, neither did I, only thinked it.

So I was jist sitting up there in my room nearly all afternoon, cause Hop sing reckoned I still got a cold and dad reckons he ain't letting me outta my room for the next two days before he can get me ta school in one piece. Ole Hop sing weren't none too happy ta see me, either. I came running up ta him, knowing that he would be having that great big smile that nearly swallows ya up, but as soon as he put me down on the ground he started going all Chinese on me. I reckon he was cussin real bad because Uncle Hoss nearly started choking, either that or he hadn't cooked anything fer supper yet, cause he didn't have his big knife which weren't my fault he didn't have the good one back yet. All he had ta do was look in the saddle bag. He's not so angry no more, cause he did make me eat a big lunch in my room. Maybe, cause he reckons it's my last meal. Him leavin the jar of hello Vera on my night stand a bit of a worry though, I wonder if it works better before as well it works after ya done have ya backside blistered. Maybe I should give it to Uncle Little Joe first. I'll bet it will be Hello Vera goodbye Daisymae for a while. Ha I made a funny.

Anyways it was borin up here just in my room. Well I ain't in my room no more; I climbed out on the roof. It got more interestin when I got ta watch everything going on around here from up in the sky, I wonder iffin the world looks like this ta God. The roof is pretty high but I'm used ta heights. I used ta help Stan at the theatre hoist up the lights , well he'd hoist them up and I light the lamps from the platform one the swing deck and fly rails .

Anyways I'm in trouble still cause of the gun an all, but dads gonna deal with me later after supper and after he deals with Uncle Joe after he done come back from town after taking Miss Marty home, back ta Mrs. Wilburns. Anyways he's gonna deal with me last. Which, I reckons fine cause, firstly he's gone all shy on Marty and he gets all smiley and happy when he's been talkin to her an all. Joe probably lucky cause he'll be real happy when he comes home t a deal with him. I heard him and Grandpa discussing who should be discussing what and dealin with who in the barn. Ta tells ya the truth it was a bit confusin, but then all the talkin around here's today's been jist confusin.

Dad's not happy with Joe cause he taught me how ta shoot a gun. I feel real terrible bout it. I done accidently snitched on Joe. Twice! I didn't know I was snitching the second time, but now Grandpa's gonna have his own discussion with Joe about all the sparkin he's been doing with Daisymae. Poor Joe after he's been with Daisymae he has the same smiley face as dad does when he's been talking ta Marty. Somehow though I don't reckon he will be smilin too much when dad or grandpa finally through discussin, his bad modeling, that's what dad called it. Rolling model or somethink makes sense cause that's what I thought he was doing when he was sparkin with Daisymae in the hay.

I can see the whole of the yard from up here, which is good cause I figure I'll be able ta see Uncle little Joe come in afore anyone and maybe I'll be able ta warn him. Dad and Marty are down over by the corral. I can't see them over by the corner, iffin I'm real careful I can shuffle over and get a better look. Marty's gonna leave her horse Dreamer here. Grandpa says she can by him. She was so happy she gave grandpa a really big hug and a kiss. Grandpa went all funny and like, don't know why it's not like he don't love hugs and kisses. He sure does love them from me. He's probably the best at givin em too. Though, dads are the best really, even when I am in trouble.

Marty's real excited about haven Dreamer, she said she had a real good horse back in Australia and she really misses riding. Dad's gonna help her handle Dreamer some more. They're probably gonna go out on some of the trails around here. Hope they take me. Hmm, they sure sound like they gotta lot work ta do with him, I can hear them talking, though for some reason they keep stoppin and startin.

"Hmmm, Now that was nice," said dad.

"Yes it was," whispered Marty, then coughed a little, _wonder what was so nice? Meybe dad gave her one of them lemon drops for her cough, she's lickin her lips. Hope he saves some for me I'm the one with the bad cold still._

"But wouldn't you like to finish our discussion?" she asked, clearin her throat again.

"What discussion?" Dad was leaning on the post looking at Marty and smilin'."

"The discussion we were having about coming out each day to school Dreamer."

_Every day! Ya got ta be kiddin me. I knows dad likes her an all, but surely he don't want ta be working on that horse every single day. Dad's like that though, help anyone out. Marty sure must want his help real bad cause she's making them pleading eyes at him, like when I wanna get an extra lemon drop even when I ain't got a cold. I think she jist wants another candy. Dad's not real good at readin the signs. _

"Yes that's an excellent idea…" Dad leant in real close and kissed her, _ON THE LIPS! See what I mean about readin the signs. I don't think she wanted him to do that. _

"Help teach you to ride Dreamer I like that…" Oh no Dad not another one, he done give her another little peck, but this time jist on her neck.

"Idea." Dad said after the little peck.

Marty didn't seem ta mind all that much cause she kinda just kept talking like nothing had happened. "Adam I'm perfectly capable of riding Dreamer. He needs some more breaking in that's all." then she laughed. _Don't know why, she didn't say anything funny. Meybe Dad's tickling her. I craned my neck ta see ifin i could see dad's hands. He's real good at tickling ya; just knows the right spot. _

"Really so you're an expert rider then?" Dad's eyebrows went way up, and a big smirk came on his face as he moved a long piece of Marty's hair back behind her ears and then ran his hand back down her neck.

_Probably rubbin off some spit he accidently left after he done kissed her, though it didn't look like a sloppy kiss. Sometimes dad does sloppy silly kisses. He chases ya around, and gives ya raspberry's you know the ones that sound like somebody breaking wind. It makes me really giggle. It tickles. I always start laughing so much I beg him ta stop. _

"Stop that!" said Marty.

_See told ya, dad jist always knows the right spot. Dad must really like her ifin he's tickling her. I knowed they're friends because he told me so. I reckon he wants ta court her. I'm kinda not real keen about it. What about momma; ya can't have two momma's can ya? But then my momma ain't dad's momma. And ya can have lots of friends and some a better friends than others, so I guess it will be alright. I like Marty, but well I guess I'm not sure whether she likes me. And I reckon she wouldn't like my momma much. Corse she don't know her an all, but most people who don't know her think that she's bad. That Mrs Wilburn probably done told her she was bad. I don't know ifin I can like somebody who don't like my momma. _

"Yes, Adam, I'm an excellent rider and very capable of handling a horse."

"But he's a stallion."

"I'm quite capable of handling Stallions too Mr Cartwright. I'm no mealy mouth novice…"

_Wonder what's she means by that, I though a novice was a nun in trainin, like Sister Mary John. She wasn't a fully fledged nun cause she hadn't taken her bowels yet. Gee do ya think Marty wants ta be a nun? I reckon she ortta think about it. Ya jist can't go gallivantin around the place riding stallions as free as you please ifin yer a nun. _

Then Marty smiled and grabbed dad's hand, probably because she was making sure he wasn't gonna start tickling again. But it sure woulda been a lot more fun and interesting than the borin conversation they was havin.

"However," she said, "I am cautious; a wild stallion needs to be controlled."

_Boringggg! Yawn, yawn, might as well jist have me a cat nap on the roof. The suns so warm. _

"Careful you may break his spirit, wild stallions may not like being controlled," said dad.

"And sometimes they do," said Marty.

"Controlled isn't the right word," corrected dad, he always wants ya ta use the right words. Big ones ifin ya can say them.

"No perhaps you're right, motivated." _Of corse he is Marty, dad's always right about words, Yawn, Yawn, jist don't go tellin him so, he'll get an even bigger Yankee head than he's already got. _

"And supervised," added Marty.

"Guided." _Dad_

"Encouraged." _Marty_

"Enthused." _Dad. _

"Stirred."_Marty._

"Inspired." _Dad _

"Moved." _Marty_

"Stimulated, " said Dad and up went his eyebrows again.

"And engaged," finalised Marty.

_Boy these two should help grandpa with the crossword. _

"Hmm, still you will need help lunging him." Dad wasn't givin up.

"That I will, but I don't want to harden his mouth, I want to keep him soft and responsive…."

Dad kissed her agin, _I felt like yellin, hey dad she was talking about the horse. _

"How it should be." He said after.

"Yes responsive to my demands."

"You mean responsive to your lead."

"Exactly, though I think we should start him with a very long lunging rope, then shorten it, build up his skills slowly."

"And yours."

"Yes and mine." She giggled, "I'm not that experienced I guess, especially Western style you do everything on the other side."

"Not everything. We mount and dismount on the same side."

Then Marty done went all red in the face, 'Yes I think best start with a very long rope," she said.

"How long?" asked Dad.

Suddenly Dreamer reared up and trotted to the fence. Both dad and Marty patted the horse and laughed.

"I think we have a chaperone," frowned Dad.

"I think we need one," mumbled Marty.

_See, a very confusin conversation._

Dad and Marty then went inside and said goodbye ta everyone. She really needed ta get back ta town on account of everybody still bein sick. _Hopefully Miss Jones get sick and we don't have school come Monday. Opps, that ain't a nice thing ta think, it's not that I don't like Miss Jones and all, I jist don't like school. _

Dad got the buggy ready while Miss Marty went and changed back into her town dress. Then Dad helped her in and they took off together towards town.

Good that's at least two hours of no more worrin. I was jist about ta go back inside when I seen Uncle little Joe come riding in on Cochise. Lucky for him he come in from the other way and missed seeing dad, which means, he's got another two hours as well. Still I reckon I should warn him. But I didn't get the chance cause grandpa came out onto the porch.

"Joseph!" He said

"Pa?"

"Joseph, I need to have a word with you. Hop Sing, Hop Sing," called Grandpa.

Hop sing then comes running out, "Hop Sing can you bring a tray of coffee out here, please."

"Yes Mister Cartwright, bring little Joe some sandwiches too. Missy Alex has had good lunch and is sleeping. Little Joe need food . I bring."

Hop Sing disappeared and grandpa and little Joe went and sat at the long table sittin on the porch. I couldn't see them from where I was, which is jist as well, cause I ain't a sleep. I could hear them but.

"Joseph, I want to talk about a discussion Adam and I have had this afternoon."

_Ohh, I could jist imagine Uncle Joe rolling his eyes at that one. _

"Don't roll your eyes at me, Joseph. This is a serious matter. You are well aware of what happened up those caves. Alexandra and little Lajoci could have been killed, not to mention Hoss."

"Pa, what did I do?"

"Firstly Joseph, it appears you've been teaching Alex to shoot."

"I have not! I jist caught her up behind the barn with a gun and well, she was shooting at my targets. I walked up real slow and took the rifle offa her. "

"So you didn't teach her to shoot it?"

"No, but I did show her how to hold the riffle correctly."

"Nothing else?"

"Well, I mighta shown her how to aim it, how ta site the target an all. I figured ifin she was gonna sneak out with a gun again at least she be able ta safely handle it."

_Oh boy this don't sound so good. I cin hear it Uncle Joe's voice, it kinda goes all squeaking an all when he don't like havin ta tell the truth about somethin bad. And this sounds twice as bad for me._

"Well, Young man that wasn't you place. Why didn't you tell Adam?"

"He wasn't here at the time and when he got home he was so busy and tired. I guess I decided to tell him the next day. But then I sorta figured ta let it go. Alex promised me she would never touch the rifle again."

_And you done promised not ta tell either. Dang it. _

"You mean you didn't want Alex to get into trouble with her father. "

_This time Joe never said nothin… that weren't a good sign, either. I try that one when I don't wanna tell a lie or tell the truth knowing that my backsides gonna suffer. _

"Hmm I think that's more the truth of the matter. So prepare yourself, Joseph because I'm going to let Adam have the discussion with you about it."

"Aww pa."

"Oh I could deal with it young man, and I stress young man. You are not too old for a trip to the barn, which if I remember correctly, I still owe you one for the blasphemous comments you made the other day."

"Pa, I was jist joshin, Alex needed a little cheerin up. "

_Thanks Uncle Joe, but now's I feel awfully guilty, you done always sticking up fer me. _

"Joseph, you need to realise that Alex thinks the world of you. And it's wonderful that you have taken to her. But Joseph you can't always be a best friend to her. Your older, you're more experienced and you can influence her so easily. In some ways your more like the big brother, jist like Adam was to you."

"And you let him teach me things."

"I did, but I also made it clear about my rules for all of you. And believe me there were plenty of times where Adam over stepped the mark."

"Like the time he let me try and break in that stallion."

"Yes. You didn't fair to well, but your older brother got twice the trouble from me for encouraging you. Believe me, Adam well and truly learnt by that mistake"

_I wouldn't be so sure grandpa, not ifin you heard him out at the corral with Marty. _

"Maybe I might jist remind him of that; Might save my hide."

"It might, but I doubt it." Grandpa started laughing.

_I'm with grandpa on that one, Uncle Joe._

"Pa it ain't funny!"

"_I'm with Uncle Joe on that one, Grandpa." _

"There is another matter I wish to discuss with you Joseph."

"Oh really? What, Sir?"

"Well, Joseph it's a delicate matter, and a personal one, but I feel I should…" This time grandpa sounded all squeaky.

"Pa, what is it? You can confide in me. I realise you're a very private man but I'm sure I can help you with any problem. You know things never look as serious when you share a problem …"

"Not personal to me, personal to you," snapped Grandpa , "but I think I should try and give you some fatherly advice along with moral reminders."

"Huh?"

"Joseph. While you're not a full grown man yet, your body has gone through changes that function like a full grown man and well you need to be aware…"

"No, Pa wait… please you aren't going to give me THAT talk are you. Yes Pa those changes are well and truly taken place and well…"

I _wonder what changes? He don't look no different ta me. I wonder ifin it's like what Lajoci was talking bout._

"Joseph, yes good but just listen. I'm not going over old territory here, but you need to be aware that you need to be able to control some of those very natural urges. It is very easy for young people to through caution to the wind and before you know those natural and innocent and healthy urges…"

_I ain't ever known Grandpa to stop and talk so much, sounds like he's jist as confused as I am. _

"I want to stress that love and physically exploring love is normal, and well… very normal, but…it can escalate very quickly into something that both parties want in the moment, but can have consequences that neither of you are ready for. Accidents happen."

_What in tarnation is grandpa talking about? Natural parties, accidents?_

"You mean like Alex?"

_Huh? Ohh, like the time I messed up that trick with Jasper and Grandpa's good opera hat at his birthday party. There sure were a lot of accidents that night. But it done turned out all right, exceptin for the big mess we all done had ta clean up. But we all pitched in an helped, cause that's what families do. _

"Yes like Alex. Adam wasn't any older than you, and Katherine even younger. And if we had known at the time that that little girl was going to have to go through all that practically on her own, things would have been a lot different. We would have made sure that Alex and Katherine had their home here, because that's what families do, what they should do. However, things could have been different from the very beginning if those two youngin's, were a little more cautious and knowledgeable."

"But then we wouldn't have Alex."

"No you're right, and in some ways we shouldn't dwell on that, because…"

"Because Alex is the best little accident Adam ever had."

"Yes she is. And she's home where she should be and needs to be. However, Alex is also the best little eavesdropper this side of the territory, and she has been spying on you and Daisymae sparkin in the barn."

_Oops, How does grandpa knowed that. It's not like I been evesdroppin all the time. Well I am now, but jumpin Josiahaphat, I wouldn't know anything that was going on around here ifin I didn't eavesdrop once in a while._

"Oops," whispered Joe_. _

_Musta been readin my mind._

"Yep, OOPS! So from now on, you will stick to the social etiquette. Any courting, on the Ponderosa by you Joseph is to be done within view and with restraint. Joseph this is not a punishment, you need to be aware how things are interpreted by those around you, including Daisymae. I know you are going to be a good man, you already are. I expect you to have a solid set morals and principles. Am I'm making myself clear?"

_Perfectly clear grandpa, ceptin dad always done called me his little accident waitin ta happen, I didn't knowed I was born an accident. Seems ta me they all shoulda be expecting me to get things wrong. Seems ta me, it must be jist in my nature. Tanning my hide for every little thing ain't necessarily gonna change what comes natural to a body. _

"Perfectly clear pa, ceptin, I know I can control myself an all and I really, really like Daisymae, but she really likes me, so I don't know that she ain't gonna find me jist too irresistible. Joe laughed.

I heard grandpa slap him up the back of the head and then laugh, "Well, you help her out, Joseph. She's a nice girl and deserves your respect."

Just then dad rode back in the yard. _Yikes what's he doing back here so early it ain't been near enough on two hours._ He swung off sport and tied him to the rail and walked over to the porch.

"Adam you're back," said a surprised Grandpa, _not as surprised as me though or little Uncle Joe I reckon. _

"Yep, I drove Marty through the main pass; she can handle the buggy from there."

"Well she got it out here all right by herself," said Joe.

"That she did, brother, but I wanted a little more alone time with her; away from prying eyes."

"Ahh, well yes Adam," coughed Grandpa, "Joseph and I have just been talking about…"

"Your history for accidents," Uncle Joe sounded real 'cocky' as Uncle Hoss would put it. _Which is not too good an idea with dad an all cause he jist sees that as sassy and yer lucky ta not get ya tail whooped, sassin dad or grandpa. _

"Careful boy, we have a discussion ourselves to have you wouldn't want and go and say anything too derogatory with that over hanging over your head. Speaking of such where is my best little accident waiting to happen?"

"A sleep, sound asleep; according to Hop sing. So, you've got about an hour up your sleeve before supper," announced Grandpa.

"Good, very good. Well Joe, how about we move this pleasant day and conversation to the barn, just you and me…" Now dad was the one ta sound all cocky.

"Can I finish my sandwich?" squeaked Uncle Joe.

"No it's too late to be eating launch, you'll spoil your dinner. "

_Somehow I don't think a sandwich is going to spoil Uncle Joe's dinner not as much as a trip to the barn with dad. Hope he don't want ta deal with me before supper. And all the accidents I been having. Maybe I jist bring up the fact that I was an accident ta begin with so why does he need ta get all surprised like when I have more. Might save my hide. _

I could see dad and Uncle Little Joe walking to the barn. Dad had his hand on Joe's shoulder trying ta walk fast but Joe was going as slow as ya please. Before they got there, Uncle Hoss come out of the barn and met them half way; he patted Uncle Little Joe on the back like he was wishing him good luck in a spelling bee.

Before they went any further, three Indians on horseback came down the paddock heading towards the gates. Everybody jist stopped and watched. When they got real close you could see they had the baby calf with them ceptin, thank goodness it wasn't wearing the bonnet. I recognised two of them and so did dad. But I didn't know the third one though he looked kinda famila. He was riding behind the other two, bringing up the tethered calf. He was older than Brave Bear and Little Wolf, but jist as strong looking. He had long grey hair, braided down his back in one long rope. Unlike Brave Bear and Little Wolf though, he had a little tiny beard jist under his lip. He also had really green eyes that shone against his brown face.

Them eyes all of a sudden looked at me, which was kinda strange cause I was sitting real low on the roof; nowhere near the porch. But then Stan always said when ya was standing in the wings, ifin you can see the audience eyes thay cin see you so step back behind the site lines. So, I shuffled a little further back up the roof. The older Indian then smiled at me.

Brave Bear and Little Wolf held up their hands as they came into the yard. Uncle Hoss ran over to the baby calf.

"Peace to the Cartwrights," Brave Bear declared.

"Brave Bear, Little Wolf. Pa these are the Indian braves that helped with Lajoci and Alexandra."

"You have my sincere and deepest gratitude," spoke grandpa. "I hope you will allow me to repay you with honour."

"You have already done so. Our other braves have already taken the steer back to the village."

"Ahh, but you've returned one?" asked Hoss.

"Yes the weanling was not happy, even though it was reunited with its mother, it still pinned for the golden haired child. We felt her story of it being kin to her and that it was cursed by father sky after disobeying his wishes was a tall tale, however the animal now appears happy to be home."

"It sure is. A shame it done lost its bonnet, Alexandra gonna be happy jist the same ta see it, though." chuckled Hoss.

_You got that right, Uncle Hoss. _

"What Bonnet? asked Grandpa, "that's the second time you've mentioned a bonnet. Was the cow wearing a bonnet? Who on earth would put a bonnet on a cow?"

_Oh no, don't say it don't say it. _I started prayin_, Please God don't let him say it. _

Hoss caressed the calf's ears. And spoke to the braves, "Its momma is a good milking Cow, Brave Bear, it will serve your village well."

"Yes the woman have already found that so," laughed Little Wolf.

Thank goodness grandpa stopped wonderin about the stupid bonnet and asked, "Can we offer you a meal before you head back to your village?"

"No your hospitality is already in much abundance, however we wanted to ensure the sacred calf's return, and leave this gift for the child with the golden hair." Said the third brave as he handed a package wrapped in leather to Uncle Hoss.

_Present for me_? I couldn't see and strained my head propping myself up on the roof to peer over the porch corner. All of a sudden my feet slipped and I started slidin down the roof. I sat on my bottom trying ta slow down, but the wooden shingles was stinging somethin fierce. I reckon I felt every splinter of wood on that roof poke me in the butt, even through my cotton britches and night shirt. I started yellin, but there was no way anyone was gonna hear me and afore I knowed it I was fallin off the roof and headin to the ground. I closed my eyes waitin for the hurt, but it never come. Instead I felt all these soft tree limbs holding me up. Fer sure I thought I musta died and gone ta heaven. I finally opened my eyes and everybody; Dad, Grandpa, Uncle Hoss and Uncle Little Joe had me, had caught me, all together and had me cradled in their joined arms.

They all done looked as surprised as me, not movin for a moment jist starin at me. Don't know how they all done got there so fast. I don't think they knowed either, but they was too scared ta let go. That was until Hop Sing come runnin out of the house.

"What happen, why little miss falling off roof, supposed to be a sleep. Ole Hop Sing hear her scream. You good boys, you catch her, hǎo háizi, you good boys." He was rambling.

"Hop Sing I'm alright, I jist slipped is all."

All of a sudden Dad jist up and hugged me real close. He never said nothin just kept hugging me and rubbin my head.

"Alexandra is very blessed indeed," came a voice from the other side of the yard.

Everybody turned around and watched the three Bannocks walk their horse out through the gate. They watched them trot up through the meadow and disappear over the hill. Only one of them stopped and looked back, he raised his hand like he was saluting. I could see his head move and I was sure he was saying something. I waited and strained my ears ta see ifin I could make out any of the words.

The wind done picked up the words and carried them down, "_You are home now, little one, stay loved and stay safe." _

"Did yer all hear that?" I asked.

"Hear what? asked uncle little Joe, still starin up the hill as the Indian finally disappeared.

I looked at him, "Nuffin."

"ALEXANDRA CARTWRIGHT YOU ARE SURELY GOING TO BE THE DEATH OF ME." Bellowed Dad.

He held me out in front of him like I was a new born kitten. Things didn't look so good. I knowed that Indian reckoned it was good that I was home, and I knowed that I was loved, but I didn't feel so safe anymore, well my backside didn't feel so safe that is.

Dad jist flipped me over all of a sudden, no warning, no nothin, and flipped up my night shirt. For the second time today I closed my eyes shut real tight, waiting for the swat that was commin my way. But it never come.

"Good grief, Adam!" said Grandpa.

"Her bloomers are ripped ta shreds," said Joe.

I tried ta get a look, but dad had me held real tight under his arm. I could only get a glimpse of everybody standing there looking at my bare ass. It was kinda funny but real embarrassin.

"I reckon she's got half the roofs shingles embedded in her tail thar brother," laughed Uncle Hoss.

"Let Hop Sing, look." Hop sing pushed in the crowd , "many splinters, draw hot bath, it take all night to get them out."

"But what about supper Hop Sing?" groaned Uncle Hoss.

"Big boys now, get it yourself, little missy need fixin," ordered Hop Sing.

"Little missy needs a good spanking!" growled dad. "What were you doing on the roof?"

"No spanking, bottom already sore. No purpose," announced Hop sing.

I done smiled real big at dad as hop sing carried me off to the bath house.

Dad and everybody was laughing. So I started laughin too.

"Oh you can laugh little girl, you just got a delayed sentence not an acquittal," Dad called after me.

Then they all started laughing again, ceptin me; I stopped. It weren't funny, I don't know what it meant but it didn't sound like I was getting out of trouble completely. But at least I get I good night's sleep, though theses splinters ain't all that comfortable.

I watched them all go into the house. Grandpa stopped and picked up the package lying on the ground.

"Wait, hey grandpa that's my gift from them Indians," I shouted.

"So it is, Alexandra. It must be very special. How about we open it up together, after your bath?"

"Ohh," I gulped. "Good idea Grandpa," I squeaked.

TBC

Epilogue

A.N. Well one short chapter to go. I hope it wasn't to confusin an all, bein it was all Alexandra's thoughts and narration. I knowed I done changed tenses in the last part but I was getting myself all muddled in talking in the past then the present an all.

Please review, I miss your comments. I know there are plenty reading, but a comment would be really friendly and nice. Just a little one.

Ifin ya can't think of one try copying one of these and past it in; That was good. That was funny. That wasn't funny. Thank goodness it's nearly over. That was confusin. I know how Adam feels, I want to smack her too. Could someone teach her to speak correctly? I like Hop Sing.


	25. Epilogue

**I'VE SWALLOWED THE GREEN DRESS"**2nd In the Alexandra Series

Disclaimer: I do not own Bonanza, or any of its characters. David Dortort and Fred Hamilton created them and played with them for 14 years. The series is owned by NBC

Chapter 25

Epilogue

Ben, Joe and Adam waited patiently at the table for Hoss to serve the evening meal. Hop sing was still busy with Alexandra out in the bath house, trying to remove several nasty splinters from her backside. It appeared it was going to ba painstakingly long exercise. After a good soak in the warm bath water and after several yelps, the rest of the family decided to take Hop Sing up on his order and get their own supper. Frankly, Ben, Joe and Adam didn't know what was worse, listening to Alexandra's yelps every time a splinter was removed or Hoss whining and his rumbling belly. Adam decided Hoss's needs were imperative, and Alexandra deserved every bit of the discomfort she was feeling.

Ben, disturbed by the odd clanking sounds Hoss was making in the kitchen, growled. "What is that boy doing?"

"Who knows? Hop Sing already cooked the chooks, all he has to do is serve it up," complained Joe.

Adam sipped on another cup of coffee musing over the events of the last few days and some of the anomalies. "So Joe, you deliver those steers to the Bannocks?"

"Well yeah, Pa told me to round a few up and leave them up near their border. But then I came across those three on their way back, day before yesterday"

"The three of them?"

"Yeah Adam. They said they'd met up with you and Yuma. They had Hoss's milker with them and her calf. They told me about everything that happened. So I gave them three steers. That was right Pa, wasn't it?"

"Yes Joseph. "

It's not a problem little Joe, I had agreed to it and Brave Bear and Little Wolf were a great help. They earned those steers. I think they would have been too proud just to have been given them. You did fine. I just don't remember that third one. Just curious, that's all. Hoss said Alexandra had the calf in the cave with her and the old man."

"The older one didn't do much talking, just the other two. I kinda thought he didn't quite trust me at first, but then when I handed over the steers he smiled. Strangest thing; he had the greenest eyes I've ever seen, and never on a full blooded Bannock. "

Perhaps one of his parents was white," said Ben, "it's quite common these days."

"Yeah, I suppose, he sat there like an elder, seemed real proud of them two young braves. I figured maybe he was their father."

"So he didn't say who he was?"

"Not exactly, called himself Sky Cloud, then asked me to pass on his appreciation and thank the Cartwrights, friend to the Bannocks."

Just then Hoss appeared at the dining room archway holding up an enormous covered platter with both hands.

"What you say his name was, Joe?" asked Hoss.

"Sky Cloud."

Adam surveyed his brother's thoughtful expression, "Why Hoss," asked Adam, "You recognise him?"

"Nope; no not at all. Thought he looked a little familar, but then I got all dang fired up when Alex fell off the roof. I thought fer sure I wasn't gonna get there in time."

"Me either," said Joe. "To tell you the truth I don't even remember moving, or hearing her yell. Jist all of a sudden I was there standing next ta Hoss catching her. She sure was a lucky little brat."

"Sure was," mused Pa, "and we should thank God we were all there."

They all paused for a moment in silence, then shook off the image of what could have been if they hadn't caught her.

Ben coughed, "It seems we should also give thanks for the meal we are about to receive, Hoss, put it down Boy, I could eat a whole steer myself."

Hoss laid the plater down and sat down. Ben took his turn at saying grace, "Dear lord we thank you for what we are about to receive. We are truly grateful for these gifts and the many more you have given to our lives."

"Amen." They all chorused.

Hoss leant over and removed the dome lid of the platter to reveal his labours. The other three Cartwrights at the table sat opened mouthed.

"Impressive ain't it?" grinned Hoss, "I made enough for everyone."

There on the platter was over two dozen thickly cut sandwiches, stuffed with chicken , potatoes and an assortment of other fine vegetables."

"Hoss, what in the world?"

"Well Pa, I cain't take all the credit, Hop Sing done cooked everything, but it all went a tad cold, and I didn't know how ta make the gravy; Hop Sing always done that. I done tried but it all come out a little lumpy, so I just made some what I call gormette sandwiches. Now looky here, some have roast chicken with the stuffin and a little bit of pumpkin, some jist have plain old vegetables , but I skimmed a bit of gravy from under the lumpy skin and added it a tad ta them. That ways they ain't so dry like. Go ahead, I think ya will really like them," beamed Hoss.

Ben dragged his hands down his face trying to hide the smirk. He dare not look at Joe or Adam who both stared at the sandwiches totally dumbstruck.

Joe swallowed hard and took a two inch thick sandwich from the platter. He put it to his mouth, while Hoss waited in joyous anticipation. He bit chewed and swallowed.

Ben and Adam watched each of his movements with interest and to some extent pride of his bravery.

"Hey they ain't too bad. No Hoss, they're real good," praised Joe.

Hoss chuckled and grabbed a large sandwich for himself. Ben and Adam raised their eyebrows in unison, then shrugged their shoulder in resignation before filling their plates.

"They are good Hoss," said a surprised Adam, "though you have made enough to fill an army."

"Yup, we cin have left over's tomorrow," said Hoss. "They'll keep fine wrapped in damp cotton in the cold safe."

A forced smile came to each of the men's faces; wrapped tightly around their mouthful of food.

Ben dried swallowed and took a drink of cold water. "It's Sunday tomorrow; Church in the morning, for everyone. We will give thanks to the lord for all our good fortune over this last week."

"And pray we never have ta go through anything like this again," said Joe.

"Don't count on it little brother," chuckled Hoss, pointing to Hop sing as their regular chief cook and bottle washer carried in a clean and lively Alexandra in from the bath house.

"Hey look, Dad. No more splinters in my bum. Hop sing musta pulled out a million of the little bug… er… mites." She lifted up her fresh night shirt, "and look lots of padding." She giggled, slapping the well bandaged poultice wad; Hop Sing had bound around her rump.

"Alexandra, don't say bum," corrected Adam.

Alex ran over to her father and squeezed in front of him, "Oh sorry, bottom dad. I mean bottom, not bum ; That sounded funny, like Hop Sing; sorry vely honourable bottom dad , you're not the bottom dad," she giggled, " You're the top dad," she beamed then twisted around and kissed Adam on the nose.

"Hey no I'm the top dad here," pouted Ben.

"No you're the best grandpa," cheered Alex.

Ben grabbed his grandchild and pulled her close to him, "and you're my favourite grandchild," he said tickling her.

"I'm your only grandchild," announced Alex. "Ifin ya want another one, ya should ask Yuma how he done made Fire Dance. She's nearly as cute as me."

Joe nearly choked on his sandwich, which wasn't hard to do. Ben glared at him before transferring it to Adam's cocked head and smug expression, daring to say; _Go ahead Pa, answer that one._

"Couldn't be. Not cuter than you?" Exclaimed Ben.

"I said nearly, grandpa. Hey what's fer supper? Sandwiches, my favourite."

Hop sing glared at the fare on the table. "Wah ni tung gui, zài dìyù, what you do with Hop Sing's roast chicken dinner."

Joe got the giggles and Hoss went all red in the face, while Ben took another large swig of water.

Adam wiped his mouth with a napkin as he pushed the rest of the bread stuck to his lower gums down his throat. They are GORMETTE sandwiches, Hop sing; the latest culinary delight in all of San Francisco." He mocked.

"You talk nonsense, ni chong fen niu lashi feng kuang people, vely ungrateful, no culture family. Not know good food if you fall over it."

"No, Hop Sing, really they good. The chicken's cooked beautifully, succulent," added Joe.

Hop Sing straighten up and immediately ceased his rant, "Really?"

"Yap Hop Sing; would we tell a fib," grinned Hoss.

"No, guess not, you good boys most of time. Hop Sing clean kitchen for you. May make pie for Sunday lunch." He smiled at his family and made his way to the kitchen.

Alexandra was just about to bite into her sandwich when they heard another tirade echo through the house.

"What is all this mess, you make sandwiches, all hunluan wecha mess bú zài everywhere… Why this crazy feng kuang de goushi zongshi always happen to shen shang? Gui!"

"Do ya think he's cussin in Chinese?" asked Alexandra.

_Oh I'm sure he is,_ thought Ben, "No sweetheart, he's just …"

"Thinking out loud," offered Adam.

"Thinking about what?"

"About how we…" Adam looked for some help from his brothers.

"Should all help out with the cookin more often," said Joe.

The table erupted with laughter. Ben pushed back his chair and went to pull Alexandra onto his lap.

Alex jumped off, "Sorry grandpa, no cuddles tonight my bu… er bottom's still a bit sore."

"Yes well, Alexandra Cartwright, you should not have been on the roof, missy."

Alexandra screwed up her face at her father's admonishment, "Uncle Joe did you ever fall off the roof, when you done climbed out the window."

Joe blushed, "Ah no Alex, guess I was lucky." _Dang kid she's gonna get my hide stripped before I'm twenty one. _

Ben gave Joe that look, the one that said _if you don't stop putting ideas in this child's head, I'm going to personally strip the hide of you, won't matter what age you are_, "No Joseph was very lucky that he never fell of the roof, however he was not so very lucky when he got caught out on the roof. Several necessary discussions regarding his personal safety and disobeying his father quickly put a stop to that."

"That's right Alex, one way or another; you would have been going to bed with a sore backside. We will still be having a discussion about that and the gun in the very near future."

"Aww dad!"

"Don't go awwing ya dad there pumpkin, you coulda had a very nasty accident ifin we hadn't been able ta catch ya."

"Well I did have a nasty accident; my butts tore up somethin awful. Asides accidents are not anyone's fault."

"Sometimes they are. Just because you didn't mean them to happen, or didn't know they could happen, doesn't mean you aren't a little bit at fault," lectured Adam.

"Was it my fault I was an accident daddy?"

Adam was suddenly taken a back. He searched the faces around him.

"Sorry Adam, Alex musta have heard Joe and I talking this afternoon." said Ben.

"Come here, Alex," Adam spoke softly, pulling her gently to his lap.

"Not your lap daddy, remember," she said pointing to her backside.

Adam stood up and lifted her into his arms. Alex wrapped her legs around her father's waist and let him push her close to his chest and cradled securely in his arms. He walked over into the big room and stood in front of the large Fire place.

Alex breathed in the scent of his crisp black shirt, mixed with his cologne and something else that was just him.

"No darling," he whispered, "it wasn't your fault. It was my fault. And while most people are sorry that they caused accidents. I'm not sorry that you were the result of mine. You're my little accident."

Alex pushed back and took Adam's face in her small hands, "Uncle Joe says I was the best accident you ever had."

"For once, Joe is very right. You are." Adam gently pushed her back towards the crock of his neck and started to rub circles over her back, "I'm jist sorry that I didn't get to be with you or your mom when you were little. I would have loved that very much."

Alex yawned, "Maybe that was like a necessary talk, a con…"

"A consequence,"

Alex yawned again and absent-mindedly emulated the rhythm of the circles to her father's back "Yes, but daddy it's alright now cause I'm here."

Adam continued to rock gently on the spot, kissing the soft golden curls of his child's head. He stayed there in silence for a while, even after he could hear the soft purring of her slumber.

The onlookers at the table sat in silence, appreciative of the quiet and proud of the man they watched hang on to his little girl.

Nobody moved until Adam ascended the stairs and they heard his rich voice singing softly to a sleeping child.

Ben moved over to his workspace and packed himself a pipe and grabbed the latest edition of the Territorial Enterprise.

Joe stepped over to the warmth of the fire and grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl resting on the coffee table. He put his foot up on the table and rested one elbow on his elevated knee, before taking a contemplative bite from the fruit in his hand.

Hoss pushed himself up from the table and made his way to the front door, "gonna check on that calf afore I turn in, Pa."

"Fine Hoss, "said Ben making his way now to the big red chair, "Joseph get your foot off the table," he admonished, whacking the boy with his newspaper.

"Sorry pa."

"Hey pa?" called Hoss, "here's that present the Bannocks left for Alex." Hoss bought over the package, and handed it to his father.

Ben hesitated for a moment wondering whether he should open it, _yes what the heck_, besides being very curious about its contents, he thought it best to make sure it was not inappropriate, which was very unlikely. He quickly undid the package and held up its contents.

"Oh lordy!" shouted Hoss, "I was wonderin where that bonnet got to, and look her favourite green dress is all fixed and like new."

"Boy they sure did a god job on it , its patched up real nice, look and they've added some beading and some pictures. She's going to love that." said Joe.

Ben bursts into fits of laughter, "I don't know boys, that little gal just hates that green dress."

"Pa, you knew?"

"Sure I did, that little tyke's been trying to lose it, damage it, hide it and give it away since I first bought it for her."

"Aww pa, she woulda told ya, but she thought you done really liked it and she didn't want ta be ungrateful," defended Hoss.

"Rubbish she played me like a grandchild should," he laughed.

"And you played her," accused Joe.

"Like only a grandpa can," confessed Ben.

The big room erupted with laughter once more.

Hop sing came running out of the kitchen. "What all noise, boys scare chooks, no lay with all that noise, that mean no breakfast. You eat more gormette sandwiches instead," he threatened.

Adam came bouncing down the stairs, "shhh, shhh, not so loud you'll wake her up."

"But lookey here, Adam, look what those bannock squaws have done for Alexandra." Hoss held up the dress.

Adam smirked, "Oh wrap that back up. We can give it to her after Church tomorrow." He sniggered.

They all slapped their hands over their mouths, like five naughty little boys, stifling their chuckles threatening to erupt the household.

"HEY! WATCH ALL LAUGHIN AT DOWN THAR," hollered Alexandra from her bedroom.

Adam rolled his eyes, "Nothing sweetheart."

"All is alright, little missy."

"Nothing pumkin."

"Go back to sleep, pip squeak."

"Yes that's a good girl," cried out Ben, "and tomorrow there just may be a nice surprise for you."

**THE END. **

A.N. Please Review. You can copy and paste anything, even if it doesn't relate… no only joking. Well, that's it for this adventure. There are plenty more up my sleeve, so be alert, cause the world needs lerts. So do us writers. Thank you for all the great reviews, if you have been reading this story and haven't reviewed yet, please do. Thanks so much LovethemMousies. Oh and Lajoci, that is one of the most beautiful quote I've ever heard.

A short little saga next where Adam deals with his concerns about Alex and guns, and I haven't made up my mind yet if he will have that discussion with Joe. What dio you think? Then Katherine's story, it's time to reveal the past.

BTW; New author on the scene; Sierra Rose 22. If you like a Romantic Adam story, keep your eyes out for her first posting and encourage.


End file.
